100 Years After Battle City
by Aldea
Summary: AF 100 years after the end of the first Battle City tournament. It's coming back! Will update by late November or early December!
1. Prologue and Meetings

The Millenium items are gone. The God cards are presumed destroyed. Dueling is a way of life now. People live and die by their decks. Wealth, power, love, happiness; they are all controlled by your proficiency with your cards.  
  
50 years ago, the Millenium items were all returned to their rightful holding places with a tomb in the Egyptian Pharoh's tomb. Not long after however, the tomb suffered a violent attack, and the entire tomb collapsed. When excavators removed the rubble they found all of the Millenium items gone, save for a single piece of the Millenium Puzzle; which was presumed shattered in the accident.  
  
Over the last 50 years duelists all over the world have taken up a grand search in an attempt to collect and assemble the pieces of the prized possesion of the King of Games, Yugi Moto, who dissappeared not long after the first Battle City tournament.  
  
Finally, 100 years later, a new Battle City Tournament has been declared, not by the Kaiba corporation; now a global company and the largest of any in the world; but by a mysterious individual who claims to have a piece of the fabled Millenium Puzzle for the winner.  
  
Domino has become the Duelists' haven once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Fader made his way through the streets of Domino. His Duel Disk locked into place on his left arm. Why am I even here? he thought to himself. Of course he already knew the answer.  
  
It had all started with the letter that he had recievec in the mail: "The answers you seek are here." was all it said and had an address scribbled in at the bottom. He had been curious of course, who wouldn't? So he went to the address; a run down old shop, ravaged by riots and theives.  
  
Fader opened the door and stepped inside. There was something unsettling about this place. He couldn't even see anything in the darkness and of course he didn't have enough foresight to bring a flashlight. he was about to leave when a glimmerout the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
  
He walked over to the shelf and found a small envelope, and on top of it he found a peice of the Millenium Puzzle! Fader refused to believe that it was authentic, there was no way he was that lucky, or that no one else had ever seen it before his arrival that day. He put the piece in his pocket and tore open the envelope. Inside were 5 cards and another note.  
  
"With each piece of the puzzle, the picture of your life becomes clearer and clearer. Battle City calls you."  
  
And now Fader was here, in Domino. Trying to undertand soemthing he couldn't and trying to win a prize that might not even exist. He thumbed the clear locator card in his hand. Whoever had set this up hadn't spared any expense in rplicating the feel of the original Battle City, except this time a total of 10 locator cards were required to make it to the finals.  
  
"Hey you!" shouted a voice from behind him. fader turned to see a girl, looking to be only a few years younger than he was, with long brown hair standing there, her Duel Disk locked in the ready position. "Nice locator card you've got there. It'll go nicely with the other two I've already got."  
  
He stared at her. Two locator cards? Already? The tournament wasn't even a few hours old yet.  
  
"The name is Serena. I'm the last Duelist you'll ever see in Battle City."  
  
We'll see," said Fader. He was proud of his deck and his abilities as a duelist. He couldn't count the number of time his deck had bailed him out of a jam. His deck was the closest thing to him since his parents had died years ago when he was a young teen. Now, at the age of 20, he could be one of the better duelists in the world but he had never had a need for the wealth and fame that accompanied the dueling circuit. Battle City would be his first test against the best duelists in the world.  
  
"I'll start this show," she said with a confident air and drew her opening hand. "I play two cards face down and play Cursed Gyura (1500/1200) in attack mode."  
  
Fader drew and looked at his hand. he didn't have all the cards he wanted but he had enough to take care of Serena's monster.  
  
"I play Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) in attack mode and attack your Gyura. You lose 300 Life points."  
  
"And you lose 700."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your Dunames' attack activated my trap card 'Attack and Recieve' which deals 700 damage to you if I lose life points in an attack. I also activate Time Machine to bring back my Cursed Gyura."  
  
Fader: 3300, Serena: 3700.  
  
"Damn. I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." She was proving to be a much better duelist than Fader had initially thought. He might be out of the tournament before he could even get started.  
  
"I tribute my Gyura to summon Kaiser Glider (2400/2200) and attack your Dunames Dark Witch."  
  
"I activate Negate Attack!"  
  
"Fine, I play 1 card face down and end my turn."  
  
Fader drew his card. Excellent! He now had what he needed to turn this duel to his favor. "First I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck, then I'll set 1 card face down and play Senju of the Thousand Hands!"  
  
"Senju? No way!" replied Serena.  
  
"I see you already know what it does so I'll simply search my deck for a ritual monster, and then I'll activate the ritual card I had set down. Go Black Luster Ritual! Absorb the power of Dunames Dark Witch and Senju of the Thousand Hands to summon the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500)!" Fader had done it. It was only the third turn and he had already summoned the most powerful monster in his deck. "Black Luster Soldier attack Kaiser Glider with Chaos Blade!"  
  
At that moment Serena started wagging her finger at him. "Not so fast. I'm not going to let you gain the advantage that easily, I activate Waboku to protect my Glider and my Life Points."  
  
Serena's move didn't phase Fader. He had one of the strongest monsters in the game on his side and her Waboku would only save her for one turn.  
  
Serena drew her card then looked over at Fader with a large smile. "I set 2 cards face down and play Monster Reborn to bring back my Cursed Gyura. I then tribute both it and my Kaiser Glider to summon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"  
  
"There's no way!" shouted Fader. "That's impossible. There are only three Blue Eyes White Dragons in all of Duel Monsters!"  
  
"I know," she said with an evily calm demeanor. "My grandfather had all three."  
  
"Your grandfather? You mean you're..."  
  
"Serena Kaiba."  
  
Just great of all the people in Battle City, Fader would end up facing off against the granddaughter of Seto Kaiba first.  
  
Serena smirked, " It changes the whole pace of the game doesn't it? Feel free to give up now before my Blue Eyes destroys you!"  
  
"Last time I checked, your Dragon had the same attack power as my Soldier. We're even Serena."  
  
"For now, just give me time. I end my turn."  
  
"This isn't over yet." Fader drew his card. "I equip the Black Luster Soldier with the Legendary sword. raising his attack power to 3300. I then set 1 card and summon the Gemini Elf in attack mode! Now, Black Luster Soldier attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The Soldier dove at the Blue Eyes and sliced it in half, and it shattered as it was sent to the graveyard.  
  
Fader: 3300, Serena: 3400.  
  
"Just what I wanted you to do. Activate Quickplay Magic card: Bargain with a Demon!"  
  
"What does that do?" asked Fader.  
  
"Whenever a monster of level 8 is destroyed, I can summon the Berserker Dragon (3500/0) from my hand or deck. And since there are no more moves you can make for your turn, I'll simply draw and have my Berserker attack and destroy both of your mosnters!"  
  
"Both of them?"  
  
"Berserker Dragon's special ability allows it to attack all of your monsters at the same time. Not even your beefed up Soldier can stand up to its 3500 attack power. And it's about to become more powerful as I activate my other face down card, Sword of Dark Destruction increasing its attack power to 3900!" Serena let out a wicked laugh; all Fader could do was watch as both his Soldier and Gemini Elf were destroyed.  
  
Fader: 700, Serena: 3400  
  
"Go ahead and take your final turn so my Berserker Dragon can destroy what's left of your Life Points."  
  
Fader felt a heavy weight over his entire body as he brought his hand up slowly to make his final draw.  
  
Fader grasped the card between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it out of the Duel Disk. He slowly brought it up to his eyes. "I set this card," he said. "And one other. Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Black Luster Soldier!" His Soldier reappeared on the field, its sword and shield at the ready. Its focused eyes matching Fader's own.  
  
"A pointless effort. My Berserker Dragon will destroy it next turn."  
  
"Maybe, but your dragon has been weakened. You foget that it loses 500 attack points at the end of each of your turns."  
  
"It still has more than enough power to kill the Black Luster Soldier."  
  
"We'll see. I'll end my turn."  
  
"I'll make this quick for you. I do have other duels to win you know." Serena drew her card. "My Dragon may not be able to take out both your Soldier and your remaining Life Points at the same time but all I have to do is give it a little backup. I summon the Battle Ox! Now Berserker Dragon destroy his pathetic Soldier!"  
  
Fader smiled. "Nice try Serena."  
  
"What are you talking about? My Dragon beats your Soldier."  
  
Fader shook his head. "It's true that your Berserker Dragon would have destroyed my Black Luster Soldier, but you forgot out my face down card, the trap I set last turn."  
  
"What trap?"  
  
"I activate Last Battle!" shouted Fader triumphantly. "I can see the confused look on your face so I'll explain its effect to you. I select one of my monsters in the field. All other cards, your and mine, are destroyed."  
  
"No! My Berserker Dragon!"  
  
"Not to mention your Battle Ox," Fader said with a grin.  
  
"There has to be something I can do," she said. Fader could hear the panik in her voice.  
  
"There is. You now get to special summon one monster card from your deck to the field in attack mode to batte against my Soldier. the one of us whose monster remains after the attack, is the winner of this duel."  
  
Serena's worried expression faded. "Then you still lose. I summon the Death Gaurdius (3300/2500)! Its attack is higher than your Soldier. Hand over your locator card."  
  
"You like jumping to conclusions, don't you? Your Death Guardius would have beaten my Soldier if I hadn't chained my Last Battle trap card with the Quickplay magic card, Rush Recklessly, which increases my Black Luster Soldier's attack power to 3700." Fader's eyes narrowed and his grin evaporated into a stoic expression. "You lose Serena."  
  
"I...don't...believe it. I lost." Serena dropped to her knees, her Duel Disk locking into it's standby position. "i haven't lost since I first played with my dad."  
  
Fader reset his own Duel Disk and walked over to where Serena was kneeling. "It was a good game," he said, extending his hand. Serena looked up at him oddly, then reached up and grabbed his hand and allowed him to help her up. As soon as she was back on her feet she recoiled her hand and brushed herself off.  
  
"I suppose you'll want my rare card and my locator card right?"  
  
"Those are the Battle City rules," Fader replied.  
  
Serena removed one of her loactor cards from her pocket and tossed it at Fader, who juggled it a couple times before getting a firm grasp on the card. She then began looking through her deck.  
  
"I can't believe I lost Grandpa's last Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Last one? But Seto Kaiba had all three Blue Eyes White Dragons."  
  
"He did. But a long time ago, when he was an older man, he was attacked by a group of guys in an alley. They wanted his Blue Eyes cards. He refused. He even beat them in a duel but they wouldn't let him go. They beat him up and took his entire deck. All of it except this card," she said, holding up the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "My father told me that story when I was just a young girl, when he gave me my first deck; the deck with this very card in it. I vowed that I would find and get back both of my grandfather's two Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. But now..." Serena held the Blue Eyes out to Fader.  
  
"I don't want your card," he said.  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"No. We each have a part of ourselves in our decks. If I took that card from you, I would feel that I was no better then the men who attacked your grandpa." Fader pocketed the locator card and turned to walk away.. After a couple of steps he looked back over his shoulder, "We'll just say that you owe me one rare card, okay?" Serena nodded and the two of them went off in seperate directions. 


	2. In the Alley

It had been a few hours since Fader had dueled Serena. He sat by the fountain going over his deck. There wwas one thing he was sure of, he was going to have to be at his best to win in Battle City; that meant that his deck would have to be at its best as well.  
  
He spent sometime the first hour after his duel with a group of spectators watching two younger kids dueling. the battle had been unispired and neither duelist had played a monster with and attack of more than 2000 points, but it had been a good distraction from the tournament and from the strange letters that had lead him to Domino in the first place.  
  
Fader had just finished making some modifications to his deck when some voices caught his attention. it sounded like there was a dispute going on in the nearby alley. Fader set his deck back into the Duel Disk, grabbed his backpack and headed over to investigate.  
  
He peered into the alley and saw two guys all in black outfits pushing a younger boy to the ground.  
  
"Just give us your locator card and rare card," said the first.  
  
His associate laughed as he added, "We won't hurt you."  
  
The kid lay on the ground, propping himself up with his arms. "But the rules say that you have to beat me in a duel first."  
  
"We don't have time to duel a bunch of pathetic losers," said the first one, shaking his fist. "Just gimme your damn card."  
  
It was at that point that Fader stepped out from the shadows he had been observing from, "How about he doesn't?"  
  
The two thugs whipped around to face Fader. the second turned to his comerade. "Looks like we got ourselves a hero."  
  
Fader pointed at the two thugs, "Let the kid go and you can duel me."  
  
The first one laughed. "Oh we don't duel. We just collect rare cards we shakedown from these kind of losers," he said pointing to the kid.  
  
"Collect? For who?"  
  
"For me," came a voice from behind Fader. He turned to see a figure in a black trenchcoat standing there, his Duel Disk pulsing and flashing with light on his arm. 'If you're foolish enough to want a duel then you'll face me, on one condition; if I win, I take your locator card and rarest card and also the kid over there's too. If you win," he laughed, "If you win you'll get two rare cards and two locator cards."  
  
Fader activated his Duel Disk. "You're on."  
  
Fader and the man in black locked their Duel Disks into place, the holo- projectors flanking both duelists. "It's time to Duel!" they shouted at the same time. (Author's note: Sorry guys, I had to do this at least once. It'll never happen again. :D)  
  
The man in black drew his opening hand, "The name is Potemkin. I'll have them etch it into your tombstone." He made his first draw. "I'll play Neo the Magical Swordsman (1700/1000) in attack mode. And then I'll play the magic card, Symbol of Courage which increases the attack power of all my monsters by 200 points."  
  
"My turn." Fader looked at his hand. He didn't have any monsters that could stand up to Potemkin's Neo; at least not in attack strength. "I play one monster in defense position and then I'll play the magic card, Chorus of Sanctuary, which will add 500 points to my monster's defense. Then I'll set one more card and end my turn."  
  
Potemkin turned to his thugs, who were now holding the young boy tightly, and laughed. "He doesn't even have enough guts to attack me head on. What happened to all your brave words hero? You can't hide in defensive all game; and I have just the monster to prove that! I 'll draw and play Severing Samuri (500/800) in attack mode. Now thanks to my Symbol of Courage my Swordsman's attack raises by another 200 points."  
  
"What?" Fader shouted. "It keeps rising?"  
  
"That's right," replied Potemkin with a cocky voice. "It's a continuous magic card, my monsters' attack will keep rising and rising with each passing turn. Now Severing Samuri, attack his face down monster!"  
  
Fader could only watch as Potemkin's Samuri rushed forward and sliced through his face down monster with one swift strike. "How is that possible? My Mystical Elf? Its defense power was higher than your Samuri's attack."  
  
"You fool. Severing Samuri's special ability allows it to destroy any face down monster card regardless of its Defense rating. Now Neo the Magical Swordsman, attack his life points directly!" Neo dove and attacked Fader, but his Life Points held at 4000. Potemkin didn't understand, "How is that possible? Your Life Points should be at 1900!"  
  
"I activated the trap card, Enchanted Javelin. It raised my Life Points by the same value as your Swordsman's attack power."  
  
Potemkin obviously wasn't impressed, "That trick will only protect you for one turn. Next turn my Samuri will destroy your Life points!"  
  
Fader's grin faded. Potemkin was right, the Enchanted Javelin couldn't help him again this duel. He needed a new plan. He felt a voice, a presence in the back of his mind (or was it two?) telling him to trust in his deck. It was like a concience only stronger, more meaningful. He shook it off and drew a card. He looked at it and did a double take. That card wasn't in his deck. It took him a few seconds to realize just where the card had come from. It had been one of the five cards that had been in the envelope that he found with the peice of the Millenium Puzzle. But those cards were still in his backpack, weren't they?  
  
"I lay two cards face down. Then I play the X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode."  
  
"You stupid X-Head can't stand up to my Swordsman."  
  
"Maybe not, but he is more than capable of taking out your Samurai. X-Head Cannon, attack!"  
  
"What? No! My Samurai!" shouted Potemkin as his Samurai was shattered.  
  
Fader: 4000, Potemkin: 2900.  
  
"It's your turn Potemkin," Fader said, crossing his arms.  
  
"True and this will be one of your last! Swordsman attack his X-Head!"  
  
"You'll have to find it first Potemkin! Go Magical Hats, surround and protect my X-Head Cannon!" Four silk hats appeared on the field, hid his monster then shuffed around.. "There are 4 hats Potemkin, you'll have to pick the right one before you can destroy my monster."  
  
"More pathetic stall tactics. It doesn't matter. I don't even need to attack or choose. Your X-Head will reveal itself to me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"First I'll lay this card face down. Then I'll play Change of Heart!"  
  
"Change of Heart?"  
  
"It allows me to take control of one of your monsters and use it as my own until the end of my turn."  
  
Fader started to protest, "But the hats..."  
  
"Will do nothing. Change of Heart doesn't need to see your monster to find it. It can sense its presence. Now come to me X-Head Cannon."  
  
The Magical Hats dissappeared and the X-head vanished from Fader's side of the playing field only to reappear with Potemkin. So much for my cryptic card draw, thought Fader. The hats hadn't been that helpful after all. "Wait! Your attack this turn is already over. you can't have my X-Head attack me."  
  
"Who said that I was going to attack?" replied Potemkin. "I just didn't have the right number of monsters to carry out my plan."  
  
"You plan?"  
  
"I will now sacrifice my Neo the Magical Swordsman and your X-Head Cannon to summon the Buster Blader (2600/2300)!" Potemkin proclaimed with an evil enthusiasm. "And next turn there will be no where for you to hide from his awesome power!  
  
Fader looked at his deck, then to Potemkin and finally at the Buster Blader. A list of cards in his deck poured through his mind. He kept arriving at the same conclusion: There was nothing in his deck that could stand up to the Buster Blader. There was of course his Black Luster Soldier, but he didn't have the nessesary cards in his hand that he needed to Summon it. He wasn't even close.  
  
Fader brought his hand up to his deck and drew his next card. "I play Card Destruction! We discard our hands and draw the same number of cards that we had before." Now it was all up to his deck and his next four cards. They would determine whether he won or lost. With a grim determination Fader closed his eyes and drew his four cards. he couldn't believe it. Right there in his hand were two more of the five cards he had found in the run- down store. How had they gotten into his deck? He didn't remember putting them there.  
  
Fader though back over the last few hours. He remembered parting with Serena and watching the two kids duel. The only thing he could remmeber next was sitting at the fountain modifying his deck. How had he gotten to the fountain? He couldn't remeber. He must have put those cards in his deck.  
  
He shook off his doubt and examined the cards. Just great, he thought. They were totally useless. Both cards needed a particular monster to play. He didn't have that monster card in his deck. At least he didn't remember putting that monster in his deck. But if his last three card draws were any indication. His own deck was capable of surprising him.  
  
Fader closed his eyes again. What did he have to lose? "I activate the Curtain of Black Magic!" Fader kept his eyes closed, he couldn't believe that any of this was actually happening. "I summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100)!" It was then that Fader opened his eyes, and there before him in deep purple robes was the legendary Dark Magician.  
  
"That stupid Magician can't save you. It doens't even have enough attack points to destroy my Buster Blader. You wasted your move and half your Life Points," shouted Potemkin.  
  
"My turn isn't finished Potemkin," said Fader calmly. He spread his lips into a large smile. "Though after my next move you'll wish wish that it was. First I lay one card face dwon. Now it's time to say goodbye to your Buster Blader."  
  
"You idiot, I just told you my monster was stronger than yours."  
  
"My Dark Magician doesn't need to attack to destroy your Buster Blader."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go Mystic Box!" Watch Potemkin as both our monsters are incased in sealed boxes," explained Fader. As he did, two rectangular boxes with question marks on them surrounded both player's monsters. "Now watch Potemkin and see the demise of your monster." Ten swords then materialized in the air and pierced the box that contained the Dark Magicain.  
  
"You destroyed your own monster," shouted Potemkin. "You're more of an idiot than I thought."  
  
"Look again Potemkin," said Fader just as the box opened to reveal the card image of Potemkin's Buster Blader, run thorugh by the ten swords.  
  
"No, my Buster Blader!"  
  
The second box then opened to reveal the Dark Magician, battle ready. "Now," said Fader, "With no monsters to defend you I can attack your Life Points Directly. Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!"  
  
Fader: 2000, Potemkin: 400.  
  
"Your turn Potemkin." Fader didn't know what to think. Had he really just done that? Summoned one of the strongest monsters in the game and used it to destroy another one of the strongest? Fader breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable," warned Potemkin. "I'm about to destroy your Dark Magician. First I'll activate my face down card, Proof of Dragon Destruction."  
  
"What does that do?" asked Fader.  
  
"It allows me to bring back my Buster Blader to my hand from the graveyard."  
  
"It's too bad you don't have the required number of monsters on the field that you need to summon it Potemkin."  
  
"Yes it would be a shame," started Potemkin, "If I didn't have the magic card, Choosing Machine! It allows me to take one of my monster cards from my hand as well as two other non-monster cards. Then you choose one of them at random. If you select my monster, I get to summon it to the field without having to sacrifice any other monsters to do so." The backs of three cards appeared on the field before Fader. "Go ahead Fader, make your choice."  
  
Fader stared intensely at the cards, hoping that if by sheer force of will he would be able to see through the cards and make the right choice. "I choose that one," he said pointing at the card on the far right.  
  
Potemkin let out a howling shatter of a laugh, "You just sealed your own defeat!" he shouted, "Come forth Buster Blader!" Once again the armor clad soldier appeared on the field, this time, its sword pointed directly at the Dark Magician. "And after his attack bonus from Symbol of Courage he has even more power with which to erradicate you! Buster Blader teach his Dark Magician a lesson for sending you to the graveyard!"  
  
"Not this turn Potemkin," interrupted Fader. "Or any other for that matter."  
  
The Buster Blader halted in mid-stride as it moved to strike the Dark Magician. "How?" demanded Potemkin. "Why did my Buster Blader stop?"  
  
"Because of my trap card Potemkin," replied Fader. "You were so caught up in revenge you didn't see me activate, The Regulation of Tribe. It allows my to name a monster type, preventing any monsters of that type from attacking. In this case, the warrior type.  
  
"But all of my monster are warriors!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Curse you!" shouted Potemkin. "But at least with my Buster Blader in play you can't attack my Life Points. And unless you wish to sacrifice your Dark Magician the effects of Regulation of Tribe will be gone for my next turn."  
  
The effects of Regulation of Tribe may be gone by your next turn," started Fader. "But it won't matter since you won't be getting a next turn. I am going to end this, now!"  
  
"Big words hero, but how do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"With your own magic card; the Change of Heart!"  
  
"Idiot, that card has been used and was sent to my graveyard."  
  
"Yes," said Fader. "It's exactly where I needed it to be. I activate Double Magic! I'll discard a magic card from my hand and in return I get to use your Change of Heart card from your graveyard! And I'll use it to control your Buster Blader!" The Buster Blader vanshed in a flash, and in another flash it had turned its sword back on Potemkin. "With no monsters left to defend you once again, your Life Points, are history. Buster Blader and Dark Magician attack!" A powerful force blinded all those who watched. "It's over Potemkin."  
  
"I can't believe the boss lost," said one of the thugs, letting go of their hostage.  
  
"No kidding," added the other. "This guy is the real deal."  
  
Potemkin waled over to where Fader was standing. "My boys are right. You are the real deal. No one has ever trounced me like that. These cards are yours," he said holding out the Buster Blader and Change of Heart.  
  
Fader took the two cards and turned to the fifteen year old former hostage who was starting to walk out of the alley. "Hey kid!" he shouted. The teen turned back to Fader, with a shocked expression on his face. "Here," said Fader, tossing him the Buster Blader card. "You deserve this."  
  
The kid looked at the card, then back at Fader who nodded his approval. "What do I have to do in exchange?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing except that promise me that you'll use it to win a whole bunch of locator cards. I expect to see you in the finals," said Fader with a grin.  
  
"Definately," replied the teen. "The name's Beezy. And don't worry, I don't plan on leaving Battle City anytime soon." Beezy then turned and took off out of the alley.  
  
Who says teenagers are all bad? thought Fader. He turned back to face Potemkin but found himself alone in the alley, save for a pair of locator cards that were on the ground at his feet. Fader picked them up, pocketed them and made his way out of the alley. What Fader had missed was a note from Potemkin that was blowing around in the wind: "This isn't over." 


	3. A Contest of Dragons

Serena looked up into the sky from where she lay on the grass. She closed her eyes and let the warm sunlight just wash over her. Day two of Battle City would be her day. She knew it. She had spent all night changing her deck and she knew that it was going to help. And if she was going to get her Grandfather's two remaining Blue Eyes White Dragon's back, she was going to need all the help she could manage.  
  
Serena got up off the grass. She didn't have the time to sit around staring at the sky; she needed to get out there and win more duels. She only had the single locator card once again which meant that she had nine more before she would make it to the finals.  
  
"So you're out of the tournament?" she heard one boy say as she walked along the street. She paused for a second to listen further.  
  
"Yeah," the other boy answered. "Once that dragon came out, I didn't stand a chance."  
  
"No kidding. I heard that almost no one can beat that monster. It's one of the strongest and rarest cards. I wish I had one in my deck."  
  
When Serena heard this she stopped dead in her tracks. she whipped around to face the two kids and shouted, "Hey! Are you saying that the duelist you faced had a rare dragon card?" The kid nodded. "Where did they go?"  
  
The kid pointed to a building just down the street. "I'm pretty sure they went in there."  
  
Serena took off in a run down the street towards the building that the boy had pointed to. A rare dragon card? It had to be another Blue Eyes White Dragon. It wouldn't be long until she had the second Blue Eyes back in her deck and then all he would need is the third before she could leave Battle City happy.  
  
Serena opened the door to the building, a run down factory, and stepped forward cautiously. The factory was dark and with the exception of the sunlight that poured in from the open doorway there were no other light sources that Serena could see anywhere.  
  
"Welcome Miss Kaiba!" boomed a voice from the darkness. Serena's eyes darted around everywhere trying to find the source of the voice. She turned to exit the building but the doors slammed shut and locked tight, leaving Serena in pitch black. "Oh don't leave so soon," the voice continued. "We're going to have some fun."  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Serena, her shouts echoing in the dark void.  
  
"I am someone with something that you want, aren't I?" asked the voice. "That's why you burst in here isn't it? Without any knowledge about what you were going to face?"  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"Why the same thing you do, a rare dragon card." The voice seemed closer now to Serena. Almost as if...  
  
Serena whipped around just in time to see spotlights burst on. She held up her forearm to shield her eyes from the light until they had time to adjust. After a few seconds Serena was able to make out the image of another woman standing in front of her, Duel Disk prepped.  
  
"Welcome to my playground Serena Kaiba. My name is Jaina. You fell for my bait so prepare to lose your Blue Eyes White Dragon and leave Battle City in disgrace!"  
  
Both players drew their opening hands. "Losers go first," said Jaina with a laugh. "You did lose to Fader yesterday didn't you?"  
  
"Laugh all you want Jaina," retorted Serena "We'll see who comes out of this duel one rare dragon richer."  
  
"Indeed we will, little girl."  
  
Serena made her first draw. "I'll start by playing one monster in defense position and then I'll lay two cards face down."  
  
"Alright then, my turn," said Jaina as she drew. "First I'll lay down one card. Then I'll play Soul Exchange which allows me to use one of your monsters as a tribute instead of my own. And I'll use your monster to summon, Marie the Fallen One (1700/1200), in attack mode. It's too bad Soul Exchange forces me to skip my Battle Phase or Marie would have been able to stomp all over your life points. I'll just end my turn."  
  
"Enjoy it while you can Jaina," said Serena. "I play the card Maha Vailo (1550/1400), in attack mode. I'll then equip it with the Magic card Malevolent Nuzzler raising its attack by 1200 points. Now Maha Vailo, attack Marie the Fallen One!" Maha rushed at its opponent and Marie shattered into bits as it was discarded to the graveyard.  
  
Serena: 4000, Jaina: 2950.  
  
"So the granddaughter of Seto Kaiba might actually be able to live up to the family bloodline. But the Kaiba legacy will end with your defeat at my hands Serena. And it all starts with this trap card, Ill Prediction."  
  
"How does that work?" asked Serena.  
  
"I'll show you," said Jaina. "But first I'll draw my card and gain 200 Life Points."  
  
Serena: 4000, Jaina: 3150.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"During each of my turns that Marie the Fallen One is in my graveyard I gain 200 Life Points. Now I'll use the effect of Ill Prediction, which allows me to choose one card in your hand and guess as to whether it's a magic, trap or monster card. If I get it right you lose 700 Life Points." Jaina pointed to the card second from the left. "I'll guess that one is a magic card." Jaina got a wicked grin on her face. "Am I right? Tell me I'm right!"  
  
Serena grimaced, Jaina was right, it was the magic card White Dragon Descent.  
  
Serena: 3300, Jaina: 3150.  
  
Jaian laughed, "Goodie for me. Now I'll lay two more cards face dwon and then I'll play the Red Moon Baby (700/1000) in attack mode, and end my turn."  
  
Serena looked at Jaina's field. She had left a very weak monster in attack mode. It was almost as if Jaina was baiting her to attack, just as she had baited Serena into this duel in the first place. Even if it was a trap, it just wasn't an opportunity that Serena could pass up.  
  
"I'll lay one monster in defense mode, as well as one other card. Now Maha Vailo, attack the Red Moon Baby!"  
  
"You fell for my trap Serena! I activate the card, Reverse Trap and chain it with my other trap card Solemn Wishes."  
  
"What do those do?" asked a worried Serena.  
  
"Solemn Wishes allows me to gain 500 Life Points every time I draw a card," explained Jaina. "But the real treat is Reverse Trap. All the bonuses to attack that your monster would normally recive are instead subtracted from its attack power."  
  
"But that means..." started Serena before she was cut off by Jaina.  
  
"That means that instead of a 1200 points boost to your Maha Vailo's attack, it loses 1200 points leaving it with only 350, which is more than enough for my Red Moon Baby to destroy it!"  
  
Serena: 2950, Jaina: 3150.  
  
Serena watched in horror as her Maha Vailo was shattered by Jaina's monster's attack, and her look of horror became one of absoulte shock when her Maha Vailo reppaeared on Jaina's side of the field.  
  
"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you about Red Moon Baby's special ability which allows it to ressurect any monster that it defeats and place it into play under my control. Now I'll just draw and gain 700 Life Points."  
  
"I don't think so Jaina," said Serena smugly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" replied Jaina in an impatient tone.  
  
"You forgot about my face down card, the trap Drug Reaction!"  
  
Jaina looked down at the Life Point counter on her Duel Disk and was shocked to find her Life Points drop 700 instead of rising.  
  
Serena: 2950, Jaina: 2450.  
  
"What did you do to me?" she screamed.  
  
"What's the matter Jaina?" asked Serena with mock sympathy. "Is the medicine not going down nicely? Drug Reaction is a continuous trap card that makes it so that whenever you try to gain Life Points it will take them away instead."  
  
"A nice try Serena. It would have been a good move if it weren't for one thing."  
  
Serena folded her arms. "And what would that be?"  
  
Jaina opened her lips into a wide smile. "There won't be enought turns for your trap to take all of my Life Points. Especially now that I have the proper number of monsters on the field to summon my all powerful dragon!"  
  
Serena looked at the field. Jaina was right; with the Maha Vailo that her Red Moon Baby had taken from Serena, Jaina now had the two required tribute monsters she needed to sacrifice to bring out...  
  
"The Red Eyes Black Dragon!" announced Jaina with triumph.  
  
15th part...  
  
"The Red Eyes Black Dragon?" started Serena in protest. "But I thought..."  
  
"I know what you thought. You thought I had one of your granddaddie's precious Blue Eyes. That, my dear, was all a part of the bait that I used to lure you into this duel."  
  
"So you don't have a Blue Eyes White Dragon?"  
  
Jaina made a fake pout. "Afraid not." Her huge smile then returned to her lips. "But i will in a short time. I'll play the Stop Defense magic card which forces your monster into attack mode."  
  
"Serena watched as her face down monster card turned face up and shifted its position. "No, my Unhappy Maiden (0/100)!"  
  
Jaina started to giggle with glee. "I was expecting to find a weak monster, but I had no idea it would be this weak. Go Red Eyes, incinerate the Unhappy Maiden!" The Red Eyes Black Dragon reared back its head and let loose a powerful fireball and destroyed Serena's monster.  
  
Serena: 550, Jaina: 2450.  
  
"Just face it you poor girl," taunted Jaina. "You can't stand up to me and my Red Eyes."  
  
Serena gritted her teeth and tightened her gaze on Jaina. "I will defeat you Jaina. I have to." Serean drew her card. "Make your Ill Prediction so that I can end this."  
  
"The little bird has a awfully loud tweet doesn't she? I'll just guess the correct card type and take away another 700 Life Points and then I'll get your Blue Eyes White Dragon. I might as well take a guess at the card that you just drew, and I'll guess that its a trap card."  
  
"Wrong Jaina," said Serena with a smile of her own. "It's a monster. In fact it's just the monster that I needed to destroy your Red Eyes Black Dragon. Do you remember the last card that you guessed in my hand?"  
  
"It was the White Dragon Descent magic card."  
  
"That's right Jaina. And the White Dragon Descent is a ritual card."  
  
"A ritual?"  
  
"That's right. And now I call upon the ritual's power to summon the White Dragon Paladin (1900/1200) by offering the Hysterical Angel from my hand." A white flash illuminated the field and an elegant sword fell from the ceiling. And in another flash a figure appeared behind the sword, clad in white armor. With a swift move the Paladin withdrew its sword from the ground and assumed a battle position.  
  
"This is your plan? Your monster doesn't have enough power to stand up to my Dragon and its 2400 attack points. How are you going to attack?"  
  
"Whoever said that it was going to be my Paladin that was going to attack?"  
  
"But it's your only monster," said a confused Jaina.  
  
"It is. Until I activate it's special ability."  
  
"Special ability?"  
  
"I can sacrifice my White Dragon Paladin and in exchange I get to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) from my deck!"  
  
"What? No!" protested Jaina, but it was no use, the Blue Eyes appeared on the field and defeaned everyone with its roar.  
  
"Oh yes Jaina. And with my Blue Eyes on the field your Red Eyes will bow to its great power. And with the Quick Attack magic card, this special summoned monster will crush your Red Eyes Black Dragon with its awesome White Lightning attack!"  
  
Serena: 550, Jaina: 1850.  
  
"It's your turn to go on the defensive Jaina. And your turn to also lose 700 Life Points thanks to your own Marie the Fallen One and Solemn Wishes."  
  
Serena: 550, Jaina: 1150.  
  
Jaina looked at the cards in her hand. "I vowed that my Red Eyes Black Dragon would crush you Serena and I will keep that promise now! I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard, and then I'll equip it with the Dragon Nails magic card, raising its attck by 700 points!" A swirling vortex appeared on Jaina's side of the field creating a fierce wind that whipped around the hair of both girls. "Attack, my monster! Destroy Serena's Blue Eyes White Dragon!" shouted Jaina over the sound of the torrential wind.  
  
"You should have waited until the smoke cleared Jaina," scolded Serena.  
  
"And why is that?" retorted Jaina.  
  
"Because then you would have seen it wasn't your Red Eyes that was brought back from the graveyard."  
  
"Huh?" was all that Jaina could manage, and then she saw what Serena had been talking about. The smoke cleared and it was not the Red Eyes Black Dragon that stood there, but instead was the Red Moon Baby with the silver Dragon Nails floating beside it.  
  
"But my Dragon? How is this possible?"  
  
"I activated the trap card, Fairy's Hand Mirror and redirected the effects of your Monster Reborn from your Red Eyes to target your Red Moon Baby. And since you already declared your attack my Blue Eyes gets to counter attack, destroying your Red Moon Baby as well as the rest of your Life Points. I win Jaina. Hand over your Red Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
"You dueled very Serena," congratulated Jaina, tossing her Red Eyes card to Serena who snatched it up and placed it on top of her deck. "And though you may have won my rare card, you still lose."  
  
"What do you..." was all Serena managed to get out before she felt a sharp impact against the back of her head. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Jaina standing over her, laughing. 


	4. Bait and Switch

"Hey Fader!"  
  
Fader turned around to meet the voice that had just called his name just in time to see Beezy runnin towards him. "what's the good word kid?" he asked.  
  
"I just had to thank you for what you did for me yesterday, and for the Buster Blader. I've been kicking butt. I've already got three locator cards."  
  
"I'm just glad I could help. Plus I was able to get two locator cards and Potemkin's Change of Heart out of it myself so I'm happy."  
  
"Do you know who you're going to duel first today?" asked Beezy.  
  
"I never do," Fader replied. "I just so of go wherever fate and my deck lead me."  
  
Beezy then stopped short and Fader walked on a few more steps before he realized that his teeneged companion wasn't keeping up with him anymore. He turned back to Beezy, "What's wrong?"  
  
Beezy's glaze didn't even move to meet Fader's eye, he just kept staring forward. "You may not know who you are dueling next," he said and then pointed to behind Fader's head. "But someone knows that they are going to be dueling you."  
  
Fader turned to see what Beezy was talking about and saw a sign in black spray paint that said, "Still a hero Fader? Come and see."  
  
"Well now there's something you don't see everyday," he said. "But I guess it would be rude to turn down such a thoughtful invitation."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" asked Beezy. "Should be entertaining. Or at least educational."  
  
Fader stared walking towards the building and urged Beezy onwards with a wave of his arm, "Why not?"  
  
The two of them started towards the building, and along the way they ran into a grifter working a table on the sidewalk. "Test your luck there gentleman?" she asked. She started mixing around the three cards on the table."Find the monster and you win, find the trap and you lose."  
  
"Maybe later," said Fader without looking. "We're in a hurry."  
  
"Have it your way," replied the grifter. "You'll be gambling for more than fun soon enough Fader."  
  
Fader stopped and turned around. "How did you know my..." he started to say, but it was too late. The grifter was gone.  
  
Beezy grabbed Fader's arm and motioned back towards their destination. "Forget them, let's just go."  
  
Fader and Beezy entered the building and were greated with a voice from nowhere. "Well now if this isn't a grand case of déja vu, said the voice. "It was only a few hours ago that Serena Kaiba entered through those very doors. It's a shame she didn't get to leave though."  
  
"What did you do to her?" demanded Fader.  
  
"Always the hero, eh Fader? Very noble of you; stupid, but noble none-the- less. I have to admire that quality."  
  
"Just tell me where she is."  
  
"Why don't you look up?" asked the voice.  
  
Fader and Beezy both looked above them and gasped. Hanging from the ceiling was Serena Kaiba. She was obviously unconcious, and was bound in rope from neck to foot.  
  
"She looks almost peaceful, doesn't she?" the voice continued.  
  
"Let her down!" shouted Fader.  
  
"I don't think so. At least not until you win our little challenge. If you win, Serena goes free. If you lose you will hand over your piece of the Millenium Puzzle."  
  
"How did you know about that?" questioned Fader.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Suffice it to say, we know more about you then you want us to know."  
  
"Alright," said Fader through gritted teeth. "What is this challenge?"  
  
"A simple duel, though except for using Duel Disks, the battle will be fought on a classic style Dueling Arena that was specially designed just for this match."  
  
Beezy looked around confused. "What is going on?" He turned to Fader," Do you know what's happening here? And what did that voice say about you having a piece of the Millenium Puzzle?"  
  
"Ah young Beezy, Fader is quite lucky that you are here."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Beezy.  
  
"Because our Mr. Hero is going to need a partner for this tag team duel. Now if you gentleman would step onto the platforms we can start this show." Spotlights turned on and illuminated the circular dueling arena. Fader and Beezy steeped up onto their designated platforms and rose up to examine the feild. It was a circular arena as opposed to the rectangular ones from days gone by and was split into four parts.  
  
Fader and Beezy looked across at the vacant spaces where thier opponent's should have been. Just as Fadeer was going to complain about the lack of opponent's, two more lights turned on revealing their adversaries.  
  
"Welcome Fader and Beezy to your last battlefield," said the first.  
  
The second then chimed in, "I am Jason and that is my brother Josh. We are the Gamble Brothers and we will be your opponents. This will be a standard tag team duel, alternating back and forth. First with my brother, then Fader, then me and ending with young Beezy. Then the fun will really start."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Fader.  
  
"Don't you worry about that just yet Mr. Hero," said Jason. "You should be worrying about my first move. I lay one card face down and then play Ameba (300/350) in attack mode."  
  
Fader examined his hand and was amazed. He had already drawn his Dark Magician card. Now all he needed were two monsters on the field to tribute in order to summon it. Something was bothering Fader though. Jason had set a very weak monster on the field in attack mode, any one of the monsters that Fader had in his hand could destroy it easily. "I'll lay one card face down. And then play the Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode!"  
  
"Activate Trap Hole!" shouted Jason. And just as the twin elves appeared on the field and gaping hole appeared beneath them and sucked them straight down and into the graveyard.  
  
"No my elf!" Fader shouted in protest. "Alright, theres nothing I can do about it. I end my turn."  
  
Josh drew his card. "I lay two cards face down. And then I play the Griggle (350/300) in attack mode. And I'll end my turn."  
  
Fader looked over at Beezy who was studying the cards in his hand and examining the field. He knows something is wrong too thought Fader.  
  
"I play Protector of the West (1600/1200) in attack mode. And I'll use it to attack Josh's Griggle!"  
  
"Not this turn you won't kid," said Josh. "Activate Waboku, which will halt your attack."  
  
"Fine," said Beezy. "It's your turn Jason."  
  
But Jason held up his hand. "Not just yet it isn't. We told you that once all of our turns were completed that the fun would really begin. Activate Arena Roulette!"  
  
Fader and Beezy looked at each other in confusion, but just then the entire arena began to spin clockwise, faster and faster; taking each players cards along for the ride.  
  
"What is going on?" demanded Fader.  
  
"After all the turns are completed the arena will spin taking with it any magic, trap or monster cards I player might have in play. Then it will be up to luck to see whether or not the cards you get will be good cards, or bad," explained Josh as the table began to slow dfown and eventually come to a stop. "And it seems that luck was once again on the side of the Gamble Brothers bcause the two of you got the cards from our side of the field and we got the cards from yours!"  
  
"And that's not all," added Jason. "Since our monsters switched to your control their special abilities have been activated."  
  
"Special Abilites?" Beezy and Fader asked simultaneously.  
  
"Well Beezy since you gained control of my Ameba you lose 2000 Life Points."  
  
"And I gain 3000 since Fader now controls my Griggle," added Josh.  
  
Fader: 4000, Beezy: 2000, Jason: 4000, Josh: 7000.  
  
"Now Beezy," continued Jason. "You seemed quite determined to see your Protector of the West destroy the poor Griggle I will be more than happy to oblige you and take a chunk of Fader's Life Points with it at the same time. Protector of the West attack!"  
  
"Not so fast Jason," said Fader. "Did you forget about your own trap card?"  
  
"My trap?" asked Jason, only to realize a split second later what Fader was talking about. "No!"  
  
"Oh yes. Not only did we gain control of your monsters but I also gained control of your...Torture Wheel! Which I will now attach to your Protector of the West, which will prevent it from attacking of changing its position."  
  
"Very nice Fader," complimented Jason. "You are as good as they say. But I knew you would activate that trap I just wanted it out of the way for when I summon a monster of real power. It's your turn."  
  
"Yes it is. And you lose 500 Life Points thanks to your Toture Wheel's secondary effect."  
  
Fader: 4000, Beezy: 2000, Jason: 3500, Josh: 7000.  
  
"Next," Fader continued. "I'll lay one card face down. Then I play the magic card, Cost Down. I'll discard one card from my hand to lower the level of one of my in hand monsters by two. And I'll choose the Dark Magician (2500/2100). Now his level is low enough that I only have to offer one monster on the field as a tribute, and I offer your Griggle, Josh. And since you have no monsters on the field I will attack your Life Points directly with a Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
Fader: 4000, Beezy: 2000, Jason: 3500, Josh: 4500.  
  
"I'll get you back for that Fader," vowed Josh. "I'll start by drawing a card."  
  
"And I will do the same," added Fader.  
  
"What?" protested Josh. "It's my turn. You can't draw."  
  
"I can," corrected Fader. "Thanks to my monster that I discard last turn, Angel of Balancing Scales (800/900). While this monster is in my discard pile each time my opponent, or opponent's in this case, draw a card, I do the same."  
  
"Fine," said Josh, beat. "Next I play two cards face down. Then I'll play Rotting Legion (1000/1500) in attack mode. And thanks to my monster I get to special summon a Zombie Tiger (1300/1600) from my hand to join him." Josh started to laugh. "Your Magicain may be strong Fader, but it can only watch as I end this game by destroying Beezy's weak Ameba card and robbing him of the rest of his Life Points!"  
  
The Zombie Tiger dashed forward to attack the defenseless Ameba but when it came within a few feet of its target a vicious explosion rocked the arena. When the smoke cleared the Zombie Tiger was gone.  
  
"What happened to my monster?" shouted Josh.  
  
"It tripped my Claymore Mine," replied Fader, holding up his trap card. "You really should be more careful. My trap destroyed the attacking monster wiht the highest power, your Zombie Tiger."  
  
"Curse you!" Josh said with contempt. "But at least I still have my Rotting Legion and it will attack Beezy's Ameba taking a chunk of Beezy's Life Points with it.  
  
Fader: 4000, Beezy: 1300, Jason: 3500, Josh: 4500.  
  
"Your partner's Life Points are dropping fast Fader and there's nothing you can do about it," taunted Josh with a laugh.  
  
"I don't need to help him," said Fader calmly. "The two of you underestimate him because of his age, and that will be your downfall."  
  
"You have too much confidence in your partner," warned Jason.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," said Beezy, drawing his card. "Fader and I have confidence in each other. Can the two of you say the same?"  
  
Jason scoffed at Beezy's question, "Your faith and friendship do nothing for you. Just look, your Life Points are lower than ours are."  
  
"Not for long," Beezy answered. "I play Dian Keto the Cure, raising my Life Points by 1000!"  
  
Fader: 4000, Beezy: 2300, Jason: 3500, Josh: 4500.  
  
"Next, I'll play Guardian of the South (1700/1000) in attack mode. And I'll attack Josh's Rotting Legion!"  
  
"You fell for my trap boy," said Josh. "I activate both of my face down cards; Graceful Dice and Skull Dice!"  
  
"Dice cards?" asked Beezy.  
  
"Yes," replied Josh. "With two simple rolls of the dice I will raise the attack power of my Rotting Legion and lower the attack power of your Guardian of the South. Now go Graceful Dice, raise my monster's attack!" The small angel floated forward and dropped its die to the ground. The die bobbled on the ground a few times before it came to a rest on hte number five. "Excellent! My rotting Legion's attack power has grown to 1500! Now all that remains is for Skull Dice to lower your monster's attack." The other die began to roll around on the field. "As soon as the Skull Dice stops rolling your monster will be weak enough for me to destroy."  
  
"Not so fast Josh," said Beezy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at your die roll Josh," Beezy replied pointing to the field.  
  
Josh looked down at the otehr die that had just stopped rolling, and at the number on hte face of the die; the number one. "No!" protested Josh.  
  
"Your dice card did lower my attack Josh,but not by enough to destroy it. My Guardian of the South is still more powerful than your Rotting Legion. Your monster is beaten."  
  
Fader: 4000, Beezy: 2300, Jason: 3500, Josh: 4400.  
  
Josh and Jason both applauded. Beezy and Fader looked at each other in confusion. "Fantastic," said Jason. " I was afraid that this battle was going to too easy. I am pleased to see that you live up to your reputation Fader, and you too young Beezy. But the duelists that you have faced before today were nothing compared to what's in store for you from now on. It's time to activate the Arena Roulette once more! Let's see how your luck holds up."  
  
The arena began to spin once more and all four duelists held their breaths. The arean then began to slow itself down and the new card positions asserted themselves.  
  
Josh laughed as he looked at Fader's cards. "It seems your Dark Magicain has abandoned you."  
  
"Not completely," interrupted Beezy. "He just found a new home." Beezy pointed to the field directly in front of him, and to Fader's Dark Magician who was in an attack position protecting Beezy.  
  
Fader now had in front of him the Protector of the West, still bound by the Torture Wheel. Jason's field was empty since all of Josh's cards had been destroyed, and Josh had the Guardian of the South on his field.  
  
"Your luck seems to be running out now Jason," said Fader.  
  
"Not for long," retorted Jason. "I will lay one monster in defense mode and then lay one other card from my hand face down. I'll end my turn."  
  
Fader drew his card. What ever Jason was planning it would have to be something that would happen this turn or there was a risk of someone else controlling his cards. Which was exactly what Fader planned on doing right then.  
  
"I play the magic card, Change of Heart to gain control of your face down monster."  
  
"And I will activate the trap card Magic Jammer, which negates your Change of Heart when I discard a card from my hand. I knew you would have some trick up your sleeve so I was ready for you."  
  
"Hmmm," was all Fader said as he lay one monster in defense mode and signaled the end of his turn.  
  
"The mighty hero Fader speechless?" remarked Josh with a laugh. "What's the matter Fader? No super combos you can make? I suppose that you finally realized that you won't walk away from this battle the victor. Serena is doomed if she has to rely on you to save her life."  
  
"Defense doesn't mean defeat Josh," Fader said with strength in his voice. "This match is far from over." 


	5. Power of Youth

"I'm going to enjoy crushing your defenses Fader," said Josh. "I'll lay one monster face down, for some fun later, then I'll equip the Guardian of the South with the Dagger of Butterflies-Eruma, increasing its attack by 300 points. And now I'll attack your face-dwon monster."  
  
"Reveal the Retrained Elven Swordsman (1400/1200)," said Fader flipping over his card. The Guardian of the South ripped through the Elven Swordsman, shattering it to pieces. Seconds later it rematerialized on the field in defense mode once more. "Nice try Josh, but the Retrained Elven Swordsman can't be destroyed by any monster with an attack power of 1900 or greater."  
  
"Grrr....if only I hadn't equipped that blasted Guardian!" complained Josh. "Alright I end my turn."  
  
"It's my turn then," said Beezy.  
  
"And Fader loses 500 Life Points thanks to the Torture Wheel that is now under your control," reminded Jason.  
  
Fader: 3500, Beezy: 2300, Jason: 3500, Josh: 4400.  
  
"Now I play one monster in defense mode. And then I'll attack Jason's face down monster with the Dark Magician."  
  
"And I'll flip the Dice Pot (200/300)!" said Jason. "You Dark Magician may have destroyed my monster, but its special effect remains."  
  
"And what is that?" asked Fader.  
  
"You'll see," Jason answered with a wicked grin. "I hope you're as good with dice as you are with cards Fader. Because now each of us is going to roll a die, and whoever gets the highest roll will get a special treat!"  
  
Four dice appeared in the air above the field, one in front of each player. They then dropped and began to roll around on the arena before coming to a rest. Fader and Jason had both rolled twos, Beezy a three and Josh had rolled a four.  
  
"I win." said Josh with a laugh. "And now for my special treat. My die roll is multiplied by 500 and is subtracted from each of your Life Points!"  
  
Fader: 1500, Beezy: 300, Jason: 3500, Josh: 4400.  
  
"And if Beezy's turn is now over," prompted Jason. "It's time once again for the Arena Roulette!"  
  
The arena began to spin once more. Fader closed his eyes and concentrated. The whole duel would would depend on this next turn of the wheel. If you just have faith in yourself and in your cards then everything will turn out right said a voice in Fader's head. Fader had to believe what the voice was saying. with so few Life Points left for both he and Beezy, it was up to the cards and where they landed that would determine not only whether he won or lost, but whether Serena would live...or die.  
  
"That's not possible!" Fader heard the Gamble Brothers shout out in unison. Fader allowed his eyes to float open to see what had happened. Fader was shocked as well. The arena had completed it's revolution and had landed in the same positions it had been in at the end of Beezy's turn. Fader laughed in spite of himself.  
  
"Laugh all you want Fader!" Jason said with fierce anger. "It won't matter. Neither you nor Beezy are going to get another turn!" I summon the Sapphire Dragon (1900/1200) in attack mode! Then I use Monster Reborn to bring back Fader's Gemini Elf in defense mode. Now Sapphire Dragon attack Beezy's face down monster and destroy it!"  
  
Beezy flipped his monster over. "I don't think so Jason. My Defender of the East (1500/1900) has a defensive strength equal to that of your Dragon, so my monster remains."  
  
"My turn," said Fader. I'll lay two cards face down. Then I'll tribute my Retrained Elven Swordsman to summon the master of the arcane powers, the Dark Magician..."  
  
"You moron," interupted Jason. "Your Dark Magician is already on the field. I think the pressure of the battle has finally caused your brain to snap."  
  
Fader began wagging his finger at Jason. "You didn't let me finish. If you had you'd realize that I wasn't summoning the Dark Magician but his partner in the mastery of magic, the Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)! Then I'll play the Toxin Tubes magic card to deal 800 damage to Life Points and then I'll have my Dark Magician Girl destroy your Sapphire Dragon and take another 100 of your Life Points."  
  
Fader: 1500, Beezy: 300, Jason: 2400, Josh: 4400.  
  
"A valiant effort Fader," said Josh. "But all your efforts are for naught. First I'll flip my monster, the Roulette Bomber and I'll activate its special ability which will roll a pair of dice and destroy one monster on the field of equal level. Go dice roll!"  
  
Two dice hit the arena floor and began to roll around. Quickly they came to a stop, showing a five and a two.  
  
"Exactly what I wanted," Josh said. "Now the Roulette Bomber will set its sights on the only level seven monster on the field, the Dark Magician!" The arena was rocked once more by a violent explosion, but this time when the smoke cleared the Dark Magician had been sent to the graveyard.  
  
"Next I'll play my rarest card: Riryoku! It drains half the attack power of one monster on the field and adds it to the attack of one other monster. My target will be your Dark Magician Girl and her new 300 point attack bonus! I'll give her power to my Guardian of the South, cutting your monster's attack to 1150 and raising my Guardian's attack to 3150! Now Guardian of the South attack the Dark Magicain Girl, send it to join its partner in the graveyard and claim victory for the Gamble Brothers!"  
  
Just as the Guardian of the South was about to strike the Dark Magician Girl a pair of weird metal tongs appeared in the air, extended over to Josh's side of the field, grabbed the Roulette Bomber and forced it between the Dark Magicain Girl and Guardian of the South.  
  
"What?" was all Josh could muster as his monster was destroyed before his eyes.  
  
"My trap, Magic Arm Shield, used your own monster to defend me from your attack. Your turn is over Josh."  
  
"And so is this game," added Beezy as he drew his card. Beezy looked over at Fader who simply nodded. "My partner may lose 500 Life Points from Torture Wheel but it's not going to matter as soon as I play Justice of the North (1900/1400) in attack mode."  
  
Fader: 1000, Beezy: 300, Jason: 2400, Josh: 4400.  
  
"That monster is weak," berrated Jason, "If that is the only card you have to try and win this duel with then our boss was worried about the two of you for no reason."  
  
"My Justice of the North isn't going to win this game for me, it's just the last piece of the puzzle."  
  
"What are you talking about?" the brothers asked in unison.  
  
"Alone he may be weaker," explained Beezy, "But just as Fader and I have come together, Justice of the North, Defender of the East, Guardian of the South and Protector of the West come together to create an ultimate force. Now witness the summoning of the most powerful monster in my deck, Paladin of the Compass Rose (4200/3600)!"  
  
Simultaneously North, South, East and West vanished from the field and a large whirlwind began to grow and swirl directly in front of Beezy.  
  
"You can't!" protested Josh. "The Guardian was on my field and the Protector was on Fader's side. You couldn't sacrifice them to summon your monster!"  
  
"You're wrong Josh," Beezy corrected. "Paladin of the Compass Rose draws the energy of the four component monsters from wherever they are on the field, not just from my own side." Just then the whirlwind dissapated revealing the Paladin, looming on Beezy's side. "This game is over."  
  
"Your monster may be strong but your threat is empty," Jason said, "It doesn't have enough power to destroy all of Josh's Life Points and with the Gemini Elf on my Side of the field in defense mode, you can't touch my Life Points at all. And besides that, a special summoned monster can't attack the turn it is summoned anyway."  
  
"That's why I had this card waiting," interrupted Fader. "I activate Quick Attack! Show them what you're made of Beezy!"  
  
"Paladin of the Compass Rose," declared Beezy, "Attack the Gemini Elf with 4-Points Slash!"  
  
The Paladin tore thorugh Jason's Gemini Elf card's weak defense. Jason watched as his Life Points rapidly dropped from 2400 to 0. "Wha...how?" he stammered out.  
  
"Paladin of the Compass Rose wasn't the only card I played this turn," Beezy said holding up a magic card. "I equipped my monster with Fairy's Meteor Crush allowing the damage that your Gemini Elf couldn't absorb to carry on and strike your Life Points directly."  
  
"I told you that you're underestimation of Beezy would ultimately lead to your downfall Gamble Brothers," Fader said. "You lost! Now release Serena!" he demanded.  
  
"And don't forget your locator and rare cards either," added Beezy. 


	6. The Face of Evil

The arena shut itself off an the holo-images of all the monsters disappeared. All four players gathered their cards (after some confusion) and lowered themselves from the platform and congregated beside the arena. The Gamble Brothers both stepped forward and each extended their hands with a rare card.  
  
"My Torture Wheel," said Jason as he passed the card to Fader.  
  
"And my Riryoku is yours Beezy," added Josh. "You are all that our boss expected and more. even with our special dueling arena working for us we couldn't win."  
  
Fader inserted the card into his deck and looked at Josh. "Your boss? Who is that?"  
  
Teh sound of hands clapping abruptly started. Fader and Beezy turned to see a man in a grey and black outfit with spiky black hair. Beside him stood a blonde girl. Both had Duel Disks on thier arms. "An impressive display from both of you," he said stepping forward.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded Fader.  
  
"My apologies, how rude of me. My name is Evo," he said. He gestured to the girl beside him. "This is my associate Jaina." He then extended his hand to Fader. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
Fader feircly slapped the hand away and grabbed Evo's collar, "I don't care who you think you are," he shouted. "Let Serena go!"  
  
"Of course," Evo replied. He then snapped his fingers and Serena began to descend from the ceiling. "I meant the Lady Kaiba no disrespect. She is a remarkable girl. She even won her duel against my Jaina here."  
  
"What the hell gives you the right to treat someone like that?" shouted Beezy.  
  
"I needed bait young Beezy," came the reply.  
  
"Bait?" Fader said appaled. "You would use a human being as bait? For what?"  
  
"For you of course," answered Evo "I needed to further test you. Your duel against Potemkin gave me only a small glimpse of your ability. I thought that another test was in order. Your heroic acts to the benefit of young Beezy gave me the perfect means to secure your presence here today."  
  
"You son of a..."  
  
"Watch how you speak to the tournament organizer," warned Jaina. "You don't want to be kicked out do you?"  
  
Evo reached into his shirt and pulled on a chain. Attached to the end of the chain was a small clear glass ball that contained an even smaller gold item. "You also wouldn't want to lose your chance for this either, would you?" he added.  
  
Fader couldn't contain his shock, "Another peice of the Millennium Puzzle! So all of this was a test for me?"  
  
"To see if you are as strong as I expected."  
  
"Did I pass?" Fader asked sarcastically.  
  
Evo laughed. "I never said that the test was over. You have a long way to go yet." Evo tossed three locator cards at Fader. "i will be watching you Fader. Enjoy the rest of the tournament." Evo and Jaina both turned and began to walk away. They were joined by the Gamble Brothers who had untied Serena and left her unconcious on the ground.  
  
Fader rushed over to Serna's side and lightly slapped her face trying to wake her up. He turned to Beezy, "Hurry and call Medical Assistance. We need to get her soem help.'  
  
"Right," Beezy agreed as he turned to the exit.  
  
"That's alright," said Serena rising off the ground and clutching her head. "I'm alright, I just had a headache from that tramp's cheap shot."  
  
Fader moved to help Serena but she waved him off. "Are you sure?" he asked. Serena nodded. She walked over to a wall and picked up her Duel Disk. She locked it into place, inspected her deck and started for the door.  
  
"Forgetting something?" Fader's voice asked from behind her. She turned just in time to catch a Locator Card he had tossed at her. "Spoils from your duel with blondie I'd imagine."  
  
"yeah," Serena said. "I'll get me revenge on her later; in the Battle City finals." Serena once agian atarted to leave then paused, "Thank you Fader." And then she was gone.  
  
Fader turned to Beezy and handed him the second of the three Locator cards/ "This would be yours then. You're really good kid. And remember; you and me in the finals."  
  
"Definitely," Beezy said high-fiving Fader. "One more thing before we split though. I wanted to give you something. You are one of the best duelists I've seen and there's a little voice inside me that's making me think you'll get more use out of this than I will." Beezy reached into his pocket and threw something to Fader, he then took off out the exit.  
  
Fader opened his palm to examine what Beezy had thrown him. Fader was agast, it was a piece of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Full of surprises," Fader said to no one in particular. 


	7. Heating Things Up

Fader couldn't help but feel a sense of anxiousness for the days to come. His life had changed so much in such a short time. And now he was getting "special attention" from the tournament organizer himself. Fader was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost ran into a kid who was running past him.  
  
"Watch it," was all the kid said as he rushed away. Fader noticed a Duel Disk on the kids arm and judging by the kid's attitude he must have just lost.  
  
Fader turned to where the kid had come from and heard the sounds of cheering and applauding. Curious he walked down the corridor to investigate. When he emerged he was amazed at the scene around him.  
  
The area was a giant aquarium, at least what was left of it. It had long since been abandoned, the water and animals were gone, and peices of wall had deteriorated from lack of care and attention. Somehow though, the crowd had remained.  
  
Fader looked around at the stands filled with cheering and howling people. He turned his attention to the remains of the stage to see what the sommotion was about. He saw a young woman there, with jet black hair a red mini-dress and a Duel Disk blowing kisses to the crowd.  
  
"Anyone else think that they have what it takes to beat me?" she shouted to the audience. No one was answering; they all continued cheering. "I guess everyone knows that Vega is just too hot to touch." She was about to step down from the stage when Fader approached her.  
  
"I will be your opponent," he declared.  
  
Vega just shrugged her shoulders, "Another slab of meat for the barbecue. I'll warn you, I'm smoking today. You'll be my third win in a row."  
  
"So you have three locator cards?" he asked.  
  
"Seven, including the ones I won in the past two days. I can already hear the finals calling me."  
  
"They how about we up the ante?" Fader said with a smile. "Two locator cards and two rare cards each?'  
  
"You're on!" she answered. "Then I'll only need one more locator card to get to the finals. I hope you have something good though. The last two guys I dueled today didn't have anything worthwhile. "  
  
"Ladies first," Fader said extending his hand.  
  
"How gentlemanly of you," Vega replied. "I'll start by playing one card face down and then I'll play Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1100) in attack mode."  
  
Fader drew his card and added it to his hand. "I'll play the Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) and I'll attack your Soldier." The Dunames rushed towards Vega's monster, just before it could strike though, a line of fire spread across the field and shot up out of the ground, stopping the Witch in its tracks.  
  
"Your Dunames activated my trap card, Wall of Flame, which prevents any monster from attacking the opponent." The crowd began to cheer louder. "Welcome to the furnace buddy."  
  
"My name is Fader. And since I can't attack, I'll end my turn."  
  
"Now I'll equip my Darkfire Soldier #1 with the magic card, Salamandra, increasing my monsters attacking power by 700 points to an awesome 2400! Now Soldier, attack the Dunames Dark Witch!" In an instant the Soldier had slipped through the Flame Wall and incinerated the Dunames Dark Witch.  
  
Fader: 3400, Vega: 4000.  
  
"How is that possible?" Fader asked, bewildered. "You said that the Wall of Flame prevents monsters from attacking."  
  
"I left out a small detail," admitted Serena. "Though most monsters can't pass thorough the Wall of Flame, fire-type monsters don't suffer from that limitation."  
  
"So you can attack me, but I can't attack you?"  
  
"Not unless you have a fire-type monster in your deck." Vega said with a smirk.  
  
Fader didn't. For all the powerful cards he had in his deck he didn't have a single monster capable of punching through the Wall of Flame. "I'll play one monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Not much else you can do, is there? I'll lay one card face down. Now Darkfire, slide through the wall once more and destroy his face down monster."  
  
"Thank you Vega," Fader said.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because your attack flipped my Princess of Tsurugi (900/700)," explained Fader. "I may not be able to get past your trap to attack, but my monster's special ability allows me to deal 500 points of direct damage to your Life Points for every magic or trap card you have on the field. You lose 1500 Life Points."  
  
Fader: 3400, Vega: 2500.  
  
Fader felt pretty confident in himself but the crowd didn't seem to be on his side. They began to boo his move. "It was a nice play Fader," Vega complimented. "But it seems like I still have all the support. It's a shame you don't have anyone in your corner."  
  
"I don't need anyone backing me up," he replied.  
  
Vega began to shake her head. "Sounds like someone is trying to rationalize to me. Tell me, do you even have any friends Fader? Or are you all alone."  
  
Fader closed his eyes. He wasn't alone. He did have friends. Didn't he? He then realized he was deluding himself. His closest friends were Serena and Beezy, and he had only known them for less than a week. He had been alone growing up his entire life, now was no different. He was the only one on his side.  
  
iYou aren't alone/i a voice in Fader's head shouted. iYou have friends closer than you think. You always will. In your heart./i Fader didn't know where the voice had come from, but he felt a sense of truth and power behind it. I'm going crazy he thought to himself.  
  
"My friends may not be screaming and cheering Vega," Fader said with vigor. "But I have friends with me in spirit. I'll play one monster in defnese mode and two other cards face down."  
  
"I keep hearing the same song from you Fader," Vega joked. "But if you want to keep doing the same dance, then I'm game. Darkfire Soldier, attack Fader's new monster."  
  
"You may have thought it was the same song Vega," Fader said with a smile, "But I've decided to change the tempo."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I activate my trap cards, Disarmament and Destruction Punch."  
  
"What do those do?" Vega asked.  
  
"Disarmament starts by destroying all equipment cards on the field," Fader explained. As he did so, the Salamandra that the Darkfire was carrying vanished as it moved through the Wall of Flame to attack Fader's monster.  
  
"My monster will still attack yours."  
  
"But you won't destroy it," Fader replied, flipping over his Mystical Elf (800/2000). "My Elf's defense is higher than your attack."  
  
"So I lose 300 Life Points," Vega said shrugging. "Big deal."  
  
"That's not all you lose." Fader pointed to Vega's side of the field just as the Darkfire Soldier shattered to pieces and was banished to the graveyard. "My other trap card allows my monster to destroy an attacking monster if my defense is higher. Your Darkfire Soldier is defeated." The crowd booed Fader once more.  
  
Fader: 3400, Vega: 2200.  
  
"You may have destroyed that monster, but my Wall of FLame still prevents you from attacking me. I'll set one monster and end my turn."  
  
Fader looked at the cards in his hand. He still didn't have the right cards to punch through. He would have to keep building his defenses. "I'll lay one more monster face down and end my turn as well."  
  
"You don't know what you're up against," Vega stated to Fader. "But now you'll get a taste of just how powerful my deck actually is and what it's capable of. First I'll activate my trap card Avatar of Apophis, which transforms into a monster (1600/1800)."  
  
"A mistake on your part Vega."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Your Avatar is an Earth-type reptile. It can't pass through the Wall of Flame any more than my monsters can."  
  
"I don't need it to attack. I just need it to tribute so I can summon my new monster. I'll sacrifice my face dwon monster and my Avatar, now witness the summoning of one of my rarest monsters, the Ceruvean Phoenix (2200/2400)!" Vega's monsters vanished from the field and the ground in front of Vega began to glow red with heat. Suddenly it burst into fire; slowly the flames began shaping themselves until they had formed the menacing image of the Phoenix. "Now Ceruvean Phoenix, destroy his face down monster!"  
  
The great bird moved swiftly and elegantly across the field and through the Wall of Flame, and then used its massive talons to tear through Fader's Y- Dragon Head. Fader could only look on in awe. 


	8. The Unstoppable Force

Fader moved to draw his next card and paused. the next card he drew would be critical, nothing he had in his hand could stand up to the Phoenix. He drew. And smiled. "I'll lay one card face down and then play Card Destruction to draw a new hand." Fader discarded his current hand and drew five new cards. "Your Phoenix is impressive Vega, but that bird is about to have its wings clipped! I activate the Black Luster Ritual! By sacrificing two of my monsters from my hand I can summon my Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500)!"  
  
"Now you made the mistake Fader, your Soldier may b stronger than my Phoenix but it still can't pass through my Wall of Flame."  
  
"All walls come down eventually Vega," Fader told her. "And the time for yours is now. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to remove your Wall from the field. Now Black Luster Soldier destroy the Ceruvean Phoenix!"  
  
Fader: 3400, Vega: 1700.  
  
The crowd continued to boo Fader's victories leaving him with the feeling of defeat even though it was he who was in the lead. they were completely devoted to Vega, it was strange. Not a single person had cheered for him since the duel started. To be honest that crowd hadn't done anything at all except cheer and boo.  
  
Vega watched him eye the crowd, "Loyal, aren't they?" she saiT. "Maybe one day you'll have a crowd of people supporting you."  
  
"Or maybe one day he'll cheat and create a fake crowd like you Vega," came a voice from the corridor. Fader and Vega both turned to see Serena Kaiba standing there.  
  
"Serena?" Fader said with shock. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Did you want to tell him or should I?" Serena asked Vega as she stepped forward.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Vega replied with indignation.  
  
"Well how about this?" Serena asked. She held up a small black object and pushed a button on it. A slpit second later the cheering, appluading, booing and even the crowd itself had vanished, leaving the stands empty and delapitated. "The entire crowd was made up of holograms. Vega somehow managed to modify a Duel Disk projector to create them."  
  
"How did you know?" Fader asked her.  
  
"And how did you shut it down?" added Vega.  
  
"Kaiba Corp. did invent all of the technology remember? I have a team monitoring the tournament. They registered a major holographic signature at this location so I came to investigate. This," she continued, holding up the little box, "is a holographic killswitch, designed to sort out any Kaiba Corp. software. I found your projector and it's ID tag and set the killswitch to short it out when I pressed the button."  
  
"Why would you do something like that Vega?" Fader said, turing to her.  
  
"I never really had anyone here at Battle City to support me. I created the holo-crowd to be the friends that I didn't have here with me. Even if I lost I knew they'd still cheer for me."  
  
"So you hid behind that crowd the same way that you hid behind the Wall of Flame; a way for you not to get hurt, while at the same time stay strong," Fader pointed out.  
  
"Yes," Vega replied, lowering her gaze. "I used the crowd to dishearten my opponents and make them lose confidence." She lifted her head up. "But not anymore. I'm going to finish this duel the right way, and I'm not going to lose."  
  
"You're going to have a hard time winning without your Ceruvean Phoenix," said Fader.  
  
"You may want to look again Fader," Vega replied pointing to her side of the field. At first Fader didn't understand, but in a few seconds it was all clear as Vega's Phoenix card reappeared and let out a piercing shriek.  
  
"What? How is that possible?"  
  
"What my Phoenix lacks in power it makes up for with its special ability," Vega explained. "By paying 500 Life Points during my standby phase I can return my Ceruvean Phoenix to the field as a special summon, and I'll bring it back in defense mode. Then I'll lay two cards face down and another monster in defense mode with my Phoenix. It's your turn."  
  
Fader was shocked, Vega's monster was almost unbeatable. As long as she had the Life Points she could keep bringing it back into play. Fader took a breath and relaxed. It was no big deal. he still had his Black Luster Soldier in play and that meant that he was in control. He could keep destroying the Phoenix and Vega would have to keep paying Life Points. "if you want to keep your monster Vega it's going to cost you. Black Luster Soldier attack!"  
  
"Not this turn," replied Vega. "I activate the Negate Attack trap card, ending your battle phase."  
  
"Your monster is protected this turn Vega, but next turn...'  
  
"Next turn your Black Luster Soldier will be gone," Vega interrupted. "Banished to the graveyard. Ceruvean Phoenix isn't my strongest monster, it's only my second rarest card. I'll offer both my Phoenix and my other monster to summon my rare and powerful Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)!"  
  
Vega's two monsters vanished from the field and were replaced by hte massive and menacing silver colored dragon card which let out a defeaning roar. "Now I'll activate my other face down card, Curse of Aging to rob your Soldier of 500 of its attack points. Tyrant Dragon destroy the Black Luster Soldier!"  
  
A firery inferno jetted out of the Tyrant Dragon's mouth and blasted the weakened Black Luster Soldier leaving nothing behind. Where Fader's most powerful monster had once stood, only digital ashes remained.  
  
"Now dragon attack the Mystical Elf!" Vega shouted.  
  
"What?" was all Fader managed to get out before his only other monster suffered the same fate as his Soldier.  
  
"The Tyrant Dragon's special ability allows it to attack twice in one turn as long as you have any monsters on the field. So even if you do bring out another monster, next turn my Tyrant will detroy it and then attack your Life Points. And for even more power, my next standby phase I'll pay another 500 Life Points to bring back the Ceruvean Phoenix once more! I'll lay one more card face down and then end my turn. Just give it up Fader. Even without my holo-crowd cheering me on I'm still going to win."  
  
Fader: 3000, Vega: 1200.  
  
"This game isn't over until my Life Points hit zero." Fader looked over the situation; he had only a single magic card in his hand and one other card face down on the field. There was only one card in his deck that was going to win this duel for him. If he didn't draw it, he would lose. Trust yourself, a voice told him Trust in the cards. He drew his card.  
  
"The game is finished Vega," he told her.  
  
"You're giving up? Ha! I told you that you wouldn't be able to win."  
  
"That's not what I said," he continued. "I said that the game was over, not that I gave up. You've lost."  
  
"I doubt that," she retorted. "Show me what you've got."  
  
"I summon Kuriboh (300/200) in attack mode!" shouted Fader triumphantly.  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Hardly Vega. Watch and learn. I'll activate my face down card, Mulitply which turns my single Kuriboh into five!"  
  
Vega began to laugh. "Youm just sealed your own defeat. Not only have you tried threatening me with such a weak monster but thanks to my trap card, Just Desserts you just lost 2500 Life Points."  
  
Fader: 500, Vega: 1200  
  
Fader's expression didn't waver. "You won't be laughing when my Kuriboh destroys your Tyrant Dragon."  
  
"That's not going to happen," Vega retorted.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You're trying for quanity over quality Fader. Your Kuriboh can't challenge my Tyrant Dragon alone."  
  
"But they aren't alone Vega. They are together. And together they will crush your monster and your Life Points," Fader said with confidence.  
  
"And how are they going to do that?" asked Vega.  
  
"With this," Fader answered, holding up the magic card from his hand. "I activate United We Stand and equip it on the orinal Kuriboh. Now watch as he draws power from my other monsters on the field and adds it to his own. With five monstrs under my control and an 800 point attack bonus for each one, my Kuriboh's attack power has just increased by 4000 points! Your Tyrant Dragon has been crushed."  
  
"No way!" uttered Vega in disbelief.  
  
"Even the smallest monsters can create an unstoppable force when they come together. You lose Vega." 


	9. Another Piece of the Puzzle

***  
  
Serena had left shortly before Fader's duel had resumed. There had been no reason to stay; she already knew that Fader would win. Fader would keep winning and gathering powerful cards. That was fine with Serena; Fader could win all he wanted. It didn't matter, becasue Serena knew that she was going to beat him. One day. Soon enough.  
  
She hadn't gone more than a few steps when the communicator on her wrist activated. One of her employess must be trying to get in touch with her. They were monitoring all of the duels across all of Battle City, watching each card that was played.  
  
"Kaiba here. What is it?"  
  
"Miss Kaiba," the voice answered. "We found one."  
  
"Excellent, send me the location."  
  
"Transmitting now."  
  
Serena pulled out her palm computer and flipped it open. A map of Domino appeared on the holo-display with two dots on it. A pink dot represented herself, and a black dot represented her new target. It was only a few blocks away. It won't be long now she thought to herself as she broke into a run.  
  
***  
  
Vega and Fader had shut down their Duel Disks and had taken a seat at the edge of the dried out aquarium, their legs hanging over the edge.  
  
"Here," Vega said handing Fader two locator cards. "These are yours. I'm out of the tournament."  
  
"What?" Fader replied with shock. "I thought you had seven cards?"  
  
"You also thought I had an entire crowd cheering for me," she replied. "Like the crowd, I was only trying to intimidate you. I only had the card I got at the start of the tournamentand the one I won from that kid you saw running out of here when you came in."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's no big deal," she said shrugging her sholders. "It's my dad. He's the reason I came out to Battle City in the first place. Apparently my grandpa was a big name duelist or something, so my dad wanted me to go out and follow in his footsteps. I'm just not that enthusiastic about it. Or very good. That's why I came up with the crowd device. I needed all the help I could get.  
  
"You have to live your life how you want to, not how others want to."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm heading home to become a writer like I've always dreamed." Vega shuffled through her deck and removed two cards. She handed them to Fader. "My Ceruvean Phoenix and Tyrant Dragon are yours."  
  
"Thank you Vega. Good luck to you." Fader got to his feet and started for the exit.  
  
"Hold on a sec!" Vega shouted after him. Fader turned to face Vega as she rushed up to him. "I want you to have this too. It was my dad's. I think he expected me to bring a bunch more of them back with me or something." Vega then produced a piece of the Millennium Puzle and lay it in Fader's palm.  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just promise me that you'll win."  
  
"I will," he replied. And then he was gone. 


	10. Running the Gauntlet

Fader was walking thorugh the streets of Domino. It was four in the morning and he couldn't sleep. There was too much going on that all he ended up doing was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Walking seemed to be doing a good job of calming his nerves.  
  
Fader was just sorting through his deck as he passed by the water fountain when six men in black coats stepped in front of him, blocking his path.  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded.  
  
"We come with a message from Mr. Evo for you," the first goon said stepping forward.  
  
"That's nice. I'm not interested, now let me pass." Fader tried to move around them but another moved to block him.  
  
"You're going to hear us out," the second thug said.  
  
Fader turned to try and leave the way he came only to find that three of them had manuvered behind him, blocking any exit and completely surrounding him. "It seems I don't have much of a choice. I suppose this is another test?"  
  
"You could say that," said one of the goons from behind. Fader immediately recognized the voice as Potemkin's. "Mr. Evo would prefer to think of it as an opportunity."  
  
Fader gritted his teeth. "Potemkin," he said with contempt.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Hero," potemkin said holding up his hands in front of him. "Like we said we just want to explain Mr. Evo's proposal."  
  
"You've got thirty seconds."  
  
"Mr. Evo would like to give you the opportunity to win six more locator cards and six more rare cards all at the same time."  
  
"I say no thanks. I can win the rest of my way into the Battle City finals without his generosity."  
  
"Would you still say no if we offered you six of these as well?" Potemkin and the other five each reached into their pockets and produced six chains, each with a glass orb attached. Inside each orb was a piece of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Fader couldn't contain his surprise. "There's no way!" he exclaimed.  
  
Potemkin continued unphased, "I assure you they are all genuine."  
  
"Alright, you've got my attention," Fader said. "So what do I have to do?"  
  
"Just beat us in a duel," Potemkin said calmly.  
  
"All six of you?"  
  
"That's right. It will be an endurance challenge. You'll face each of us one after the other. If you can best all six of us not only will you get the standard locator and rare care from each duelist, but each of us will hand over our piece of the Millenium Puzzle."  
  
"And if I lose?" Fader asked hesitantly.  
  
"Then you will hand over the three pieces of the Millennium Puzzle that you have in your possession as well as your dueling deck. Then you'll leave Battle City and never return."  
  
"You're serious."  
  
"Absolutely. Mr. Evo doesn't joke around. You will face each duelist in succession. You will keep any cards that you currently have on the field and any Life Points that you gained or lost from the previous opponent. The first duelist you face will be Duncan who will have 500 Life Points. Each duelist you face after him will have 500 more Life Points to start with; ending with me with 3000 Life Points. I do hope that you make it through the other five. I've been waiting for a rematch with you."  
  
"So it's 4000 Life Points versus 10500? Hardly seems fair," Fader told them.  
  
"L:ife is hardly ever fair," Potemkin pointed out. "But the unfair challenges tend to wield the greater rewards. Would't you agree?"  
  
"Alright Potemkin," said Fader, beat. "Let's dance."  
  
The six goons spread themselves out as they surrounded Fader. Fader turned to face Duncan and activated his Duel Disk. Each of the six opponents also activated their own units.  
  
"I'll try and make it quick for you," Fader told Duncan.  
  
"You have no idea how fast this is going to be," Duncan replied. "But even after you beat me, you still have to defeat Vico, Arras, Sabin, Barret and Potemkin."  
  
"I'll deal with them when I get to them. For now I'll lay one card face dwon and play Blade Knight (1600/1000)in attack mode. It's your turn."  
  
"I'll play one magic card," Duncan replied. "Tremendous Fire!"  
  
"But that card..?"  
  
"Deals 1000 damage to you and 500 Life Points of damage to me."  
  
"But you only had 500 Life Points to begin with. You just killed yourself."  
  
"Yes I did. But I also took one Quarter of your Life Points with me," Duncan pointed out.  
  
Fader realized that he was playing a whole different game. These guys were playing without any regard for their own Life Points. As long as they had another player to take their place they could be as reckless as they wanted. Which made each of them even more dangerous. They didn't have to worry about their own safety they could go all out in their attempts to take Fader's Life Points.  
  
Fader: 3000, Vico: 1000, Arras: 1500, Sabin: 2000, Barret: 2500, Potemkin: 3000  
  
Fader turned from Duncan to face Vico who had just drawn his opening hand. I'm going to have to be careful. Fader thought to himself. He could afford to let another one of them take a shot like he had allowed Duncan to get against him.  
  
"It's my turn again," Fader announced. "But since I can't attack you until you've had a turn, I'll just draw and end my turn."  
  
"I'll lay one monster in defense mode and one other card face down," Vico said.  
  
"Alright. I'll lay one monster in defense mode too. Now I'll have my Blade Knight attack your defense monster!"  
  
"Flip Penguin Soldier (750/500)," Vico declared. "I'll send both of your monsters back to your hand. Leaving you defenseless."  
  
"Look again Vico," Fader said pointing to his two monsters, who remained on the field.  
  
"What? My Flip effect didn't work?"  
  
"When Blade Knight destroys a monster its Flip effect doesn't get activated. So your Penguin Soldier goes straight to the graveyard."  
  
"Then I'll just have to eliminate your Blade Knight," Vico relpied. I summon the Giant Red Seasnake (1800/800) in attack mode and destroy your Blade Knight!"  
  
Fader: 2800, Vico: 1000  
  
Fader drew his card. Things weren't going very well. He hadn't even gotten past the second duelist yet and already his Life Points had dropped below 3000. Even with the cards he had in play he was going to need a plan. He wasn't going to be able to win by focusing on them as individaul duelists anymore. They were playing as one collective unit and were handing Fader his ass. He was going to have to start looking at the big picture. 


	11. The Weight of Death

"I'll flip my face dwon monster, the Invader of the Throne (1300/1700) which allows me to switch control for one of your monsters; in this case your only monster on the field, the Giant Red Seasnake. Now I'll use your monster to attack my Invader, destroying her."  
  
"I'm afraid that it's the Seasnake that will be heading to the graveyard Fader."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I activate my trap card Mirror Force!" Vico shouted. "All of your monsters are destroyed!"  
  
"I can't do anything but end my turn," Fader said solemnly.  
  
"Nowe I'll sacrifice your Invader of the Throne for my Fisherbeast (2400/2000). And since you have no monsters on the field I can attack you directly. Fisherbeast attack!"  
  
"You aren't the only one with traps Vico," Fader said. "I'll activate my Magic Cylinder card which deals you damage equal to your monster's attack. You're out Vico." Fader could feel beads of sweat on his forehead. This was getting intense. They were coming at him pretty hard. He didn't belive that he was going to last through all of them. You will hold, a voice came. They have a weakness, you just have to exploit it.  
  
"That means I'm next," Arras said stepping forward.  
  
Fader was back to square one. He had no cards on the field and he hadn't been able to do anything to improve the condition of his Life Points. "I'll lay one monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"I'll lay one card on the field and then summon hte Queen's Double (350/300) in attack mode. And since my monster has the ability to attack your Life Poiunts directly, you can't do anything except watch your Life Points drop even further."  
  
Fader: 2450, Arras: 1500  
  
"You monster may be able to attack me directly, but its weak attack power make you very vulnerable," fader explained. "Now I tribute my face down monster for the Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700). Now whan I attack, you'll be out and I'll be on to the fourth duelist."  
  
"Not so fast Fader," Arras interrupted. "Your monster may be stronger, but my Life Points are safe as long as you can't attack."  
  
"How do you plan on stopping me?"  
  
"With this," Arras answered. "I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind. Now no monster whose level is four or higher can attack."  
  
"I may not be able to attack you, but it's going to take you a long time to whittle down my Life Points with such a weak monster. I'll lay 2 cards face down and end my turn."  
  
"My monster isn't going to be so weak for very much longer. Not after I equip it with hte rare and powerful Axe of Despair to increase its attack power by 1000 points. Now my Queen's Doub;e will attack you for 1350 points of damage."  
  
"You did exactly what I expected you to do Arras," Fader said wih a smile. " I activate my trap card, Disarmament which destroys you Axe, so I only take 350 more points of damage."  
  
Fader: 2150, Arras: 1500.  
  
"It still does you no good Fader," Arras interrupted. "With my Gravity Bind on the field you can't attack. And I have plenty more equip magic cards to power up my monsters."  
  
"That's what my other face down card is for Arras."  
  
"What card?"  
  
"The Mystical Space Typhoon, which removes your Gravity Bind from the field. Dark Magican Girl attack the Queen's Double! That's three down, and only three more opponent's to go."  
  
Fader: 2150, Sabin: 2000, Barret: 2500, Potemkin: 3000.  
  
Fader was starting to fell better about himself. He was at the halfway point of this gauntlet match and he was now on the up side in terms of Life Points. And with a strong monster on his field he was in good position.  
  
"Well I just finihsed my turn Sabin," Fader said. "So it's your move."  
  
"This is as far as you go Fader," vowed Sabin. "You won't get any further than me. I'll lay two cards face dwon and end my turn."  
  
"I don't see how you plan on beating me," Fader questioned. "Without any monsters on the field I can attack you directly. And if my math is correct, my Dark Magicain Girl has just enough attack power to wipe you out in one shot."  
  
"You won't be beating me," Sabin answered. "Because you won't be able to attack. Not once you're trapped inside my Nitemare Cage! For your next two turns you won't be able to attack me and I won't be able to attack you." A dome of steel bars shot up out of the ground on all sides of Fader. If he hadn't felt contained by the circle of duelists before, the Nitemare Cage was doing a good job instead.  
  
"Interesting plan. But how do you plan to make good on your threat if you can't attack me?"  
  
"I'm going to defeat you without ever launching an attack," Sabin replied smugly. "Reveal other face down card!" The second card in front of him flipped up to reveal itself as a trap card with hte giant letter "D" in the center of its image. "Witness the Ouija Board, the first piece of the DEATH message. At the end of each of your turns the next letter will appear, spelling out my message. When all five pieces are played then you lose Fader, and your Battle City adventure will be over."  
  
"I still have plenty of time to counter your strategy Sabin. I'll end my turn." The green "E" card appeared on the field next to the "D".  
  
"Big talk Fader. I don't need to make a move. I'll just draw and end my turn."  
  
"You're relying an aweful lot on your Ouija Board. But I have the cards in my deck to stop you."  
  
"But you have to draw them first. And you only have three more turns left to pull out the nessesary cards; whereas my DEATH message cards pull themselves out of my hand and deck."  
  
Fader drew his card. "I'll lay one monster facedown and end my turn." The "A" appeared next in line. "Now your Nitemare Cage is gone, freeing me to atack you next turn.  
  
"I would worry about your monsters attacking me," Sabin said. "But I've just drawn my rarest card, Raigeki!"  
  
"That's one of the rarest magic cards in the game! They only ever made ten copies of it!" Fader said with both shock and horror.  
  
"It was a gift from Mr. Evo. I see you're already familiar with its destructive power to destroy all of your monsters on the field." A massive thunderbolt crashed down from the sky and slammed into Fader's side of the field, wiping out his Dark Magician Girl and face down monster. "Now you have nothing left with which to attack me. I'll lay one card Face down and end my turn." 


	12. The Quiet One

"I'll draw my card and sumon the Hysteric Fairy (1800/1000) in attack mode. I may not be able to take you out in one shot, but I'll settle for two. Fairy attack!"  
  
"I'm afraid not Fader," Sabin said. "I'll activate another Nitemare Cage card. You're trapped for another two turns, just enough time for me to complete the DEATH message. The Nitemare Cage will dissappear in the same instant that the final letter of my message falls into place, just in time for you to see your own demise."  
  
"I'll end my turn," Fader told him as he watched through the thick, steel bars the letter "T" appear on the field.  
  
"There's no move I need to make Fader. I'll just draw my card and end my turn. Make your last move Fader, so I can complete my message and end this game."  
  
"I don't think so Sabin. I won't let you win."  
  
"You can't stop me. My cage prevents you from attacking."  
  
"Remember I told you that there were cards in my deck that I needed to stop you?"  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"Well it just so happens that I have just the right card in my hand. And I drew it on your turn."  
  
"You couldn't have," Sabin protested. "Unless..."  
  
"That's right. My face down monster that you destroyed with Raigeki was the Angel of the Balancing Scales (800/900). You drew a card so my Angel allowed me to draw a card as well. The Harpy's Feather Duster!"  
  
"No! My DEATH Message!"  
  
"Your message wasn't delivered Sabin. And your Nitemare Cage is also gone leaving you wide open for my Fairy's attack!"  
  
"I still have 200 Life Points! On my next turn..."  
  
"You're not going to get a next turn Sabin," Fader said, cutting him off. "Not after I use my Double Magic card."  
  
"But there aren't any magic cards in my graveyard that will do anything to me."  
  
"True," Fader replied. "But you forget that there were three more duelists ahead of you. And since the six of you wanted to make this a continuous gauntlet match their graveyards stll count as being in play and are therefore accessable. So I copy Duncan's Tremendous Fire card. I may lose 500 Life Points, but you're out of this match Sabin, which just leaves Barret, Potemkin and myself."  
  
Fader: 1650, Barret: 2500, Potemkin: 3000.  
  
Barret drew his hand and said nothing. He simply stared at Fader and without even looking at his cards or Duel Disk slammed a monster card in defense position, then signalled to Fader the end of his turn with a hand gesture.  
  
Out of all the duelists so far, this one was making Fader the most uncomfortable. There was no false bravado, no empty threats. There was just silence. And his cold eyes staring at Fader. Some memory, at least he though it was a memory, flashed in Fader's head; a voice that he didn't really recognize, "Beware the quiet ones."  
  
"I'll lay one monster face down, and I'll attack with the Hysteric Fairy!"  
  
Still without speaking Barret flipped over his monster, the Big Shield Gardna (100/2600). The Fairy slammed into the Gardna and was knocked backwards. Fader could almost feel the impact himself as he lost Life Points.  
  
Fader: 850, Barret: 2500.  
  
Barret drew another card and in a flash his Big Shield Gardna dissappeared and was replaced by another face down monster in defense mode.  
  
There's no reason to play a monster in defense mode, Fader thought to himself, Unless it's another super defense monster. Fader examined his hand and the field. Something was telling his that this guy was playing more than just a protection game and that a big move was coming.  
  
"I'll lay one card face down," Fader said, "And I'll switch my Hysteric Fairy into defense mode. I'm done."  
  
Barret drew another card from his deck, and for the first time in the duel he took his eyes off Fader and stared at the card. He set the card into one of his Duel Disk's magic and trap card slots. Then he flipped his face down monster into face up attack mode, revelaing the Millennium Shield (0/3000).  
  
What is he doing? Fader was thinking. It has no attacking power.  
  
Barret then took another card from his hand and played it on the field, the magic card Stop Defense. Barret forcefully pointed at Fader's face down monster. Seconds later Fader's Sonic Bird (1400/1000) shifted into attack mode.  
  
Fader still didn't understand what Barret was trying to do until Barret activated the card that he had set at the start of his turn, Shield & Sword. Instantly his Millennium Shield's attack power sky-rocketed to 3000 points, 2000 more than his Sonic Bird's.  
  
Barret once more pointed to the Sonic Bird and his Millnnium Shield lay itself so that it was parallel to the ground, beoming a giant arrowhead aimed directly at Fader's monster. The Shield then shot forward with incredible force and tore through the Sonic Bird, banishing it to the graveyard.  
  
That was it. It was over. Fader only had 850 Life Points left and the Millennium Shild had dealt him 2000 with that last attack, more than enough to defeat Fader. The Millennium Shield had just won the game. 


	13. A Second Chance at Vengance

The Millenium Shield had just won the duel.  
  
At least, it should have.  
  
Before the shield could strike the Sonic Bird, Fader activated his trap card, the Shadow Spell. Chains whipped forth from the card and bound the Shield tightly, holding it in place.  
  
"Your attack is over before it can start," Fader said. "And now your Shield's attack power returns to zero. And I'll sacrifice my Hysteric Fairy and Sonic Bird to summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100) and attack your Millennium Shield." Bolts of energy blasted forth from the Mage's staff and shattered the Millennium Shield. Barret's Life Point counter instantly dropped from 2500 to 0.  
  
"That's five opponent's down," he continued as he turned to face Potemkin. "And I've got my eye on the prize. I will not lose Potemkin."  
  
"You've done well to get this far Fader," Potemkin said. "Those were five of Mr. Evo's top duelists; but you still have to get through me."  
  
"I've done it before," Fader announced. "And I will do it again."  
  
"True that did you beat me once," conceeded Potemkin. "But you were not at a disadvantage of 2150 Life Points. And as good as you may be, I don't think that even you can beat me against those odds."  
  
"Show me what you've got Potemkin."  
  
"I'll lay one monster face down, and end my turn."  
  
"I'll lay two cards face dwon and then attack your monster with the Dark Magician."  
  
"My monster is the Nimble Momonga (1000/100). It may be destroyed but it raises my Life Points by 1000!"  
  
Fader: 850, Potemkin: 4000.  
  
Fader watched as two other face down monster cards appeared on the field in front of Potemkin where the nimble Momonga had been only a few short seconds ago.  
  
"My monster's second effect lets me search for two other copies of the same monster and play them onto the field."  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"As much as I'd love to gain another 2000 Life Points when you attack my other two Nimbles, I have an even better treat for you," Potemkin said with a wicked grin.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I'll just have to show you. I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the almighty, the powerful, unstoppable..."  
  
"Oh just get on with it already," interrupted Fader. "I would like to go back and get some sleep sometime tonight."  
  
"The Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"That's right," Potemkin announced proudly. "But don't worry. This isn't Miss Kaiba's. No I'd imagine her Blue Eyes is still safe in her precious deck. This one belongs to Mr. Evo, he gave it to me after you managed to rob me of my precious Buster Blader. He also thought that it would be a fitting way to eliminate you from the tournament. To destroy you with the card that represents the only person you might be able to claim is your friend."  
  
There was something oddly familiar about this situation. As he watched his Dark Magician stare down the Blue Eyes White Dragon Fader just couldn't help but feel a sense of déja vu, almost as if he and his Dark Magician had faced this Blue Eyes together before. The one thing that didn't seem right was Potemkin. Something in Fader's mind was saying that Potemkin didn't belong behind that card. In his heart he new the person that should be standing there, but his mind couldn't form an image of them nor could his mouth find their name.  
  
"Now I'm sure you've already got some plan formed in that brain of yours," Potemkin said, interrupting his thoughts. "So I play Heavy Storm to destroy your two face down cards. Now Blue Eyes, eliminate the Dark Magician!"  
  
The mighty beast reared back its head and opened its japing jaw. A white ball of energy began to glow and collect in its mouth. It then whipped its face forward and unleashed the powerful blast and incinerated the Dark Magician instantly.  
  
Fader: 350, Potemkin: 4000.  
  
"You don't stand a chance! Surrender now!" Potemkin shouted over the blast.  
  
When the noise had quieted and the dust had cleared, Fader simply looked Potemkin in the eye and repeated his vow, "I won't lose Potemkin." He closed his eyes and reached for his deck. There was one card that was going to win this duel. As his hand settled on his deck, Fader could almost feel the weight of two other hands on top of his own, lending him strength and support. With confidence Fader drew the card and set it into his duel disk. He already knew what the card was, he didn't need to look at it.  
  
"I have beaten the best that Evo has sent against me so far," Fader announced. "And now I've beaten his gauntlet as well."  
  
"Ha! No you haven't. Just look at the field. You've lost. My Blue Eyes White Dragon will crush you and any monster that you summon."  
  
"You're wrong Potemkin. That Blue Eyes isn't yours. That dragon is a noble beast that belongs to a proud and great man and duelist, Seto Kaiba. A coward like you hasn't earned its respect."  
  
"I don't need its respect," argued Potemkin. "Only its power."  
  
"And that's why you're going to lose, you have no respect for the cards, or their hearts."  
  
"You will lose Fader, so stop stalling and make your move."  
  
"Alright Potemkin you asked for it. I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician!"  
  
"That's your move? I've already destroyed your Dark Magician once. And when I destroy it next turn it will take the rest of your Life Points with it."  
  
"Not going to happen Potemkin. When you first played the Blue Eyes against my Dark Magician I felt a strong sense that I had been in this battle before. Not once or twice, but hundreds of times before. Hundreds of times that on a battlefield the Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon would stand against each other as mortal enemies."  
  
"What does any of this have to do with me?"  
  
"Because today I am going to change history. Tonight the Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon are going to unite to destroy a common enemy."  
  
"Nice speech, but it was only words. The reality is that the Blue Eyes is still mine," Potemkin said with arrogance.  
  
"I've already told you," Fader reminded him. "That Blue Eyes isn't yours. Now it will show it's true nature. I activate the Change of Heart!"  
  
"No not again!"  
  
"That's right Potemkin, you and I have our own history. Every time you come against me you lose. Thanks to your own card. Now Dark Magician and Blue eyes White Dragon attack with Dark Magic and White Lightning!"  
  
Fader: 350, Potemkin: 0.  
  
"I ran your guantlet and won," Fader declared. "I'll take your six locator cards as well as Tremendous Fire, Mirror Force, Axe of Despair, Raigeki, Millennium Shield and the BLue Eyes White Dragon. more importantly I take your six pieces of the Millennium Puzzle." Fader went to each duelist and collected his prize. Fader then moved to leave, but turned back to Potemkin. "and you can take this message back to Evo; 'I am coming for you.' Now, I'm going to sleep." 


	14. Days Gone By

It was noon when Fader finally fell out of bed. He stumbled around the hotel suite he was staying in and grabbed a glass of juice before settling himself down on the couch. He still couldn't believe the accomidations that hotels and other service industries had given to duelists. Though with the collapse of most of society in the last hundred years it was kind of understandable. The top duelists were held in the same regard as actors and musicians had been in days past.  
  
Duels gave something for people to think about other than the way things were. Nobody really understood exactly what had happened to make things this bad. It could all really be traced back seventy-five years ago, but records from that era were sketchy at best. Most records only talked about the natural disasters that plagued the land.  
  
For weeks tornadoes ripped through towns and villages, earthquakes shattered cities, tsunamis rocked and flooded the land, volcanoes all over the world errupted to ungodly proportions, spewing forth vast amounts of magma and ashe into the air.  
  
Not even the best scientists could explain what was going on. The only thing that they could all agree on was that it was "nothing natural." Disasters continued to get worse and worse, millions and millions of people died. Everyone believed that it was the end of all things. Just when they had given up all hope, the disasters stopped and the balance of the world was restored.  
  
Fanatics ranted about how we had been saved by a powerful force but that even it was not strong enough to stop the evil completely, only delay it.  
  
Life attempted to return to normal. Cities were rebuilt, fields were resewn, but so much had been lost. Only a tenth of the world's population had survived the disaster. A disaster that simply became known as The End.  
  
It was probably the acts of Kaiba Corp after The End that led to the esteem that duelists appreciated now. Kaiba Corp used it's vast resources and sent aid to areas all over the planet to assist in the restoration process. Maxamillian Pegasus' company, Industrial Illusions, also stepped forward to lend a hand. Seto Kaiba urged Duelists everywhere to do what they could to help those in need, an uncharacteristically sentimental move from Kaiba. And the duelists did step up and help where they could, elevating the public opinion of them in the eyes of everyone.  
  
Over the next twenty-five years things seemed to be returning to normal. Unknown to everyone in the general public every few years a Millennium item was sent to the last great museum in the world. Each was accompanied by a note that read, "Another Guardian lies defeated."  
  
It took twenty-five years, but evetually all seven Millennium Items arrived at the museum in the same way. All except the Millennium Puzzle. Twenty- five years to the day of the conclusion of The End, Yugi Moto arrived at the museum with his Puzzle. he urged the museum to hand over the other six Millennium Items so that they could be sealed away inside their tomb in Egypt so that they would be safe until the next generation of Item Holders were chosen. The museum agreed and the items were returned to their rightful place.  
  
Yugi had not even removed his hand from his Puzzle when the tomb collapsed. His body was never found. Only a piece of the Millennium Puzzle was found along with a cryptic note that read, "The End was, but was not to pass. It will come again." Both were brought back to the museum and sealed away within its vault. A few days later the piece went missing and the world began its search for Yugi Moto's Millnnium Puzzle.  
  
Kaiba Corp had developed a new Duel Disk model by this point that was in wide circulation and was attempting to start another tournament to honor the passing of the King of Games. Days before the tournament was to be announced however, Seto Kaiba was attacked. He was in a coma for a year before he finally died.  
  
Years went by and every so often the news would report an attack made by a duelist in their vain attempts to secure a piece of the Puzzle. As more and more time passed more duelist attacks were reported, except now the duelists were taking anything that they could through these shady games. Dueling became a way of life. If you were no good with cards tehn you could fall victim to an attack. Most people tried to become proficcient with cards while others attempted to not duel at all, so as to stay out of the sights of duelist attackers. Duels were still one of the only forms of entertainment for the public so fortunately a few bad seeds had not spoiled the love of the game.  
  
Fader knew the harsh reality of duelist attacks all too well. His parents had been powerful and respected members of the community. His father had been a great man and excellent Duelist. He had become a leader of his city, Haven, and was well liked by all the inhabitants.  
  
Until he had been killed.  
  
A strange duelist had arrived in town one day demanding Fader's father's deck and control over Haven. Fader's father refused and when he turned to walk away from the man he was stabbed in the back. Fader had seen the whole thing; he had only been twelve.  
  
In a fit of rage Fader challenged the murderer in his father's place, and won. Fader's mother died six years later and the people of Haven asked Fader to take control of the city in his parents place. He accepted. Now he was here in Domino, two years later, in the biggest Duel Monsters competition in one hundred years.  
  
Fader was jolted out of his reminiscence by a knock on the door. He put down his deck that he had been rearranging while he daydreamed and headed for the door. When he opened it he found Serena Kaiba standing there, arms crossed and a stern look on her face.  
  
"You have something of mine," she declared. "And I'm going to win it back. It's time to duel." 


	15. Rematch

"Do you mind if I finished getting dressed first?" Fader asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Serena replied embarassed as she saw how Fader looked. Fader could see her cheeks flush with embarassment. "Meet me down at the square in front of the hotel in fifteen minutes."  
  
Just about fifteen minutes later Fader arrived at the designated spot. Serena was resting aginst the fountain in the middle of the square, shuffling her deck.  
  
"I knew you'd find out eventually," Fader started. "But I honestly didn't think that it would be this fast."  
  
"I've got my employees monitoring all the matches in the tournament. As soon as Potemkin played that Blue Eyes White Dragon they knew about it. They let me know that you had won it when I woke up this morning. So I'm here now."  
  
"You know, technically I didn't even have to accept your challenge? Thanks to last night's encounter, I have all the locator cards that I need to get to the Battle City finals."  
  
"So why are you dueling me?" she asked.  
  
"It has something to do with what I told Potemkin last night. I told him that the Blue Eyes in his deck wasn't his. That it never was."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So the fact of the matter is that it isn't really mine either. Don't get me wrong though, you're still going to have to beat me in a duel to get it. I could always use another powerful monster for the finals."  
  
"Then let's not waste any more time. Make your move," Serena told him.  
  
"Alright, no more pleasantries. I lay one monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"I summon Volt Girl (1900/800) in attack mode. And I attack your face down monster."  
  
"I reveal the Mystical Elf (800/2000). You lose 100 Life Points Serena." Serena's Volt Girl ricocheted back as it hit the energy barrier that protected the Mystical Elf.  
  
Fader: 4000, Serena: 3900.  
  
"You may have gotten the first hit, but I'll get you back," said Serena with confidence. "I'll lay two cards down and end my turn."  
  
Fader drew his card and set it into his Duel Disk. "I'll lay this card face down and another monster in defense mode. Next I'll switch my Mystical Elf into attack mode and end my turn."  
  
"I'll summon the Fairy's Gift (1400/1000) in attack mode and I'll have my Volt girl attack you elf again!"  
  
"You walked into my trap Serena. I activate Mirror Force! All of your monsters are destroyed."  
  
"Not so fast Fader. You must think I'm an amateur. I knew your card was a trap or you wouldn't have put your weak Elf in attack mode. I activate 7 Tools of the Bandit. It costs me 1000 Life Points but I negate the activation of your Mirror Force. You lose your Elf and 1100 Life Points."  
  
Fader: 2800, Serena: 2900.  
  
"You're winning," Fader said. "I guess I was underestimating you. A mistake I won't make again. I activate my Pot of Greed to draw an extra two cards. And I'll discard one of those to activate Cost Down to lower the level of all my in hand monsters by two. Now I only need to sacrifice my single in play monster to summon the Ceruvean Phoenix (2200/2400)." The massive bird appeared in the air, it's huge wingspan shadowing over Serena's monsters on the field. "Phoenix, attack the Fairy's Gift!" It let loose with one of it's massive claws and the Fairy's Gift was torn in three peices before if finally shattered and went to the graveyard.  
  
Fader: 2800, Serena: 2100.  
  
"My turn," serena said, drawing her card. "I'll lay one monster face down. And now I'll play hte Swords of Revelaing Light, preventing you from attacking me for three turns."  
  
"I'll draw and end my turn," Fader said. "There's nothing else I can do right now."  
  
"But there's plenty that I can do. I'll start by sacrificing my two monsters on the field for my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Your Phoenix is about to get burned. Blue Eyes, attack the Ceruvean Phoenix!" There was nothing Fader could do. Within seconds the Blue Eyes had unleashed its attack and destroyed Fader's monster.  
  
Fader: 2000, Serena: 2100.  
  
"What do you know," Serena said casually. "I'm winning again. And I've got my strongest monster on the field, while you don't have any."  
  
"I'm not done yet Serena," Fader said with a stern expression. "I'll lay a monster card face down, and two other cards along with it. I'm done."  
  
"You have no idea how done you really are. Blue Eyes, attack his face down monster."  
  
"Not this turn Serena. I activate The Regulation of Tribe, preventing any Dragon-type monsters on the field from attacking."  
  
"Fine, I'll just set my Kaizer Seahorse in defense mode and end my turn. And whatever you come up with to try and stop me, you're still caught behind my Swords until the end of your turn. And on my next turn I'll destroy whatever monster you summon."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I just drew one monster from my deck that I know you can't destroy as easily as you'd like."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"That's right, the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Serena scoffed, "Too bad you don't have the right number of monsters on hte field needed to summon it."  
  
"And it's too bad that you never stuck around to watch the end of my duel with Vega. If you had then you'd know that I can pay 500 Life Points to revive the Phoenix to the field. And now I can offer it and my other monster to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon of my own."  
  
Fader: 1500, Serena: 2100. 


	16. Blue Eyes vs Blue Eyes

"Well as you pointed out," Fader said. "With your Swords of Revealing Light on the field I can't attack so I can only end my turn." With that declaration the swords vanished from the field leaving nothing to stand between the two Blue Eyes White Dragons.  
  
"Impressive," said Serena. "Not to get thorugh to your Life Points I'm going to have to destroy your Blue Eyes. And since they both have the same attack power if I do attack yours, I'll lose mine as well. Quite a situation that you've created for me here."  
  
"That was kind of the point."  
  
"Tell me something though," she asked. "Did your plan cover this?" Seconds later the Kaizer Seahorse dissappeared from the field and in its place rose up a second Blue Eyes!"  
  
"How?" Fader shouted in shock.  
  
"You see, I had a good reason to leave before your match with Vega ended. My people informed me of another Blue Eyes card that had been played. I went to the source of the signal only to be ambushed by another of Evo's goons wanted to rob me of my card. I trounced the poor flunkie and claimed my prize."  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you could summon the second Dragon. It's a level eight monster, that means you should have to tribute two monsters."  
  
"Not thanks to my Kaizer Seahorse. When it's sacrificed to summon a Light group monster, it counts as two sacrifices. Now you have to deal with two of my Blue Eyes Fader. And since you didn't pay the cost for your Regulation of Tribe my dragons are free to attack once again. The first can destroy your monster leaving you wide open to a direct attack from my second."  
  
"Good plan, but my Life Points are safe."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"Because your new Blue Eyes won't be able to attack me. Not after I activate my trap card, Torture Wheel, holding it in place."  
  
"You should have waited for my actual attack before you activated your trap card. Now I can still play a magic card, my Shine Castle, which raises the attack power of my first Blue Eyes White Dragon by 700 points. Giving it more than enough power to destroy your dragon."  
  
A large castle appeared on the field behind the first Blue Eyes. A beam of radiant light shot forth from the castle enveloping the Blue Eyes White Dragon causing it to pulse and glow with power.  
  
"Now I'll just lay a card face down and then have my Blue Eyes attack your own, destroying it and causing you 700 points of damage."  
  
Fadert: 800, Serena: 2100.  
  
Things weren't looking good for Fader. Despite his best moves Serena was playing this duel flawlessly. Her dersire to get back her gradfather's last Blue Eyes was really driving her to win. He wasn't out of this game yet though, there were still a few cards in his deck that could turn the duel back to his favor.  
  
"It's my turn now Serena," he said. "And you lose 500 Life Points thanks to my Toture Wheel."  
  
Fader: 850, Serena: 1600.  
  
"Now I'll summon the Sonic Bird (1400/1000) in attack mode and activate its special ability to search my deck for a ritual card, my only ritual card: the Black Luster Ritual!"  
  
"Your Soldier won't stand a chance."  
  
"We'll see," Fader replied. "I'll pay another 500 Life Points to revive my Phoenix once more. Now I activate my Black Luster Ritual and offer both of my winged monsters to summon hte Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500)!"  
  
"A wasted effort," she told him.  
  
"I don't think so," argued Fader. "Not after I equip it with the Axe of Despair raising its attack power by 1000 points, making it stronger than even your beefed up dragon. Black Luster Soldier, attack the stronger Blue Eyes!" The Soldier shifted the axe in its hands and broke towards Serena's monster in a run. In a flash Serena's Blue Eyes had been sliced in two, but before it could shatter and get destroyed, hte two halves rejoined, restoring the Blue Eyes to normal.  
  
"What the hell?" Fader said with surprise.  
  
"I activated my trap card, Sacrifice of the Master. I take double the battle damage from your attack that I normally would but my monster remains on the field, unharmed."  
  
Fader: 350, Serena: 1000.  
  
"And if you're quite done your turn, I'm going to end this duel."  
  
"You can try Serena," replied Fader. "but with the axe of Despair, my Black Lsuter Soldier is stronger than any single monster in your deck."  
  
"You're right," she said. "There is no single monster in my deck with more than 4000 attack points. But not after I get a litle help from one of your cards."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Blue Eyes White Dragon to my side of the field where it belongs." As the Blue Eyes was restored Serena paused for a second, "To be honest Fader I expected you to play the Blue Eyes White Dragon card against me. I even planned for it by putting a special card in my deck."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Polymerization!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I now fuse your Blue Eyes with the two of my own to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!"  
  
The three individual dragons glowed bright white and drew closer together as they transformed into balls of energy. The three energy balls then combined together and a shape began to form out of the combined energy. Three dragon heads appeared and were joined by two massive wings and a large and strong body and tail. Serena's ultimate beast had been summoned. A defeaning roar filled the square.  
  
"Now I just have to play the Quick attack magic card from my hand to free my dragon from the special summoning restriction and it can attack! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast attack!"  
  
Time seemed to slow down in that instant. Fader watched as the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon let loose a powerful blast of unstoppable force, decimating the Black Luster Soldier. Fader could swear that he could see the pain in his Soldier's eyes as it was destroyed.  
  
Fader: 0, Serena: 1000.  
  
"I lose Serena," Fader admitted. "That was incredible." He walked over to her and held out the Blue Eyes card and a locator card to her. "Your grandfather would be proud."  
  
"Thank you Fader," she said as she took the cards.  
  
"So you have what you came to Battle City to get, does this mean that you're leaving?"  
  
"Hardly," she relpied. "This is my tenth locator card. I've got a score to settle with that blonde tramp, Jaina, and I have a feeeling that she'll be at the finals. Plus, it's a matter of family honor for me to win the Battle City tournament." 


	17. The Duelists' Tower

Fader had invited Serena upsatirs to his suite to share some lunch after their duel. Serena had been pushing herself very hard the past forty-eight hours to get the remaining locator cards and hadn't really had time for a good meal so she agreed. Fader dissappeared into the suite's kitchen for an hour before he finally emerged with two plates of food. Serena amused herself with broadcasts of some of the other duels that were happening around Battle City. She thought she recognized one of the victorious duelists but shrugged it off.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask the hotel kitchen to bring a meal up?" she asked Fader.  
  
"I guess I've goteen used to making my own meals," he replied.  
  
"Where did you learn to cook in the first place?"  
  
"My father taught me, before he died of course."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Serena said with embarassment.  
  
"It's not a big deal. Not any more. You didn't know. It's just one of life's hardships that we have to endure." The two of them continued the meal in silence for another ten minutes until they had finished.  
  
"That was fantastic," Serena said dabbing a napkin to her mouth. "I've never had chicken and rice like that before. I'd be a fool to let you get away."  
  
"Is that so?" Fader said with a smile.  
  
There was an awkward silence filling the room until Fader spoke up again, "So should we get this over with?"  
  
"Right," Serena agreed. They both walked over to the couch and grabbed their decks and Duel Disks beore heading outside to the plaza square once more.  
  
"So how exactly does this work?" she asked as she thumbed through her locator cards.  
  
"As far as I understand we set the ten locator cards into the Duel Disks, five in the magic slots and five in the monster zones. What happens after that I don't know. I suppose the location of the finals will get revealed."  
  
Both of them took their ten locator cards and placed them into the appropriate slots. After they finished, nothing happened. No map, no instructions, nothing indicating the whereabouts of the Battle City finals. Another fifteen minutes had passed and still nothing had happened.  
  
"That was anti-climatic," Serena said crossing her arms. Seconds later, violent winds began to whip around them, Serena and Fader brought thier arms up to their faces to shield their eyes and searched for the source of the uproar. Within a short time a helicopter had landed in the plaza square and from it emerged Evo.  
  
He stepped forward to greet them. "Congratulations on being the first two contestants in all of Battle City to collect ten locator cards. I officially welcome you to the Battle City finals."  
  
"The locator cards were never about allowing us to learn the location of the finals," Fader said. "It was so that you could find us, wasn't it?"  
  
"I knew you'd figure it out," Evo replied."You are a bright one. Now I'll give you some time to gather your things, but I ask that you don't dawdle."  
  
"We're ready now," Serena told him holding up her backpack. Fader nodded his agreement holding up a backpack of his own.  
  
"Then let's go," Evo said motioning to the helicopter. "The Duelist's Tower and the Battle City finals await."  
  
* * *  
  
They had been travelling by helicopter for twenty minutes before Fader became concerned. He furrowed his brow and glanced out the window as he watched the scenery of decimated ruins and demolished cityscape pass by.  
  
Evo noticed Fader's discomfort and questioned him about it. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No," Fader replied turning from the window. "Not if you can tell me why you were already on your way to pick us up when we activated our Duel Disks."  
  
Evo began to laugh to himself. "Very observant of you. After you had your gauntlet match I knew that you had enough locator cards to enter the finals. I had planned on surprising you this morning before you had a chance to activate your locator cards but Miss Kaiba beat me to the punch and challenged you to a duel."  
  
Serena piped in at this moment, "But you still must have known that even if he lost Fader still would have had enough cards to get in the finals?"  
  
"I did know, but I thought it would be rude of me to interrupt your tete-a- tete. I decided to run a few errands in town and wait for your signal. Both of yours." The flight continued for another ten minutes before Evo put a finger to his ear and cocked his head to the side. "It seems that we've just about arrived to the Duelists' Tower now, and from what I'm told, the other five finalists are in the other chopper and are just leaving Domino now."  
  
"Other five?" Fader asked. "That would mean that there are only seven finalists."  
  
"No," Evo corrected. "It only means that seven finalists need to be picked up from Battle City."  
  
"Jaina," Serena cut in. Fader could hear the contempt in her voice. Fader knew that she hhad been a duelist in Battle City, but he didn't actually figure on her participating in the finals. She must be his last trump card to prevent other duelists from winning the tournament. Fader thought to himself.  
  
"That's right. And don't worry Miss Kaiba, you'll get your chance at revenge in the finals. I know Jaina is looking forward to another duel." Evo told her, this brought on a disgruntled sigh from Serena as she turned away from him.  
  
Fader turned his attention back out the window, and then he saw it; the Duelists' Tower. The only thing that could be it, a giant skyscraper that stood amidst the ruined city. Fader had thought that most towers had been deemed too expensive to build in the wake of The End. Apparently Evo had a lot more money than he let on.  
  
The helicopter landed on one of the two heli-pads forty stories up from the ground. Serena and Fader both exited the aircraft and took in the scenery of devistation of the once proud city. They turned around to face the tower again only to realize that they had not infact landed on the roof and that there were still another four floors above them.  
  
"If you'll follow me," Evo said motioning to a doorway. "I'll show you to your accomidations. I hope you don't mind sharing a room?" Fader and Serena just looked at each other and let a smile slip past thier serious facades.  
  
Evo lead them to their suite. "Someone will be around to let you know when the other finalists arrive and you can join me at level one for an explanation of how the finals will work."  
  
"Level one?" Fader tried to ask, but Evo was already gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Fader and Serena took the opprtunity to relax in the time they had been given before the other finalists arrived. Serena opted to take a shower, which left Fader to re-organize his deck to get his mind off....other things.  
  
Another twenty minutes later a thug in a suit appeared in the doorway and told them that the other duelists had in fact arrived and that Evo was prepared to address the group at level one.  
  
They arrived in lobby of "level one" which was actually the forty-first floor, one of the top few floors that Serena and he had noticed when they arrived. Fader could see the hatred in Serena's eyes as she watched Jaina from across the room. Fader took the opportunity to survey the other duelists himself. There were two girls other than Jaina and three other guys. He was just wondering where the eighth opponent was when someone came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Beezy?" Fader said as he turned.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Beezy said as they shook hands. "Don't tell me that you didn't expect to see me here at the finals?"  
  
"Not at all. That was the deal right?"  
  
"You and me in the finals, I remember."  
  
"Right," Fader said nodding. he was about to say something else when Evo arrived in an elevator and entered the room.  
  
"Welcome finalists," he began. "And Welcome to the Duelists' Tower. I would first like to extend my congratulations for making it this far. As you can tell the tower extends several floors above the roof of the tower where you landed earlier in the helicopters. You may also notice the four doors behind me. These are to be the rooms where the finals are to take place. In each room there is a single door that will only open when one of you has lost all of your life points. Behind the door you will find an elevator leading up to the next floor where you will face your next opponent on level two." Evo walked among the duelists and surveyed all of them as if he were a preadator sizing up prey for the kill.  
  
"Jaina will be against Kurt, Vaughn against Serena, Kasumi against Beezy and Axis will be dueling Fader. Good luck to all duelists. I look forward to seeing you on level four to give you your prize." With that Evo returned to his elevator and acended to level four once again to await the winner. After he was gone each duelist made thier way to the room that they had been designated to.  
  
The Battle City finals had begun. 


	18. Quarterfinals: Serena vs Vaughn

"You're her, aren't you?" Vaughn asked Serena as he took his place in their dueling room.  
  
"Her who?" Serena replied indignantly.  
  
"You are," he continued. "Seto Kaiba's grandaughter."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"No one is going to believe me when I tell them that I beat you."  
  
"That sounds about right," Serena said with a smile. "Considering that you won't."  
  
"Oh, you've got fire. That's good," Vaughn said cockily. "How about after I win this tournament you and me go out and paint the town red?"  
  
"Ugh, no thanks. There are already enough things in my life that make me vomit. Are we going to duel or what? Or is your plan to try and beat me with bad come-ons?"  
  
"Have it your way," he said drawing his cards. "I'll lay a card face down, and summon a monster in defense mode."  
  
"Alright," said Serena drawing her own hand. "I summon Magical Reflector (1700/1000) and I'll have it attack your face down monster."  
  
"Say hello to the Wall of Illusion (1000/1850)," announced Vaughn triumphantly as he flipped over his monster. "Not only do you lose 150 Life Points but your Reflector returns to your hand, leaving you defenseless."  
  
Serena: 3850, Vaughn: 4000.  
  
"I'm not completely defenseless," protested Serena.  
  
"But you can only summon one monster per turn."  
  
"Not exactly true."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll activate the White Dragon Descent ritual card!"  
  
"I don't think so. I'll activate Magic Jammer to counter and negate your ritual by discarding a card from my hand."  
  
"Damn, I'll have to end my turn."  
  
"And I'll summon Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600/1200) and attack your Life Points directly."  
  
Serena: 2250, Vaughn: 4000.  
  
"And my turn isn't over yet. I take it from your ritual card and the monster you just tried to summon that the rumors are true?"  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
"That the grandaughter of Seto Kaiba uses the same awesome beast that he once used, the Blue Eyes White Dragon?"  
  
"That's right," Serena replied. She then held up her hand to him showing three fingers. "In fact, I've got all three Blue Eyes in my deck."  
  
"That's what I figured." Vaughn paused for a moment, reflecting on the situation. "None of the monsters in my deck have enough attack power to desroy a Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Most duelists don't." Serena was feeling a bit better. her Blue Eyes seemed to have this duelist worried, something she could easily exploit.  
  
"I'll just have to make sure that none of your Blues Eyes ever make it out to the field."  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"With this magic card, Prohibition. I can name any card in Duel Monsters and once I do, neither one of us can play that card. I'll name the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now your dragons are no threat to me, and I'm willing to bet that there isn't another monster in your deck that compares to your precious Blue Eyes."  
  
Serena felt stress begin to build within her. With the Prohibition card in play she had been robbed of her trump cards, and three of her strongest monsters.  
  
"I'll lay one card face down, and summon First Lady of the Sword (1700/700) to attack your Ryu-Kishin Powered."  
  
Serena: 2250, Vaughn: 3900.  
  
"Well it's about time," said Vaughn, miming a yawning action. "I thought I was going to beat you without losing any Life Points at all."  
  
His comments were continuing to anger Serena, she wanted nothing more at that moment than to rush over there and pop his ugly little head off. "Make your move already!" she shouted.  
  
"Alright. I'll summon the Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and I'll attack your First Lady of the Sword!" The Vorse Raider appeared on the field, weapon in hand and moved to strike down Serena'a monster. Before it could hit though, the First Lady of the Sword disappeared from the field. "What happened?" Vaughn shouted.  
  
"Just a little change of plans," Serena explained. "And targets."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When you declared your attack, I activate my face down card; the quickplay magic card, Switch, which allowed me to take my First Lady of the Sword and return it to my hand. And in its place I can summon any other monster in my hand. And I summon, the Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"So much for your theory about my deck Vaughn. You should know that a good duelist doesn't just rely on one card to win a game for her. She keeps a collection of powerful cards. And once again now, I'll play my First Lady of the Sword again and I'll attack your Vorse Raider with my Red Eyes!"  
  
Serena: 2250, Vaughn: 3400.  
  
"I could attack your Wall of Illusion with my First Lady but I'd just lose another 150 Life Points. So it's your turn Vaughn."  
  
"So it is," Vaugh said as he drew his card. "And you can say goodbye to your Red Eyes. I'll start by tributing my Wall of Illusion to summon the King of Yamimakai (2000/1530) in attack mode!"  
  
"Yamimakai doesn't stand a chance against my Red Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
"Not as he is, but I also activate the field magic card, Mystic Plasma Zone, boosting the attack power of my King of Yamimakai and all my other Dark mosnters by 500 points, making it stronger than your dragon."  
  
Serenas lowered her gaze and began to shake her head. "You really should learn to do your homework Vaughn," she said. "Mystic Plasma Zone increases the attack power of all Dark monsters on the field, even my own. Which means that my Red Eyes Black Dragon got the same 500 point boost that your King did. I'm still stronger."  
  
"Your dragon may have gotten stronger from my Plasma Zone, but your First Lady of the Sword didn't. and you left it wide open and in attack mode. King of Yamimakai, attack!"  
  
Serena: 1550, Vaughn: 3400.  
  
"One good turn deserves another Vaughn. Red Eyes attack the King of Yamimakai!"  
  
Serena: 1550, Vaughn: 3000.  
  
Vaughn looked over his hand and finally drew a card from his deck. He paused to look at his new card for a second and then looked Serena in the eye. "Your Red Eyes is amazing," he said beat. "As long as it's on the field I won't stand a chance. I guess it's a good thing that it won't be on the field for much longer. I activate my rarest card, the Dark Hole!"  
  
A huge dark vortex appeared in the middle of the field and began to grow as it swirled around. Serena looked on in horror as her Red Eyes began to get drawn into the hole despite its valiant efforts to fight against the powerful gravitational forces. Ultimatly its struggles were in vain and it was sucked into the gaping hole and was destroyed.  
  
"That's not all of the fun," Vaughn continued. "Now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back your own Red Eyes from hte graveyard. And I'll use the Polymerization card that I have to fuse the Red Eyes with a monster from my hand, the Summoned Skull (2500/1200). They join together to create the Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500), the instrument of your destruction!" 


	19. Into the Darkness

"Too bad fused monsters can't attack the same turn that they were merged," Serena said as she stared down the Black Skull Dragon.  
  
"You can consider that the only reason that your Life Points are still intact. You've got a free turn to try and save yourself," came Vaughn's reply.  
  
"I've got the perfect card to do just that. I'll play these two cards face down, and then summon the Mimic Illusionist (0/0) in attack mode. It copies the attack and defense power of your Black Skull Dragon becoming just as strong as your beast. If your dragon attacks now then it will only succeed in destroying itself as well. Your turn Vaughn."  
  
"I'm afraid you made a miscalculation Serena."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Your Illusionist only copies the base stats of my dragon. You forgot about the Mystic Plasma Zone. Since your Mimic is a Light type it doesn't recieve the same 500 point bonus that the Black Skull Dragon gets. That mistake is going to cost you. Black Skull Dragon attack!"  
  
Serena: 1050, Vaughn: 3000.  
  
"I'll activate my Time Machine trap card!" Serena announced. "It brings back my Mimic Illusionist to the field."  
  
"Go ahead. I'll just destroy it again next turn."  
  
"I also summon the Cursed Gyura (1500/1200) in defense mode, and end my turn."  
  
"Another useless move. But I didn't actually expect you to have anbything that could compare with my monster, not since Prohibition prevents you from playing any of your Blue Eyes White Dragons. I'll just attack your Mimic again."  
  
"Not this time Vaughn. You were so busy gloating that you didn't see me activate the other face down card I had set."  
  
"Another trap?"  
  
"That's right. The Gathering of Heroes, which prevents you from getting a Battle Phase."  
  
"That's fine. I don't need to attack just to cause you some distress. I'll play the Delinquent Duo magic card. It costs me 1000 Life Points but it discards two of the cards from your hand." Four card backs appeared in front of Serena, one for each card in her hand. Vaughn pointed to the second one from the left. " I select that one to be discarded." The card turned to reveal her Magical Reflector before it was sent to the Graveyard. "And now you have to select the second card."  
  
Serena looked over her cards that remained in her hand. It was an easy choice to make. With Prohibition on the field the Blue Eyes White Dragon in her hand was useless to her and she discarded it.  
  
"I'll just lay two more cards face down and end my turn," Vaughn said.  
  
"Noe I'll just draw..." Serena started to say.  
  
"I don't think so," Vaughn interrupted. "I can activate traps too you know. And I activate the Time Seal to prevent you from drawing your card."  
  
"That's alright," Serena said, shrugging it off. "I have a card in my hand that I've been saving. Pot of Greed! Your Time Seal can't stop me from drawing these two cards." She drew both of the cards and examined them. "I'll lay both of these face down. Now I can summon a monster that's even stronger than the Blue Eyes White Dragons that you were so worried about. I special summon Masked Beast Death Guardius (3300/2800) by offering my Cursed Gyura and one other monster. And this monster will get the field bonus."  
  
"Too bad your special summoned monster can't attack."  
  
"You can consider that the only reason your Life Points are still intact," Serena said, echoing Vaughn's own words.  
  
"I underestimated your power. I expected that by denying you your Blue Eyes that this duel would be easy. I'm happy to say it was a challenge. But the result is still the same. I win."  
  
"I doubt that. From where I stand your monster is down 100 attack points from mine."  
  
"Not for long. Not after I equip it with the Stim Pack to increase its power by 700 points to 4400! Now attack my Dragon!"  
  
"Just the move I was waiting for!" Serena declared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I activate the magic card De-Fusion to seperate your Black Skull Dragon back into its composite pieces, the Summoned Skull(2500/1200) and my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000). and since your Stim Pack was played on your Black Skull Dragon it doesn't get applied to your seperate monsters so they don't get the 700 point boost."  
  
"A nice move, but it's still my battle phase so I can still attack."  
  
"Go right ahead. My Death Guardius is stronger than either of your monsters."  
  
"You forgot I still had another trap of my own, the Metalmorph! I'll equip it to the Red Eyes Black Dragon to transform it into the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2400)! Not only does it get a boost in attack and defense but whenever it attacks your monster it adds half of your attacking power to its own, making its power 5200!"  
  
The Red Eyes reared back its head and roared as its body began to reflect and glint with the magical relex armor that covered the dragon's body. Its mouth began to froth with flames as it prepared to unleash its attack. Its head whipped forward sharply and flames jetted everywhere directed at the Death Guardius. When the flames finally dissapaited, the Death Gaurdius remained.  
  
"That's not possible! I had this match won!" Vaughn protested.  
  
"Take another look at my Red Eyes," Serena instructed him. When he did he realized what she was talking about; its metallic armor ws gone and it had reverted to being a regular Red Eyes Black Dragon. Seconds later it shattered and Vaughn's Life Points harshly fell from the Death Guardius' counter attack.  
  
Serena: 1050, Vaughn: 1100.  
  
"Before you even ask I'll explain what happened to you," Serena said. "As soon as you declared your attack I activated my Dust Tornado and destroyed your Metalmorph. You attacked with a plain and simple Red Eyes, which was no match."  
  
"No," he stammered out. "All my cards and strategies."  
  
"And now it's my turn," Serena continued, ignoring Vaughn's protests. "I'll summon the Four-faced Beast (1500/1200) in attack mode. My Death Guardius will destroy your Summoned Skull and the Four-Faced Beast will take the rest of your Life Points. I win Vaughn."  
  
Serena: 1050, Vaughn: 0.  
  
As Vaughn's Life Points hit zero the elevator on the far side of the room opened up to take Serena to the next level.  
  
"You were fantastic," Vaughn said as he handed Serena his Dark Hole card. "It was an honor to duel the granddaughter of Seto Kaiba. You carry on his name well."  
  
"Thank you," Serena replied, bowing her head slightly.  
  
"If you ever want that date..." Vaughn started to say before Serena's dissapporving stare cut him off. "Uh...nevermind."  
  
She turned from him and entered the elevator, breathing a sigh of relief and reveling in her victory as she ascended to the next level. 


	20. Quarterfinals: Fader vs Axis

"Let's get this show on the road," Axis said as he and Fader assumed their positions.  
  
"That's fine with me," Fader replied. "The sooner the better."  
  
"I'll make the first move if you don't mind."  
  
"Be my guest," Fader said extending his hand outwards in invitation.  
  
"First I'll play the Pot of Greed to draw two new cards. Then I'll set a monster in defense mode, and end my turn."  
  
"Alright my move," Fader said rearranging his hand. "I'll summon the X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) and have it attack your face down monster."  
  
"You destroyed my Skelengel (900/400) which allows me to draw another card."  
  
"It's your turn Axis."  
  
"That's right. And I'll play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard two."  
  
"More card drawing," Fader said warily. That's all Axis had done this game. "Exodia. It has to be."  
  
"Didn't take you long to figure it out. You'd be amazed how many pathetic duelists in Battle City were oblivious to the power waiting in my hand, until it was too late of course."  
  
"I'm not your average duelist."  
  
"Obviously not. I expected a little more cleverness from the players in the Battle City finals. Makes no difference to me though whether you know my plan or not, you won't be able to stop me."  
  
"I beg to differ." Fader said smiling.  
  
"You can gimme your best shot," Axis replied with a smile of his own. "But I'm the best duelist in all of Europe. And when I return home with another piece of the Millennium Puzzle I'll have the title of best duelist in the world with me."  
  
"Another piece of the puzzle?" Fader asked. "You mean you already have one?"  
  
"That's right. It was presented to me when I won the Europe Cup last spring. And I'm going to add Evo's piece to my collection when I win this tournament."  
  
"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm going to be the one to add that piece to my own collection." he reached into a pouch on his belt and produced the other pieces he had to Axis. "It should go nicely with the other nine I already have."  
  
"Nine!" Axis shouted in shock. "How is that even possible?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"That's amazing. But it won't help you beat Exodia. You may have nine pieces of the puzzle, but I'm going to be getting Evo's after I unleash the Forbidden one and win this duel."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that I can get rid of all of your Life Points before you can gather all five parts of Exodia."  
  
"That may be true. Since I can only set one monster per turn to defend my Life Points you just have to summon more monster than me and you can attack me directly once my defenses are gone."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"That's why I play the Dark Door magic card. Now you can only attack with one monster per turn. I'll just set one monster in defense mode and end my turn. Since you can only attack me a single time you won't be able to attack my Life Points directly."  
  
"You're only partially right Axis. I can still hit your Life Points even with your monster in defense mode."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I summon the Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode. Attack his face down monster."  
  
"My Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200)!" Axis watched as his monster was run through by the long spear-like horn on the Spear Dragon's head. What shocked him was that his Life Points dropped.  
  
Fader: 4000, Axis: 3300.  
  
"My Life Points?" Axis continued. "How did you do that?"  
  
"My Spear Dragon's effect allows the excess damage from my attack to hit your Life Points. Your Witch could only absorb 1200 damage so 700 hit you directly."  
  
"Well doesn't that just suck? But I can take care of that. But first I'll use the Witch of the Black Forest's ability and take the Left Leg of the Forbidden One (300/200) into my hand from my deck. Now I'll set another monster and one other card face down, ending my turn."  
  
Fader had to be careful. He had no idea exactly how many Exodia parts were in Axis' hand. And if he managed to get all five then Fader would lose. No ifs, ands or buts. But with no way to remove the cards in Axis' hand, he would have to keep up his strategy.  
  
"Spear Dragon attack!"  
  
"You just attacked my Big Shield Gardna (100/2600)."  
  
Fader: 3300, Axis: 3300.  
  
"Normally playing a monster like the Gardna is a risk," Axis said. "Since it changes to attack mode after its been attacked, but you can't attack a second time so my monster and my Life Points are safe."  
  
"Damn. Then you can just switch your monster back to defense mode on your next turn."  
  
"Right. And just in case you wanted to sacrifice any of the weaker monsters you have on the field for a stronger one, I activate the Mask of Restrict!"  
  
"Now I can't tribute my monsters. But I'm not out yet." Things were getting worse for Fader. He couldn't sacrifice any monster he had a tribute so he couldn't get anything strong enough on the field to punch through the Gardna's shield. He could only think of one way. "I summon the Y-Metal Dragon (1500/1600) in attack mode, and end my turn."  
  
"You can't stop my Gardna," Axis said as he switched his monster back to defense mode. "Which means that you won't be able to defeat me before I summon Exodia. I'll lay one card face dwon, and then set another monster in defense mode. Your move Fader."  
  
"You just made a costly error Axis. You've given me a target other than your Gardna to attack. Spear Dragon attack the face down monster!"  
  
"That reveals my Morphng Jar #1 (700/900). I may take 1000 damage but we both discard our hands and draw another five cards."  
  
Fader: 3300, Axis: 2300.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Fader asked. "You just discarded a piece of Exodia."  
  
"Actually I discarded 3 pieces of Exodia."  
  
"But now you won't be able to gather all five peices in your hand," Fader replied, the confusion in his voice obvious.  
  
"That's what you think. I activate my trap card, Backup Soldiers to return to my hand the Left Leg, Right Arm and Right Leg."  
  
"Well you haven't declared instant victory yet so I'm guessing you don't have all five yet," Fader speculated.  
  
"Only four but that's about to change soon."  
  
"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn," Fader said with determination. the game wasn't over yet. Fader could still come out a winner. A prospect that was looking bleaker by the moment.  
  
"I'll draw another card."  
  
"And so will I thanks to my Angel of the Balancing Scales (800/900)."  
  
"So that was one of the cards you discarded?" Axis asked.  
  
"That's right now I can draw a card whenever you do," Fader said with satisfaction. The more cards that he managed to draw then the better chance he would have of drawing a card that would stop Axis' Exodia.  
  
"Not for long. I play the magic card Transfer of Souls. It allows me to take one monster card from your graveyard and move it to my own. Now I'm the one that gets to draw an extra card."  
  
"No my Angel!" Fader exclaimed.  
  
"Not that its going to matter. I summon Sangan (1000/600) in attack mode." The furry monster appeared on the field, thrashing its small claws around. A weak monster like that would be easily destroyed by any of Fader's monster, so why would Axis summon it into attack mode?  
  
"What are you planning Axis?"  
  
"When Sangan is sent to the graveyard from the field I can search my deck for any monster with attack less than 1500."  
  
"You're going to kamikaze your Sangan to get the last part of Exodia!" Fader shouted with horror.  
  
"That's right Fader. Sangan, attack the Y-Metal Dragon so I can get the final piece of Exodia and win this duel!" 


	21. Exodia Unleashed

"Your Sangan's attempt at martyrdom not withstanding I can't let that happen Axis. I activate the Regulation of Tribe to prevent your fiend from attacking."  
  
"Stalling for time?" Axis asked Fader. "Not really the smartest move you could make. Every turn that passes brings me closer to the five pieces of Exodia anyway. Well whatever. If you want to drag this out longer than it has to be I'm not going to stop you. I end my turn."  
  
Fader knew that Axis was right. There was only so long he could keep delaying. Axis would eventually draw the final piece of Exodia into his hand, and win the duel. You'll just have to make sure that the other four pieces aren't there when he does came a voice in his head. It was true. If he couldn't stop Axis from drawing the last part he would find a way to eliminate the parts already in his hand.  
  
"Hurry up and draw Fader. Or are you considering giving up fianlly?"  
  
"I won't give up Axis. I'm going to win this duel."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive," Fader replied.  
  
"Then how about we up the stakes a little?"  
  
"What's your idea?"  
  
"Well, normal Battle City rules state that the winner gets the loser's rarest card. How about instead, we wager something even more valuable?"  
  
"A piece of the Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
"Exactly. I'd love to go home with three pieces of the puzzle instead of just two and on the slim chance that you actually win, you could bring your total up to an even ten. Interested?"  
  
"You're on Axis!" Fader shouted emphatically.  
  
"Then make your draw."  
  
You can do this! came the voice in his head. Concentrate. There is always a solution to any problem waiting in your deck. You just have to trust yourself. Fader closed his eyes, drew his card and with a deep sigh opened his eyes to look at the card. He then turned his gaze to Axis who was drawing a card of his own thanks to the stolen Angel.  
  
"Did you draw the final part of Exodia?" Fader asked.  
  
"Not this time," came the reply.  
  
"Good, because now you're not going to get the chance to gather all five. I play Card Destruction! We both discard our cards and draw the same number that we had before."  
  
"My Exodia Head! I won't be able to bring that back with a Backup Soldiers!"  
  
"And now I can get rid of my Regulation of Tribe since your Sangan won't be around very much longer. Spear Dragon attack!"  
  
Fader: 3300, Axis: 1400.  
  
"I'll set one other card face down and end my turn," fader said with a sigh of relief. He had beaten Exodia.  
  
"You're better than good Fader," Axis said. "I honestly can't remember the last time someone managed to stop me from gettting all of Exodia together. I'll activate Sangan's effect now and get the Left Arm from my deck."  
  
"That's a waste. It won't do you any good."  
  
"You're very right. But when I play my other Graceful Charity card now, it gives me something else to discard other than a good card in my hand."  
  
"So you just used it as a throwaway."  
  
"That's part of the reason. The other part is that I needed it in the graveyard with the other four parts."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"So I can use this magic card, the Pact With Exodia! It alows me to special summon Exodia Necros (1800/0) from my hand."  
  
"Exodia...Necros?" Fader asked. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
"That's that I said. Exodia Necros is a powerful monster that can only be in play as long as the five Exodia parts are in the graveyard. You've just gotten out of the frying pan and into the fire Fader. But since it's a special summon it can't attack this turn. Your move Fader."  
  
"I don't see what's so strong about it, it only has 1800 attack, Spear Dragon attack Exodia Necros!" Fader declared. The Spear Dragon dove at Exodia and rammed its horn right where the monster's heart would have been, Axis' Life Points dropped but Exodia remained where it stood. "What?" Fader said with disbelief.  
  
"Exodia Necros is too powerful to be destroyed by a monster attack. I stil lost the measly 100 points of damage from your attack, but Exodia will be unharmed."  
  
Fader: 3000, Axis: 1300.  
  
"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn," Fader said.  
  
"Now it's my turn and my Exoida's attack power increases by 500 points," Axis declared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My Exodia Necros will gain 500 attack points during each of my standby phases. Every turn it will get stonger and stronger. And with Mask of Restrict in play you can't summon any monster strong enough to stand against it. I'll lay one card face down and then attack your Spear Dragon!"  
  
"I don't think so. Activate Magic Arm Shield and grab your Big Shield Gardna to block the attack."  
  
"So I lose another 300 Life Points."  
  
"That's not all, I activate Destruction Punch. Since Exodia has a lower attack then the Gardna's defense it gets destroyed."  
  
"Hardly. Exodia Necros is also immune to the effects of magic and trap cards that try and destroy it. Your Destruction Punch does nothing."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Fader: 3300, Axis: 1000.  
  
"Your turn Fader."  
  
Fader drew his card and smiled. "I may not be able to destroy Exodia by battling it or with magic or trap cards but I do know one way to stop it. I summon the Z-Metal Caterpillar (1500/1200). Now I can fuse X-Head Cannon, Y- Dragon Head and Z-Metal Caterpillar together to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2200). Then I can destroy your Exodia by simply discarding a card from my hand."  
  
"But you won't be able to fuse them, since I activate my trap card, Torrrential Tribute. It destroys all monsters on the field, except for my Exodia of course since it isn't affected by traps."  
  
"I'll lay one card face down and then end my turn Axis," Fader said, disheartened. Exodia Necros seemed unstoppable, and it just kept getting stronger.  
  
"My turn so Exodia's power increases by another 500 points to 2800! Exodia attack his Life Points directly!"  
  
"I activate my trap card!" Fader declared, flipping over his card.  
  
"Weren't you paying attention? Your traps don't affect Exodia."  
  
"The trap wasn't for Exodia, it was for me. Enchanted Javelin increases my Life Points by 2800, the same amount as your attack, so my Life Points remain just as they were."  
  
"You can't keep up these stall tactics forever Fader. But go ahead and cling to false hope. I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn."  
  
"There's almost nothing I can do. I'll lay one card face down. Then I'll set a monster in defense mode."  
  
"Activate Shadow of Eyes," Axis interrupted. "This trap forces your monster into attack mode." Fader flipped over his monster and a small furball appeared on the field in front of Fader. Axis couldn't help but laugh. "A Kuriboh (300/200)? You really are out of ideas."  
  
"Just make your move Axis," Fader said with a focused gaze.  
  
"Exodia Necros, attack the Kuriboh!"  
  
"I activate Muliply!"  
  
"Ha! Nice try, but Multiply is negated!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To activate its effect you have to offer your Kuriboh as a tribute," Axis explained.  
  
Fader realized what he meant and finished the thought. "But Mask of Restrict prevents tributes."  
  
"Of any kind, that's right. Your little defense plan failed. Exodia attack!"  
  
Fader: 300, Axis: 1000  
  
Fader was out of ideas. Exodia Necros was just getting stonger and stronger and none of his plans to stop it were working. In a single attack it had wiped out three quarters of his Life Points. You can't give up. a voice in his head was telling him. There is no problem that can't be solved, no monster that doesn't have a weakness to be exploited. Trust in yourself, and in your cards. Fader drew his card.  
  
"Your Exodia Necros is strong but it has a major weakness. It needs the five pieces of Exodia in your graveyard. I have the card that will bring it down, Monster Reborn!"  
  
"You think I hadn't planned for that? I activate my other face down card, the Barrier of the Necromancer trap card. It prevents either player from retireving cards from the graveyard. Go ahead and play your Monster Reborn but it will do nothing."  
  
Fader looked at the cards in his hand. Axis was just toying with him now. He could have let Fader play the card before he activated his trap but instead he activated it early, just to slap Fader in the face and let him know that it wouldn't work. Every move Fader was making was being countered: the XYZ Dragon Cannon had been destroyed, his Destruction Punch combo was ineffective, and because of his own stupid mistake he had cost himself 3000 Life Points. Even his own Angel of the Balancing Scales had been ripped out of his graveyard and made to benfit Axis.  
  
"That's it," Fader said with sudden realization.  
  
"What?" Axis asked.  
  
"You've been able to stop every card and every strategy that I've come up with."  
  
"Thanks I try my best," Axis replied with a smile.  
  
"No card I've got is going to be able to beat Exodia."  
  
"Are you surrendering?"  
  
"The exact opposite. I'm about to win this duel."  
  
"But you just said that no card you had could stop me."  
  
"That's right, but your card can."  
  
"My card?"  
  
"I may not be able to remove a card from the graveyard, but your Barrier can't prevent me from moving one. You took my Angel of the Balancing Scales, and I'm going to return the favor. I play the Double Magic magic card. I'll discard Monster Reborn from my hand to copy your Transfer of Souls card and move Exodia the Forbiden One to my graveyard. You no longer have all five parts in your graveyard, and you know what that means."  
  
"My Exodia Necros! There's no way!"  
  
"Obviously there is. Your monster is destroyed. Now I summon the Blade Knight (1600/1000) and attack your Life Points directly!"  
  
Fader: 300, Axis: 0.  
  
"You won," Axis said dejectedly. "I can't believe that you beat Exoda, twice." Axis shut off his Duel Disk and then tossed his peice of the Millennium Puzzle to Fader.  
  
Fader pocketed the piece and moved to the now open elevator doors. Before he could enter them though Axis called out to him one last time. Fader turned back to see what he wanted.  
  
"I finally understand," Axis said.  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"In the museum in England, the last museum Euroope has left, there's a slab of rock that was retrieved from Egypt thousands of years ago. They never got around to moving it to the Tokyo museum. There's an inscription on the rock face that they translated into English. It's one of the first things I can remember reading."  
  
At the mention of Egpyt somehting in Fader snapped to attention. "What does it say?"  
  
"It says 'Only he who knows true power will properly wield the Millennium Puzzle.' For the longest time I believe that it meant Exodia, but I learned today that I was wrong. You are the one who holds the true power."  
  
"True power?"  
  
"Heart. You have the heart to face any challenge and overcome it. You already know the picture, you're just gathering the pieces. Good luck to you Fader. I have faith in you and your abilities. I hope we can duel again someday."  
  
Fader nodded his head in acknowledgement and entered the elevator, the doors closing behind him. Ther was nothing Fader could think of to reply to what Axis had just said to him. He had true power? Heart? It didn't make any sense, and yet at the same time with each piece of the Millennium Puzzle that he gathered he could feel a stronger sense of self. Like he was finally putting back a part of his being that he never knew was missing. Fader shook off the thoughts. He didn't have time for soul searching, he still had a tournament to win. 


	22. Semifinals: Serena vs Jaina

The elevator fianally reached its destination and the doors reopened to reveal Level Two and the site of the Semi-Finals. Serena emerged from the lift and instantly caught site of her next opponent.  
  
"You," she said, the anger in her voice obvious.  
  
"It's good to see you again."  
  
"How dare you?" Serena shouted.  
  
"Aww, aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Only for the chance to get you back. Get you back for the cheap shot hit in the back of my head."  
  
Jaina smiled. "Is that what this is about? Is your poor little pride hurt?"  
  
"That's not it," Serena said shaking her head.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better it was never about you. You were just bait for Fader."  
  
"That's why I'm mad," Serena replied. "I'm mad becasue I wasn't important enough for you or for Evo, you were just using me. And nobody uses me."  
  
"You got your precious ego hurt. Poor girl."  
  
"Stop talking to me like that!" Serena shouted. "I'm not a little girl. You and I are going to have it out right now. In this duel I'm not bait for you to play with and you aren't going to use any tricks to try and play mind games with me."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"I'm not a pawn. I'm the granddaughter of Seto Kaiba."  
  
"That's right, you're Kaiba's granddaughter. You are not Seto Kaiba, so stop acting like him. We all have shadows of the past hanging over us, you're problem is that you've let your shadow completely overcome you."  
  
"Who are you to try and judge me?"  
  
"Try? I don't need to 'try' and judge you, you're an open book. You think that by getting back your grandpa's precious Blue Eyes that you'd be complete. You're a fool. A card isn't going to give you closure. You aren't going to be complete until you actually have a reason to duel. Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto, even Joey Wheeler; they all had reasons to duel. That's why they were the best. Do you know why you duel?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. So cut the chit-chat and let's duel already."  
  
"Have it your way," Jaina said. "But you won't be able to win. I'm not using the same weak deck from in the factory. You don't stand a chance."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Serena: 4000, Jaina: 4000.  
  
Jaina won the right for the opening play of the game. "I'll lay my monster in face down defense mode, along with two other cards, then I'll end my turn."  
  
"I'll summon the Shining Abyss (1600/1800) in attack mode. But I won't have it attack. I'll just end my turn as well."  
  
"I'll summon the Red Archery Girl (1400/1500) in attack mode, and end my turn once more."  
  
Serena knew that Jaina was just setting her up. She had left herself too open to an attack with an obviously weaker monster. But Jaina could be bluffing and Serena knew that opportunities to attack Jaina's Life Points weren't just going to lay themselves out like that all the time, and she had to take the chance."I'll lay a card face down and then attack your mermaid with my Shining Abyss!"  
  
"Sorry Serena, but I'll activate me Shift card."  
  
"I knew you had a trap."  
  
"I'll redirect your Shining Abyss' attack to my face down monster, the Aqua Madoor (1200/2000). Your attack isn't stong enough to defeat my monster and you'll take 400 points of damage.  
  
Serena: 3600, Jaina: 4000.  
  
"Your turn Jaina."  
  
"Thank you Serena," Jaina said as she drew her card. She furrowed her brow in a fake display of dismay. "It looks like my Red Archery Girl just isn't strong enough to take down that Shining Abyss of yours.  
  
"Looks like," Serena replied. She didn't buy into Jaina's tricks at all.  
  
"I'll just have to equip it with a Black Pendant magic card to increase its attack by 500 points."  
  
"Sorry Jaina, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Serena said with her own fake sweetness. "I activate Fairy's Hand Mirror to move the Black Pendant to the Shining Abyss."  
  
"Hmph," Jaina grunted. "I was hoping to save this for one of your Blue Eyes but it looks like I'm going to have to use it now. Fissure. It will destory one of your monsters with the lowest attack, but since you only have the single monster, Shining Abyss is destroyed."  
  
"And I take 500 damage since your Black Pendant was destroyed."  
  
"A small victory. But even better is the fact that I've left you completely defenseless. Red Archery Girl, attack!"  
  
Serena: 1700, Jaina: 4000.  
  
"I'll lay another card face down and end my turn," Jaina said.  
  
"I'm guessing that you want me to attack again and have another trap waiting for me," Serena said. "Well I'm not going to play your game so I'll set my monster in defense mode."  
  
"You're only half right Serena. I did have a trap waiting for you, but it wouldn't have been activated if you had attacked. I reveal the Gorgon's Eye. This trap card will turn any monster you lay in defense mode to stone."  
  
"My Spirit of the Harp (800/2000)!" Serena shouted as her monster was petrified before her eyes.  
  
"I told you that you couldn't win," Jaina added. "This deck is the best ever built. Designed by the greatest man to play Duel Monsters."  
  
"Gloat all you want Jaina," Serena replied clenching her jaw. "But I will beat you. I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Beat me?" Jaian said laughing. "You can't be serious. Have you even looked at the situatuion? You've lost over half of your Life Points and I haven't lost a single one."  
  
"Just make your move."  
  
Jaian drew her card and laughed again. "Oh this is going to be good. Normally this combination is hard to pull off, but with you it's a piece of cake. I play the Dark Tutor!"  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"I get to name a card. If that card is in your deck you add it to your hand. And I'm going to name the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Serena searched her deck for one of her dragons, placed it in her hand then shuffled and replaced her deck in her Duel Disk. "Why would you do that? Now I have one of my best cards in my hand."  
  
"But I'm not done yet. I'm also going to play the magic card Exchange. We each take one card from each other's hands. And I'm going to take your Blue Eyes. Since I only have one card left in my hand, it's all yours."  
  
"Solemn Wishes," Serena said examining her present from Jaina. "Not really a fair trade."  
  
"Nobody said that life was fair hun," Jaina replied. "It certainly isn't being fair to you. Now I'll tribute my Aqua Madoor and Red Archery Girl to summon your, I mean my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"  
  
Serena now found herself in a situation that she had never expected to be in again. Staring down the powerful blue eyes of her favorite monster, and with less than half of her life points, those blue eyes looked like doorways straight to defeat. 


	23. The Daughters of Tomorrow

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack the Spirit of the Harp!" shouted Jaina. The stone carving that had once been Serena's monster shattered easily againat the crushing power of the Blue Eyes' attack. Serena's Life Points harshly fell.  
  
Serena: 700, Jaina: 4000.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that any of your monsters that get destroyed after my Gorgon's Eye turn them to stone cost you life points equal to half of their defense when they are destroyed? I did, didn't I? Well at least you know now."  
  
"I did know already Jaina," corrected Serena. "That's why I had a trap card waiting. The Numinous Healer which increases my Life Points by 1000 points, right back to the way they were.  
  
Serena: 1700, Jaina: 4000.  
  
"I suppose you feel good about yourself now?" Jaina asked.  
  
Serena ignored her comment and drew her card. "I'll lay these two cards face down and then set another monster in defense mode."  
  
"You just don't learn. the Gorgon's Eye is a continuous trap card, which means that it will transform every monster that you set in defense mode to stone. I'll attack with the Blue Eyes again and you will still lose Life Points."  
  
"But I won't lose even close to the 3000 that I would have lost if the Blue Eyes had attacked directly. My monster was the Unhappy Maiden (0/100) and its low defense means I only lost a mere 50 Life Points. and thanks to my trap cards I'll gain that back plus a lot more."  
  
"Trap cards?"  
  
"First is the Solemn Wishes that you so generously gave me in our exchange, and the second was another Numinous Healer which increased my life Points another 1000 plus 500 more for having a Numinous Healer card already in the graveyard. Add to that the 500 points I get for simply drawing my next card and my Life Points have just shot up 2000 points."  
  
Serena: 3650, Jaian: 4000.  
  
"A decent recovery," Jaina complimented. "But you still catch match power with the Blue Eyes right now."  
  
"I don't need to. I play the Swords of Revealing Light to stop your assualt for three turns."  
  
"Your Swords are a weak defense Serena. They won't protect you forever."  
  
"They don't need to last forever. Just long enough for me to get the cards I need. And while you're trapped I gain Life Points with every card that I draw."  
  
Serena: 4150, Jaina: 4000.  
  
"I summon the Fairy's Gift (1400/1000). And to prevent it from turning to stone, I'll play it in attack mode."  
  
"Counting on your Swords to protect you?"  
  
"They will. For two more turns."  
  
"No they won't. Not after I play the De-Spell card to destroy your Swords. Blue Eyes attack the Fairy's Gift!" Serena's glowing swords vanished from hte field and the BLue Eyes that had been frozen in space and time only seconds ago began to move its head and flap its wings once more, it then unleashed its White Lighting attack and destrroyed the small Fairy.  
  
Serena: 2550, Jaina: 4000  
  
Serena drew her card. "I'll play a monster in defense mode. My Four-Faced Beast (1500/1200) may turn to stone but it won't cost me as many Life Points."  
  
"I hate to tell you Serena, but your monster isn't going to be able to help. Not against the card that I just drew," Jaina said with a wicked smile tracing its way onto her lips.  
  
"What card?" asked Serena, nervous.  
  
"The strongest card in all of Duel Monsters. A card so powerful that only one of it was ever made. Serena my dear, welcome to Toon World!"  
  
"Toon World?" Serena said with horror. "I read about that card in my grandfather's journals. But you can't have that card."  
  
"Why not?" Jaina asked.  
  
"That card belonged to Maxamillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. Only one copy of that card was ever made and there's no way that he would ever let it out of his deck."  
  
"I told you that I wasn't using the same deck as before."  
  
"You're trying to tell me that the deck you're using is Pegasus'?"  
  
"Do you find that so hard to believe? I told you that we each have shadows of the past hanging over us. You play with your grandfather's cards, I play with mine," Jaina announced with pride.  
  
"That means you're..."  
  
"Jaina Pegasus."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm guessing that you don't need me to explain the biological process of procreation to you. I'd expect a big girl like you would already know it. So I assume that you'd like to know who he married."  
  
"From what I knew of him, Pegasus was obsessed with his dead fiance, Cecilia."  
  
"He was, my grandfather loved that woman very much."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Duelist Kingdom happened. And my grandfather lost to Yugi Moto."  
  
"I don't understand," said Serena.  
  
"After his duel with Yugi my grandfather was tired, and in his weakened state he was attacked and had his Millennium Eye stolen from him. The attack and violent theft left him in poor condition. He was at the brink of death and was rushed to the best medical facilities in the world. His physical injuries were easily healed, but the metal stress had taken its toll on his system and he lapsed into a coma."  
  
"I didn't know any of this."  
  
"No one does," Jaina replied. "My grandfather was in a coma for a year before he came out of it."  
  
"That explains how he missed the Battle City Tournament."  
  
"His recovery still took time after he awoke, but the nurse that tended to him cared about him very much. The two fell in love. A classic case of Florence Nightingale syndrome, but a romantic tale nonetheless. They married within ten years and my father was born another four years after that."  
  
"That means that your father is eighty-five years old!"  
  
"He would be, if he were still alive. He died about twenty-nine years ago at the age of fifty-four. He left my mother with child. Me to be precise. I was born six months later. My mother died at the age of fourty-eight. I was only seven. Industrial Illusion should have rightfully belonged to me at that point, but I couldn't claim my inheritance until my eighteenth birthday. Until then the Board of Directors would run the company. Less than a year before I was to turn eighteen and take over the company it was purcahsed by Mr. Evo."  
  
"How did Evo manage to purchase one of the largest companies in the world?'  
  
"Industrial Illusions had fallen into debt. The Board of Directors had run the company into the ground with bad decision after bad decision. Evo offerered the means to save the company and restore it to glory. He had built a fortune by the age of twenty by being the son of a famous industrialist, one of the few men to come out of The End in a good way. Evo didn't want to be in his father's shadow anymore and so left and made his own start, beginning with Industrial Illusions. He made me Vice President the day of my eighteenth birthday and as an added gift, gave me my grandfather's deck, the other item that I was to recieve as part of my inheritance."  
  
"What had happened to Maxamillian Pegasus?"  
  
"He survived through The End long enough to institute his humanitarian efforts but a few years later he was attacked by someone who believed he was still in posession of the Millennium Eye. When they discovered that he didn't have it, they killed him."  
  
"That's incredible," Serena said. "I'm sorry about your grandfather though. I know how you feel."  
  
"It's enough of a history lesson for today," added Jaina. "It's time to finish this duel. My Toon World card is activated by paying 1000 of my Life Points. This card will now transform all of my monsters into Toon versions of themselves, and it's going to start by changing your Blue Eyes White Dragon into the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon (3000/2500)."  
  
"No!" Serena shouted in protest as her monster was enveloped by the wierd fog emanating from the Toon World book on the field. It was sucked into the book and when it emerged it appeared as a demonic looking cartoon.  
  
"It may cost me 500 Life Points per monster to attack now but my Toon World grants every one of my Toons the ability to attack your Life Points directly. My Toon Dragon bypasses your Four-Faced Beast all together and leaves you hanging by a thread."  
  
Serena: 50, Jaina: 2500. 


	24. Finding Her Purpose

"You should have attack my monster," Serena said.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because now I've got the card to bring down that abomination that you created out of my Blue Eyes. I activate the White Dragon Descent ritual card, offering my Four-Faced Beast to summon the White Dragon Paladin (1900/1200) and then sacrifice it to summon another of my Blue Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500) from my deck.  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"I'll lay one more card face down and then I'll attack with my Blue Eyes White Dragon by playing Quick Attack. I'm going to take both of our monsters down together! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!"  
  
The contrast was obvious. On Serena's field stood the magnificent and magestic Blue Eyes, roaring proudly and flaring its wings, lording over the entire field. On Jaina's side, the devilishly cute and demon-eyed Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, its sharp teeth shaping themselves into an wickedly evil cartoon grin. The two monsters unleashed their attacks simulataneously, electrifying the field with White Lightning. A powerful explosion rocked the field throwing up a cloud of smoke and dust in the wake of the awesome display. Serena and Jaina both squinted in a vain attempt to gaze through the blanket and see what had happened. Finally the dust settled.  
  
The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon sat there and giggled manaically.  
  
Serena's expression instantly turned from that of hope and strength to one of horror and shock. "There's no way!"  
  
"You didn't honestly expect to beat my powerful Toon monster did you?" Jaina asked smiling.  
  
"Both of our monsters should have been destroyed."  
  
"Toon monsters can't be defeated by a simple monster attack. As long as Toon World is on the field then my Toons can't be destroyed. Are you finished?"  
  
"My turn is over."  
  
"And so is this game. I'll pay another 500 Life Points to have my monster attack you directly once more and wipe out your remaining Life Points."  
  
"Activate Waboku!" Serena shouted. A trio of robed maidens shimmered into place in front of Serena blocking the Toon Dragon's attack and absorbing the White Lightning.  
  
"You keep hiding and being defensive Serena," Jaina said. "You just don't have what it takes to win."  
  
"That's wnough Jaina. I'm not going to take any more abuse from you. I am a good duelist as much as you'd like me to believe otherwise. Is this how you get your kicks Jaina? Trying to destroy the self-esteem of your opponent?"  
  
"I'm trying to make you open your eyes and your mind. You're still riding on the coat tails of Seto Kaiba. You aren't him so stop pretending to be him. I told you before we started that without a reason to duel you will never be a good duelist. Those who fight without a purpose are doomed to fail. So I'll ask you again; do you know why you duel?"  
  
Serena lowered her gaze to the ground.  
  
"You've put so much time and energy into trying to live out the missions of your family name that you haven't even found yourself."  
  
"Why do you duel Jaina?" Serena asked.  
  
"A valid question. My answer may be shallow but it is simple. I duel to find out who murdered my grandfather so I can bring his soul to peace. Revenge may not be glamorous but it gives me purpose. Can you say the same? At least before you had a reason, even if it wasn't your own, to get the last two Blue Eyes back for your grandfather. What now? You already have the three dragons, so why did you bother to enter the finals?"  
  
Serena looked up and met Jaina's eyes. "I have something to duel for Jaina."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I duel for me. I duel to prove something to myself. I duel because I have to, becasue I'm supposed to. You're the granddaughter of a famous duelist just as I am so you have to understand what it is that I've gone through. You think that I'm living in Kaiba's shadow, you may be right but it is not a shadow that I chose to live in, it was one that was forced upon me by my birthright. You confuse riding his coat-tails with honoring his memory. Seto loved his Blue Eyes cards and I could never allow them to remain in the hands of criminals. Now I'm going to win this duel."  
  
"You are a strong girl Serena. And you've finally found your prpose but it's come too late. You will not win."  
  
"You're wrong Jaina. Soemthing that I've learned from dueling Fader and watching him duel is that believing in yourself and in your cards will yeild powerful results. nothing is impossible. And this duel isn't over unitl my Life Points hit zero." Serena, closed her eyes, drew her card and then looking at hte card said," Toon World is an incredibly powerful card and makes your monsters unstoppable cartoons but you've left yourself wide open and vulnerable to your Toon's greatest weakness."  
  
"Weakness? You're not serious. My Toons are invincible."  
  
"Maybe they are. But you said it yourself they are invincible as long as toon World is on the field. And your magic card is wide open to attack."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I play the Magic Efect Arrows. They destroy all face up Magic cards that you have in play and deal you 500 points of damage for each. You Toon World is destroyed and your Toon monsters go with it. Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon and attack you directly. I win Jaina."  
  
Serena: 1050, Jaina: 0.  
  
"I knew you would," Jaina said smiling.  
  
"What? What about all that 'you can't win' garbage you've been saying this entire match."  
  
"I told you that I was trying to open up your mind so you could find your purpose. Until you found it you couldn't win, but as soon as you did, victory was yours for the taking. You've made the first step."  
  
"First step?"  
  
"You think that the Battle City finals are the end? You couldn't be more mistaken. This is just the beginning."  
  
"The beginning of what?" Serena asked.  
  
"Something that you won't realize has happened until it's already gone."  
  
"You and your damn riddles." Serena turned and entered the elevator.  
  
"Don't you want your prize? Toon World is all yours."  
  
"No it isn't. I could never have won that card. It wasn't yours to bet. It is your grandfather's. I don't need it anyway. I have something better."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"The knowledge that I can win," she said as the doors began to close. Justy before they shut completely Serena caught something that Jaina tossed to her at the last second. She managed to hear Jaina's last words.  
  
"Here's a consolation prize then. I think you might be able to find some use for it. Or someone who can."  
  
Serena opened her hand at the piece of the Millennium Puzzle. The elevator then ascended to the next level.  
  
Jaina turned from the elevator and smiled. She removed the Millennium Necklace form beneath her shirt and played with it with her fingers. "She finally understands." 


	25. Semifinals: Fader vs Beezy

Fader stepped out of the elevator onto Level Two. He didn't even need to look at his opponent, he already knew who it was going to be. They had both made a promise, and Fader knew that niether of them were going to back down from their personal challenge to each other.  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to show up at all," came a voice from across the room.  
  
"I thought I'd give you enough time to back out first Beezy," Fader replied with a smile.  
  
"Not a chance," Beezy shot back with a smile of his own.  
  
"I wouldn't expect so. And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Let's duel!" They both said in unison.  
  
Fader: 4000, Beezy: 4000.  
  
"I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Fader said laying his monster card into his Duel Disk.  
  
"Alright I'll summon Justice of the North (1900/1200) in attack mode and attack your monster."  
  
"You attacked my Retrained Celtic Guardian (1400/1200). Your monster can't destroy it."  
  
'Then I'll just set two cards face down and end my turn." Two images of card backs appeared on the field infront of Beezy between him and his monster.  
  
Fader drew his next card and examined it. "I'll summon the Blade Knight (1600/1000) in attack mode," he said as his knight appeared on the field beside the Celtic Guardian, shield and sword at the ready.  
  
"What are you up to? My Justice is stronger."  
  
"Maybe. But it's been a while since we duelied the Gamble Brothers and I've added a few new cards to my repitoire; including this, the Axe of Despair to increase my Blade Knight's attack by 1000 points. Now Blade Knight attack his Justice." The sword and shield in the Blade Kngiht's hands disappeared and was replaced by a giant axe adorned with a skull at it's top. The Knight shifted the weight of the axe in its hands as it prepared to attack.  
  
"You're not the only one who added some new cards to his deck. I activate my trap card, DNA Surgery."  
  
"DNA Surgery?"  
  
"While this card is on the field every monster in play become the the sub- type attribute that I select, and I choose dragon."  
  
"How is that going to help?"  
  
"I still have my other face down card to activate, the Dragon Capture Jar. Now all dragons on the field are forced into defense mode and they can't change positions until my trap is destroyed."  
  
"That affects both of us, not just me. And now every monster that gets summoned to the field will switch to defense mode. So how are either of us going to attack?"  
  
"I don't know how you're going to attack," Beezy started. "But I'm going to sacrifice my Justice of the North to summon the Total Defense Shogun (1550/2500). And it's going to attack your Celtic Guardian."  
  
"How can it attack?"  
  
"The Total Defense Shogun's special ability allows it to attack even from a defensive mode. And since it has less than 1900 attack points, your Re- trained monster isn't protected by its effect."  
  
"I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Fader said setting his card. He continued, "There's a little problem with your strategy Beezy."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Since all of our monsters are in defense mode, even if you can attack you still can't do any damage to my Life Points."  
  
"That's why I've got this," Beezy replied, holding up a magic card. "The Big Bang Shoot. Not only does it increase the power of my Shogun's attack by 400 points, but anytime it attacks a monster in defense mode and destroys it the difference between the attack and defense strengths of our monsters is subtracted from your Life Points. Now my Shogun will attack your face down monster."  
  
"Reveal hte Princess of Tsurugi (900/700)," Fader declared turning over his face dwon card.  
  
"You lose 1250 Life Points," Beezy informed him.  
  
"And you lose 1500 from my Princess' ability. 500 for ech magic and trap card you have on the field.  
  
Fader: 2750, Beezy: 2500.  
  
"Next turn your Blade Knight is going to be gone," Beezy said.  
  
"I don't think so Beezy," replied Fader. "You Shogun may be able to destroy my weaker monsters with ease but let's see it try and punch through this; the Millennium Shield (0/3000) which I summon by sacrificing my Blade Knight."  
  
"My Shogun can't do anything to your shield, I'll just have to end my turn."  
  
"I'll lay another monster face down and end my turn again."  
  
"Im going to set a monster of my own as well. Now the question is do I attack you face down monster or not?"  
  
"Your choice," Fader said grinning. "Bring it on."  
  
"I don't think so. You're too smart, you want me to attack your monster so I'll just lose more Life Points."  
  
"Smart move. If you had attacked my Mystical Elf (800/2000) you would have lost 50 Life Points." Fader paused before he drew his card. The game wasn't going well. He may have been winning and with his Elf and Shiel on the feild Beezy couldn't attack but the Dragon Capture Jar was preventing him from attacking. And without a way to attack he couldn't do any damage, and Beezy wasn't about to keep attacking his defense monsters. There had to be another way. He just had to trust in his deck and draw the right card.  
  
"Make your move Fader."  
  
"Your DNA Surgery, Dragon Capture Jar and Total Defense Shogun provides you with a powerful combo, but your house of cards is about to come crashing down."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Beezy said.  
  
"I don't have to try. I just have to sacrifice my Millennium Shield and Mystical Elf."  
  
"You're going to sacrifice the only thing defending you from my Shogun?"  
  
"I'm not going to need a defense in a second, because I'm going to destroy your Total Defense Shogun now. I summon the Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) in attack mode."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Completely. My Tyrant Dragon is going to crush your Shogun. Tyrant Dragon attack with Molten Flame Jets!" The drgaon roared and a stream of magma shot forth from its jaw and incinerated the Shogun instantly.  
  
"How?" exclaimed Beezy. "The Dragon Capture Jar should have immobilized your monster."  
  
"You might want to look again," Fader said pointing to Beezy's field.  
  
Beezy looked to where Fader was pointing and to where his Dragon Capture Jar was. Or at least, where it should have been. The Jar was gone. "What?"  
  
"The Tyrant Dragon's special ability negates and destroys any trap cards that try to affect it. Dragon Capture Jar was destroyed freeing monsters from their restraints and leaving your Total Defense Shogun open to an attack. Ironic isn't it? That the only real dragon that got summoned to the field was the only monster that wasn't affected by your trap, and was the reason that it was destroyed. No more hiding in defense mode Beezy, let's get this match started." 


	26. Dragon Slayers

"Fine by me," said Beezy. "I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three more cards and discard two useless ones from my hand. Then I'll set two more cards face down and end my turn."  
  
"And I'll attack your face down monster with the Tyrant Dragon." Fader declared.  
  
"I activate the trap card Military Movements."  
  
"My dragon is immune to traps."  
  
"This trap wasn't targeting your Dragon, it targeted my face down monster and protects it from being attacked."  
  
"Alright then I'll end my turn."  
  
"Not before I activate my other face down card, the Black Power Stone."  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"Nothing but create three magic counters for me to use and transfer to another of my cards."  
  
"But you don't have any other cards that use counters."  
  
"Actually I do. It's just face down. My Skillful White Magician (1700/1900). Now once per turn I can take one magic counter from Black Power Stone and add it to my monster, plus it gains one counter every time you play a magic card. And when it gets three I get to summon a monster from my deck into play, the Buster Blader (2600/2300) card that you gave me."  
  
"Your magician won't have a chance to get all three," Fader said. "I'm going to destroy it next turn."  
  
"You're not going to be able to," Beezy corrected.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because you're going to be trapped by this, the Nitemare Steelcage; to prevent you from attacking for two turns. Now I'll move the first counter to my magician and end my turn."  
  
Fader drew his card. "I'll play the Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Fader drew the extra cards and shook his head, nothing useful. "I end my turn."  
  
"And I'll add another counter for your magic card."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"I'll set another card face down and end my turn."  
  
"You forgot to move another counter, Beezy," Fader pointed out.  
  
"I didn't need to. I wasn't going to be able to attack you anyway because of the Nitemare Steelcage. Ill just wait until it's gone on my next turn."  
  
Only one more turn left to try and shatter the Steelcage and stop before the Beezy could transfer the last counter to his White Magician. Fader drew his card and saw that it wasn't going to help right now either. "I can't stop you but there is still something I can do, Tyrant Dragon, switch to defense mode. I'm done my turn." The Steelcage disappeared and the Tyrant Dragon hunched down and folded its wings around in front of it to protect itself and Fader from any harm that would come in the next turn.  
  
"Couldn't pull another rabbit out of your hat Fader? I guess every one only has so much luck."  
  
"This duel isn't over yet."  
  
"Almost. I'll add the last counter to my Magician and then sacrifice it to special summon my Buster Blader "  
  
"Too bad it can't attack becasue of the rules about special summoned monsters."  
  
"Every rule is meant to be broken."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I have a magic card just for this occasion. The field magic card Quick Summon Vortex. Now every monster that is special summoned to the field doesn't have to wait a turn before it can attack."  
  
"At least my Dragon is still in defense mode."  
  
"Not anymore," Beezy said. "I activate my face down card, Windstorm of Etaqua which changes the postion of all your face up monster on thr field, switching your Tyrant Dragon back into attack mode. And since my Buster Blader gains 500 attack points for every dragon sub-type in play and in the graveyards its attack power becomes 3100. Too bad that your monsters that were on the field befoer reverted back to their old sub-types when they were destroyed of my Blader would be even stronger. Buster Blader attack!"  
  
Fader: 2550, Beezy: 2500.  
  
Fader looked at his hand; no monster cards. That meant that he didn't have anything that he could use to protect his Life Points. He needed to draw something right then to help him out. He drew his card.  
  
"I'll lay two cards cards face down," he said. "And then play the Dark Magic Curtain. I pay half of my Life Points but I get to special summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my deck into play in defense mode."  
  
Fader: 1275, Beezy: 2500  
  
"Your turn Beezy."  
  
"Your magician is strong but it can't stand up to the Buster Blader, who gains 500 more attack points, bringing his power up to 3600. Now I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) to join him. After Buster Blader wipes out your mage, then Gearfried can take out the rest of your Life Points."  
  
"You're going to have to find my magician first," Fader said. "I activate the Magical Hats trap card." A large silk hat appeared on the field in the air and then lowered itself onto the Dark Magician, hiding it. Three other hats then appeared out of the first and the four shuffled themselves around before forming into a line. "Make your choice Beezy. A one in four chance of finding my magician and ending this game."  
  
"I'll attack the first hat on the left. Go Buster Blader!" The Blader dashed forward and sliced through the hat easily, but it was empty.  
  
Fader smiled. "Too bad Beezy. No magician there."  
  
"I could attack another hat with Gearfried but if I did find your mage then I'd just end up costing myself Life Points. I'll just end my turn. Your Dark Magician can't hide forever."  
  
"He isn't going to hide forever. In fact he's not even going to hide until the end of this turn. He will emerge from the hats now as I swtich him to attack mode." As Fader said this the hats dissappeeared and the Dark Magician was revealed.  
  
"Go ahead and destroy Gearfried, but on my next turn Buster Blader is going to wipe you out."  
  
"Whoever said that I was going to attack your Iron Knight?" Fader asked.  
  
"The Dark Magician isn't strong enough to stop my Buster Blader."  
  
"Not without a little help. That's why I have this," he replied. "United We Stand, to increase my Dark Magician attack and defense by 800 points for every monster I have on the field. Now my magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician raised its staff and a bolt of energy shot forth and slammed into the Buster Blader shattering it."  
  
Fader: 1275, Beezy: 2300.  
  
"How? My Blader had 300 more attack points."  
  
"Actually it only had 3100 hundred attack points, 200 less then my Dark Magician. Just before my attack I activated my face down card."  
  
"What card?"  
  
"The Mystical Space Typhoon. I used it to destroy your DNA Surgery. My mage reverted back to being a spellcaster and took the 500 point boost it gave your Buster Blader with it." 


	27. Magic Tricks

Beezy didn't seem to look distressed at losing his monster as he drew his card. "I honestly didn't think it was going to go this far between us, you know? I figured that it'd be over by now. I know I can't beat your Dark Magician with a direct attack but I do have a few surprises left. I'll sacrifice my GearFried the Iron Knight to set another monster in face down defense position. Your turn."  
  
Fader looked at Beezy's face down monster card. Beezy was obviously baiting him to attack, but what Fader didn't understand was why. Beezy didn't have any other cards on the field, other than the Quick Summon Vortex field magic card. "I'll lay one card face down and set a monster in defense mode." He thought for a second. Whatever monster Beezy had set down wasn't going to matter. There were only a handful of monsters in all of Duel Monsters with enough defense strength to stand up to the 3300 attack points of the Dark Magician, and none of them could be summoned with only one tribute. At least that's what he thought. He was going to call Beezy's bluff. "Dark Magician, attack his face down monster."  
  
"You just attacked my Shadow Barrier (0/3000)."  
  
"Why wasn't it destroyed?" asked Fader. "It only has 3000 defense points."  
  
"That's only until its special ability is activated."  
  
"Special ability?"  
  
"Shadow Barrier gains 100 defense points for every monster in my card graveyard. Since my Total Defense Shogun was placed out of play, I count four; Justice of the North, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Skillful White Magician and Buster Blader. This brings my defense score up to 3400, 100 points highter than your magician's attack."  
  
"So I lose 100 Life Points."  
  
Fader: 1175, Beezy: 2300.  
  
"That's not all you lose. Just look," said Beezy pointing to the field. Fader watched as hands shot out of the Shadow Barrier and grabbed his Dark Magician dragging it into a mouth that had formed in the Barrier.  
  
"My Magician!" fader shouted. "What happened?"  
  
"Any monster attacking Shadow Barrier with an attack value less than my Barrier's defense is automatically destroyed. I may have to pay 500 Life Points each turn to sustain my monster, but as you can see from its abilities that it's well worth the cost."  
  
"I end my turn," Fader said dejectidly.  
  
"My turn and now I pay the 500 point cost for my Barrier."  
  
Fader: 1175, Beezy: 1800.  
  
"You're fighting the clock now Beezy," Fader pointed out. "I might not be able to beat your Shadow Barrier right now, but since it doesn't have any attack points you won't be able to attack me with it either. All I have to do is wait and your Life Points are going to destroy themselves thanks to your monster."  
  
"My Shadow Barrier isn't going to cost me anymore Life Points."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"The Shadow Barrier may be the ultimate defensive monster, but as you so handily pointed out it has no attack power, fortunately it has the potemtial to be so much more. I potential I'm about to tap into. I play Polymerization!"  
  
"A fusion?"  
  
"That's right. I'll fuse it with the Shadow Ghoul (1600/1300) from my hand to create the Soul of Shadows (2000/1500)!"  
  
"It doesn't appear that strong."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," Beezy warned. "Like my Shadow Barrier, Soul of Shadows is powered up by the number of monster cards in my graveyard. Unlike the Barrier though, Soul of Shadows doesn't just increase its defense strength but its attack as well; combining the best abilities of its fusion component monsters. Now for every monster I have in my graveyard will increase Soul of Shadows' attack and defense by 100 points, making it 2600 attack points strong. And now it will attack your face-down monster thanks to my Quick Summon Vortex."  
  
"My Z-Metal Caterpillar (1500/1200)!" Fader exclaimed as his monster was destroyed.  
  
"Every monster you bring into play will get destroyed, nothing you summon from your deck will be able to stop me."  
  
"I don't need a monster to stop you," Fader said. "Not when I have this. Double Magic. I'll discard a magic card from my hand to copy your own Nitemare Steelcage, holding you restrained for two turns. How does it feel to be on the recieving end of your own card Beezy?"  
  
"Have it your way. You want two turns then you can take them. It's not going to make any difference in the end. I'll just pay the magic card Cheerful Coffin."  
  
"Cheerful Coffin?"  
  
"This magic card allows me to discard up to three monster cards from my hand to the graveyard, increasing the attack and defense of my Soul of Shadows another 300 points to 2900. Then I'll lay another card face down and end my turn. One more turn Fader."  
  
"I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Beezy drew his card and then smiled. "You're out of time Fader. If you though that my Soul of Shadows was strong before then just watch this. I'll activate my face down card, Reversed Worlds!"  
  
"What is that card?" Fader asked.  
  
"When I have fifteen cards or more in my graveyard I pay 1000 Life Points to switch both of our decks with our graveyards. And since I had more monster cards in my deck then were in my graveyard my Soul of Shadows' attack is going to be even higher. 4100 to be precise. Then I'm going to play De-Spell to destroy the Nitemare Steelcage you copied and then have my monster attack your face down monster."  
  
Fader: 1175, Beezy: 800.  
  
"You destroyed my Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050)."  
  
"Take your turn Fader."  
  
"You just did me a favor Beezy."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"The cards I needed to beat you were in my graveyard, and now thanks to your trap they're back in my deck."  
  
"You're going to have to draw them first."  
  
"Not a problem. I'll lay one card face down, and then play Card Destruction to discard my current hand and draw four new cards." Fader looked at his deck with tight focus and determination. He already had a few of the cards he needed on the field, there was just one more card that would be nessesary to hang on to this match. Fader was confident that he could draw it though.  
  
Beezy discarded his own hand and drew three replacement cards. After examining them he looked at Fader. "I just drew three more monster cards, including my Shadow Ghoul. Soon I'm going to have two monsters on the field with over 3500 attack points."  
  
"I'm afraid not Beezy, this game is going to end on this turn. And I will win."  
  
"Not going to happen. My monster's power is unbeatable. There are only a few rare monsters that can beat 4100 attack points. How do you think you're going to stop me?"  
  
"With a little confidence, a little faith, and," he paused for a second and smiled, "A little magic."  
  
"What?" Beezy asked confused.  
  
"I'll play the Dark Magic Curtain once more, paying half of my Life Points to summon my Dark Magician to the field again." A deep, velvet black curtain appeared in front of Fader and then triumphantly the curtain parted down the middle and the Dark Magician stepped forward onto the battlefield.  
  
"Your magician was destroyed once already. What makes you think that its going to be any different this time?"  
  
"Because my Magician isn't going to be attacking this time. And because of the two cards that I have on the field," Fader said pointing to the two cards that lay on the field in front of him. "I'll even make this more interesting. I'll let you choose which one I activate. One of them is the Mystic Box, which I could use to destroy your Soul of Shadows right now and then attack you directly."  
  
"And the second card?" Beezy asked.  
  
"Is the magic card, Ethereal Doors. If that one is used, then there's a fifty percent chance that either of us could lose."  
  
"I'll take my chances with Ethereal Doors. What does it do?"  
  
Fader activated the card and two large doors appeared on the field in front of each of their monsters. "First, both of our monsters enter the doors in front of them." Each of the doors then opened and the Dark Magician and Soul of Shadows entered; the doors closing behind them. There was then a flash of light and Fader and Beezy both covered their eyes.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"The second part of the cards effect," Fader explained. "The positions of our monsters have now been randomly rearranged. They may not be behind the same door which they entered. Then again, they may be in the same place."  
  
"Now what happens?"  
  
"You choose which door to open. Once a door is opened and the monster behind it emerges then the other door will be destroyed taking the other monster with it to the graveyard. Not only that, but whatever mosnter is destroyed will deal damage to its owner equal to half of its attack points."  
  
"Meaning that whichever of us loses our monster, will also lose the match."  
  
"That's right. So what's your choice Beezy? Door number one, or door number two?" Fader watched as Beezy's gaze darted back and forth between the two doors, the tension on his face obvious. Fader couldn't help but feel a little aprehension himself, but Fader had faith in the Dark Magician and he was confident that he would win. There was some connection he felt on a deeper level with that card. It was silly when he thought about it, but it was like he could feel himself behind the Magician's eyes.  
  
"I choose the door infront of me," Beezy announced after a few moments deliberation. The large door slowly opened and a low hanging cloud of smoke began to billow out from underneath the door as it did so. Fader and Beezy both stared intently at the doorway, waiting for the monster to emerge. Finally a shape appeared as it stepped forth from the doorway.  
  
The Dark Magician.  
  
Beezy dropped to his knees and lowered his head as his Life Points hit zero.  
  
Fader: 587, Beezy: 0.  
  
Beezy then got up and walked over to Fader, "That was great."  
  
"It was," Fader said nodding his head. "But it could have been either of us. It ws anybody's game."  
  
"No it wasn't, you could have just used the Mystic Box and won."  
  
"Actually I was bluffing. The other card I had face down was Multiply."  
  
Beezy was silent for a second and then began to laugh. Fader joined him and the two shared a moment of laughter after a hard fought duel. Afterwards, Beezy handed to Fader the Buster Blader card.  
  
"I guess I was just holding on to this card for you," he said.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you again," Fader said as he took the card. Thwn with a final wave of his hand he turned away and stepped into the elevator and ascended to Level Three and to the Battle City championship match. 


	28. Finals: Fader vs Serena

The elevator doors opened and Fader emerged from the lift. He was shocked as he was greeted not by a Battle City competitor but by Evo.  
  
"Well, it's about time you joined us," Evo said. He motioned behind him. "Miss Kaiba and I were wondering if your last duel was ever going to end." He steped to the side to reveal Serena standing behind him.  
  
"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Fader said sarcastically.  
  
"Not at all," Evo continued, ignoring Fader's attitude. "We were fortunate enough to be able to watch the end of your duel."  
  
"You could see the match?"  
  
"Of course. You didn't expect me to just sit up on Level Four and wait for the finals to finish without watching the best of the best compete in my tournament did you? I must say the two of you put on the best shows by far on your way to this point."  
  
"So why are you here?" Fader asked.  
  
"Boredom mostly," Evo replied. "That and the fact that I wished to see this duel in person. There's so much more satisfaction you get out of seeing something up close that you don't get out of a video feed. And I must say that witnessing this match will be a guilty pleasure for me, I've been watching the two of you duel all across Battle City. This is a tie-breaker for the two of you, isn't it?"  
  
Fader walked past Evo and moved to Serena. He held out his hand to her sand smiled. "I'm glad to see you here," he told her.  
  
Serena took his hand in hers and returned the smile. "So am I." Their hands lingered for a moment before they seperated, blushing slightly.  
  
"Evo's right," Fader said. "This is a tie-breaker for us. One win for you, one for me."  
  
"Not exactly," Serena replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You held back in our last duel. I could feel it. I'm telling you now that if you do that here you will lose."  
  
"Fair enough," Fader answered.  
  
"Well now that's settled," Evo interrupted stepping as he stepped between the two duelists. "Shall we get this show on the road?" Both nodded. "Each of you will shuffle and then cut your decks. Each of you will then reveal your monster card from your cut deck, the player whose monster shows the highest attack strength will go first in this duel."  
  
Fader shuffled his deck and then cut it in the middle holding up the top half of the deck to Evo and Serena. "The Dark Magician," he announced.  
  
Serena took her deck out of her Duel Disk, shuffled it, but instead of cutting it, she simply drew the top card off the deck and showed it to the two men.  
  
"The Blue Eyes White Dragon," Evo announced for her. He then turned to Fader. "Looks like you're up second." He then gestured to the opposite ends of of the room. "Take your positions and let the duel begin."  
  
Serena and Fader shuffled each others' decks once for good measure and assumed their positions across from each other activated their Duel Disks and launching the holoprojectors. With a nod they drew their opening hands.  
  
Serena examined her hand and was surprised by one of the cards that she found there. She wasn't about to complain though, it was going to help her with hte plan that she had. "I'll lay a monster face down and the two other cards with it."  
  
Fader thumbed through the cards in his hand. He was going to have to be at his very best right now. Serena had improved dramatically in her technique since they had dueled in his first Battle City match. She had been right, he did hold back last duel, even if he hadn't realized it at the time.  
  
"I'll play the X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode. And it will attack your face down monster."  
  
"Spirit of the Harp (800/2000)," Serena told him. "You lose 200 Life Points."  
  
Fader: 3800, Serena: 4000.  
  
She continued, "I'll also use this chance to activate one of my face down cards, Solemn Wishes."  
  
"First blood to Miss Kaiba," Evo said. "But I do believe that she forgot to return that Solemn Wishes card to Jaina after their duel."  
  
Fader ignored Evo's comments and and continued his turn. "I'll throw a card face down then end my turn."  
  
"I draw my card and gain 500 Life Points from the effects of my trap," Serena said. "Then I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards and gain another 500 Life Points."  
  
Fader: 3800, Serena: 5000.  
  
"Then I'll summon the Volt Girl (1900/800) and attack your X-Head Cannon."  
  
"Activate Magic Arm Shield," Fader declared. Two mechanical pincers shot forward from the trap card, grasping firmly onto the Spirt of the Harp and moving it to block the electrical attack of the Volt Girl.  
  
Fader: 3800, Serena: 4900.  
  
Serena lay another card face down onto the field. "Your move Fader," she said.  
  
"I'll summon the Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600). And then I will Union it with my X-Head cannon to raise its attack power by 400. Now it will attack your Volt Girl."  
  
"My Volt Girl may be destroyed but I can activate my two trap cards."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"I'll activate both of my Numinous Healers. I lose 300 Life Points from your attack but I gain 2500."  
  
Fader: 3800, Serena: 7100.  
  
"I'll end my turn," Fader said.  
  
"And I will gain another 500 Life Points from Solemn Wishes."  
  
Fader: 3800, Serena: 7600.  
  
Concern was growing in Fader. Serena's Life Points were growing with every turn. His minimal attacks had only managed to make small dents in her score and she now had double the amount that he himself had.  
  
"Getting nervous Fader," Evo said as he watched Fader's furrowed brow, the smugness seeping out of his voice.  
  
"Evo, shut up," Serena said. She turned her attention back to Fader. "I'll sacrifice my Spirit of the Harp for Kia the Binding Angel (2200/1600). Then I'll set another card face down. Since our monsters have equal power it would be stupid to attack you, so I'll just end my turn."  
  
"I'll play a Pot of Greed of my own and add two more cards to my hand. Then I'll summon the Z-Metal Caterpillar and merge it with my other two monsters to create the XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2500). Then I'll discard a card from my hand to destroy your face down card."  
  
"I'll chain your monster's special ability with the trap that you were trying to destroy, Waboku. Now any battle damage that gets dealt this turn will be reduced to zero, preventing you from destroying my monster."  
  
"I can't do anything else then. I'll end my turn."  
  
"My turn, and my Life Points will rise even higher."  
  
Fader: 3800, Serena: 8100.  
  
"Now I'll equip Kia the Binding Angel with Malevolent Nuzzler magic card to raise its power by 700 points and destroy your XYZ Dragon Cannon."  
  
"My turn," Fader announced. Serena's monster was strong but he had a card in his hand that could trump it. "I'll set a monster in defense mode as well as one other card. Then I'll play Chorus of Sanctuary to raise the defense of all monsters on the field by 500 points. Your move Serena." All she had to do was take the bait.  
  
Fader: 3700, Serena: 8600.  
  
"I'll attack your face down monster with my angel."  
  
"Mystical Elf," Fader said as his blue skinned, white robed monster appeared on the field. "And I'll activate my face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Malevolent Nuzzler card, bringing your monster's attack power back to normal. You take 300 points of damage."  
  
Fader: 3700, Serena: 8300.  
  
"I'll set a monster Face down and then end my turn," Serena said, the loss of 300 Life Points obviously causing her no distress.  
  
"My turn then. And I'll sacrfice my Mystical Elf for another monster that I play face down."  
  
"My turn again," Serena said. "And after I gain another 500 Life Points from my trap card, I'll flip my face down monster, the Magician of Faith (300/400) and activate it's ability to retrieve my Pot of Greed and use it to draw not only another two new cards but to gain yet another 500 Life Points."  
  
Fader: 3700, Serena: 9300.  
  
"Careful Fader," Evo cautioned. "There's no limit to how high Miss Kaiba's Life Points will rise. They'll continue to rise higher and higher." 


	29. Fight the Rising Odds

Serena ignored Evo again and continued her turn. "Now I'll sacrifice my Magician of Faith and Kia the Binding Angel for my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500). And it will attack your face down monster." The Blue Eyes let loose its powerful blast aimed directly at Fader's monster. Just before it could hit though, the card image formed and the Millennium Shield appeared, blocking the attack.  
  
Fader: 3700, Serena: 8800.  
  
"Well now isn't this interesting," Evo said. "It seems Fader has a stronger defense then Serena's monster."  
  
Fader drew his card. "I play the magic card cost down and discard a card from my hand to reduce the level of my in hand monsters by two. Now I can tribute my Millennium Shield to summon the Buster Blader (2600/2300) in attack mode. Buster Blader attack her Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Fader: 3700, Serena: 8700.  
  
As the Blue Eyes was destroyed Fader breathed a sigh of relief. if Serena had maged to get her three Blue Eyes together again she'd be able to summon her most powerful monster like she did during their last game. Now that he had eliminated one of them, he felt better.  
  
Evo clapped his hands together once. the sound resonating in hte quiet room. "Excelent. I was starting to worry about you Fader."  
  
Serena drew her card. "I agree with Evo; it was a nice play. But there are still two more Blue Eyes in my deck."  
  
"I'm ready Serena."  
  
"You think so? I'll lay a monster face down and one other card and end my turn."  
  
"I'll draw and then have the Buster Blader attack your face down monster."  
  
"I activate my magic card, Switch to return Fairy's Gift (1400/1000) to my hand and replace it with my Death Guardius (3300/2800). And since its too late to call off your attack, your Buster Blader is destroyed and you lose 200 Life Points."  
  
Fader: 3500, Serena: 9200.  
  
"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn," Fader said as he placed a card into the magic/trap card slot of his Duel Disk.  
  
"After I gain another 500 Life Points I'll summon Fairy's Gift once more and then have it and my Death Guardius attack your Life Points directly and wipe them out."  
  
"It's not going to be that easy Serena," Fader said wagging his finger at her. "You should know that by now. I activate Mirror Force. Both of your monsters are destroyed."  
  
"I end my turn then," Serena said as she examined her hand and shook her head.  
  
"I'll summon the Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) and attack your Life Points directly."  
  
Fader: 3500, Serena: 7900.  
  
Fader was feeling better about himself, the match was turning back around, but with Serena's Life Points still so high the match was still largely in her favor.  
  
"You're a great duelist Fader," Serena stated as she drew her card. "It's rewarding to find someone who can match me move for move. It's how I imagine my grandfather felt when he dueled Yugi Moto. And I know that if it hadn't been for your help I wouldn't have been able to retrieve Seto Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons. Those three monsters aren't just among the strongest monsters in the game but they are my grandfather's heart and soul. And if it wasn't for those cards I wouldn't be able to form my ulitmate beast."  
  
"Too bad you can't summon it, since I've already destroyed one of your Blue Eyes."  
  
"Who says I can't?"  
  
"With one of your Blue Eyes in the graveyard, you'd have to revive it first and then have a Polymerization card and the other two Blue Eyes in your hand. That's four cards you'd need total."  
  
"That's not true. I just need one card. And I just drew it. A card that will change the rules."  
  
"What card?"  
  
"Behold the Devil Franken (700/500)," she announced.  
  
"The what?" Fader asked.  
  
"Devil Franken. A card so difficult to use that my grandfather didn't even keep one in his deck. And now I will activate its special ablity."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"By paying 5000 Life Points, Devil Franken can create and special summon to the field any fusion monster that my deck is capable of creating. So now I'll create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!"  
  
Fader: 3500, Serena: 3400.  
  
There was a blinding flash of light and when it dissapated the Devil Frankken was no longer alone on the field and Serena's behemoth roared.  
  
"Now I'll play Quick attack and have my Ultimate Dragon attack your Dunames Dark Witch. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Nuetron Blast!" It all happened so quickly that Fader couldn't react. In a display of raw cosmic power unleashed the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon had vaporized the defenseless Witch. "And I'll follow it up with an attack from my Devil Franken."  
  
Fader: 100, Serena: 3400.  
  
"A hard play to follow up Fader," Evo remarked. "You're clinging for dear life."  
  
"You should know that a match isn't over until the Life Points hit zero,"replied Fader. As true as Fader believed his own words to be, he knew that Evo's were just as accurate. Serena was about to win this match unless Fader could draw the right card. Everything that had happened to him over the past few weeks had been really trying. He never imagined that he'd find himself in the situation that he was now in. A week ago he wouldn't have thought it possible to be in possesion of one of the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, let alone ten, but here he was and with each piece that he recieved he felt that he was fulfilling some purpose that he didn't even know that he had. And now he was teetering on the brink of failing in that purpose. He knew in his heart that he could still win this. There are posibilites in every deck a voice in his head told him and he knew that it was right. There was that was going to win this for him, he just needed to draw it.  
  
"I'll lay two cards face down, and set a monster in defense mode," he said. "Make your move Serena."  
  
Serena drew another card and gained 500 more Life Points. "I'll set this card face down and then attack your monster with my Ultimate Dragon."  
  
"No you won't Serena. I activate my Negate Attack trap card to protect me."  
  
"I'm done then. Your move."  
  
"Now I'll flip my face down monster face up. The Invader of the Throne (1300/1700)."  
  
"What is that going to do?"  
  
"Just watch Serena." As Fader said this both his Invader of the Throne and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon began to glow. They then transformed into two white balls of energy and shot across the field, swithcing places with each other as they reformed in front of their new controllers.  
  
"What just happened?" Serena asked.  
  
"Invader of the Throne's special ability allows me to choose one of your monsters and switch control of it with my own monster. I chose your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  
  
"Too bad you can't damage me enough to kill me this turn. My Life Points are too high."  
  
"The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon may not be strong enough to destroy you in one shot but there's another monster that is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You aren't the only one that can use fusions. I pay the Polymerization card to combine your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with the Black Luster Soldier card in my hand to create the Supreme Dragon Master Knight (5000/5000)."  
  
"That's not possible," protested Serena.  
  
"Anything is possible Serena. Now I'll flip up my own Quick Attack card to allow my monster to attack and aim it directly at your Devil Franken. Dragon Master Knight, attack with Dragon Sabre Blast!"  
  
A massive surge of energy poured down from the ceiling and began to collect in the sword of the Dragon Master Knight that was being held over its head. The knight then pointed its sword at the Devil Franken preparing to blast the collected power forward, combining it with the Nuetron Blast attack of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on top of which it rode. Before it could unleash its atack though a large ring of grenades appeared around the middle head of the Ultimate Dragon. There was no time to call off the attack, no time for anything except watching as the Dragon Master Knight exploded taking both players Life Points with it.  
  
Fader: 0, Serena: 0.  
  
Fader composed himself and lifted himself off the ground after the destruction of his monster sent him reeling. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I activated my face down card," Serena told him as she lifted herself off the ground. "The Bell of Destruction. It destroyed your monster and dealt each of us damage equal to its attack power."  
  
The two duelists thought were interrupted by the sound of applause. Both turned to face Evo as he clapped his hands together.  
  
"Amazing," he said. "A draw. Very unexpected, and at the same time, very unfortunate." 


	30. The Valley of the Shadow of Death

"What are you talking about Evo?" fader asked.  
  
"The problem my young friend is that there can only be one winner of this little tournament," Evo explained. "The fact that the two of you have drawn has created something of a difficulty for me."  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Serena wanted to know. "Duel again?"  
  
"Not at all Miss Kaiba. In fact a solution has already occurred to me."  
  
Serena went to ask what Evo meant but all that emerged from her lip was a violent scream that peirced the air. Fader's gaze instantly shot to Serena as she clutched her head in agony and collapsed to the ground. Fader rushed to her unconcious form and shook her in a vain attempt to wake her up. He took her hand, which was balled into a fist, in his and desperately tried to get her to respond. Her eyes fluttered open briefly and met with Fader's, but they seemed empty and vacant, quickly they closed once more and her entire body went limp. Her fist opened when it hit the ground and the piece of the Millennium Puzzle that she had been holding fell to the ground beside her. Fader picked it up and turned his attention to Evo.  
  
Evo stood there staring at Serena and Fader. To say there was something different about him was an understatement. His eyes had turned pitch black and his hair was wild and out of place. What was even more shocking was that the piece of the Millennium Puzzle that hung about his neck was glowing white with energy in its glass orb.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Fader shouted, jumping to his feet. He rushed over to Evo and grabbed him by th collar. "What the hell did you do to Serena?"  
  
"Unhand me right now boy," Evo said, his voice deeper and raspier. "If you don't you will regret it."  
  
Fader released Evo and stepped back. As he did the glow of the Puzzle piece began to fade and Evo returned to his original state. Evo seemed very drained as he clutched his own forehead and collapsed to one knee.  
  
"With out my ring," he stammered, his voice still raspy. "That was more taxing on the systems of this vessel than it should have been."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Evo, and frankly I don't care. All I care about right now is what happened to Serena."  
  
"She is dead."  
  
"No!" Fader protested. "She can't be, her eyes opened!"  
  
"She is no longer there Fader," Evo explained. "Her body is merely an empty vessel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mer mind has been banished to the Shadow Realm, the realm of death."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You've gone nuts."  
  
Evo shook his head as he lifted himself off the ground. "You understand so little. But if you are who you are supposed to be then all will become clear in good time."  
  
"Evo answer my questions dammit!" Fader yelled.  
  
"The answers to your questions will come," Evo responded. "But right now there is only one question that should be important to you. Are you willing to play your role of Mr. Hero to save Miss Kaiba once again?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"What are you willing to risk?"  
  
"Risk?"  
  
"I will give you the chance to restore your friend's soul and life to her body as well as give you the piece of the Millennium Puzzle that you entered this tournament to win. If you lose though, yo forfiet the ten pieces of the Millennium Puzzle you already possess and you will join your companion in the Shadow Realm, and certain death."  
  
"You're on Evo." Fader said with with a stern expression.  
  
"You have no idea what you're up against. Or what you are getting yourself into."  
  
* * *  
  
Evo and Fader shared a tense elevator ride up to Level Four. Fader wanted nothing more at that moment than to punch that pathetic little man in the face, but for Serena' sake he was going to play Evo's sick game. There was a sense of concern he felt when Evo had mentioned the Shadow realm; as if Fader ha heard of the place before and it filled him with a sense of anxiousness. If someone had asked him a month ago whether or not he believed in magic he would have said no, but he was doubting that belief now, after all he had experienced.  
  
The elevator came to a stop and Evo exited followed by Fader. "Welcome to Level Four, and the top of the Duelist's Tower."  
  
"Skip the introductions and the grand speeches. Let's just go," Fader barked at Evo.  
  
"Have it your way," Evo replied. He walked over to a desk on the far side of the room and picked up a Duel Disk. After strapping it onto his arm he picked up a deck of cards, shuffled it and then slapped it into the deviec. He then attached some kind of microchip to the Life Point counter of the Duel Disk, and he picked up another one and tossed it to Fader. "Put this on your Duel Disk."  
  
"What is it?" Fader asked examining the device.  
  
"It's going to change the rules a little bit," Evo answered.  
  
Fader stuck the chip on his own Life Point counter and instantly the number jumped from 4000 to 8000.  
  
"You have first play Fader," Evo informed him.  
  
"How generous of you," Fader replied sarcastically. "Let's duel. I'll lay a card face down and then a moster in defense mode. Your turn Evo." Right after he said this his Life Points dropped.  
  
Fader: 7900, Evo: 8000.  
  
"What the hell?" Fader said in shock.  
  
"I told you that we were going to change the rules," Evo explained. "This is going to be a Countdown match."  
  
"Countdown?"  
  
"Not only will we be fighting against each other, but time as well. At the end of each of our turns we will lose 100 Life Points. At the end of the next turn the amount increases to 200 points, then to 300 and so on."  
  
"Fine then," Fader replied with a calm expression. He knew it was important to keep a confident exterior. On the inside though he knew that this duel was going to get more an more difficult as time went on. He thought he was going to have a bit more breathin room with 4000 extra Life Points but now those points were going to dissappear really quickly.  
  
"I'll summon the Gravekeeper's Spearman (1500/1000) and attack your face down monster," Evo announced.  
  
"You destroyed my Angel of the Balancing Scales (800/900) Evo," Fader announced as he put his monster in the graveyard. "Now I draw a card whenever you do."  
  
"But you lose 600 Life Points from my Spearman's special ability. I'll lay a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Fader: 7300, Evo:7900.  
  
"Alright, I'll summon the Gemini Elf (1900/900) and attack your Spearman destroying it. Your turn Evo."  
  
Fader: 7100, Evo: 7500  
  
"Well draw your extra card from your Angel Fader, it will be the last one you get."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see in a second. First I'll activate my face down card, Monster Reborn to revive Gravekeeper's Spearman. Now prepare yourself Fader, you're about to expreience the land of death. I play the Sleeping Valley of the Pharoh - Necrovalley! You'll soon find that there's no where you can hide from death now. A fitting scene don't you think? Considering that once I win this duel you will be banished to the dark reaches of the Shadow Realm and be just as dead as the spirits that haunt this place." 


	31. From the Grave

The entire field became blanketed in a thick velevet fog that had an eerie dark purple coloring to it. A deep fog rose up from the ground, obscuring some of Fader's vision though he could still see Evo and his monster.  
  
"This is the Necrovalley?" Fader asked. "I'm not impressed yet. What's it supposed to do?"  
  
"This field magic card powers up all of my Gravekeeper monsters' attack and defense by 500 points. And it will also negate the effects of any cards that refer to the graveyard. That includes your Angel's special effect. Now Spearman attack his elf!"  
  
Fader: 7000, Evo: 7300.  
  
Fader drew his card. With Sleeping Valley of the Pharoh in play, most of Evo's monsters would now have the power of level five mosnters, making them hard to beat without having to tribute his own monsters. He was going to have to go on the defensive for the time being, something he had wanted to avoid with the countdown effect going.  
  
"I'll lay a monster face down and end my turn Evo," he said.  
  
Fader: 6700, Evo: 7300.  
  
"I was expecting more from you Fader," Evo said. "Now I'll sacrifice my Gravekeeper Spearman for my Gravekeeper Leader (1900/1200)." Evo's first monster was replaced by his new one, but seconds later the Spearman returned to the field.  
  
"What? How is your monster back?"  
  
"When I tribute to summon my Leader I can bring back to the field any monster in my graveyard with Gravekeeper in its name."  
  
"But Necrovalley prevents either of us from accessing our graveyards."  
  
"Not anymore. Gravekeeper Leader's other ability allows me free access to my graveyard, protecting me from the effects of the Sleeping Valley of the Pharoh, while at the same time keeping you bound by those restrictions. Now Gravekeeper Leader, attack his face down monster." The Leader moved as a blur through the fog and struck Fader's face down monster, destroying his Invader of the Throne (1350/1700). "Now my Spearman will attack your Life Points directly."  
  
Fader: 4700, Evo: 7000.  
  
"I told you that you were out of your league here Fader," Evo continued. "Do you finally realize this?"  
  
"The game has just started Evo," Fader replied. "And if you think that I'm going to give up just because I'm losing for now means that you haven't been paying as close attention to my duels as you said you were. I'll set a monster face down and end my turn."  
  
Fader: 4300, Evo: 7000.  
  
"I'm well aware of your dueling track record and your tendancy to strike back from the brink of death, but I promise you that this time it will not happen. Gravekeeper Leader attack his monster!"  
  
"Sorry Evo," Fader said. "But your attack won't destroy the Retrained Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), your monsters are too strong."  
  
"Maybe," Evo replied. "But you forget that my Spearman's special abiltiy allows me to damage you even if your monster is in defense mode. You may keep your Guardian but you lose 800 Lie Points."  
  
Fader: 3500, Evo: 6600.  
  
Fader moved his hand to draw his card. He had a defense from direct attacks at his Life Points now but with Evo's Gravekeeper Spearman in play he was going to lose life just the same. There was a way to stop Evo and put a crimp on his plans, but Fader had to draw the right card. There couldn't be any doubt in his mind, he had to trust that he was going to win.  
  
"Make your move Fader," Evo prompted.  
  
"Alright Evo. I play the Change of Heart!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I take control of your Gravekeeper Leader. Now I'll switch my Celtic Guardian to attack mode. Your own Leader will attack your Spearman, not only destroying it but dealing you 400 points of damage. Then my Guardian will follow up with a direct attack to your Life Points."  
  
Fader: 3500, Evo: 4800.  
  
"You're a fool," Evo told him. "When I get control of my Leader back at the end of your turn I'll be able to attack your Guardian that you switched to attack mode. And with the monster I have in my hand I can attack it and its special ability isn't going to keep it alive."  
  
"But my turn isn't over yet," Fader informed him. "Now I'll sacrifice my Retrained Celtic Guardian and your Gravekeeper Leader to summon the Ceruvean Phoenix (2200/2400) in attack mode. I could have summoned my Phoenix before the battle phase but then I would have onyly done 200 points of damage instead of 1800. It's your turn Evo."  
  
Fader: 3000, Evo: 4800.  
  
"I expected nothing less than this level of gameplay from the Battle City champion," remarked Evo.  
  
"I'm not the champion," corrected Fader. "Serena and I tied. Or did you forget how you baited me into playing this match?"  
  
"I know why you are dueling Fader. Your attempt to rescue Miss Kaiba once again. What you don't understand is that your attempt at heroics is pointless. At least last time you had Beeezy to help you out. You're all alone now Fader."  
  
"Just make your move."  
  
"I will. I lay this monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Fader: 3000, Evo: 4300.  
  
"I'll play a monster of my own face down," Fader said. "Along with one other card." Another card appeared on the field behind Fader's monsters and beside his other face down card already on the field. "Now my Phoenix will attack your monster."  
  
"Congratulations Fader," Evo said with and evil grin. "You just attack my Gravekeeper Guard (1000/1900). Not only do you lose 200 Life Points from the attack but I can now choose a monster to return to your hand. And I'll choose your Phoenix. You sacrificed my monster and your own for nothing. Your bird is back where it started."  
  
"Your turn Evo," was Fader's only answer.  
  
Fader: 2200, Evo: 4300.  
  
"I'm sorry you went through all that trouble to summon your Phoenix Fader," Evo said.  
  
"It's not dead Evo. I can summon it again. It's not the last time you've seen it."  
  
"No I'm afriad you can't summon it again. I play the magic card Imperial Sacrifice. Now we must both discard all mosnter caqrds that we have in our hands." Evo discarded two cards while Fader discarded one. "Now I'll switch my Guard to attack mode and attack your face down monster."  
  
"You're attacking my Kuriboh (300/200)."  
  
"A weak monster. It's destroyed easily."  
  
"Not as easily as you'd like Evo," Fader interrupted. "I activate my face down card Multiply. My single Kuriboh becomes five now."  
  
"A temporoaary defense. I'll just destroy them one at a time then. I'll destroy one of them now, leaving you with four. I end my turn."  
  
Fader: 2200, Evo: 3700.  
  
"You may have eliminated the monster cards in our hand Evo, but I'm going to go the extra step and destroy the rest of them. I play Card Destruction to eliminate our hands forcing us to draw new cards to replace the ones we just lost." Fader drew his three replacement cards and examined them. "I have to thank you though Evo. I needed you to destroy one of those Kuriboh. If you hadn't I wouldn't have had a free slot in my monster zones for the monster I just drew."  
  
"What monster?"  
  
"The Hysteric Fairy (1800/500). And with its special ability I'm going to turn this duel back into my favor. I'll sacrifice my four remaining Kuriboh to my Fairy and gain 2000 Life Points. Now my Fairy will attack your Guard and deal you 300 damage to your Life Points."  
  
Fader: 3500, Evo: 3400. 


	32. Last Battle

"You seem to have taken the lead in this duel Fader," remarked Evo. His expression then turned harsh. "Do't get used to it, this is only a temporary situation. Now I summon the Gravekeeper Axe-Weilder (1900/100). it will attack your Fairy and deal you 600 points of damage. Now I'll play the magic card, Gravekeeper's Servant. It will force you to discard a card from the top of your deck every time that you want to attack. Your turn Fader."  
  
Fader: 2900, Evo: 2700.  
  
Fader drew his card. "I'll lay a monster in defense mode then play another card with it. That will signal the end of my turn."  
  
Fader: 2100, Evo: 2700.  
  
"You're not going to be able to keep playing defensive Fader. Not when you're losing close to 1000 Life Points every turn. You can't hold out against me."  
  
"If you're so sure about that then why haven't you attacked me yet?"  
  
"You may enjoy laughing in the face of death now Fader, but we'll see how much you laugh when your spirit is floating around in the ether of the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Stop threatening me Evo and make your move."  
  
"Alright I summon the Gravekeepr Assassin (1500/1500). It will attack your face down monster, which now changes to attack mode."  
  
"It changes modes?" How?" Fader shouted.  
  
"Gravekeeper Assassin allows me to chnge the battle position of any of you monsters on the field when I attack. Your Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) is in attack mode, leaving your Life Points open. And after my Assassin is through my Axe-Wielder will wipe out the rest of your Life Points."  
  
"Sorry to dissappoint you Evo, but that isn't going to happen."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of my trap card, Mirror Force! Both of your monsters are destroyed."  
  
"Then my turn is over. After I lay this card face down."  
  
Fader: 2100, Evo: 1900  
  
"Now its my chance to wipe out your Life Points in a single shot," Fader said.  
  
"Your Witch isn't strong enough Fader."  
  
"But I have a chance to draw the cards I need Evo. I play the Pot of Greed." Fader closed his eyes to draw his two cards. He had the cards in his deck that he needed to win this. Evo wasn't going to get away with what he did to Serena. You have what you need to defeat him a voice in his head said. You already believe in yourself, now just believe in your cards. He drew.  
  
"I'll sacrifice my Dunames Dark Witch to summon the Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in attack mode. Now I can wipe out your Life Points in one blow. Dark Magician Girl attack with Dark Magic Spell!"  
  
"Now it's my turn to dissappoint you Fader," Evo said. "I activate my own trap card, the Body Strengthening Suppliment. Before your attack damages me I gain 4000 Life Points."  
  
Fader: 2100, Evo: 3900.  
  
"Your Dark Magician Girl may be strong," Evo continued. "But with the boost that my monsters get from the Sleeping Valley of the Pharaoh mist of the them have more than 2000 attack points of your monster."  
  
"My turn isn't over yet Evo. and your Necrovalley is about to be destroyed. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to eliminate your Sleeping Valley of the Pharaoh. Now it's your turn Evo."  
  
Fader: 1200, Evo: 3900.  
  
"You still continue to fight, eh Fader? Even against the overwhelming odds stacked against you? I don't understand. You fight alone and you will die alone."  
  
"I'm not alone Evo. That's what you haven't understood this entire duel." Fader reached into his pocket and produced a few pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. "These are why I'm not alone."  
  
Evo laughed. "You're a fool Fader. Those puzzle pieces mean nothing."  
  
"You're wrong Evo. Each of these pieces carries with it the heart of someone I know. Vega, beezy and Serena each carried these and now that I hold them, a part of each of them is being carried in myself."  
  
"How ridiculously sentimental of you. You're an idiot Fader. You deserve to lose this match. It will be quite entertaining to watch your banished soul writhe in eternal angiush."  
  
"If you're so confident then make your move."  
  
"I will. I'll special summon the Gravekeeper Demon (2700/1400)."  
  
"The what?'  
  
"Gravekeeper Demon is a powerful monster that can only be special summoned when I have no monsters on the field and at least three Gravekeeper monsters in my graveyard. though it can't attack this turn, on my next turn it's going to wipe you out."  
  
Fader: 1200, Evo: 3000.  
  
"I'm afraid not Evo. I'm not going to let you win. I have two cards in my hand that will help me win this duel."  
  
"Two cards. But you used the only cards in your hand at the end of your last turn. You should only have one card in your hand."  
  
"You forget Evo. Now that your Necrovalley is gone access to my graveyard is unrestricted again. Which means that my Angel of the Balancing Scales' ability is in effect agin, so I drew a card during your turn. I'm going to play these two cards but first there's another card in my graveyard whose effect was being blocked."  
  
Evo was about to ask Fader what he was talking about when the enitre battlefield floor began to glow orange and then burst into flames. From those flames a shape began to form and rise up.  
  
"You remember my Ceruvean Phoenix don't you Evo?" asked Fader.  
  
"I remember it," Evo replied. "But it isn't going to help you. Neither of your monsters are strong enough to beat my Gravekeeper Demon."  
  
"They aren't going to attack. Instead I'm going to tribute them both for my Buster Blader (2600/2300)."  
  
"That monster isn't stong enough either Fader. You spent 500 Life Points to revive your Phoenix for nothing. Now when you end your turn you'll lose 1000 Life Points and this duel will be over."  
  
"No I won't Evo. I still have my other card to play," Fader replied holding up his final card. "Toxin Tubes will increase my Life Points by 1200 points. As you pointed out my Buster Blader isn't stronger than your monster so make your move."  
  
Fader: 900, Evo: 3000.  
  
"This is it Fader. This game is over. You've fought hard but I'm afraid that you haven't been able to save the young Miss Kaiba."  
  
"Bring it on Evo," Fader replied. "I'm ready."  
  
"You're wrong. You aren't ready. I'll equip my Demon with a Stim Pak to increase its attack power by 700 points and then attack your Buster Blader and destroy the rest of your Life Points."  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you say?" Evo asked with disbelief.  
  
"I said no Evo. It's not going to end like that."  
  
"You can't stop me."  
  
"Can't I?" Fader said. He pointed to the face down card on his side of the field. "I still have the very first card that I set in this duel." He flipped it over. "The Last Battle. Appropriate isn't it? All of the cards in play are destroyed except my Buster Blader. The Life Points don't matter anymore. It all comes down to the monster that you choose to send against my Buster Blader right now."  
  
"You underestimated me Fader. You think that Gravekeeper Demon is the strongest mosnter in my deck? You've lost. You played your trump card and it failed you. Now behold the Gravekeeper Crypt Drake (2800/2300)!"  
  
Fader's stern expression loosened and he did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He laughed.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing about?" demanded Evo.  
  
"Just watch," Fader replied. Evo turned his attention to the field and the two monsters on the field, just in time to see the Buster Blader Tear through the Crypt Drake with a cleave of its massive sword.  
  
"That's not possible!" Evo shouted.  
  
"You're the one whose lost Evo. For all your arrogance you made a poor choice for your final stand."  
  
"What are you talking about?'  
  
"Your Drake is a Dragon-type monster. It increased the attack power of Buster Blader by 500 points making it stronger than your beast."  
  
Evo shut off his Duel Disk, walked over and sat down behind his desk. The piece of the Millennium Puzzle glowed white as it had when Serena had first collapsed. When the glow faded Evo removed the piece from around his neck and tossed it to Fader.  
  
"Miss Kaiba is safe now," Evo said. "You've played the role of hero once again. And you've won the Battle City tournament. Congratulations. You've earned your prize." He turned his chair around so that he was no longer facing the young man. "My people will see to it that you are returned home."  
  
Fader turned away from Evo in anger, pocketing the puzzle piece and deactivated his own Duel Disk. He then entered the elevator and descended to Level Three to check on Serena. Fader was gone.  
  
"Well played Fader," Evo said to no one in particualar. "But you think that I didn't know that my own monster was a dragon?" He laughed slightly. "This isn't over Fader. Your trials have just begun." The computer on his desk began to beep with an incoming transmission, Evo reached behind him to activate the terminal. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"We've found it sir," came the reply from one of his people.  
  
"Excellent," Evo said. He ordered the man to bring it to him, then deactivated the communication. The Millennium Ring would soon be back where it belonged. Then everything would change. 


	33. Unexpected Guests

Sunlight shone in through the window and rested on Fader's face as he lay in bed. His eyes opened and he used his hand to block the light as his eys adjusted. Throwing back the covers he got out of bed and threw on a pair of pants from the dressor. He walked over to the french doors and pushed them open, stepping onto the small balcony. He rested his arms on the ledge as he took in the view of the small city. He was so caught up in the view that he did not hear the figure approach from behind him. He was surprised when a pair of hands reached around from behind him and grabbed him.  
  
"Good morning," he said without looking back.  
  
The hands spun him around and he was face to face with Serena. "I think it's afternoon now," she replied. "We slept through 'good morning'." The two embraced for a second and turned back to the scenery.  
  
"It's going to be a beautiful day," Serena continued. She turned to look at Fader and noticed that he looked a little distracted. "Is something wrong?" she asked him.  
  
He looked at her and his grimace turned into a smile, albiet a forced one. "I'll be fine," he told her.  
  
"You had another of the nightmares didn't you?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You're a terrible liar," she said. "You've been having them every night for the past three weeks."  
  
"Ever since we left the Duelist's Tower in Battle City," he continued for her. At the mention of Battle City Serena flinched a little, and Fader could understand why. After claiming his prize from Evo he had gone back to level three and found Serena awake. She was awake nce again, but she was visibly shaken. There was a ook of terror in her eyes as if she had just come back from hell itself. Fader decided that it might be better for the next little while that she not be alone and so he had her brought back to his home with him.  
  
The first few days had been a little shaky, but Serena had slowly recovered from whatever she had experienced in the Shadow Realm. Fader had stayed with her the entire time, and the two became closer as a result of it. Serena didn't talk about what had heppened to her and Fader completely understood that she hadn't wanted to. If it was how Evo had described it then Fader was pretty sure that he wouldn't talk about it either.  
  
"We missed breakfast," Fader said with a grin.  
  
Serena smiled back with a mischevous look. "I guess you'll just have to make us an extra large lunch then."  
  
"I guess so," Fader replied. He brought her in close to him and the two locked lips in a passoinate kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds when there was a knock at the door. Dissappointed, they broke off. "Yes," Fader answered.  
  
The door opened and in stepped the housekeeper, and elderly woman with a sweet face. Fader had never like the idea of servants, but when he left for Battle City he needed someone to watch over the house so he had hired her. She had done such a good job he had kept her on.  
  
"Mr. Fader," she said. "There is a strange man here to see you. I told him that you weren't available but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He's in your study."  
  
Fader came in from the balcony and pulled a shirt over his head. "It's alright. I'll meet with him," he told her. He turned back to Serena. "I shouldn't be too long."  
  
"It's okay," she replied. "I have to check in with the Kaiba Corp board of directors. I kind of skipped the morning meeting to spend time with some guy."  
  
Fader smiled. "I hope he was worth it."  
  
"Depends how good the lunch he makes is," Serena called out as she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. A few seconds later the sound of running water could be heard.  
  
"Let's go meet this guest then."  
  
* * *  
  
Fader entered his study and saw his guest standing gazing out the window at the same scenery that he and Serena had just been enjoying. He was about as tall as Fader, but he wore all white. "What can I help you with?" Fader asked as he shut the door behind him.  
  
The man turned his head from the window for a second to stare stocially at Fader before turning back out to the view. "You cannot actually help me," he said.  
  
Fader moved around his desk and sat down. "Then why are we having this conversation?"  
  
"Because it is you who are in need of my assistance," the man replied approaching the desk.  
  
Fader looked at him inquisitively. "Really? You don't say? And what do I need help with?"  
  
The man pointed to the desk and to the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle strewn about. "I can help you with that."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"You won't complete it."  
  
"I know. I'm still three pieces short."  
  
"That is true, but it is not the only reason. You will not complete it because you will not accept what you are being told."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know that you have had the visions."  
  
"Visions?"  
  
"You probably mistake them for nitemares. But they are not dreams. They are memories. They are premonitions. They are the past, present and future combined."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will. After the Millennium Puzlle is completed."  
  
"Like I said," Fader replied. "Three pieces short. Remember?"  
  
The man in white reahced into his robe and pulled out his hand to reveal the final three pieces of the Millennium Puzzle resting in his palm. "Do you mean these? We will play a game for them."  
  
"I had a feeling you were going to do something like that. So you expect me to duel you for them?" Fader aksed as he reached for his deck. "I'm game."  
  
"But I am not. I have no desire to duel you. I know that I would not win. Not against the wielder of the Millennium Puzzle, or even against he who would be the one to comlete it."  
  
"It seems that everyone knows more about the Millennium Puzzle than I do," Fader said. "Maybe you'd like to explain to me how it is exactly that you know so much about it?"  
  
"Because of this," the man answered. He opened his robe, to expose a giant gold ahnk hanging around his neck.  
  
"What is that?" Fader asked him.  
  
"This is the Millennium Key. Like the Millennium Puzzle it is one of seven mystical items that grant its bearer special powers. My clan has been honored with the task of guarding the Millennium Items and keeping the balance of their power. I am the last of my clan."  
  
"So what is this game that you want to play for the last three pieces?"  
  
"A shadow game. You have already proven your worthiness with your cards, but now I will test your resolve to see whether or not you are ready in mind and spirit for the burden that awaits."  
  
Fader arose from his desk and walked around so that he was face to face with the man. "Just one more question then," he said. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"My name is Shadi." 


	34. Reflections in the Mind

Sunlight shone in through the window and rested on Fader's face as he lay in bed. His eyes opened and he used his hand to block the light as his eys adjusted. Throwing back the covers he got out of bed. He paused for a second as he realized that he was already fully dressed.  
  
Something wasn't right. Fader's glance shot around the room. He looked to the bed to see if Serena was still asleep but she was no where to be found. In fact it appeared as though the bed hadn't been slept in, even though Fader himself had just gotten out of it. The room itself had changed slightly as well. The walls were a deeper shade of green and the furniture was a different style, more antiquated, but familiar somehow.  
  
Fader exited the bedroom and made his way to the study. When he entered he found that it too had changed. Pictures that were hanging on the walls were different. Fader walked over to the desk and moved to sit down. He spun the chair around only to find himself face to face with someone he never expected to see again.  
  
"Hello son," his father said to him.  
  
Fader backed up a couple of steps, shocked. "What the hell is going on? Who are you?" he shouted.  
  
"You know who I am son," the man replied, rising from the chair.  
  
"No," Fader said shaking his head. "I know who you're supposed to be. But you're not my father."  
  
"You always were a stubborn boy," his father continued. "I assure you that I am Hartland Fader, your father."  
  
"My father is dead."  
  
"How cynical. I may be dead in the real world, but a part of me will live forever in your mind."  
  
"My mind?"  
  
"That's right. We're in your mind right now. I'm just a part of that mind."  
  
"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is being in this study with a man named Shadi. He said something about a shadow game and the next thing I remember is I woke up in my bed."  
  
"Ah yes, Shadi," Hartland said. "He's around here somewhere. Probably exploring the reaches of your mind just as you are."  
  
"You met him?"  
  
"He was here not too long before you were. Nice young man, a little serious and a bit cryptic, but he seems very determined."  
  
"Did he tell you anything about this game that I'm supposed to play?"  
  
"You're expecting a little much from me aren't you?" his father replied.  
  
"I have to find him. He's got to be somewhere in this house." Fader walked over to the door that he had entered from, opened it and stepped through. Instantly he found himself on the helicopter pad onto of the Duelist's Tower in Battle City.  
  
He turned three hundred and sixty egrees to take in the view. Other than the door he had just come through, which looked completely out of place in the middle of the helicopter pad, it was the same place that he had been on only a few short weeks ago. He looked back through the door at the study he had just left. His father stood just across the threshold with his arms behind his back.  
  
"You just don't get it yet son," Hartland shouted to Fader. "This isn't your home, it's your mind. A mind that is being influenced by the Shadow Realm. Things aren't going to be as cut and dry as you'd like them to be." He grasped the doorknob and began to close the door. "Be careful," he called out just as the door shut and dissappeared.  
  
Fader found himself alone once again. He looked around the cold rooftop and looked up. The sky had turned a deep shade of purple.  
  
"There's a storm coming," a voice said form behind him. Fader spun around to find someone else he hadn't ever planned on seeing again.  
  
"Evo," Fader said.  
  
"Hello again Mr. Fader," Evo greeted him.  
  
"My father I can understand as being a part of my mind, but you?"  
  
"The subconcious has a tricky sense of humour doesn't it?"  
  
"So are you supposed to represent annoyanace or something?"  
  
Evo frowned. "You hurt me. Don't we have some kind of special bond now? You said so yourself before. All of the people who have given you a piece of the Millennium Puzzle were in your heart. isn't that it? That makes us close friends now right?"  
  
Fader scoffed at the comment. "I don't consider people that toy with me and try to have my girlfeind killed twice a friend."  
  
"Girlfiend? I had no idea you and she had gotten so close. How is the young Miss Kaiba doing?"  
  
"She's fine," Fader said harshly. He turned from Evo and stared off into the horizon and the ever darkening sky. He didn't notice as Evo faced turned suddenly evil and his entire body began to become enveloped in a black shadow. Fader turned around just in time to see the shadow that had once been Evo begin to twist and warp itself into something completely different. When it finished its transformation Fader found the Gravekeeper Crypt Drake bearing down on him as the sounds of thunder began to roar in the sky above.  
  
The dragon stepped forward as it began to stalk Fader. Fader backed up and he began to inch closer and cloaser to the edge of the roof. After only a minute or so the Crypt Drake was within striking distance and Fader was teetering on the brink of falling fifty stories stright down; which, his mind or not, would probably cause problems to say the least.  
  
Just as the drake reared back to strike its chest began to glow white and seconds later it shattered and exploded. Fader lost his balance and was about to fall when a hand reached through the smoke and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward. The smoke finally cleared and Fader looked into the eyes of his saviour, the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Well that's unexpected," Fader said, still recovering form what had just happened. He looked more closely at the Dark Magician Girl's face and was shocked at what he saw. "Serena?" he exclaimed with suprise.  
  
"That's me," she replied as she steeped back and smoothed out her skirt. "Like the outfit?" 


	35. Memories of a Forgotten Past

"What is going on here?" Fader said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean one second I'm talking to my father in my study then I walk through a door and start yelling at Evo about trying to kill you, then he becomes a monster, and you rescue me, wearing that!" he pointed at her outfit.  
  
"You don't like it," she replied pouting.  
  
"That's not it," Fader answered her. "It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
"It isn't going to make any sense. It isn't supposed to. This is your mind. Everyone you've ever met, everywhere you've ever been, everything you've ever known is here." Serena then turned from him and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" he called after her.  
  
"Don't you mean where are we going?" she replied. "Shadi is still somewhere in your mind. I'm going to help you find him." The elevator doors opened and Serena stepped inside, Fader quickly followed her inside before they could shut behind him. The lift then began to descend. After what seemed like an eternity the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Fader took the first step out, cautiously as he took in the new setting.  
  
"This place," he said in awe. "I can't believe it." Serena exited the elevator as Fader stared all around him.  
  
"It's beautiful," she told him. The entire area was a lush green meadow surrounded by tall trees. In front of them was a small lake with a wooden dock.  
  
"I came here when I was very young, once," Fader told her. "It was a camping trip with my father. I've been planning on taking you out here." He puased as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breth of fresh air. "It's even more amazing then I remember." Just then Fader and Serena spotted two people sitting on the dock and they walked over to meet the two strangers.  
  
"About time you got here," Axis said as Fader approached.  
  
"We were wondering if you were ever going to make it," added Vega.  
  
Fader walked to the very edge of the dock and stared across the lake to the horizon and to the setting sun in the distance. After a minute he turned back to Vega, Axis and Serena who were watching him.  
  
"You aren't going to cry on us, are you?" Axis asked him with a chuckle.  
  
Fader shook his head. "I just," he started. "I just didn't realize how much of my life I had closed off. So many memories. I blocked most of them all out after my parents died. It was just too difficult to deal with. Now, it's like a floodgate has been opened in my mind, and the feelings, memories and emotions are just washing over me."  
  
Vega stepped forward. "He's doing this to you on purpose you know? Opening your mind to your past, trying to distract you."  
  
"Shaid?" Fader asked. "I just don't see how he's doing this."  
  
"It's his Millennium Key," Serena explained. "He's using its power to not only enter your mind but to rearrange it. To use what he finds there against you to win this game."  
  
Fader turned away from his friends and sat on the dock. He looked back at the sunset, it seemed as though the sun were bigger somehow. Cupping his hands together he reached into the water to get a drink. Something was off, he always remembered the water being cold, but now it was warm, bordering on hot.  
  
He stood back up and noticed that the sun was definitelty bigger now, and getting bigger every second. It was coming towards him. Fader began to back up as he realized that the water was getting hotter and it began to boil, bubbles violently popping on the surface, as the sun approached faster and faster.  
  
As the sun got closer and grew larger there was a huge flash of light. The four of them all covered their eyes. Before their eyes had adjusted two massive firey claws whipped forward and grabbed Vega and Axis. Fader looked up to see the Ceruvean Phoenix bearing down on him and Serena. Axis and Vega were both writhing in agony as the powerful talons crushed them.  
  
"No!" Fader shouted as his friends began to scream. He turned to Serena to see that her face had become angry. Her wand began to glow. She then pointed her staff right at the Phoenix and a blast of energy shot forth and slammed into the Phoenix's centre. Nothing happened. The Phoenix retaliated by whipping out one of its wings, slamming it into Serena. She was sent flying and crashed into a tree before hitting the ground. She didn't rise.  
  
"Fader!" shouted Vega. "You've got to help us!"  
  
"I can't stop that monster! I don't have the power!" he called to her.  
  
"You do," Axis told him. "This is your..." He voice was cut off as the Phoenix doubled the force of its claws. Fader could only watch as his friends screamed in pain as they were immolated.  
  
Fader was alone against the Ceruvean Phoenix.  
  
The Phoenix moved closer to him and then dove upon him and completely enveloped him. Fader couldn't see anything except the flames. He brought up his hands to try and pretect his face from the fire. Then to Fader's surprise the flames dissappated.  
  
He was no longer in the meadow by the lake. He was instead in a barren wasteland atop a cliff. Everything was chaos. The sky was pitch black and lightning was crashing down in incredible amounts. The noise of the thunder- claps that accompanied them was almost defeaning. Fader walked over to the cliff precipise to look down into hte valley when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Shadi.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Fader shouted over the chaos.  
  
"You already know that we are in the realm of the mind," Shadi answered him.  
  
"And the game?"  
  
"Is almost over."  
  
"How does it end?"  
  
"It will end when you understand. Or when you are dead," Shadi replied stoically. He pointed. "Look there."  
  
Fader tunred back to the valley to what Shadi was pointing at, and was shocked. It was a duel. In the midst of all that was happening two people were actually dueling. Fader couldn't make out who the players were but the figures in front of them were Duel Monsters.  
  
"This isn't one of my memories," said Fader.  
  
"No. It is mine," Shadi explained. "Welcome to The End."  
  
"That's not possible," Fader protested. "The End was fifty years ago. You can't be more than thrity yourslef. How is this your memory?"  
  
"You are still bound by the limitations of the world that you know. My appearance may be that of a young man, but I am in reality over five thousand years old." He held up his Millennium Key. "Inside many of the Millennium Items dwells the spirit of one from times of ancient Egypt.. I believe you have had some experience with these spirits already."  
  
"Evo," Fader answered without even thinking.  
  
"Yes. With each generation there are those who are chosen to bear the Millennium Items, all except one. My Millennium Key has never been passed to a new bearer. Instead it has been my responsibility to watch over the Millennium Items and ensure that their balance of power is maintained. I have no host body in your world, instead I am but a shadow passing between the real world and shadow realm trying to maintain that balance." Shadi gestured out the duel. "This duel was the turning point of The End. It was to be the final showdown of good and evil forces from the Shadow Realm."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Watch."  
  
Fader looked at the field of battle and recognition hit. The two monsters in front of one of the duelists were the Buster Blader and Dark Magician Girl. Fader didn't know what hte other duelist had, it was too dark to make out, but whatever it was, it was huge. The battle continued and the massive shadow lashed out and struck both the Buster Blader and Dark Magician Girl. Instead of being destroyed normally they cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Fader was then hit with another terrifying realization. They weren't duel mosnters, they were his friends. As he looked at thier broken forms he recognized them as Beezy and Serena.  
  
"No!" he shouted once more. Anger at seeing the dead bodies of his friends filled his being. He had to do something. The answer had finally hit him. what everyone had been trying to tell him since he had arrived here. He jumped off the cliff. Shadi watched and nodded his approval.  
  
Fader fell five stories from the cliff top straight down to the valley. Normally a person would have died from the drop. But Fader was not dead. Fader wasn't Fader anymore. When he landed he came to a rest on one knee, the earth cracking beneath him. Fader didn't even flinch. He had been transformed, and bore the armor of the Black Luster Soldier. His eyes were in a narrow focus and he glared at the monster that had killed his friends. He adjusted the sword in his hands.  
  
"Chaos Blade!" he shouted as he ran forward towards the beast. He leaped into the air and slashed right through the monster, pouring all of the hatred and anger he was feeling into his blow, tearing it in two.  
  
Fader blinked.  
  
He was sitting in his chair at his desk. The same place he had been in before his shadow game had begun. He looked around for Shadi who was no where to be found. He felt something in his hand and opened his fist to find the final three pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. 


	36. The Puzzle Restored

Fader looked up at the full moon from the balcony outside his bedroom. it was about two in hte morning and he couldn't sleep. It has been four nights since Shadi had left behind the last pieces of the Millennium Puzzle and dissappeared. Since then something unsettling had happened. The nitemares that had been plauging him since his return from Battle City had stopped. What was more unsettling though was that he had stopped dreaming altogether. His nights had become restless tossing and turning and staring into nothing. His dreams were blank; pitch black voids of nothingness. He thought that he had been free but instead he found himself with something even worse.  
  
He looked back over his shoulder at Serena, lying peacefully asleep in bed. He hadn't told her about this new dilemma yet. It had been awkward enough to tell her about his experiences in his shadow game with Shadi (he had convientely left off the part about her Dark Magician Girl outfit). he didn't want to both her with this new development until he knew more.  
  
She wasn't talking too much about it, but Fader sensed that something was going on at Kaiba Corp that had her worried. The past four days she had spent over five hours a day on video meetings with hte board of directors about something that Fader didn't know about. He wasn't going to bother her though, she could take care of herself and if she needed help she'd ask for it.  
  
Fader turned back to the full moon. It was somehting he had alwasy done since he was young as a way to relax. He could just stare at the sky for hours and everything in the world would just not matter anymore.  
  
"It is time," came a voice from no where. Fader looked around for the source of the voice. He couldn't see anybody. Serena was still fast asleep and the voice seemed to be coming from all around him.  
  
"You know what to do," the voice continued. "I'll be waiting."  
  
"I'm losing it," Fader said to himself. He came in from the balcony and closed the french doors behind him. As he walked across the room something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. There was a weird amber glow coming from the hallway. Fader exited the bedroom to try and follow the source of the light back to its point of origin. He walked down the hallway until he reached his study and stepped inside.  
  
On his desk the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle were glowing. As Fader reached the desk and sat down the glow faded. Fader felt wierd. He couldn't explain it but he felt different somehow. Absently he picked up two pieces of the Puzzle and connected them. They fit perfectly.  
  
Since Fader had recieved the last three pieces of the puzzle he hadn't spent very much time trying to put them together. He had tried a few times but to nothing had heppened. Now wtihout even trying he had put two of them together. He reached for a third piece and was surprised when it joined with the first two. He then picked up a fourth. then a fifth. A sixth. A seventh. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing at this point. His hands were moving of their own accord.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes he found only a single piece of the Millennium Puzzle resting on the desk. The first piece that he had found in the delapidated game store. Beside it rested the nearly completed Millennium Puzzle itself with only a single gap missing in the front where the last piece fit. Fader snapped the piece into place restoring the pyramid shaped object to completion.  
  
There was a flash of light.  
  
* * *  
  
The light faded and Fader found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. No surroundings would be more accurate. He was in a vast rocky expanse that extended to the horizon in all direction; except for a set of low cliffs to the west. Boulders and other rocks seemed to be the only other things decorating the landscape.  
  
"Welcome," someone said. Fader turned to the right to see a young man about Fader's age leaning against a large boulder. He was dress in the same garb as Fader and had the Millennium Puzzle hanging by a chain around his neck. Fader looked down to see that he too was now wearing the same item. The man's hair was differeent then Fader's, a mix of red, black and blond. The five spiked points of his hair looked reminiscent of a hand Fader thought to himself as he walked over to the stranger.  
  
"Nice place you've got here," Fader remarked sarcastically, gesturing to the landscape. "Going to explain who you are?"  
  
"You can call me Yami. That's what Yugi called me."  
  
"Yugi? As in Yugi Moto, Duelist Kingdom and Battle City champion?" Fader paused for a second as he took in the information. Realization hit. "You're from the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi Moto always wore that thing around his neck. You're one of the spirits that Shadi told me about."  
  
"That's right. My spirit is that of a Pharoah from five thousand years ago."  
  
"Your voice," Fader said. "I've heard it before. In my head. You're the one who was helping me out back in Battle City. All those times a voice in my head was telling me to trust in my heart and in my deck, it was you, right?"  
  
Yami nodded. "It was very difficult. Without the Puzzle completed it took a great deal of energy to communicate with you. It became easier as you gained more pieces of the Puzzle."  
  
"Then I suppose I owe you. You helped we win not only that tournament but you helped me rescue Serena from Evo; or whatever spiriit had taken over his body."  
  
"I did nothing except show you the truth that was in your own heart," Yami replied. "You were the one that saved her by believing in that power. It is that belief that has proven your place as the next bearer of the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"So what does that mean?"  
  
"It means that you're going to save the world. With me. We're going to work together."  
  
"You're kidding?" Fader asked. Yami stared at him with a blank, serious expression. "You're not kidding."  
  
"Look around you, is any of this place familiar?" Yami asked him.  
  
Fader looked around again. "This is the place where I met Shadi at the end of our little Shadow Game. He said that it was the turning point of The End."  
  
"It was. It was a cataclysmic battle betwwen Yugi and myself versus..." Yami's voice trailed off.  
  
"Against who?"  
  
"I can't remember," Yami said with distress. "My memory is failing me. I can only remember certain things. I can remember what happened, but names and faces are escaping me."  
  
"So what happened? If this was supposed to be the be all end all of battles, what happened?"  
  
"A draw," Yami explained. "We let loose with every powerful card that we had at our disposal and we were evenly matched."  
  
"'The End was, but was not to pass. It will come again'." Fader recited from memory. It was what the note had said when the tomb in Egypt had been destroyed. "You just delayed it seventy-five years, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. And that anniversary is fast approaching."  
  
"Alright so we fight this evil, defeat it and what, fulfill destiny?"  
  
"Sounds simple doesn't it?" Yami replied. "We must be careful though. if they were paying attention to the Battle City tournament then they may already be coming for you."  
  
"I'll be ready."  
  
"No you wont. You are going to be faced with nothing that you could possibly imagine. Nothing you could be prepared for."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. But I am prepared."  
  
"Let's just see how prepared you are."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yami lifted his arm in front of him and one of the older model Duel disks appeared, from the days of the first Battle City tournament. "It's time to duel."  
  
Fader smiled. "Duel a five thousand year old Pharoah? Should be interesting." Mimicing Yami he lifted his own arm and his own Duel Disk from his era appeared. "Let's dance."  
  
Fader: 4000, Yami: 4000 


	37. Clash of Generations

"Age before beauty," Fader said to Yami.  
  
Yami nodded. "Alright." He drew his card. "I'll lay a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
He wants me to make the first aggressive move, Fader thought to himself. I'll be happy to oblige, on my own terms though. He drew. "I play a card face down. Then I summon the Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode, and attack your face down monster.  
  
"Reveal the Big Shield Gardna (100/2600)," Yami announced. "You lose 700 Life Points Fader."  
  
Fader: 3300, Yami: 4000.  
  
"My turn is over then Yami. Your move."  
  
"I'll sacrifice my Big Sheild Gardna to bring forth the Summoned Skull (2500/1200). Summoned Skull, attack his Gemini Elf!" The demon raised its arms up and a ball of energy began to grow and crackle between its claws. Suddenly chains shot out of the ground, wrapping themselves around the Summoned Skull's limbs.  
  
"Sorry Yami," Fader said. "But my Shadow Spell trap card has other ideas for your monster. Like lowering its attack power by 700 and preventing it from attacking."  
  
"Then I'll lay a card face down and end my turn," Yami replied.  
  
"Now Gemini Elf, attack his Summoned Skull!"  
  
"My turn for a trap card," Yami interrupted. "The Spellbinding Circle. It too will prevent your monster from making an attack."  
  
"I'll just lay a monster in defense mode then."  
  
Yami drew his card and examined his hand. "I'll lay a monster face down as well. Your turn."  
  
Fader looked at the field. Aside from the slight Life Point difference, he and Yami were even. Both had two monsters on the field, as well as a trap card that prevented one of their opponent's monsters from sttacking. That was all going to change though. "I'll lay this card face down. Then I'll sacrifice my Gemini Elf and face down Z-Metal Caterpillar (1500/1200) to summon the Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) in attack mode. Tyrant Dragon attack the Summoned Skull with Molten Flame Jets!"  
  
Fader: 3300, Yami: 2900.  
  
"Your dragon is strong, but not unbeatable. And I'm no where close to being finished with you yet," Yami said.  
  
"Glad to hear it," Fader replied. "I'd be a little dissappointed if it were too easy. After all, you were the King of Games."  
  
"I play the magic card Exchange. We each look at each others' hands and select one card from there to use as our own." Yami walked across the field, past the Tyrant Dragon to stand in front of Fader. The swapped hands for a moment to make their decision. "I'll take this," Yami announced, taking the Cost Down card.  
  
"And I'll take your Swords of Revealing Light," Fader said.  
  
Yami walked back to his dueling position and turned back around. "Too bad you won't get a chance to use my card."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"You should have taken my other magic card. First though, I'll set one card face down. Next I'll play Card destruction to eliminate our hands, including the card that you just took from me. Now we both draw the same number of cards we had before." The Swords of Revealing Light dissappeared from Fader's hand. "Don't worry," Yami explained. "It went straight to my graveyard. The benefits of playing a Shadow Game. Now I'll activate the card I placed onto the field, your Cost Down magic card. I just have to discard my Light of Intervention from my hand to lower the level of all my monsters by two. This makes it possible to simply sacrifice my single monster, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to summon my Buster Blader (2600/2300), and since it gains 500 attack points from your Tyrant Dragon it becomes stronger than your mosnter by 200 points. Buster Blader attack!"  
  
Fader smiled. "Sorry Yami, but you just walked into my trap. By having your Buster Blader attack my monster you just cost yourself this duel." Fader activated his face down card. "Magic Cylinder. It takes the power from your Buster Blader's attack and redirects it straight at your Life Points, dealing you 3100 points of damage. I win Yami."  
  
"Afraid not Fader," Yami said. Just as the redirected blast was about to hit Yami, a Kuriboh appeared in front of him and absorbed the blast.  
  
"What the..?"  
  
"I used a Kuriboh (300/200) to reduce the damage you dealt to me to zero."  
  
"But Kuriboh can only be offered to reduce one of my attacks to zero. The attack was from your own monster."  
  
"But you redirected it. As soon as it was rechanned through the Magic Cylinders it became your attack."  
  
"Alright then. It's my turn. I'll lay one card face down and set a monster in defense mode. Then I'll change my Tyrant Dragon to defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Then I'll set two cards face down and set a monster of my own in defense mode and my Buster Blader will attack your Tyrant Dragon again." Just before the Buster Blader's attack could connect the Tyrant Dragon vanished from the field. "What?" Yami exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I activated my magic card, Monster Recovery. Tyrant Dragon and my hand were returned to my deck and then I drew a new hand as a replacement."  
  
"Make your next move then."  
  
"I will. I'll play the Change of Heart card to take control of your Buster Blader for this turn. Now I'll play Polymerization to fuse yor Buster Blader with my Dark Magician (2500/2100) to create the Black Paladin (2900/2500). It's your turn Yami."  
  
"You should have attacked me," Yami informed him.  
  
"I couldn't have. Fused and other Special Summoned monsters can't attack the turn they enter play."  
  
"Those were the Battle City rules. Those restrictions don't exist in the shadow duels. I told you that there were things that you weren't ready for."  
  
"Bring it on Yami."  
  
"I'll activate the magic card De-Fusion to split apart your monster and mine back to their seperate forms."  
  
"No you don't Yami. I can use Black Paladin's special ability to discard a card from my hand to negate the activation of any of your magic cards."  
  
"Not going to happen Fader."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you won't have a hand to discard a card from. I activate my trap card, Hand Sealing Spirit. I pay 500 Life Points and until the end of the current turn your hand is placed out of play."  
  
Fader: 3300, Yami: 2400.  
  
"So since you don't have any cards in your hand anymore you can't use the Paladin's ability, which means that my Buster Blader is restored and returns to my control. And now it will attack and destroy the Dark Magician."  
  
"I still have my face down card Yami, the Regulation of Tribe. And I'll prevent all Warrior types from attacking, which includes your Blader."  
  
"Then my turn is over."  
  
Fader drew his card. "There's ntohing i'll do this turn except change my Dark Magician to defense mode and sacrifice my Mystical Elf to Regulation of Tribe to keep it on the field."  
  
"Then I'll set a monster in defense mode," Yami said. "And sicne I can't attack, I'll end my turn."  
  
"I'll lay a card face down and lay a monster in defense mode as well. But since I disn't sacrifice a monster my trap card is destroyed. Your turn Yami."  
  
"I'll lay a second mosnter face down and then my Buster Blader will destroy your Dark Magician."  
  
The Buster Blader shifted the wieght of its sword and moved forward quickly to attack the Dark Magician. As it did the ground exploded beneath its feet and when the dust settled it was gone."I activated Claymore Mine. Your Buster Blader is destroyed," Fader announced.  
  
"I'll just lay one card face down before I end my turn," Yami said.  
  
Fader looked across the field and locked eyes with Yami. There was no expression in his opponent's face. Just a stone cold gaze that pierced Fader's soul. Fader had to concentrate. He wasn't going to lose focus. But he was facing off against a five thousand year old pharoah, the same spirit that had helped Yugi Moto become the King of Games.  
  
"I'll lay a card face down and then attack your first monster with the Dark Magician." The Dark Magician rasied its staff up and fired a powerful blast at the face down monster, before the blast hit though, the energy stopped in mid air and then shot right back at the Dark Magician destroying it instantly. "What happened?" Fader exclaimed.  
  
"My trap card happened," Yami explained. "Mirror Force."  
  
Fader was getting mad at himself. He kept walking straight into Yami's traps like a beginner. If he didn't start playing properly then he wasn't going to win this duel. "Your turn Yami."  
  
Yami drew his card. "I'm afraid your time is up Fader. I flip my two face down monsters, Alpha (1400/1700) and Beta (1700/1600) the Magnet Warriors. Now I'll sacrifice those two as well as Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) from my hand to special summon to the field Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850)." The three monsters began to change in shape until they joined together to form a massive monster that was lording over the field. "Now Valkyrion, attack his face down monster!" With a fluid movement of its sword Fader's mosnter was sliced in half, leaving Fader's field empty.  
  
Fader looked at his hand and his deck. Without any monsters in play, on his next turn, Yami would wipe out all of Fader's Life Points. There was still a card or two in his deck that could save him.  
  
He didn't draw it.  
  
"I'll just lay this monster in defense mode," he said solemnly.  
  
"Valkyrion destroy it with Magnet Buster!" In seconds Fader's Hysteric Fairy was destroyed.  
  
Fader closed his eyes and concentrated. It was like Yami had said, he had to believe in the power of the Millennium Puzzle. It began to glow as he reached for his card. He drew.  
  
"Go Monster Reborn!" he exclaimed slapping the magic card onto his Duel Disk. "Come forth again Dark Magician!"  
  
"The Dark Magician is a very powerful and important card, but it is still isn't as powerful as Valkyrion," Yami said.  
  
"That's why I have this," Fader replied, holding up another card. "Axe of Despair raises the attack power of Dark Magician by 1000 points, making it just as strong as your Magna Warrior. But since niehter of our monsters have the advantage I'll set a card and end my turn."  
  
"Impressive Fader," Yami said. "You have tapped into the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Unfortunately this is not enough to ensure your victory. There is still a power that you know nothing about. But you will soon experience it first hand. First I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Now Valkyrion, activate special ability!" As Yami said this Vakyrion began to glow white. Suddenly it split back into Alpha, Beta and Gamma.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fader asked.  
  
"You're about to witness a force that is even stronger than Valkyrion. Stronger than any other creature in Duel Monsters. Prepare to meet your maker, as I sacrifice Alpha, Beta and Gamma to summon one of the three Egyptian God Cards, the Saint God Dragon of Osiris (X000/X000)!" 


	38. Into The Eyes of God

The sky turned pitch black and bolts of lightning began flashing across the darkened sky. With each bolt the ground shook from the force of the thunder. Suddenly a defeaning roar infinitely louder than the thunder pierced the air. Fader looked up to try and find the source. As he watched a shape began to push its way thorugh the clouds. It was like nothing Fader had ever seen. The massive crimson dragon head pushed its way down and through the atmosphere and the great beast took a guarding position behind Yami, its body stretching on forever and surrounding the playing field.  
  
"Do you see now how unprepared you really are?" Yami asked him. "Osiris is unlike any other Duel Monster. You are staring into the face of God itself!"  
  
"I've never even heard of that card," Fader shouted back.  
  
"There are three cards in all of Duel Monsters that are so powerful, so mysterious that they call upon the powers of the ancient Egyptian gods themselves. The Winged Dragon of Ra, God Soldier Obelisk and the Saint God Dragon Osiris. In days of the past they ruled over the land. When Duel Mosnters was revived as a card game Maximillian Pegasus created these gods as cards. Alone they are powerful together they are the definition of unbridled power incarnate. Only one copy of each card was made before the team of researchers on the god card project all died."  
  
"What happened to the cards?"  
  
"For many years they were held by the Tomb-Keepers clan who were sworn to protect the tomb of the Pharaoh until his return. Unfortunately one of them was possed by such hatred and animosity and biterness towards the Pharaoh that he wanted to claim the power for his own. This resentment solidified itself as an evil spirit and eventually tried to gather all three god cards and the Millennium Puzzle at the first Battle City tournament. He failed. Thanks to Yugi. Yugi safegaurded them until they were to be buried with the seven Millennium items in the Egyptian tomb. The tomb was attacked and the God cards stolen along with the items. I do not know where they are now."  
  
"Well as impressive an entrance as that was, your all powerful Egyptian God isn't that strong. It only has 1000 attack and defense points, which is weaker than the Dark Magician. You were better off with Valkyrion," Fader said.  
  
"Osiris is only weak temporarily. It gains 1000 points to its attack and defense power for every card in my hand," Yami explained.  
  
"It isn't going to matter. i'm going to destroy Osiris before you draw more cards on your next turn."  
  
"Who says I'm going to wait until my next turn to draw cards? You forget that I still have a card in my hand."  
  
"But if you play your card Osiris' attack with drop to zero."  
  
"Not with this card." Yami placed the card into the Duel Disk, activating the magic card. "I play Pharaoh's Treasure. This magic card allows me to place any number of monsters from my graveyard I desire out of play. And by paying 500 Life Points for each of them that Icremove from play I draw a card into my hand. So I'll place out of play Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Valkyrion, pay my 2000 Life Points and draw four new cards, making Osiris' attack 4000!"  
  
Fader: 3300, Yami: 400.  
  
"Osiris," Yami shouted. "Attack with Thunder Force!" The great monster opened its jaws and a powerful blast of energy shot forward causing a giant explosion. Dust rose up from the ground and when it settled the Dark Magician was gone.  
  
Yami smirked. "Well played. I didn't expect the Magical Hats."  
  
"Well that was one miss. You'll have a one in three chance of finding the Dark Magician on your next turn," Fader replied. "If your monster is still alive that is."  
  
"Take your best shot Fader."  
  
It was only a matter of time before Osiris found the hat that contained the Dark Magician and destroyed it. Even with the boost that it recieved from Axe of Despair it just wasn't as strong as Yami's Egyptian God card.  
  
Fader was still reeling from the beast power. Its power was theoretically limitless. Fader never imagined that there would be be a Duel monster with the power boasted by Osiris, let alone two more monster just like it; but as Fader stared down the Saint God Dragon there was a sense of familiarity about it. He had seen the monster before. Shadi told him that the nitemares he had been having were memories of the past. Could it be that the images that had haunted his dreams for weeks were the Egyptian Gods?  
  
Fader drew his card. "This should work," he said to himself. "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn."  
  
Yami made his next draw and as he did Osiris' attack grew another thousand points. "Osiris attack the hat on the far right!" Osiris let its powerful attack out agian incinerating the silk hat in seconds. The Dark Magician remined concealed.  
  
"Wrong again Yami," Fader said.  
  
"There's an even chance that I will select the correct hat on my next turn. You're on the defensive Fader and time is running out for you to make some kind of comeback. I'll set this card and end my turn."  
  
"You just made the mistake I was waiting for Yami," Fader said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You should have kept that other card in your hand. Now your Saint God Dragon is weak enough to destroy."  
  
"Osiris still had 4000 attack points, 500 more than your Dark Magician."  
  
"Not for long," replied Fader. "Reveal face down card, Lightforce Sword! Remove one card from his hand." The sword appeared floating in the air above the ground, then it pointed itself towards Yami's hand and shot forward piercing one of his cards; selecting it to be placed out of play until Yami's fourth turn from then.  
  
"Now Dark Magician," Fader called to his monster. "Leave the magical hats and attack the Saint God Dragon Osiris with Dark Magic Attack!" The two remaining hats dissappeared but not before the top of the left one popped open and the Dark Magician jumped out, weilding the Axe of Despair.  
  
"Sorry Fader," Yami said apologetically. "But you're the one whose made the mistake. Activate my own face down card, Jar of Greed. I draw one extra card bringing the number of cards in my hand back up to four and restoring Osiris' attack back to 4000. Your Dark Magician is destroyed and you lose 500 Life Points."  
  
Fader: 2800, Yami: 400.  
  
"Your magician is destroyed. Do you finally accept that you're powerless against the Egyptian Gods?"  
  
"I'm not out yet Yami. For all your boasting about the indomitable power of the Egyptian God cards I'm still standing here. So bring it on. After everything is said and done I will always still be here."  
  
Yami drew his card. "Your spirit is strong Fader. But you cannot win. You've only seen a fraction of the power that you face. And you have no monster on the field, leaving you wide open to attack. Osiris, Thunder Force!"  
  
"Sorry Yami," Fader said holding up the only card in his hand. A Kuriboh appeared in front of Fader and exploded as it was struck by Osiris' attack. The explosion cleared and Fader remained solid in his stance, his stern expression unwavering. "You're not the only one who can use Kuriboh's ability."  
  
"Kuriboh's effect will only work for one turn. And your Life Points are just waiting to be destroyed. I'll lay this card face down."  
  
Fader looked at Yami, then to his deck, then back at Yami. Fader could win this duel. He knew he would. He knew the exact card that he had that would do it. He closed his eyes and reached for his deck.  
  
"It's over Yami," Fader said calmly. "I may not be able to destory your Saint God Dragon, but I don't have to. You're my target Yami, and I've got the card that's going to bring you down, God card or not. Go Tremendous Fire!! I may take 500 damage from this card but it deals 1000 directly to your Life Points. Since you only have 400, you're out."  
  
Fader's magic card appeared on the field and a stream of fire shot forth from the image aimed directly at Yami. Yami didn't even flinch. The stream of fire paused in mid air, redirected itself and slammed into Fader.  
  
Fader: 1300, Yami: 400.  
  
Fader collapsed to his hand and knees. "No," he said.  
  
"You were right," said Yami. "It's over."  
  
"How?" Fader stammered out.  
  
"My face down card," yami explained. "My trap card, Mystical Refpanel. It allows me to redirect the effects of a magic card that affects one player and target another. Now Osiris attack his Life Points directly!" Osiris unleashed its attack, striking Fader even as he was still kneeling on the ground.  
  
Fader: 0, Yami; 400.  
  
Osiris dissappeared, as did the other cards and the Duel Disks on each of their arms. Yami walked over to Fader and extended a hand to help Fader to his feet. Fader took the hand and rose. "Well played Fader," Yami told him. "But do you now see the power of the Egyptian Gods? You believed you were prepared and lost. Now, as is the consequence of a lost Shadow Game, you must pay the penalty."  
  
"What's that?" Fader tried to ask but didn't get the chance. A golden eye appeared in the middle of Yami's forehead and the Millennium Puzzle began to violently shake as it rested around Yami's neck. Yami raised his palm out to Fader.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena got out of bed and looked around the room. Fader wasn't there. She picked up her robe from the gound and wrapped it around herself. The doors to the balcony were slightly open, and a cool summer breeze swept into the room. Serena looked out onto the Balcony for Fader but found only the light of the rising sun.  
  
She turned back into the bedroom, closing the doors completely. Still continuing to search for him and wondered where he was. She hadn't even heard him get up during the night. It was then that she heard a commotion coming from down the hallway. Serena exited the bedroom and made her way down the hall to Fader's study. Peering inside she let out a gasp.  
  
The housekeeper was there with two paramedics. They were crouched around Fader who was lying on the gound unconcious.. Held in his hands was the completed Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"What's going on?" she shouted as she entered the room.  
  
One of the doctors got up from the ground and walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Miss Kaiba please calm down."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down," she screamed at him. "What happened to him?"  
  
"We won't know for sure until we can get him to some proper medical facilites," he told her.  
  
"Do you have any idea what's wrong?"  
  
"He's in a coma." 


	39. The Enemy of My Enemy

"Are you alright dear?"  
  
Serena felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see who it was. Her eyes met the gaze of Fader's housekeeper standing behind her. "I'm fine," Serena replied. The housekeeper handed her a cup of tea, which she gladly accepted and began to slowly sip. She looked back to Fader's still form as it lay in the bed.  
  
"No you're not dear," the old lady told her. "You haven't left his bedside since we got back. You must be exhausted. Have you even slept?"  
  
"I can't leave his side. I'm not going to." Serena then let out a big yawn, and attempted to cover her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Oh dear you're going to make yourself sick." The housekeeper helped her out of the chair and ushered her towards the doorway. "Now please, I'll let you know if there is any change right away. Get some rest."  
  
Serena walked out of the spare bedroom back down the hall to the master bedroom. The housekeeper was right, she was exhausted. As much as she wanted to stay by Fader's side until he woke up, the reality of the situation was setting in and the realization was hitting her that it may be a long time until he woke up; she was also facing the possibility that he may never wake up. She entered the bedroom and went to lay down when a sudden gust of wind pushed open the balcony doors. Serena went to close the doors when a shadowy figure appeared in the entryway.  
  
"Hello Serena."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Serena shouted at the figure.  
  
"Tut tut, is that any way to talk to a friend who wants to help?"  
  
"You are not a friend Evo," Serena snapped at him.  
  
"Miss Kaiba," Evo said as he entered the bedroom. "I do believe that you aren't happy to see me."  
  
"I still remember what you did to me. I'm still haunted by it. Someone trying to kill you isn't something that you forgive easily. And the person who attempted that act isn't the first person I call friend. Now if you want to fight...."  
  
Evo laughed. "Miss Kaiba, if I wanted you dead then you wouldn't have even realised that I had been here."  
  
"You aren't so tough. Fader beat you easily eno..."  
  
"That was before," Evo said. A golden glow began to resonate around his neck and a gold ring mysteriously appeared as if out of nowhere. "Things are different now." He paused as he walked around the room. "Of course Fader is different now too isn't he? Not as active as I remember, but then I know from my own experience that owning a Millennium Item can change a person. Owning the Millennium Ring has certainly changed my perspectives."  
  
"Why are you here?" Serena asked him.  
  
"I already told you," Evo explained with a smile. "I'm here to help you."  
  
"I don't need your help," Serena said bitterly.  
  
"But can you say the same about your boyfriend?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
Evo laughed again. "You'll forgive my laughter but the last time I looked, a coma doesn't translate into 'fine'. But I'm not here to help with that particular problem."  
  
Serena folded her arms across her chest. "They what problem are you going to help with?'  
  
"They are coming Serena. They are coming for Fader, and they are coming for you."  
  
"What does this matter to you?"  
  
"Because I cannot stand against them alone. As much as it pains me to say this I'm going to need you, and Fader. You need me and I need you."  
  
It was Serena's turn to laugh. "You need us? You tried to kill me and Fader and now you've come here, breaking into our bedroom no less to tell us that we're in grave danger. What can you possibly say or do that is going to make me trust you?"  
  
"Because as we speak you boyfriend is about to get killed in his sweet sleep," Evo explained. He smiled once more in his wicked way. "And I'm going to save him." Evo walked out of the bedroom, pausng across the doorway, calling back over his shoulder at Serena. "We may be too late already. Don't waste anymore time standing there wondering whether or not you can trust me. We don't have the time."  
  
"Alright I'm coming with you."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
The two walked down the hall together until they reached the spare bedroom. Serena was about to open the door when Evo's hand blocked her. She turned to ask him what he was doing but she stopped when she looked at him. His eyes had become darker and his hair was standing on its ends.  
  
"Allow me," he said with an ominous voice. The Millennium Ring flashed and the door to the bedroom burst open, nearly falling off its hinges as it slammed into the wall on the inside. Calmly and confidently Evo walked across the threshold.  
  
As Serena entered the room behind him a look of pure horror crossed her face at what she saw. Standing over Fader's body, knife in hand ready to strike him down was Fader's housekeeper.  
  
"What are you doing Ms. Donelly?" Serena shouted at her.  
  
"That is not your housekeeper," Evo told her. "Look at her eyes." Evo was right. The old lady's eyes we devoid and empty of life. Her gaze was blank as she stared at the two intruders. "Her body is an empty vessel now," Evo explained. "The soul has been extracted." The housekeeper turned back and raised her arm once again to stab Fader's sleeping body. Before she could strike her body was lifted off the ground mysteriously and she was sent flying into a wall across the room. "You will not harm him," Evo continued. Serena rushed to Fader's side to check on him.  
  
"You," came the twisted voice of the old lady as she rose from the ground. Her eyes were glowing red. "You cannot defeat us. We are already coming for you. We are everywhere."  
  
"You may be coming for us," Evo said. "But we will be ready for you."  
  
"Do not make us laugh," the old woman said. "You are nothing."  
  
"The Millennium items will guide us. You are the ones who don't stand a chance."  
  
"You rely on those relics and cling to the belief that they are strong enough. Their power pales in comparison to ours." The housekeeper's body pointed to Fader. "One has already fallen. The rest of you are doomed."  
  
Serena got up from Fader's side and marched over to Ms. Donelly, glaring into her void eyes. "And you are not welcome here any longer. Get out of my house."  
  
"Miss Kaiba, we do look forward to seeing you later."  
  
Evo stepped up behind Serena. "You heard the lady. Your invitation here is revoked." The Millennium Ring glowed brightly and a golden aura covered the housekeepr and the red glow faded from her eyes and she collapsed to the ground unconcious.  
  
"You now see what we are up against." Evo asked Serena. She nodded.  
  
"We are in grave danger indeed." Evo and Serena both whipped around to confront the sound of the new voice. A tall, tanned skinned man in white robe was standing there.  
  
"Shadi," Evo said, his voice still deeper and his hair still wild. "We meet once again."  
  
"The Spirit of the Millennium Ring," Shadi said as he stepped forward. "I did not expect to see you here. I knew that a bearer of a Millennium Item would come in this time of darkness to lend aid but I am surprised that it is you."  
  
Evo smiled. "We all have our own agendas Key-bearer. For now I need Fader and Miss Kaiba alive."  
  
"You're Shadi?" Serena asked the Egyptian as she stepped past Evo.  
  
"I am."  
  
Serena tried to smack him but her hand passed right through him. "You bastard," she barked at him. She pointed at Fader's body. "It's your fault. If you hadn't given him those damn pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, he would still be awake!"  
  
"Fader was destined to assmeble the Puzzle. he would have completed it eventually regardless of what my actions were," Shadi explained. "But unfortunately time is of the essence and I did not believe that he was ready yet so i took it upon myself to test him and to aid in the completion of the Puzzle. Time is still of the essance though."  
  
Evo nodded. "I agree."  
  
"Are you ready then?"  
  
"Ready for what?' Serena asked.  
  
"Ready," Evo replied, nodding again.  
  
"Then I will meet you there and prepare them for your arrival." Shadi then turned to the wall and began to walk towards the wall, dissappearing into nothingness.  
  
Serena grabbed Evo by the shoulder and spun him around. "What was Shadi talking about? Whare are you going?"  
  
"We," Evo corrected. "Are going to Egypt."  
  
"We?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well who was he talking about?"  
  
"They are called the Tomb-Keepers," Evo explained. "And they have something that belongs to you." 


	40. Stranger in a Strange Land

The scorching sun beat down on Serena and Evo as they walked through the market place of a smal Egyptian town on the way to meet with whoever it was that Evo was planning on introducing her to. Serena's eyes darted around as she took in the sights of the merchants peddling their wares, crowds gathered around performers and children dressed in little more than rags darting back and forth between people. Serena had never felt so out of place in her life. The sights and sounds were so foriegn to her. Even the smell and taste of the air didn't feel right.  
  
"You're not even paying attention to me are you?" Evo asked her.  
  
Instantly she snapped out of her daydreaming trance and looked at him. "I'm sorry," she replied. "What were you saying?"  
  
"I was just commenting on how strong these people are as a culture," he continued. "Egypt was one of the 'hot spots' during The End."  
  
"Hot spots?"  
  
"During the few days before the conclusion of The End there were several areas of the planet where the abnormal geological and meterological turmoil was at unbelievably high levels. Places where the planet was literally tearing itself apart. The devestation in those areas was worse than any others. Casualty levels were almost one hundred percent. But look," he getured around them. "These people stayed to rebuild. Even in hte face of all hte havok and carnage wrought upon the land they strive to prevail."  
  
"People can do amazing things to protect the things they love."  
  
"Indeed they can"  
  
The two walked along the street in silence for a few more minutes and Serena went back to taking in the surroundings. She noticed that there were a few more people stopping what they were doing to stare at the strangers that walked among them. Serena could understand why; these people probably didn't recieve many visitors, especially not duelists. She hadn't understood Evo's reasoning behind bringing his deck and Duel Disk but she had followed his lead. She wouldn't admit it to any one, but it made her feel a little better.  
  
It was then that she turned a corner and bumped into an old man, knocking him to the ground. "Oh my," she apologized as she helped him to his feet. "My mind was elsewhere. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"That's quite alright child," the old man replied in a soft voice. "I must admit that I too was not watching where I was going. But in my state, it it something that cannot be helped." He then help up a long thin cane, indicating his blindness.  
  
"Again, I'm so sorry. I should have been paying better attention."  
  
"Your thoughts are burdened immensely for one so young," he told her.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"I may not have sight, but I am not so blind to the world around me. Is there anything this old man can do to help?"  
  
Serena let out a little laugh and then caught herself. "No, but thank you." She turned back to the direction she had been heading and tried to find Evo in the crowd but she couldn't spot him. She turned back to the blind man, "Hey did you see..." she started to say and then realized how ridiculous her question was. It didn't matter though. The old man was gone as well. Serena wondered where he could have gone to so quickly but her mind soon came back to the more important issue. She had to find Evo again.  
  
As she wandered the crowd in vain, trying to catch a glimpse of her unlikely associate she din't have any luck. She tried asking some of the locals for assistance but all she recieved were dumbfounded stares and perplexed looks at her failed descriptions.  
  
She had been looking not too long when she heard the sound of children laughing in the alley behind her. Curious, she peered around the corner and saw a small group of four children huddled together. She moved closer to them and was surprised at what she saw. Two of the young boys were sitting on the ground across from each other and laid out in front of them were small rectangular stone tiles with images carved into them.  
  
When she got closer the boys turned and looked at her, suspiciously at first. Then one boy, who had just finished collecting his tiles from the dirt looked at her arm and his face lit up. He rushed over to her, and was followed by his friends.  
  
"Y-y-you," he stammered out. "You're a duelist right?"  
  
Serena smiled, bending over so she was at eye level with the boy. "Yes I am."  
  
His smile widened. "I am too ya know."  
  
"You are? I'll bet you're really good," she said humouring him.  
  
"Yeah! I've got lots of stong monsters," he continued. He handed her the stack of stone tiles. "Look!"  
  
Serena began to look at the tiles one by one, examining the images engraved into the stone and the intricate detail closely. After she had flipped through four or five she came across one that made her smile once agian. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon," she announced. The image of a large dragon with its powerful jaws and wings and triple head ridges was unmistakable.  
  
"You know it?" the boy asked her, surprised.  
  
"I should," she replied as she handed the tiles back to the boy. Her hand then reached for her deck and she drew the top card off it to reveal one of her three Blue Eyes cards to the children. "It's my favorite card," she told them.  
  
"That's so cool," the boy said in awe. He then quickly shuffled the tiles around and produced another one. "This one is my favorite," he said. "It's really strong." Serena stared at the image for a few seconds but she just couldn't recognize the monster depicted in the rock face.  
  
Just then the boys let out a startled cry and pointed back down the alley to where Serena had just come from. Serena whipped around and saw a dark figure with the sunlight directly behind it blocking the entrance to the alley. Their eyes were glowing read with the same energy and vacancy that Serena had seen in the eyes of Ms. Donelly.  
  
"Stay behind me," she ordered the boys, placing herself between the stranger and the kids. She had seen a kind hearted housekeeper brutally try to kill her boyfriend not too long ago, she wasn't going to take any risks with this stranger.  
  
"Here," the first boy said, panic in his eye. He was holding out his favorite tile to her. "It will protect you."  
  
Serena took the tile and placed it in one of the pockets of her belt and nodded to him with a resassuring smile. "Now stay back," she said as she turned back to the person. "What do you want?"  
  
"You fight against that which you do not comprhend," came the reply. It was the same voice that Serena had heard from the mouth of Ms. Donelly.  
  
"I won't let you harm these children," she said with a stern voice.  
  
"Thier lives are meaningless. You're desire to protect them is worthless. When The End comes again you will all die. The children will die. Everyone in this life will vanish in the blink of an eye. But you will not have to worry about that. You will not be alive long enough. Your time is close at hand Serena Kaiba. We are the shadows, we are death, we are The End."  
  
"Who are..." Serena coughed, cutting off her question. Right in front of her eyes the stranger had vanished and the next thing she knew there was a sharp pain in her stomache. She looked down to see that a knife had been jabbed into her abdomen, already growing crimson as the blood spread. She could sense the stranger behind her. Gripping the knife, she turned around to look into the face of her attacker and her eyes went wide with fear.  
  
Standing in front of her was Serena Kaiba. 


	41. Twins of the Tomb

"You're not even paying attention are you?" Evo asked her. Serena looked around confused then clutched her head in pain dropping down to the ground. After a few seconds her head cleared and she felt Evo helping her to her feet. She stared curiously at the empty streets.  
  
"What is it?" asked Evo.  
  
"The people," she replied. "Where are all the people?"  
  
"You really weren't paying attention. The people are gone."  
  
"That can't be true," she protested. "We were just walking through town. There were people everywhere. And children. Oh god, where are the children?" Her head began to frantically whip around.  
  
Evo grabbed both her shoulders and spun her around so she was facing him, snapping her back to reality. "There are no children, no people at all. There hasn't been anyone here for seventy-five years. Egypt was a hot..."  
  
"A hot-spot," she interrupted. "I know. One of seven across the planet where the turmoil of The End was the greatest. I remember you saying that." She paused. "But it wasn't like this," She continued pointed around at the barren ghost town. "We were walking down thse streets but there were people everywhere, and there was the blind man and...."  
  
Evo cut her off. "Wehave been walking but there were no people. It was just the two of us." He looked around himself. "My Millennium Ring is sensing a strange energy though. It is definitely powerful. We may not be alone anymore. What do you remember?" She told him everything that she remembered about being in Egypt to that point, how she found the children and about her attacker who turned out to be herself.  
  
"Whoever they are, they are becoming more dangerous every minute. It seems they are not content to allow until to compose ourselves. They've resorted to attacking your mind. We do not have more time to waste." They continued on without incident until they reached a large decorated building on the outskirts of the town. It looked like some kind of temple or shrine. They walked inside but the building was empty.  
  
"There's nothing here," Serena said.  
  
"On the contrary, there is a great deal here," Evo corrected. "But it cannot be seen with the untrained eye." The Millennium Ring around this week began to glow and like shattering glass the walls began to dissappear as the illusion of the empty temple faded away to reveal so much more. The walls were covered in ornate stone carvings. Images similar to the ones Serena had seen on the small stone tiles appeared accompanied by text and symbols that Serena couldn't understand.  
  
"You have finally arrived," they heard Shadi say as he stepped forth from the shadows. "The timing could not be more critical. I am already aware on the attack on Serena's mind. It was an illusion of course. I believe that whoever is the cause of it was trying to eliminate her soul and use her body as a vessel in the same way that they used your housekeeper. Fortunately the attack failed, though I am not sure why just yet."  
  
"What is this place?" Serena asked him.  
  
"It is the sanctuary," Shadi explained. "The sanctuary of the Millennium Items."  
  
"I thought that the Millennium items were from a tomb in the desert?"  
  
"That is true. But after the tomb was attacked Fifty years ago it became nessesary to find a hiding place, one that could be protected."  
  
"So you've been protecting this place all by yourself for fifty years?" she asked the Egyptian.  
  
"I have not been alone. There is a group known as the Tomb-Keepers who were to be the guardians of the Pharaoh's tomb during his absence. they too have kept watch." He ponted behind Evo and Serena and they turned to see two young teenagers standing at the entrance of the temple.  
  
They both had white hair and stern expressions on thier faces, though they were different genders they looked much alike and Serena guessed that they were twins.  
  
Shadi spoke up again. "Allow me to introduce the last members of the Tomb- Keeper clan; Edam and Adora Ishtar."  
  
"She has finally come," the twins said in unison. They stepped forward together, encircling Serena as they examined her.  
  
"You've been expecting me?" Serena asked them.  
  
They ignored her question and walked to an altar that was near the back wall of the temple. When they reached the altar a golden set of scales shimmered into view on top on it. The two sides of the scales were teetering back and forth as it sat there; not a great deal but the movement was enough that Serena could notice it from where she stood.  
  
"The pieces are almost in position," Edam said.  
  
"And the balance is nearly aligned," continued Adora still watching the swaying ornament. "The Millennium scales have nearly reached equillibrium. Good and Evil are coming into order." Serena walked over and stood beside Adora. "You have come for it," Adora said to her.  
  
"She can't be ready," protested Edam.  
  
"Maybe not," Evo said, speaking up. "But she will be."  
  
Adora turned to face Evo. She walked up to him, staring him in the eyes. The contrast was obvious. Evo stood nearly a head taller then the teenage girl but their gazes were locked together on equal footing. "And why should we trust the Darkness?" she asked him.  
  
"Because you have no choice," he replied. "The time of indecision is passed. The bearers of the Millennium Items are needed together right now. It is meant for her."  
  
"But it is not hers yet," Edam added.  
  
Evo looked at Edam intensely. "Destiny is not something to be played around with boy."  
  
"My brother does not mena to go against the will of fate," Adora said. "But as you pointed out, time is running out. He is merely offering a means with which to determine whether or not she is truly the one for the item."  
  
"If she wishes to claim the item," Edam continued. "Then she must duel for it."  
  
It was at that moment that Serena turned away from the metronomical movement of the the Millennium Scales. Her expression was fierce as she stared at her four onlookers. "You want to duel me? To prove some mystical magical destiny thing? I'm game. So whose going to duel me?" she asked as she turned to Edam. "Is it going to be you? Or your sister?"  
  
The twins locked eyes with Serena, their expressions matching her own. "Both of us," they answered together.  
  
"Both of you?" Evo said. he laughed as he shook his head. "Just like an Ishtar to take whatever advantage that they can. You are your grandfather's children."  
  
"We are aware of our grandfather's dealings with the spirit of the Millennium Ring. We will deal with you when the matters at hand are over."  
  
Evo smiled. "I look forward to it young ones. I too have a score to settle. But for now don't you think that two aginst one is a little unfair? I will duel at Serena's side."  
  
"No you will not. To prove herself she must defeat the two of us. We are of one mind, one spirit, one family and one Millennium item," they continued to say together.  
  
"That's it isn't it?" Evo asked. "The desire for greater power is not something I am unfamiliar with. One Millennium Item isn't enough for the twins of the tomb is it? I tell you Serena will not duel alone."  
  
"It's alrihgt Evo," Serena said, holding up her hand. "I can handle these two."  
  
"We will see," Edam and Adora said to her. The twins then walked behind the altar and each produced a Duel Disk strapped to their arm, a deck in place. Simultaneously they activated the Discs, locking them into position.  
  
Serena reached into the pouch on her belt, pulled out her deck, slapped it into her Duel Disk and activated it all with the fluid precision of a professional. "So how's this going to work?" she asked them.  
  
"My brohter and I will share a playing field and Life Points," Adora explained.  
  
"And will alternate turns," Edam added.  
  
"You will defeat us as one," Adora finished.  
  
"That's all I need to know then," Serena said. "Let's dance."  
  
Serena: 4000, Edam & Adora: 4000. 


	42. Destiny's Spirit

"Make your move," Serena told Edam.  
  
Edam drew his opening hand. "I will set these two cards face down, then play this monster in defense mode. It is your turn."  
  
"I summon Ruby Dragon (1600/1800) in attack mode. And I'll have it attack your face down monster."  
  
"You have attacked my Wall of Illusion (1000/1850). You take 250 Life Points damage and your Dragon returns to your hand."  
  
Serena: 3750, Edam & Adora: 4000  
  
"It is my sister's turn now," Edam continued.  
  
Adora looked over her hand. "I will play this magic card card," she said. "Elemental Spring. Whenever a monster returns from the field to its owner's hand then we will gain 500 Life Points. Next I will summon Fushinotori (1200/0) the spirit monster."  
  
"Spirit monsters?" Serena asked. She had heard Fader say something about them, but never had any first hand experience with them herself.  
  
"Spiriti monsters are a special monster type that retun to their owner's hands at the end of any turn. My Fushinotori will now attack your Life Points directly since you have no monsters in play." Serena was struck dead on by the fire-bird. Her Life Points dropped as her opponents' rose.  
  
Serena: 2550, Edam & Adora: 5200  
  
"What happened?" she shouted. "How did you gain life?"  
  
"When Fushinotori attacks your Life Points directly it allows us to gain an amount of life equal to the damage we inflicted," Adora explained. "I will also chain my attack with my brother's face down trap card, the Robbin' Goblin. Each time you suffer an attack to your Life Points then you must discard a card from your hand."  
  
Serena grimaced as she discarded one of the cards from her hand, the Ruby Dragon. Dueling these two was going to really difficult. Their decks seemed to be a perfect match, complimenting each other and sharing the same strengths. They had the strength of each other to work off of, but she only had her own strength to rely on.  
  
"I will end my turn now," Adora announced. "And we gain another 500 Life Points as my Fushinotori returns to my hand."  
  
Serena: 2550, Edam & Adora: 5700  
  
Serena drew her card. When she looked at it she considered playing it right away but hesitated. "I'll lay this card face down," she said. "And I'll set a monster in defense mode to protect my Life Points. My turn is over." She wanted to attack, but if she did, she'd only get her monster returned to her hand and cause the twins to gain another 500 Life Points.  
  
Edam drew another card. "It is my turn once more. I will summon Don Zaruug (1400/1500). Then I will equip him with the magic card, Bow of Falling Stars. It will reduce his attack points by 1000 but it will allow him to attack your Life Points directly. Don Zaruug, attack!"  
  
Serena: 2150, Edam & Adora: 5700  
  
"Thanks to both his own ability and the effects of Robbin' Goblin," Edam continued. "You must now discard two cards from your hand, leaving you with only one card remianing."  
  
Serena drew her next card and looked at the two that she had in her hand. She could eliminater all of the monsters in play with the Dark Hole that she just drew but without another monster in her hand she would be leaving herself wide open to attack from Adora next turn. The other card she had in her hand could help, but it would also help Edam and Adora right now. She couldn't play either but she also couldn't afford to lose the cards from the effects of more discarding.  
  
"I'll lay these two cards face down and end my turn," she said with a sigh, placing the two cards into her magic and trap card slots.  
  
"You believe that you can protect your cards from your hand from our effects by placing them into play," Adora said as she drew. "But they are no more safe in play then in your hand. I play the magic card Premature Activation."  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"It flips over one of your face down cards on the field. If it is a trap card, it is destroyed. If it is a magic card, it is immediately activated and its effect resolved. I choose that card," Adora said pointing to the middle card on Serena's field. Serena flipped over the card to reveal the Dark Hole.  
  
"Your Dark Hole is activated," Adora announced. "All monsters on the field are destroyed." As she spoke the swirling vortex consumed all of the in play monsters, sending them to the graveyard and leaving Serena defenseless.  
  
"You've made a mistake Adora," Serena said. "You just eliminated your brother's monsters, which were your best defense. And I'm guessing that you've only got spirit monsters in your handwhich won't be on the field after you end your turn. and the odds of mdrawing a monster from my deck to attack you with are very high, even without any other cards in my hand."  
  
"Wrong," Adora corrected. "You won't be drawing any cards at all."  
  
"How are you going to stop me?"  
  
"I summon Yatagarasu (200/100), the eight giant crows, in attack mode," she announced as a murder of black birds appeared in play in front of her. "When Yatagarasu damages you, you are forced to skip the draw phase of your next turn. Yatagarasu attack her! And now I end my turn and gain 500 Life Points as it returns to my hand."  
  
Serena: 1950, Edam & Adora: 6200.  
  
Serena smiled. "You may have prevented me from getting a draw phase but I'm not done yet. In fact with all the discarding you two were making me do I figured a little insurance would be a good idea."  
  
"What?" the twins asked.  
  
"Reveal face down card, Pot of Greed. I now draw two more cards," Serena announced picking up the two cards off the top of her deck. "I'll lay this one face down, and then summon Sapphire Dragon (1900/1200) in attack mode to attack your Life Points directly."  
  
Serena: 1950, Edam & Adora: 4300.  
  
"Your turn Edam," Serena said to the boy.  
  
"I will set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Serena paused for a second, debating whether or not to attack Edam's new monster. They still had one other card face down in play, but they hadn't activated it during her last attack. She was on the offensive and needed to keep up the momentum to make up the lost ground. "I'll set this card face down," she said placing a third card into her magic and trap card slot. "And I'll attack your face down monster with the Sapphire Dragon."  
  
"You've attacked my Soul-Hunting Spectre (300/300)," Edam told her.  
  
The Sapphire Dragon's attack slammed full force into the Spectre but nothing happened. "What?" Serena exclaimed with shock.  
  
"Soul-Hunting Spectre cannot be deestroyed by battle," he explained. "Making it the perfect defense."  
  
"I end my turn then."  
  
Adora drew. "I play the magic card, Dimensoinal Hole," she announced. ablack hole sucked up Serena's mosnter, removing it from the field. "Until the end of your next turn you Sapphire Dragon is placed out of play. Now I'll summon the Fushinotori to attack your Life Points again."  
  
Serena: 750, Edam & Adora: 4300.  
  
"Now, because of Fushinotori's effect , we will gain another 1200 Life Points."  
  
"Not this time," interrupted Serena, shaking her finger at the female twin. "You don't get to pull the same trick twice. I'm activating my trap card."  
  
"Trap card?"  
  
"Drug Reaction," Serena said as she activated her Duel Disk causing the card image in play to flip up. "Now any time that you would gain Life Points you'll lose them instead. So you've just cost yourself 1200 Life Points plus 500 more when Fushinotori returns to your hand."  
  
"My turn is over then," Adora said dejectedly.  
  
Serena: 750, Edam & Adora: 2600.  
  
Serena drew her next card. "You may have my Sapphire Dragon out of play until I end my turn, but I've still got one more way to damage your Life Points. I could have acitvated this card earlier but it would have just helped you out as well. Not anymore though. I activate Rain of Mercy to increase my Life Points by 1000. Normally it would raise your own Life Points by 1000 as well, but with Drug Reaction in play it becomes 1000 points of damage."  
  
Serena: 1750, Edam & Adora: 1600.  
  
"My turn is over now," Serena said. "And my Sapphire Dragon is back in play."  
  
"I will set another monster," Edam said. "That is all."  
  
"My turn again then." Serena looked at Edam's face down monster. With his Soul-Hunting Spectre in play and immune to any kind of attack from Serena's monsters, there'd be no point to summoning another monster, unless he wanted her to attack it. She wasn't going to play into his hand though; she had her plan and the lead for the first time in this game. "I end my turn without attacking."  
  
"You have just lost Serena," Adora told her.  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"You fell for my brother's bluff. You should have attacked his monster. If you had, then I would not have the nesesary monsters in play for my move. But now I can sacriifce my brother's two monsters to summon the Yamata Dragon (2600/3100)."  
  
"I'm not impressed," Serena told her. "If you attack with Yamata Dragon then I only lose 700 Life Points leaving me with more than a thousand remaining. And since Yamata is a Spirit monster it will return to you hand and cost you 500 Life Points when it does."  
  
"This game will not go beyond this turn," Adora continued. "You forget that we still have a face down card, which I activate now: Ultimate Offering. By paying 500 Life Points I can summon an extra monster this turn. I will summon Asura (1700/1200), which has more than enough strenth to eliminate your remianing Life Points after my dragon destroys yours. Yamata Dragon attack now!"  
  
"No," Serena said calmly and forcefully.  
  
"What?" the twins said together. As the Yamata Dragon moved forwad to strike the Sapphire Dragon with its mutiple heads it stopped. A magic card was blocking its path.  
  
"Activate Switch!" Serena shouted. The Sapphire Dragon vanished from the field. "I summon the Bloodstone Dragon (2900/1600)! Not only have I changed the target of your attack to my stonger mosnter, since my Sapphire Dragon returned to my hand, it activated your Elemental Spring card and my Drug Reaction card, costing you another 500 Life Points."  
  
Serena: 1750, Edam & Adora: 600.  
  
Edam spoke up. "Your dragon is stronger than ours by only 300 points. We will have 300 left after your counter attack."  
  
"Not after I activate my Dragon's Special ability. I pay 1500 Life Points to double the amount of battle damage done by the Bloodstone Dragon when it destroys an opponent's monster in battle this turn, increasing the damage to 600." Serena paused to stare into the eyes of her opponents. "Bloodstone Dragon attack with Blazing Claws of Rage!" The beast roared and tore through the Yamata Dragon with two swipes of its powerful claws.  
  
Serena: 250, Edam & Adora: 0.  
  
"You've lost," Serena said with triumph. "Your test is over, and I've passed." 


	43. Where There is No Sanctuary

"We were wrong," Edam said as he shuffled his deck and shut down his Duel Disk. He walked behind the altar and picked up a wooden case. It was a plain case, in a deep wood finish that looked very old. Adora picked up the Millennium Scales as Edam placed the box on top of the altar. "This is your destiny," he said to Serena.  
  
She had shut down her own Duel Disk and placed her deck into its slot on her belt. She approached the altar and reached out to the case. She paused before opening it, her hand resting in mid-air above it.  
  
"Go on," Evo told her. "It is your right to claim it."  
  
Serena turned back to the box and slowly opened it to reveal a long golden scepter laying before her. She reached into the box to pick it up. As soon as she did it began to glow with a bright light so intense that all those around had to cover their eyes. After a few seconds the light dissapated.  
  
"What is it?" Serena asked as she exmined the item.  
  
"It is the Millennium Rod," Edam explained. "It belonged, at one time, to my grandfather Marik Ishtar. Before that, thousands of years ago, it belonged to a priest who served the Pharaoh of Egypt. That priest was a direct ancestor of Seto Kaiba, your grandfather. That item is from your bloodline."  
  
"My ancestors?" Serena was staring intently at the rod.  
  
Evo stepped forward. "Like all Millennium Items, the Millennium Rod holds within it great power."  
  
"What power?"  
  
"The Millennium Rod has the ability to control pople's minds, bend them to the user's will. Marik used it to create his Ghouls, an army of rare card hunters who streched across the entire planet gathering powerful cards for their master."  
  
"Control people's minds?" After Serena heard this she rushed over to Edam and grabbed him by his robe. "You were using it weren't you?" she shouted at him. "You used the rod to control Ms. Donelly and had her attack Fader, didn't you?"  
  
Adora stepped to her borhter's defense, placing a hand on Serena's shoulder. "I assure you that no one has touched the rod itself in decades. My brother's honor and oath to the tomb of the Pharaoh would not allow him to be corrupted by such ambition."  
  
Serena slapped Adora's hand away. "Why should I believe you? You didn't want me to have it in the first place. I....I..." Her voice trailed off. She clutched her forehead and dropped down to her knees.  
  
"She is drained," Evo said. "Both physically, emotionally and mentally. The Millennium Rod's power is filling her now. That strain filled with her concern for Fader's well-being is taxing her system to its limits. She needs to rest."  
  
"I will take her to my room," Adora said as she slipped Serena's arm over her shoulder to support her as she helped Serena to her feet. "She can rest there."  
  
"Good," Evo answered. Adora began to move away with Serena, slowly, to a doorway at the back of the temple.  
  
Edam walked up to Evo. "She is strong."  
  
"She is at that," Evo replied still watching the two girls slowly move together to Adora's bedroom.  
  
"Strength will not be enough," Shadi added as he joined his companions.  
  
"That girl has survived the Shadow Realm, without the aid of a Millennium Item. I did not expect her to. It was only afterwards that I discovered what her destiny was. There is no doubt in my mind that she has the fortitude to face what is coming for us all."  
  
Just then the large wooden doors to the sanctuary burst open and a figure in a deep robe stepped in from the sunlight. Everyone in the temple spun around to face the stranger, including Adora and Serena. Because of the light from behind the stranger and the hood over the face, none of them could get a clear look at him.  
  
"Such sentiment," the man said as he walked further into the temple. "It sounds so strange coming from the Spirit of the Millennum Ring."  
  
"That voice..." Evo said.  
  
The stranger stopped where he was, just inside the entrance standing about fifty feet from the others. The doors closed myteriously of their own will behind him, slamming shut with a sound that resonated inside the temple walls. "The players are all accounted for," the stranger said. "The game will finally begin."  
  
'This is a sanctuary," Edam shouted at the stranger. "You are not welcome!"  
  
"Watch your tongue boy," came the reply. "I will tolerate only so much disrespect."  
  
"Your voice," Evo said. "It's the same one that came from Ms. Donelly when she was possesed." The Millennium Ring began to glow.  
  
"Don't waste your time," the voice said. "I am no puppet. I am the real thing, and I did not come here to be annoyed by insects like you."  
  
"Then why have you come?" Shadi asked.  
  
"Always the questions Shadi," the stranger continued. "You are the same as you were thousands of years ago." He paused. "I have come for introductions and the common courtesy to tell you what is about to begin."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Adora asked from hte back of the temple.  
  
The stanger turned his hooded head to look at Adora as he walked deeper and deeper into the temple. "Ah, Miss Ishtar. You are more beautiful than I thought." He stopped, now not very far from those gathered in the sanctuary. "The answer to your question is The End. It is coming again. And this time it we be resolved and the Earth will shatter."  
  
Evo spoke up, "You seem very sure of yourself."  
  
"I have nothing to fear from the likes of you. The bearers of the Millennium Items all tried before to stop The End and their efforts were in vain. They were no match for us."  
  
"Who is 'us'?" Evo asked.  
  
The stranger chuckled to himself. "The game would be no fun if I gave you all of the answers, now would it?"  
  
"You must be worried," Edam said. "If you've come here now."  
  
"You come very close to over-stepping your bounds," the stranger told the young tomb-keeper. "The only worry we may have had came not from the likes of you."  
  
"Then from who?"  
  
"The Pharaoh. Together with the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle they were able to delay The End last time. And it was the Pharoah who was able to evade us as we hunted the bearers of the Millennium Items in the wake of The End. But that threat no longer exists."  
  
"Why not?' asked Evo.  
  
"Because his piece has been removed from play."  
  
"F...F-Fader..." Serena stammered out as she leaned on Adora. He head then fell loose on her shoulders as she succumed to unconciousness.  
  
The robed stranger then turned to the girls once again. "Dear, sweet Serena. You came all this way to recieve the Millennim Rod to save your lover, but it is too late. He is gone."  
  
"I have a hard time believing you came all this way to gloat," evo said.  
  
"You are a credit to this pathetic group Evo," replied the stranger. "No I have not come to gloat. I have come for her," he said pointing at Serena.  
  
"No!" Edam shouted. "She is a holder of a Millennium Item. I won't let you harm her!" Acting with the brazen rashness of youth, the male Ishtar dove at hte stranger, taclking him to the ground. The stranger kicked the young man off of him and rose to his feet. His hood had now fallen off his head to reveal his features which were unmistakable. The hair was colored differently, a redish-grey hue as opposed to the normal purple coloring, and the eyes were much darker, but it was still him.  
  
"That was the final straw boy," the stranger shouted, the anger seeping from his eyes. "I cannot harm a bearer of the Millennium Item within these walls." He paused. "But you do not bear an item right now." The air around him began to glow and crakcle ominously with energy. He brought his hand up, palm facing outwards, directed right at Edam. The energy surged and Edam was sent flying into the doors of the temple.  
  
Adora screamed as Shadi rushed to the boy's side to check him. He turned and looked to Evo and shook his head.  
  
Fader had just killed Edam Ishtar. 


	44. The Blood Runs Cold

"What the hell are you doing Fader?" Evo shouted.  
  
"You don't understand," Fader replied laughing. "You really don't."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
Fader ignorned Evo's question and continued talking. "It doesn't really matter. Serena will be coming with me." He began to walk towards Adora and the unconciuos Serena. Energy cotinued to surge around Fader as he walked.  
  
"Adora!" Evo shouted at the girl. "Get out of here!"  
  
Adora had been frozen in place up to this point reeling from the shock of seeing her brother struck dead by the one who was supposed to be the Pharoah. She suddenly snapped to attention as Evo's words struck her and dragged Serena's limp form into the next room, slamming the door shut.  
  
"A wasted effort," Fader said. "They run, but have no where to run to. Destiny cannot be escaped."  
  
"They may be running," Evo said, stepping between Fader and the door. "But I have no such intention."  
  
"But you are of no concern to me," Fader replied.  
  
"I am now. I'm the one that's between you and what you want, Serena."  
  
"Why do you care so much old thief? The Spirit of the Millennim Ring has never shown such compassion before. What is so different now, why these people?"  
  
"My reasons are my own as they always have been. I don't need to give any explanation to you. But what of your attitude? You fought once with a fierce passion to save that girl before, and here you are know attacking her."  
  
"You are a fool Evo, but if you are challenging me then I accept." Fader lifted his arm from the robe he was wearing and produced a deck from a pocket on his belt.  
  
Evo grinned wickedly. "I don't think that I gave you a choice." The Millennium Ring began to glow and shake violently as it hung from Evo's neck. A black fog began to fill the temple, surrounding Evo and Fader as they stood facing each other. After the field had completely formed, Fader lifted his arm out and a pure black Duel Disk appeared in place. He and Evo shuffled their decks and placed them in their Disks.  
  
"I'll make the first move," Evo said as he brought his hand up to draw his first five cards.  
  
"That's fine," Fader replied. "But first we're going to establish the ground rules for this contest."  
  
"Rules? What are you talking about? I know the rules of this game," barked Evo.  
  
"Not for this game; so you would be wise to pay attention."  
  
"I have participated in hundreds of Shadow Games over the millenia," Evo replied angrily. "You mock me and I will not let that stand."  
  
"Your threats are meaningless without the power to back them up. So don't make me laugh," Fader told him. "You don't know what true darkness is. Nor have you played this type of Shadow Game."  
  
"Then spit it out already."  
  
"You are as impatient and arrogant as you were when we first met Thief," the young man said. "You'll learn your place though. Each duelist will recieve 10 000 Life Points." As Fader said this the Life Points of each player jumped significantly. "There are no tribute requirements to summon monsters, so to speak. All cards require a certain amount of Life Points to be payed. Each monster will require that the summoner pay 100 Life Points multiplied by the level of the desired monster. As normal only one monster can be summoned per turn. Magic and Trap cards require a paymenty of 500 Life Points and only one of each can be played during a player's turn. To attack you must pay 100 Life Points and to draw a card at the start of ach of your turns you must pay 200 Life Points. Do you understand?"  
  
"If that's everything," Evo said impatiently.  
  
"That's everything," Fader replied. "Let the Blood Match begin."  
  
Evo: 10 000, Fader: 10 000  
  
"As agreed I will make the first move," Evo said. "I'll pay 200 Life Points to draw a card and then another 900 to set a card and summon a monster in defense mode."  
  
Evo: 8900, Fader: 10 000  
  
It was a very unsettling thing to Evo. He had already lost more than a thousand Life Points and had only played two cards. He had to be very careful which cards he played. He didn't have Life Points to spare to toss away on useless cards. He looked up from the field to look at Fader, wondering what had happened to the young man to make him act this agressively. Evo silently cursed his opponent's stoic demeanour, the same demeanour he displayed in all his matches. As he looked, he realized something was wrong, his vision was slightly blurred. He shook it off and signaled the end of his turn.  
  
Fader drew his card for 200 Life Points. "I'll summon the Blood Vors (1900/1200) in attack mode," he declared as he Life Points fell another 400 points. "And I'll pay 100 Life Points to have it attack your face down monster."  
  
"Your monster slams full force into the walls of my Castle of Dark Illusions (920/1930) costing you another 30 Life Points," Evo announced as his castle appeared on the field and floated up above his head.  
  
"A paltry amount," Fader replied, unimpressed. "Your castle is a pitiful defense. I expected nothing less from you."  
  
"I don't need it for defense. It has much better uses for me. Like the ability to increase the attack power of my Zombies by 200 points every turn," Evo explained. "Now are you done or what?"  
  
"My turn is over," replied Fader with an eerie calm.  
  
Evo: 8900, Fader: 9270.  
  
"I must say that I appreciate the fact that tributes aren't nessesary," Evo said as he drew his card for the reqired Life Point Cost. "I'll pay another 1000 to place another card face down and summon the Headless Horseman (2100/1700) in attack mode. And it will destroy your Blood Vors!"  
  
Fader didn't even flinch as the Headless Horseman rode forward and slashed the Blood Vors in half, shattering it and sending it to the graveyard. This wasn't good for Evo. Normally a move like that would put him in good position, but with the cost in Life Points to play each card he was still at a disadvantage. He looked over at Fader again, his vision still blurrry. His head was trobbing now too and he couldn't understand why. He felt faint. He placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
"You feel it now don't you thief?" Fader asked him.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You body is failing you," Fader replied. "With each life point you lose the blood from your viens thins as it is drained from your body, making you weaker and closer to death."  
  
"Make your move Fader," Evo shouted at his opponent.  
  
Evo: 7600, Fader: 8870.  
  
Fader said nothing in response, instead merely drawing the next card from his deck. "I'll play this card," he said. "Torture Room of Nitemares. Whenever you take damage that isn't battle damage, Torture Room of Nitemares will increase that damage by 500 points."  
  
"No!" Evo exclaimed. It was now going to cost him an extra 500 Life Points to do anything; from summoning, playing a card, even attacking or drawing a card itself would cost him a large sum of Life Points.  
  
"And I will also play this card face down before ending my turn," said Fader as another card appeared in play in front of him. "Your move Thief."  
  
Evo: 7600, Fader: 7670. 


	45. Spirit Echoes of the Damned

Evo drew his card, losing 700 Life Points in the process. He had drawn a powerful magic card, but it had no use right now and to play it would cost him 1000 Life Points; a sacrifice he wasn't ready to make just yet. Looking at the situation he was better off not playing anything. He had two monsters on the field while Fader had none, and his Horseman's attack power had grown another 200 points from the Castle of Dark Illusion's effect. It was going to cost him 600 Life Points to make the attack but Fader would lose 2500,a trade well worth it.  
  
"I won't play any cards," he announced. "But I will attack with the Headless Horseman to strike your Life Points directly."  
  
"I'm afraid not Thief," Fader replied. As the Headless Horeman rode forward to attack Fader it froze in place floating off its horse. It's arms and legs were spread apart in hte air as a wierd metal rack in hte shape of a Pentacle appeared behind it, shackles binding its limb in place.  
  
"Torture Wheel!" Evo exclaimed with horror.  
  
"So you know it?" Fader asked. "Then you know that it will prevent your monster from moving and will deal you 500 damage during each of my standby phases. Add to that the effects of Torture Room of Nitemares and you'll lose 1000 Life Points every turn."  
  
"My turn is over then," Evo said angrily. He had walked right into Fader's trap like a fool. For all his vaunted experience of millenia of playing Shadow Games he was making the moves of an amateur. Something else was bothering him though. His other self really. Fader had won Torture Wheel from the Gamble Brothers back in Battle City. His host vessel had watched the entire match. It was right afterwards that the two met officially, so of course Evo knew of the card, why would Fader think otherwise? His vision was still blurry as he watched Fader and he felt a little more light headed.  
  
Fader drew his card losing the required 200 Life Points, a paltry sum compared to the thousand that Evo lost from the effects of Fader's two cards.  
  
Evo: 5900, Fader: 7470.  
  
"This is no match," Fader said. "It's an execution. Are you even trying Theif?  
  
"The game is far from over. Just make your move," Evo barked at his opponent.  
  
"Fine," the young man replied. "I was through with the warm-up anyway. Time for the real match to begin. And I have the perfect monster. I summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100)!" The card image appeared on the field and the monster began to take shape.  
  
"What the hell?" Evo said as the Dark Magician had completely formed. "Your magician..." It was different. Instead of the normal purple hair and robes that it wore typically, this Magician now had grey hair and red robes to match the cloak and hair of its controller, Fader. Somehow not only had Fader changed, but his monster had as well.  
  
"The only thing you should worry about my Magician is it's power," Fader told him. "Dark Magician attack the Castle of Dark Illusions!" The Dark Magician raised it's staff and in a flash the floating fortress exploded raining down debris whcih crashed all around Evo.  
  
"Do you still think that the game isn't over Thief?" Fader shouted. "Make your move!"  
  
Evo: 5900, Fader: 6670.  
  
"I have only one move to make," replied Evo solemnly as he drew his card. "I play the field magic card, Graveyard of the Wandering Spirit. It will raise the attack and defense power of all my Zombies by 200 points. My turn is over."  
  
Evo: 4200, Fader: 6670.  
  
Fader laughed. "That's your best move? You're making this too easy. You try to make your Horseman stronger hoping that even cofined as it is it will still be stronger than my Magician, but you forget that without the Caslte of Dark illusions its power returned to its original 2100. Even with the boost from the field magic card it isn't strong enough to hold up against my monster's onslaught. I'll just draw, you'll lose 1000 Life Points and my Dark Magician will attack and destroy your weak monster." The Magician raised its staff to attack once again but froze in place. Fader's Life Points dropped as Evo's rose.  
  
Evo: 4450, Fader: 5120.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Evo. "I should have explained the effects of my magic card better. Not only does it raise the statistics of all my zombies by 200 but whenever you attack your mosnter becomes possesed by the Wandering Spirit. You lose Life Points equal to half of your monsters attack power and my life Points go up by the same amount. I can only posess one of your monsters at a time but since you only have your Dark Magician whenever you attack with it, you will lose Life Points, not I."  
  
"You still have a few surprises left in you Thief. Excellent. I wouldn't want to kill you too easily."  
  
"I'm going to enjoy banishing your spirit to the reaches of the Shadow Realm. You think that you know darkness and torture? I haven't begun to show you what those words truely mean."  
  
"You can try," Fader replied smiling evilily.  
  
Evo blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his head. I won't let this whelp defeat me, he thought to himself. His legs were beginning to feel numb as he stood there.  
  
Fader laughed once again. "How do you plan on defeating me Thief when you can't even stand up straight? Is this game too much for you?" The young man was taunting him. Laughing in his face to try and make him lose confidence.  
  
Evo closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to use the power of the Millennium Ring to reinforce hiself against the negative effects of the Shadow Game. "Your concern for my well being is touching," he said. "I doubt that I will have the same compassion for you when you are losing."  
  
"Your vessel has given you a better sense of humor," came the reply. "But humor and jokes cannot change the outcome of this duel. I will be victorious and you will be dead."  
  
"I will draw and set this card face down," Evo said. He lurched as another 1700 Life Points fell away from his total. The reinforcement of his Millennium Ring could only do so much to stave off the effects of having the blood literally drained from one's body.  
  
Evo: 2750, Fader: 5120.  
  
"If you're done," Fader started, "Then I would like to bring this Duel to an end. There is of course a bonus for you preventing me from destroying your Headless Horseman on my last turn; it remains trapped by the Torture Wheel casuing you to lose another 1000 Life Points.  
  
Evo: 1750, Fader: 5120.  
  
"I could of course just let Torture Wheel drain away the last reminants of your Life Points over the next two turns but I've always preferred a more personal touch to my victories. The sense that you were utterly helpless to stop me."  
  
"Make whatever move you way to," Evo retorted. "The Wandering Spirit can still posess your Dark Magician. If you attack you just aid me in destroying you."  
  
"I'm not going to attack with the Dark Magician," Fader said. "Allow me to introduce you to the highest level of Spellcasters, the Cosmo Queen (2950/2400). Even the famed Dark Magician isn't a match for this beauty's power. Cosmo Queen attack the Headless Horseman!" The Queen froze in place as the Dark Magician had the turn before. "What?" Fader cried out.  
  
"You act before thinking," Evo said. "The Wandering Spirit isn't confined to the same monster every turn. I can chage its target at the start of each of your battle phases, and I of course, moved it to posess your Cosmo Queen."  
  
Evo: 3225, Fader: 2595.  
  
"Dont get too cofortable with your lead Thief," Fader cautioned. "You've just shown the major weakness in your defense. You can only posess one monster at a time, freeing my Dark Magician to attack and finally destroy your pathetic monster." The Dark Magician blasted the Headless Horseman with a blast from it's scepter, leaving only an empty Torture Wheel to fade away.  
  
Evo: 3025, Fader: 2495.  
  
"You're wide open now, completely vulnerable to attack on my next turn."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Indeed. I'll set this card face down as the final move of my turn," the card image appeared and reduced Fader's Life Points another 500 points.  
  
"As you end your turn, I'll draw my card and tell you that your time has come. You can't stand up to what I have ready for you."  
  
"You are all talk Thief," Fader said. "You have no monster on the field and to summon anything strong enough to stand up to my Spellcasters would cost you a great number of Life Points."  
  
"Not at all. In fact I've already payed the Life Point requirements nesessary to summon my monster."  
  
"What are you talking about? You only have your three worthless face down cards."  
  
"You're only partially correct, all I have are three face down cards, but they are far from worthless. Behold," Evo declared as he activated the cards in front of him. "I activate His Body, His Soul and His Sword, using the power of these three magic cards to special summon the Unholy Champion of Darkness (2950/2100). Since it's a special summon there are no Life Point costs to summon him other then that which I already payed to set the three magic cards. Now with the power bonus he recieves from my graveyard field magic card my Unholy Chapion is powered up to 3150 attack points and will attack your Cosmo Queen." The Unholy Chapion shifted the weight of its massive sword in both its hands and hefted the blade high above it's head, preparing to crash down on the Cosmo Queen.  
  
"Now you are the one who acts without thinking. You've walked right into my trap again. Mirror Force!" Fader shouted, activating his trap card and causing a glowing barrier to form around his monsters. The barrier was useless however as the Chapion's blade tore through both it and the Cosmo Queen, slicing her in two.  
  
Evo: 1725, Fader: 2295.  
  
"What?" Fader said with shock. "Your monster should have been destroyed!"  
  
"Unholy Champion on Darkness is pratically invicible," Evo explained. "Each of the three magic cards used to summon him also protect him from different afflictions; His Sword protects him from monster effects, His Body protects him from magic cards and His Soul negates the effects of any trap cards. Your Mirror Force was useless against him, and now you're ultimate Spellcaster is broken and dead at your feet," Evo said. He was still fighting an ever weakening body, but soon it wouldn't matter as he stood on the precipice of victory.  
  
"As your turn ends," Fader started, "So does this duel. My visctory has been sealed. Your monster is nothing. Its power to be protected by all effects is useless if you cannot defend the means of that protection."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I play the Heavy Storm to destory all magic and trap cards on the field, eliminating not only your monster's protection but your Graveyard field magic card as well."  
  
"You still can't destroy my monster, it's too powerful for you to attack."  
  
"Maybe in a direct confrontation your Champion would emerge victorious, but every Magician has one final trick waiting for the final act," Fader said holding up a magic card. "The Thousand Knives focus the power of the Dark Magician into the blades, destroying any monster on the field, and without His Body to defend your monster, Unholy Champion is as vulnerable as any other!" The knives flew with perfect speed and precision skewering Evo's Champion in seconds eliminating his last defense from Fader's power.  
  
Evo: 1725, Fader: 1095.  
  
"You have no more monsters on the field, no more magic cards, no more traps. In short you have no hope Thief. Dark Magician strike down this worthles being from my sight. Dark Magic Att---," Fader was cut off before he could declare his attack.  
  
A surge of white radiant energy broke through the barrier in the Shadow Game wall that surrounded the two competitors. The light spread further and furtherencompassing all of the dark energy that linkied them to the Shadow Realm and returning them to the sanctuary of the Tomb-Keepers. Both competitors turned their atention to the source of the the light to see Serena, Adora and Shadi all styanding together, their Millennium Items glowing with golden auras.  
  
Serena stepped forward, lowering her Millennium Rod. She turned to Evo's opponent. "This match is over. You aren't Fader, so who the hell are you?" 


	46. Original Sin

"So are you going to explain yourself?" Serena asked. She stood in front of the robed stranger, her arms crossed over her chest, the Millennium Rod tucked under her arm. The other three Millennium item holders wer all there as well, standing on all sides of the imposter, surrounding him.  
  
"I still do not understand," Evo said. He looked drained both physically and mentally, the strains of his match still weighing heavily on him. "How is it possible? You claim that he is not Fader but the resemblance is almost perfect. My Millennium Ring does not indicate the pressence of any Millennium Items other than those owned by ourselves and I sense no other energy from the Shadow Realm to cloud his mind. This is Fader I say."  
  
"No," Serena replied with a stern expression. "He isn't."  
  
"You should listen to her Thief," the imposter said turning to the man. "She's a very smart girl. Smarter than I thoguht any of you capable of being."  
  
"Thief," Evo repeated. "You keep calling me that. Even during our match you would refer to me as nothing else. You do not honestly know my name, do you?"  
  
"You name has been long since forgotten Thief. Lost to the sands of time. But if you refer to the name of your host vessel then my answer to you is no. Nor do I have any wish to. The name is irrelevant, as is the vessel itself. But then emotional attachment has always been a problem for you hasn't it? You grow too fond of your hosts, a critical mistake."  
  
"Silence!" Evo shouted.  
  
The robed stranger continued, unshaken. "Bakura wasn't it? The name of your last vessel. Whatever happened to that host?"  
  
"I said silence!" Evo repeated argrily. The Millennium Ring glowing and shaking about his neck.  
  
The imposter grinned evilly. "I do believe that I may have struck a nerve."  
  
"That's enough!" called out Serena. "I asked you a question."  
  
The stranger turned to face her. "Do you think that you scare me little girl?"  
  
"I don't care what you're feeling right now. All I care about is gettign answer to my question. Who are you?"  
  
"Nmaes hold too much importance to you all. What to call something. I am an evil that you couldn't possibly imagine. A soul so dark and black that it would cause terror in the bravest of hearts. But if my name is so important to you, then you may call me Sin."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Questions, questions and more questions. Your thirst for knowledge is admirable. But will give you nothing of value. I know more about you then you know about yourselves. Any information that I tell you would be insignificant to the power that I already wield over you."  
  
"Then answer my question. Why are you here Sin?"  
  
"I'm positive that I made myself clear before young Kaiba. But I shall repeat myself this once since you may not have heard me when you were in your weakened state. I have come for you."  
  
"That isn't going to happen," she retorted.  
  
Sin stared into Serena's eyes, as if peircing her soul with his glare. "You can protest all that you want, but it will not change fate. Destiny is calling out across time and space to you Serena. It's words echoing and haunting; 'You cannot escape'."  
  
"I'm not the one that needs to escape. I'm not the one surrounded by four Millennium Items." Serena told him.  
  
Sin looked around at each of the four people standing around him. "The four of you," he said as his eyes returned to Serena. "Are nothing." A flash of energy surged from his body in a powerful discharge of black lightning that sent all four of his would be captors into the walls of the Egyptian cathedral. Each of them fell to the ground as they collided with the walls; Adora, Shadi and Evo were all knocked unconcious.  
  
Serena placed her hand on top of her head, rubbing it as she pulled herself up to a kneeling position. Sin walked up to her and placed his hand on her chin, lifting her face so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"Now are you scared?" He asked her in a low whisper, his face just inches froms hers.  
  
She tried to twist her face from his grasp, but he held her fast. She spit in his face. "You disgust me," she barked at him.  
  
Sin smiled as he wiped his face off. "I know how hard that is for you to say," he told her. "As you look into the face of your lover." He kissed her passionatly on the lips, holding her close with his hand and she continued to try and pull away. "Do you see him when you look into my eyes? Do you feel him on my lips?"  
  
She glared at him with cold, uncaring eyes. "I see nothing of him in you. When I look into his eyes I see heart and passion and courage. I see nothing but a monster when I look at you."  
  
"You have never seen a real monster my dear. But I assure you that you will. You've found yourself in a dangerous game young Kaiba, one that will push you against everything you've ever known. A game your own grandfather failed to win."  
  
Serena quickly whipped her hand up to smack Sin across the face, but he was faster then she was and grabbed her wrist with his free hand. He took his other hand, still holding her chin and pushed her back to the ground. He then stood straght up to tower over her.  
  
"You son of a bi---" Serena started to shout at Sin as she reached for the Millennium Rod. She barely had it in her grasp when Sin's foot came down, crushing her arm under the weight of his foot. She screamed in pain as Sin pressed down harder on her arm as he bent down and wrenched the Rod from her grasp.  
  
"Like you," he said, turning over the item in his hands. "This is both powerful and beautiful." He pulled on hte top of the Rod to reveal a blade that was concealed underneath the shaft. He bent down and pressed the blade against her throat. "And it also hides a very dangerous secret beneath its surface." He paused. "You will be perfect." Standing up he tossed the Millennium Rod to the ground at Serena's feet. "But now is not the time. You're not ready yet."  
  
Sin turned his back to Serena and began to walk away, making his way through the rubble and debris of the dying sanctuary and past the still forms of the other Millennium item holders. When he reached the entrance he pushed open the great wooden doors, the sunlight washing over the darkened temple.  
  
"You will see me again girl," he called over his shoulder. "The paths of our destiny are intertwined and they will cross again. And the next time, you will be coming with me." With that the doors slammed shut behind him and he was gone. It was the last thing Serena saw before she lost conciousness."  
  
* * *  
  
"Good, she's waking up."  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking up at Evo from the ground. She sat up slowly. "Wh-Where is he?" she asked.  
  
"Sin is gone," Shadi answered from near the doorway. "It would appear that his mission to procure you was not as important as he lead us to believe in the first place."  
  
"No," Serena replied. She braced herself against Evo as she rose to her feet. "He said that it wasn't time for me yet. That he would be back."  
  
"So what?" Evo said."Did he just come here to flaunt his power in our faces?"  
  
"He had another agenda," Adora added steppig forward from the broken altar.  
  
"Which was?" Evo asked.  
  
Adora shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
"So how do you know that he had another agenda?"  
  
"Because Edam's body is gone," Adora said, holding up her brother's deck and Duel Disk. 


	47. State of Emergency

Serena looked out the window of the Industrial Illusions transport as it flew across the sky back to Fader's estate. She and Evo left Adora and Shadi at the temple so that they could go through the tablets that weren't destroyed and see if they could find anything out about Sin or what his intentions with Adora's brother were.  
  
Adora was dispondant as tehy left, which wasn't surprising at all. She had witnessed he brother get brutally murdered right before her eyes by a man who wore the face of someone who was supposed to be on thier side. A man who bore the same visage as the man that Serena loved. It was that fact that was causing much of Serena's own discomfort. For all her denial and desire to the contrary she had lied to Sin. She did see Fader in his eyes. And she hated herself for it, but for a second that she let herself believe that it was Fader who was kissing her.  
  
"We're here," Evo said, touching her shoulder. "We should be touching down on the Fader property within a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you Evo, or whoever you are." She paused as she stared at him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked her.  
  
"It's just very disconcerting. I still don't know how to react around you. You had me kidnapped, almost killed and then you save my life twice the next time I see you."  
  
"Miss Kaiba, nessesity is the mother of intervention," Evo told her. "There are dark times ahead that require some very drastic choices that must be made. Whether I like it or not you and I are both to be affected by this event, so I made the choice to help you."  
  
"And what are you going to do now?" asked Serena.  
  
"I'm going back to the Industrial Illusions head office outside of Domino in the Duelist's Tower. Jaina is there right now, and I must confer with her about what has happened and what is going to happen. It was her Millennium Necklace that led me to Fader's estate in the first place to prevent the attack there. It was also a vision from her Necklace that led us to Egypt and to the Tomb-Keeper's sanctuary, though it was my Millennium Ring that honed in on the Millennium Items and revealed the exact location."  
  
"Jaina?" Serena said with shock. "She has a Millennium Item? One that can see the future?"  
  
Evo nodded. "That is correct."  
  
"And you're telling me that she saw the events of the past few days? So you knew that Edam was gonig to get killed?"  
  
"She did not say anything about the murder, nothing about Sin at all, or his power."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I do not know yet. I can only imagine that she did not know. The dark energy that fuels Sin's power must cloud her visions. Which is why I must head back to my offices to look into this matter. We must investigate this with all the resources available to us. Shadi agreed with me which is why he and Adora remained in Egypt to study the ancient scriptures. Jaina and I will use her Necklace and my historians to discover what we can."  
  
"And you want me to return to Kaiba Corp?"  
  
"No," Evo said shaking his head. "If I did I would have taken you there directly."  
  
"But you brought me back to Fader's estate"  
  
"Right. You must be here with Fader when he awakens. Some of the answers that we seek are locked away within the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle's mind. I am not convinced that whoever is working for Sin is finished in their attempts to eliminate him from the game."  
  
The helicopter landed a moment later and Serena disembarked. With a final nod to Evo she turned to the house. By the time she reached the door Evo's helicopter was a dot on the horizon. She turned the handle and stepped inside the house, where she was greeted immediately.  
  
"Welcome home," Beezy said to her as she shut the door. "We have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" Serena asked. "What happened to Fader?" Her heart racing as she asked the second question.  
  
"Fader is fine," Beezy said, reassuring her. "He's still in a coma though. Right where you left him. I'm afriad there's been no change."  
  
"I want to see him," she said stepping past Beezy and into the house. She had only been away from him for a few days, but it felt like much longer to the young woman. After her encounter with Sin she needed assurance that he was safe.  
  
Beezy grabbed her arm as she walked past him. "Serena," the teen told her. "There's still the problem I told you about." Serena looked at him puzzled. "Tha Kaiba Corporation has been calling practically non-stop for the past two days."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"They won't tell me," explained Beezy as he shook his head. "They keep telling me that there is an SOE status at Kaiba Corp and they need to speak to you. That's it."  
  
"SOE Status?" Serena said with a confused and concerned expression on her face.  
  
"That's what they said. What does it mean?"  
  
"SOE is a State of Emergency status, but there are only a few reasons why such a condition would be declared. In fact there hasn't been one in over seventy-five years. Since...," her voice trailed off.  
  
"What? Since when?"  
  
"The End. The last time an SOE was implimented was during The End." Serena's thoughts became turbulent. This couldn't be a coincidence. Her visit to Egypt, the Millennium Rod, Edam's death, Sin's arrival and now a State of Emergeny at Kaiba Corp. Serena moved to the staircase so she could deposit her things in her bedroom, when there was a ringing chime. Serena paused in mid-step and turned to Beezy.  
  
"That's going to be them," he told her. "They've been calling pretty much every hour on the hour."  
  
Serena quickly made her way up the stairs and into Fader's office. Tossing her bag to the ground beside the desk, she plopped herself into the heavy leather chair. She turned the chiar to the back wall of the office, and a circular disk that was placed on top of a pedestal. She activated a panel on the desk. "This is Serena," she said as a hologrphic image of an older man with graying temples appeared in front of her.  
  
He was obviously surprised to see her. "Miss Kaiba! Thank goodness I've finally reached you."  
  
"Calm down Beltran. I've already been told of yor attempts to contact me. Now explain why the SOE was declared."  
  
* * *  
  
"What the hell is a DMORPG?" Beezy asked after Serena explained the nature of her conversation with Beltran.  
  
"It's the Duel Monsters Online Role-Playing Game," replied Serena. "A virtual world, part of my grandfather's legacy. With my own modifications of course."  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"My grandfather's original design was for players to plug into a world with their dueling deck and face monsters in a real world environment. In my game the players cease to be duelists but instead take on the characteristics of a single Duel Monster of their choosing. We went public with it just after the Battle City Tournament. We were hoping it would be mainstream by winter."  
  
"Explains why I haven't heard anything about it yet."  
  
"We were keeping it pretty quiet initally while we made sure everything was working."  
  
"It sounds fun, I imagine that based off the sucesses of Duel Mosnters and Dungeon Dice Monsters that another form of entertianment would be needed by people and be well recieved."  
  
"That was the plan, but there's been a problem."  
  
"The State of Emergency? It's because of Duel Monsters Online? I can't imagine an emergency because of a game."  
  
"Normally I'd agree with you, but there seems to be some dangerous developments." Beezy rasied an eyebrow, concern showing in his face. Serena took a deep breath. "Twelve people are dead, thewnty-nine others are injured."  
  
"How? It's just a game isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it's just a game," Serena replied gravely. "But it's a virtual world where your mind makes it real. There are safety procedures in place though, if a character is injured the game automatically disconnects and the player wakes up."  
  
"So what's gone wrong?"  
  
"A virus. Some errant program has appeared and has disabled the security protocols and is attack the player characters."  
  
"Can't they just shut down the game servers?"  
  
"The shock of the spontaneous disconnection would kill any players still active in the game."  
  
"How many people are still connected?" Beezy asked, the wavering in his voice making it obvious that he didn't really want to know.  
  
"Seven hundred and eighty-one."  
  
"I hope the corporate big-wigs at Kaiba Corp have a way to stop the virus?" Serena nodded in response to his question. "What is it?"  
  
"Viral elimination. In game characters will find the virus and destroy it within the game itself," she explained.  
  
"What characters?"  
  
Serena smiled. "You and I. We're going in." 


	48. Once More Into the Breach

"You know I didn't sign up for this?" Beezy said to Serena as the two of them entered the elevator heading to the labs of the Kaiba Corp building. They were going to be heading down about ten floors to the R&D department. That was where Serena's people would hook them into the DMO game and monitor their progress in eliminating the virus.  
  
"I know," she replied as the elevator began to descend.  
  
"I mean I was okay when you told me Fader was in a coma. And I was honored when you asked me to handle the day to day operations of Fader's job. I gotta admit that it was fun handling some of the mayoral responibilities; I dueled some guy that didn't want to pay taxes and refereed a match between to property owners in a land dispute. I can understand all that, good duelists are needed in order to maintain the peace in certain areas and I'm flattered that you asked me." The elevator stopped and opened up to the massive labratory. "But this," he said exiting the lift and trying to absorb all the of the technological marvels that were being designed. "You're asking me to go into a virtual reality world where a virus is killing and injuring people to try a foolish, half-cocked plan to stop it?"  
  
"If you don't want to go through with it then you don't have to," Serena told him as the two lingered near the doorway of the lift. "I'm sure Axis wouldn't have minded coming along instead of taking over the political duties. I asked him to do it though because he has a bit more experience with that regard and I don't know how long we're going to be in the simulation."  
  
Beezy smiled at her. "I can't let him take this fun chance away from me. Why did you call him all the way from Europe though?"  
  
"The same reason that I called you all the way from America; I needed someone I could trust."  
  
Beezy had a puzzled look on his face. "But you said that you never met him before, didn't you?"  
  
"I hadn't," she told him. "But Fader trusted him. The two of them had been talking since we left Battle City over holo-communications. Fader trusted Axis, that was good enough for me. If someone can be trusted by Fader then they will have the same unwavering trust from me that they had from him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love him. And I feel a sense of connection with him that I've never felt with anyone else. I can't explain it."  
  
"You'd better not try then," said Beezy finally. "Explain this for me though; why are you risknig your life for this game. Why are you going to plug yourself in and risk your life for people you don't know?"  
  
"Because this is my fault," she replied. "Bercause this is my company and my project and I feel responsible. I'm also sick and tired of sitting beside my lovers bed, unable to do anything to help him. Those people trapped in the game I can help. And I will help them." She paused. "What about you Beezy? You didn't 'sign up for this', why did you decide to come?"  
  
"Because the stupid reckless part of me wants to help people. And it should be educational."  
  
The two of them walked down a few steps and headed deeper into the lab. They had barely made it down hte steps when a short, spectacled man in a white lab coat approached them. "Miss Kaiba," he said to her, ignoring Beezy completely. "We're ready at your leisure. We're going to load you into the same server as the last virtual attack." He pointed to a set of reclining charis with glass domes covering them. "Your pods are ready."  
  
Serena walked up to the middle chiar of the three and entered a few commands into a control panel on the side. "Place Duel Monster Persona marker into the slot," a high pitched computer voice said. A small, thin drawer opened up. Serena reached into the pouch on her belt and produced her deck. She flipped through the top few cards until she found one, which she then removed from the deck and placed into the slot. The drawer closed promptly.  
  
"Select support cards," the computer continued as five more slots opened up underneath where the first had. Serena chose five more cards from her deck and place each into the other slots one by one. The computer announced that she had finished preparations and the glass dome over the pod lifted up. "Program ready."  
  
"Your turn Beezy," Serena said, gesturing to the pod to her left. "Time to load your character." She walked over to the pod she had just pointed to.  
  
Beezy walked over to join her just as she began entering the same commands that she had no her won pod. The computers first slot opened up and instructed Beezy in the same manner it did before. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked Serena.  
  
"Select a monster from your deck," explained Serena. "Whatever mosnter you choose will become your body in the DMO world."  
  
Beezy flipped thorugh his deck. "Sword Hunter he said," holding up the monster card. "Not quite as powerful as the Buster Blader I lost to Fader but it does the job."  
  
"Fair enough," Serena said as Beezy placed the Sword Hunter into hte slot. The five other slots then opened up awaiting input.  
  
"Selcet support cards," the computer repeated.  
  
"Support cards?" asked Beezy.  
  
"Magic and trap cards. You can select five of them from your deck to give you added power in the DMO world."  
  
Beezy chose his five supporting cards and placed them in the slots. "I'm ready," he said after the last card tray had closed. The glass dome above his own chair lifted itself up.  
  
"Now we get into the pods and load the program." Serena went back to her own reclining chair and sat down. A visor fell into place in front of her eyes. "Dr. Faustus," she caled out to the small man. "Load up the program. And wish us luck."  
  
He activated the program and the glass domes lowered into place and sealed themselves. "Good luck child," he said to her. "You will need it." He then walked over to a panel on the wall and pressed a button, holding it. "She is in Mr. Beltran. Everything is as planned so far." 


	49. Light of the Moon

Darkness. It was the first thing Serena noticed after she opened her eyes. The full moon was hanging above her, casting a faint white light that pushed its way through the canopy of the surrounding forest. The smell was remarkable; how easily it was for her to believe that she wasn't in a virtual world just from the pine smell alone.  
  
As she took her first few steps and felt the twigs snap beneath he feet she revelled in the sensations her virtual body gave her. She could feel the differences and was aware of how it was different then her normal body, but at the same time she still had full range of motion and motor control just as if she was still in her physical body.  
  
She panned her surroundings but literally couldn't see the forest for the trees. Shades of brown and green were mostly all she could see as the shadows danced about the forest from the swaying of the overhanging tree limbs. She noticed a small path heading between two rows of trees and was about to head down it when she heard a twig snap behind her. She whipped around to see a monster emerging from the shadows.  
  
"I almost didn't recognize you," Beezy said in the Sword Hunter's body as the moonlight revealed him to Serena.  
  
"Same here," she replied. "I almost attacked you."  
  
"At least you had an idea of that I was going to look like," the the wry reply. "You never did tell me what avatar you were going to take." Beezy looked up and down her form. "It's nice."  
  
Serena gave him a dissapproving look. "Aren't you a little young to be looking at me like that?"  
  
Beezy smiled. "I'm not that young. But I will admit that I am a bit confused. You avatar is a male monster but---"  
  
"But obviously I'm not," Serena finished for him, running her hands up the curves of her body. "It's a default in the program. There are specific monsters that have a predetermined gender like the Injection Fairy Lily or the Karate Man, but there are others that have two models available to them; one for male and one for female to reflect different users."  
  
"So the monster reshaped to fit your body."  
  
"And the White Dragon Paladin gets a virtual makeover."  
  
"I expected you to use the Blue Eyes White Dragon as your persona. You Kaiba's do seem to have an affinity for that monster. Or can only humanoid monsters be chosen?"  
  
"Not at all," Serena explained. "Any monster in the game can be chosen, not just humanoid shaped ones. I did use my Blue Eyes White Dragon in the early trial runs of the system but I found it to be an awkward body to move around in and to interact with the environment. Plus with this monster's special abil---" She was cut off by an eerie howl echoing through the forest all around her and Beezy.  
  
"What was that?" Beezy asked as he surveyed the area, trying futily to peer through the thick blackness, his swords drawn and ready to strike.  
  
"I don't know," she replied earnestly. She had her own sword ready and stood back to back with Beezy. The howl pierced the air once more, louder and clearer than it had been before. It was closer. "Be on your guard. Remember that we logged into the same server where the last virus attack happened, and that was only a few hours ago. The chances are really good that whatever errant program attacked and killed those two kids is still in this area." The howl resonated through the trees once again as if to verify Serena's theory.  
  
"That direction," Beezy shouted using his sword to point to a direction through the trees. He broke off in a run, leaving Serena standing where she was.  
  
"Beezy wait!" she tried to warn him but it was too late and he was gone. Seeing no other alternative she took off after him, following the path that he had carved through the tree branches with his twin swords. Just ahead she could see moonlight casting down onto an open stretch of land, a grassy field just through the trees ahead of her. Reaching the edge of the forest she borke into the clearing and stayed close to the protection the forest might offer if something did attack.  
  
"Kaiba," a raspy voice called out through the dark from her left. Whipping her head to try and see the source she locked eyes with a fierce monster. Beezy was pinned to the ground underneath its massive claw. She immediately recognized the monster as a Gazelle the Mythical King of Beasts as it roared at her. It opened it's jaws, gleaming with teeth, once more. "Took you long enough to get here."  
  
"Let him go," Serena said sternly.  
  
"I don't think so," the beast barked at her.  
  
"Now." She brought up her sword to bear on the monster.  
  
"Make a move," replied the Gazelle, taunting her. "And I'll crush his neck." For emphasis it dug it's claws into Beezy further, illiciting a painful cry out of the young man. "I wonder what effect it would have on his fragile ody in the real world."  
  
As the monster spoke the shock was obvious on Serena's face. "You....You're not...?"  
  
"A program? Actually I am. But different then the mindless NPCs you programmed for your little game."  
  
Steadying herself against this information sher realized that her questions would have to wait until Beezy wassafe. "I said let him go," she repeated. "I will destroy you."  
  
"You think you could make it before your friend was dead?" The two stared each other down as the wind blew through the field around them, the grass rippling like waes of an ocean. Thoughts rushed through Serena's head. "Do you risk it?" Gazelle asked, breaking the silence. "That's what you're thinking right? Do you risk the boy's life to try and attack me? There's a more important question you should be asking yourself?"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Can you beat both of us?" Before Serena could respond she was slammed into full force from behind, sending her flying into a nearby tree outlining the field. As she tried to rise to her feet a massive claw seized around her neck pressing her against the tree. Because of the shadows cast by the massive branches she couldn't make out her attackers visage, but out the corner of her eye she could still see the Gazelle lording over Beezy's form so she knew that whatever held her now was a different monster.  
  
A sudden gust of wind blew harshly across the plain forcing the branches of the trees to creak and sway, allowing beams of moonlight to cast down upon the second attacker's face and Serena was stuck with a grim realization. She coughed as she tried to form words around her oppressor's claws.  
  
"Let her speak," the Gazelle told his partner.  
  
"Y-You..." Serena coughed again as the pressure on her throat lessened, even though she was still being held against the tree. It was amazing that she felt such pain, even in this simulation. "You're them, aren't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Brandon and Adam. The last two people who were attacked by the virus program. I remember their profiles. The monster avatars they assumed. But you can't be. Their avatars were removed from the program when they...." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Died?" the King of Mythical Beasts finished for her with a snorting laugh. "Your game was more then they could handle. As we spread we infect more of your pathetic characters."  
  
"The virus," she said. "You attack and kill user characters and then infect their avatars after their brain activity is stopped." The claws around her throat tightened once again cutting offher speech once again. She tried to bring her sword up to strike her attacker but it was knocked from her hand to the ground. Her vison began to go black.  
  
"That's right. And soon we will add the Kaiba avatar to our database."  
  
Beezy coughed as the Gazelle's claw still crushed his chest, his two swords just out of reach. "Ri...Ri..." He choked out. "Riryoku!" He managed to get out. All of a sudden Beezy and the Gazelle began to glow eerily. With a surge of power Beezy kifted the claw off his chest and using his legs as leverage threw the Gazelle off him. Leaping to his feet he grabbed his swords from where they lay and rushed to attack the beast that held Serena, slashing it across the back.  
  
The beast cried out in pain and released its grip on Serena, she fell to her knees on the ground. It whirled around and struck Beezy in the chest, knocking him backwards. It lumbered forward into hte light of the full moon to expose its muscular features and black wings. It roared and lunged at Beezy who deflected the raining blows and claw clashed with his swords. As the beast swiped at him with its claws Beezy ducked under them and cut the monster in it's chest, drawing blood and another cry of pain. The battle continued for a few more minutes with Beezy make quick light strikes against his opponent but the monsters mass and size gave it an advantage over the young Sword Hunter.  
  
"That was a nice move," Gazelle said as it picked itself off the ground and assumed a flanking position on hte side of Beezy opposite its partner. "You activated your support card to cut my power in half and increase your own. But your little burst of strength is gone and you still have to face us both yourself"  
  
"Not by himself," Serena shouted from shere she had been dropped to the ground. With an uncanny swiftness she threw her sword and it flew across the field slicing one of the Mythical Beast Kings foreams as it ducked out of the way as he tried to dodge. Remarkably the sword arced across the field and flew back to her hand just as she was stepping forward.  
  
Beezy used the moment of confusion to roll under the sweeping claws of the other monster and take a position beside Serena. "Two on two now," he said. "We're even, it's a fair fight now."  
  
"Hardly," came the reply. "This is not even. You're not the only one who can activate support cards. My partner the Berfomet and I have access to the same abilites that our former hosts programmed into us." The two monsters closed in so that they were standing closer together. "Polymerization!" Gazelle shouted out. the air began to swirl and draw together, the two monsters drawing in themselves to the swirling mass, combining their power. There was a surge of energy and a flash of light. When it was done Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet were gone, and a new monster stood in it's place. "Now we've become, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" 


	50. Out of the Frying Pan

Before Beezy and Serena could react the twin heads of the newly formed Chimera let loose with a set of fireballs aimed directly at them. Thinking quickly beezy positioned himself between Serena and the attack. He brought his swords up in front of his body and crossed them in order to block the fireballs but was still thrown back by the force of the blast. He and Serena both fell to the ground as they colided.  
  
The Chimera extended its wings to their full span as it roared into the virtual night. "Much better," it growled. "This form is much more appealing then those two weaker ones. I can see why those two young men used this tactic to try and save themselves. It was obviosly futile though as they still died."  
  
"And how did you kill them?" Serena asked, stalling for time as she and Beezy pushed themselves to their feet. "Did you use the avatars of the other users that you killed or did you use your own body and kill them yourself?"  
  
"That would make it very easy for you wouldn't it?" The growling voice of the Chmera responed to her with a question of its own. "If the program that you were hunting came in the form of some monster right? Something that you could just eliminate and then go back to your normal life?"  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Beezy asked.  
  
"Nothing," came the gutteral reply. "You're just too eager to see this problem as black and white, dilemma and solution."  
  
"What is it then," Serena said. "If not that?"  
  
"A trap," the monster replied calmly as it lashed out with a massive claw. Serena ducked and rolled under the Chimera's swiping attack as Beezy leaped up and over it, aiming him swords to attack the winged beast from above.  
  
"Riryoku!" beezy shouted just before he tried to drive his into the monster. But instead of the familiar glow that came the last time, ntohing happened. Before his attack could strike the Chimera flapped its huge winged and jumped out of the way forcing Beezy to slam into the ground.  
  
"Too bad Beezy, you should know better then to try the same trick twice," the Chimera taunted. As it moved forward to strike Beezy a sword came flying and spinning through the air, slicing the base of a nereby tree and causing it to crash to the ground, right between the Sword Hunter and the Flying Mythical Beast.  
  
The sword boomeranged itself perfectly into the hands of the waiting Serena. "I thought I was the one you wanted?"  
  
"Oh you are," the twins heads spoke in unison. It turned from the fallen tree to face Serena, only a dozen or so meters from her. "But you can't help my desire to epand my essence into a new avatar, can you?"  
  
"No, I can't," She conceeded. "But you're not going to. You're not going to expand your essense, or whatever the hell you want to call hte murder of individuals. You're going to be eliminated."  
  
"Kaiba, you don't understand, but I will enjoy seeing the look on your face when you realize what is going on." It roared and lunged at her, its claws glinting in the moonlight.  
  
"Mirror Wall!" Serena shouted. Before the claws could find her a glass shield grew up out of the ground in front of Serena, cutting off her attacker in its tracks. "Now Beezy!" As the Chimera was frozen in place, locked by its own relfection Beezy leaped from behind the fallen tree and landed between the two heads, a sword in each hand. Seconds later the heads fell from the beasts necks and in a digital explosion the Mythical Beast was gone, leaving Beezy kneeling alone where the monster had stood just before. The Mirror Wall fell and Serena stepped forward to help Beezy to his feet. "Good job," she told him.  
  
He looked at the ground. "I screwed up, and I don't even know why."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My support ability. It didn't work the second time I tried to use it."  
  
"It's not your fault. I should have explained it befroe we logged in. Each support ability has a limited number of uses, power points. the rarer and more powerful the card is the fewer number of times that you can use it. Riryoku is a very rare card so you only got one power point."  
  
"So I won't be ablt to use Riryoku at all anymore?"  
  
"No,no," Serena said, shaking her head. "The power points of the support cards regenerate over time." She watched Beezy sheath his swords and then she pointed to the horizon behind him. "There's a city system just outside the woods in that direction. It's used as a rest area for user characters where they aren't attacked by monsters, and is also used as a transit hub to the other servers." They began to walk through the field towards the city. Beezy was silent as they walked. "Something else bothering you?"  
  
"The world isn't as cut and dry as I thought it would be."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I mean those monsters we just faced; the Gazelle, Berfomet and even the Chimera. In the real Duel Monsters game they're all weaker monsters. I should have been able to destroy them all without any help."  
  
"Well when this world was first created it was very much like the real duel monsters game; get a monster stronger then your opponent and destroy it, but this time we wanted something more realistic, a richer experience that anyone could play no matter how strong the monsters they had were. But something was different about the Chimera, it was stronger then we intended to make it." Serena stopped dead in her tracks when the field went dark. The two of them looked up to see the snaking form of a monster flying across the sky, blocking out the moonlight and casting its shadow to the ground below.  
  
"That was," Beezy started to speak. "That was a Serpent Night Dragon right?"  
  
Serena swallowed hard in her digital body. "Yes, and it was headed straight for the city, and our only way out."  
  
* * *  
  
"A trap."  
  
"What?" Serena asked, turing her head to look at Beezy as they walked. They had just about reached the edge of Tropius City, the forest server's transit hub. It hadn't been long ago that they had seen plumes of smoke and the amber glow of flames over the city walls.  
  
"Chimera said it was a trap," Beezy continued.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So don't you think what we're about to do is a little foolish? Walkin straight into what is almost positively going to be yet another trap?"  
  
"I don't care," answered Serena, shaking her head. "There are still hundreds of people trapped in this game."  
  
"None of whom you can help if you die by leaping into battle after battle without thinking." Beezy stepped in front of Serena. "They know who you are. That Chimera referred to you by name. And for some reason that means that they need you."  
  
"We need to help those people."  
  
"I'm not saying that. What I'm asking you going to go so far in your crusade to save these people that you have to die?"  
  
"Yes!" she shouted. "Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm willing to get killed to save people because it is my fault that they're having this problem.  
  
"You're carrying too much guilt about this program. Yes you created it, but it is not your fault. You have to be careful. You said it yourself, people are dead. And if you don't some at this with a clear head then you're going to get yourself killed."  
  
Serena took a deep breath. "Then you're going to have to make sure that I keep a clear head."  
  
"I promise."  
  
The door of them walked up to the twins doors of the city walls. "Ready?" Serena asked Beezy. He nodded. They grabbed a hold of one of the doors and pulled them open. What they found inside was nothing short of mayhem; buildings and shops everywhere were on fire and falling apart. Serena and Beezy stepped cautiously through the rubble, examining the city and looking for any signs of survivors.  
  
"It's hard to imagine that one Serpent Night Dragon could cause all this damage."  
  
"It didn't," replied Serena. "Look over there." Beezy peered through the rising smoke that was crawling off the wreckage; he could make out shapes behind the plumes. Several small shaodws were moving around in hte air and one medium sized one was in the center. He couldn't make out any features but could hear the sounds of fighting. Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion and the larger shadow was thrown throught the smoke and landed at Serena and Beezy's feet, unmoving.  
  
"A Fire Princess," Beezy said as he regonized the form.  
  
"Vega!" Serena shouted, pushing past Beezy and dropping to the girl's side. "Vega wake up! C'mon girl!"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yes," Serena replied as she rested on her knees beside the unconcious girl. "She was in Battle City. She left after she lost to Fader. She showed some good technical expertise so I asked her to join the Duel Monsters Online Project. She was the first user."  
  
"She's the first DMO user? But DMO went online weeks ago, has she been inside the game that whole time?"  
  
"Not the whole time," Serena explained. "She and I went through the initial trial runs of the game together. Nothing wrong was happening so I went back to Fader's home to spend more time with him and we launched the game. Then the problems started happening, and the first death. Fader and I were at home when I found out, about a week before he fell into his coma. She volunteered to go in and investigate the problem. Because she had the most experience with the program I didn't object. I was going to go in with her, but she said I didn't need to worry about it." Serena paused as more explosions could be heard. "We lost contact with her after that. She never logged out. She's been trapped in the simulation ever since. And with all the problems with Fader's coma and the trip to Egypt with Evo I couldn't come to help her. I was worried she was dead." Serena turned from Beezy back to Vega's still form, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Serena," Beezy shouted at her. "I know you're worried about your friend but we've got another problem." he drew his swords and took a battle posture facing where Vega had been thrown from. Through the smoke the smaller shadows they had seen before pushed their way towards them.  
  
"Kuribohs," Serena announced. She got to her feet and drew her own sword. "Careful, the Kuriboh's attack by exploding on contact."  
  
He nodded. "I know." The two of them rushed forward to engage their tiny adversaries. Beezy jumped ahead a few paces, tearing thorugh the first two with quick, pecision strikes. Serena used her own sword to dispatch another of the small, furry attackers. She then saw another Kuriboh pass through the smoke and head for Beezy, whose back was turned as he attacked more of the fiends. Without any time to give warning she jumped and dove at her partner, knocking him to the ground and taking the force of the exploding Kuriboh herself. Stunned she was knocked off her feet. Beezy rolled to a standing position just in time to destory two other Kuribohs that were trying to attack Serena. Taking a quick look around and seeing no other Kuriboh he went to Serena's side.  
  
"I'm fine," she said as she got up off the ground. "I just have to wait for the Horn of Heaven to stop trumpeting in my head." She looked around. "I don't hear any more explosions. All the Kuribohs are gone."  
  
"Not all of them," Beezy said pointing behind Serena. She turned and saw what Beezy was talking about. A single Kuriboh was floating in the air. "One more furball left, then we can turn our attention to the real threat, the Serpent Night Dragon. Stay back. I can handle this one."  
  
"Wait Beezy!" The Kuriboh began to glow. "I don't think it's going to be that easy," She tried to warn him. He stopped his attack shot in time to see the single Kuriboh split into two, then to four, and then to eight as it continued to multiply to even larger and larger numbers. "At the rate these Kuriboh are multiplying they'll wear us out long before we can even worry about the dragon." 


	51. Surrounded in Isolation

"The speed they're multiplying is incredible," Beezy said in awe. He had put himself back to back with Serena as the ever increasing population of the small fiends had encircled them. Every few seconds one or two of them would launch themselves forward to attack, only to be sliced in half by the sword of either Serena or Beezy as they depending themselves. For every one of them that was destroyed though, another two was appear in its place to fill the hole in the line. "they just keep coming," he continued as he tore through another of the furry attackers. "I hope you have a plan."  
  
"I do," Serena replied. "But we'll have to act fast. After I make my move we'll only have a few seconds at best to destroy the orignal Kuriboh or it will begin to multiply all over again." She looked over her shoulder to get a signal from Beezy that he was ready. he nodded. "Dark Hole!" she called out into the night. as she did a massive vortex appeared, only a few short meters in the air above them.  
  
The force of gravity from the black tear in space was incredible and begun to suck the helpless Kuriboh into its gaping maw. Serena and Beezy drove their swords into the ground and held tightly as they fought against the pressure on their bodies. After about fifteen seconds, a length of time that seemed like an eternity to the two of them as they fought to hold on to dear life, the Dark Hole closed, having swallowed all the Kuriboh, except one.  
  
A single Kuriboh was floating in the air. In the same place as it had when it had pushed through the cloud of smoke. It had been on the very edge of the effects of Serena's magic card, just outside the Dark Hole's event horizon. It began to glow as it had before, attempting to spawn its infinite army again. It never got the chance though. Beezy was upon it in a second, driving his sword straight into the hairy Kuriboh, destroying it. Breathing a sigh of relief and sheathing his swords he turned back to Serena, who walked towards him. "Do I want to know what would have happened if we had gotten sucked into that vortex?" he asked her.  
  
"Not really, but we had to take the chance."  
  
"Fine with me," he replied. "As long as you don't ever tell me, I think I'm happier never knowing how close I come to oblivion." Just then Beezy noticed a glowing object at his feet. Bending down, he picked it up to examine it. "What's this?" he asked, holding the object out to Serena.  
  
She took it from him. "It's a one-time use support card. When you defeat certain enemies there's a chance that they'll drop one. Here," she explained, offering it back to Beezy.  
  
He held up his hands, refusing to take it. "No. You were the one that saved our butts back there. You should keep it."  
  
"Thanks," she said, placing the card into a fold in her armor. There was a soft groan from behind them and Serena whipped around with recognition. "She's alive!" she said, as she rushed to her friend's side.  
  
"But in bad shape, I don't even think she can stand."  
  
"I've got that covered." Serena stood up and positioned herself relatively close to both Beezy and Vega. "Rain of Mercy," she declared out loud. A gentle rain started to fall over them.  
  
"Wow, I feel different," Beezy said.  
  
"The Rain of Mercy healed your character just like it would heal your Life Points in the card game."  
  
"Not just that," he said shaking his head. "I feel stronger."  
  
"That's probably your character's special ability. Every character in the game has one, related to their ability in Duel Monsters. You grow stronger with every enemy you destroy just like the Sword Hunter normally does." Serena and Beezy both looked down and watched as Vega's eyes opened and she pushed herself to a sitting position.  
  
"What? Where?" she asked as she tried to get her bearings.  
  
Serena dropped to her side to help Vega to her feet. "It's alright Vega, you took quite a beating."  
  
"Serena?" Vega asked in awe. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The same thing you are," Beezy answered for her. "And it looks like we got here just in time."  
  
"They all came out of no where," Vega explained. "We had just arrived in the server. Barely been here a few minutes before the Serpent Night Dragon attacked. A few seconds after that the Kuriboh started exploding everywhere and the fire's broke out. We got seperated."  
  
"We?" Serena asked her.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Vega. "There were user characters. People that I met while I've been trapped in the game. We teamed up, worked together. Strength in numbers you know. We had a group of about ten users. We ran into a few non player characters and two viral avatars of terminated users. But that's it. We didn't find anyone else."  
  
"What's odd about that?" asked Beezy.  
  
"It's odd that with over seven hundred users currently logged into the game that we've had contact with less then a dozen."  
  
"They're probably stretched out across all the servers," he answered.  
  
"That was our theory," Vega said nodding. "But there's no way to be sure."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because every other server in the game is closed."  
  
"What?" Serena and Beezy said in unison.  
  
"Almost all of them at least. The other users must be trapped there."  
  
"That's not possible," protested Serena. "When we logged in, all of the lab instruments told us that all the servers were working normally, and so were the connections between them. All twenty were fine."  
  
"Well your instruments are wrong. You can check for yourself. Only five servers are still connected with each other, including this one."  
  
"So what happened?" Beezy asked, urging her to continue.  
  
"There are ten of us. Were ten of us. I don't know anymore. We split up into teams of two to each look over the five servers. Obviously they've been kept open for a reason. My partner and I followed the team ahead of over to this server after we hadn't heard form them in a while."  
  
"You're talking about Bradon and Wes aren't you?" Serena asked. "The Gazelle and Berfomet?"  
  
"Yes!" Vega replied with a look of hope.  
  
Serena shook her head. "They're both dead. The virus spread into their avatars and attacked us."  
  
"We have to find my partner then," Vega said. "Before it's too late. We may be the only four left." It was then that they heard the sounds of large crashes and collapsing buildings coming from not too far away. Smoke that was still pouring upwards from the wrecked buildings was preventing them from seeing anything.  
  
"It sounds like we may be too late already," Beezy said. the three of them broke into a run, blindly heading towards the sounds of the commotion, praying Beezy was wrong. They turned the corner of a building just in time to have the wall collapse behind them, the city on its last breath.  
  
"Up there!" Vega shouted, pointing up into the moonlit sky. The Serpent Night Dragon was battling another monster in the air. It was flyi8ng erratically all through the air, trying in vain to hit its opponent with a devestating attack. Its missed shots destroying the remaining cityscape. The smaller orange monster's movements were a blur, using speed to keep its massive adversary off balance while tossing small fireballs to attack the dragon.  
  
"He's using Quik Attack," Serena said as she watched. "I can't tell what monster it is though, he's moving too fast."  
  
"A Baby Dragon," Vega answered.  
  
"He's slowing down," pointed out Beezy. "The effects of his support are wearing off." As if on cue the Serpent Night Dragon whipped the slowing Baby Dragon with one of it's powerful claws as it flew throught the air, sending it crashing to the ground. It recovered form the harsh landing quickly, but not fast enough as the black dragon let loose with a wave of energy attacks that pummelled the small mosnter.  
  
"Hinotama!" Vega shouted holding her staff in the air. Fireballs began to rain down on the Serpent Dragon, haltings its attack upon the Baby Dragon. Vega rushed to her partner's side.  
  
"Vega look out!" Serena shouted as the Serepnt Night Dragon shook off the attack. It lowered itself to the ground, digging its claws into the broken earth of the ruined town.  
  
"Excellent Job my dear," the dragon said in a deep voice. "You've brought me Kaiba, just as planned." 


	52. The Serpent's Grip

"What are you talking about?" Shouted Vega. "Dennis and I didn't have any plans with you or any other virus."  
  
"Not that you knew of," the dragon replied. "But you couldn't have played better into our hands better if you had known about it."  
  
"Nothing I've done has been for you. Dennis and I have done nothing but try and stop you."  
  
"Stop us? You couldn't possibly be so naive, can you? Do you think you've been moving through the servers unnoticed? The only reason you haven't been killed is because we needed you to lure Kaiba into the virtual construct. If we killed every person logged into the program would be shut down, but we knew that with people suffering Kaiba would come. And you were our bait."  
  
"Well I'm here," Serena said. "What are you going to do now? Kill me?"  
  
"Oh, no, you are needed alive. Your friends however have served their purpose and can be eliminated."  
  
"Not going to happen," Beezy said, stepping to Serena's side. "We'll fight you."  
  
"And lose. Your characters are too weak to put up any kind of fight. I thought the failed attack by the tiny Baby Dragon would have been enough of an example."  
  
"You didn't beat me yet," Dennis said, rising and flapping his wings out. "And we all still have more then a few surprises to share with you." His wings began to beat faster and faster, lifting his body off the ground and into the air. "Time Wizard!" he shouted, and a familiar tiny monster appeared with him in the air.  
  
The Time Wizard pointed its wand at Dennis and a wave of distoted energy washed over Dennis as the hands on the Time Wizard's clock spun faster and faster. Serena, Beezy and Vega all watched along with the Serpent Night Dragon as Dennis the Baby Dragon's form began to morph and expand. His skin began to wrinkle and changed to a deeper shade of orange hue. A grey beard appeared underneath its chin as its wings and claws expanded to impressive proportons. When he landed back on the ground, the Baby Dragon was gon and the roar of the Thousand Dragon broke the air.  
  
"Still think I'm a weak monster?" The new and improved Dennis asked with a stern gruff voice.  
  
"You may be bigger," the dragon replied. "But it doesn't make you any less weak. As for your surprises, I have one of my own." Before its opponents could react a small white piece of paper appeared in front of each of them, suspended in mid-air. Black text quickly inscribed itself on each piece and energy blasted out in a radial blast over the avatars of Serena, Vega, Beezy and Dennis. "My Time Seal will prevent any of you from activating your support abilities. If you still think that you can beat me though, you're welcome to..."  
  
The Serpent Ngiht Dragon didn't finish its taunt as Dennis slammed into it with the full weight of his avatar's body, sending the serpent into a nereby burning building, causing the wall of the building to collapse around it. As the same time the Serepent pushed itself out of the wreckage, Beezy ran forward and tore into the Serpent's flesh with quick, precise strikes into the monster's body with his swords. it roared and bellowed with each hit and lashed out at Beezy with its claws. beezy dodged the sweeping slash of one of the claws only to catch another across his back as he spun and twisted. He was thrown into Dennis whose own attack was knocked off aim when he was hit by the smaller Sword Hunter.  
  
Vega was about to step forward to join in the attack but Serena's hand clasped onto her shoulder, holding her in place. "Don't," was all Serena said at first. "I've got it covered." Vega stepped off to the side and out of Serena's way as the young Kaiba stepped towards the dragon. As she walked she began to glow bright white, he entire body radiating with energy. The only part of her body that wasn't white were her eyes, which sparked with a fierce blue flame. "You want a challenge," she shouted to the Serpent. "You've got it!" Serena's glowign form twisted and reformed. She grew massive in size and her new features became obvious as a tail and wings appeared out of her back. The White Dragon Paladin was gone, and a Blue Eyes White Dragon was born.  
  
"Impressive," the black dragon replied after her transformation finished. "You are Kaiba without mistake now. Only Kaiba has the Blue Eyes." The Serepent dove forward with uncanny speed and wrapped its lengthy body around the Blue Eyes, trapping her limbs in its musculature. Serena struggled in her new form against the the crushing force of the Serpent's body. As it coiled tighter and tighter Vega and Dennis launched attacks at the black beast; small fireballs shot from Vega's sceptre and a powerful nostril blast from Dennis. Their attacks caused the Serpent Night Drgaon's grip on Serena to loosen just enough for her to break free and cast off her oppressor.  
  
Grabbing onto the Serpent's tail with her avatar's massive claws, Serena tossed the ebony dragon into another surrounding building wall. She opened her jaws wide and energy began to surge and collect between her massive jaws. A white bursting attack of lightning shot forth and completely enveloped the Serepent Night Dragon.  
  
As the energy tore apart the Night monster it let out a final shout over the powerful sounds of Serena's attack. "You may have beaten me," it cried out. "But if you think your fight is over you couldn't be more wrong. Your struggles have just begun and none of you will leave this place alive." In another second, it was gone, lost to the void of of the dead. The players relaxed and in a flash Serena and Dennis reverted back to their original forms.  
  
Beezy walked up to Serena. "How did you do that?"  
  
"The transformation?"  
  
"I thought that the Time Seal was stopping any of us from using support abilities? But then you changed into the Blue Eyes."  
  
"The support abilities were blocked," she replied. "But I wasn't using one. I used the innate special ability of the White Dragon Paladin, the ability to transform into a Blue Eyes for a short period of time."  
  
Vega and Dennis joined their two allies. Beezy looked at Dennis. "And you, I thought that only magic and trap cards could be used as support cards. Last time I checked Time Wizard wasn't either of those."  
  
"It's the Baby Dragon's ability," Serena answered."it allows the Baby Dragon to use a Time Wizzard's effect to manipulate time as a magic card."  
  
"I think it's time to get out of here," said Vega. "We've got to get to everyone else and make sure they're alright."  
  
"Agreed," serena asked, nodding. they made their way to the service hub gateway. like the rest of the town the area was laid to waste, thankfully though the Server gate was still intact. Serena walked over to the control panel to open up their access to the next server. Looking at the readout she was surprised. "Vega look at this," she called out to the other girl. "I thought you said that one five servers were open?"  
  
"There are."  
  
"Not according to this.," Serena added studying the display.  
  
Vega joined her at the console. "That server, it's never been open before."  
  
"I don't recognize it." Serena said shaking her head.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Let's cut the chit chat and go," said Dennis.  
  
"I'm all for that," Beexy agreed.  
  
Serena tapped in a few commands. "No luck." She ezamined it a little while longer. "There's some kind of lock on it."  
  
"Let's have a look," Vega said, punching in some commands of her own. "The lock looks like it has five sequences to it, but one is disabled."  
  
"Where do we go from here?" asked Beezy.  
  
"Back to the original plan," Serena replied. "We go to the other servers to gatehr the other player characters. Are we ready to go Vega?"  
  
"All set." Vega hit a final button and the server gate sprang to life. Serena took the first step through with Dennis, Beezy and Vega a few steps behind.  
  
* * *  
  
"So where are we?" Beezy asked.  
  
"The Sleeping Valley of the Pharoah," Vega told him. "The Necrovalley."  
  
"This isn't right," Serena said as she looked at their surroundings. All around them huge walls of rock were built up from the floor of the valley, closing them in. "We're in hte middle of no where. We should have been brought to the hub in this server. The same thing happened when Beezy and I first logged in."  
  
"Whatever is controlling the program is trying to make it as difficult as possible for people to get around," Dennis added.  
  
It was at that moment that they all became aware of a low rumbling noise that was growing louder and louder. the greound began to shake and rumble beneath them, becoming more intense as the seconds ticked by. As the shaking increased, rocks began to fall away from the area walls. Then around the bending twists of he valley a group of ten Giant Soldiers of Stone appeared marching like a small army. They stopped short blocking the path.  
  
Beezy drew his swords. "I'm guessing that a welcoming comittee wasn't prgrammed into the game?" Serena shook her head. "Good. I was worried for a second that we wouldn't be able to fight for our lives."  
  
"Doesn't look liek you're going to get that opportunity Beezy," Vega told him. She pointed upwards. "Look." the four of them looked up to see pitch black clouds begin to form of the stone giants' heads. energy of lightning began to collect and gather around the center of the clouds. With a powerful force a huge bolt of lightning crashed down straight into the army of monsters, the explosion kicking up a huge cloud of dust. Only a single figure's shadow could be made out in the dust where that group of monsters had been. The figure stepped forwards towards the group as the last bits of dust settled and dissappeared into the wind, revelaing itself as the Dark Magician.  
  
"Took you all long enough to get here," said Fader, folding his arms across his chest. 


	53. Return of the King, Reign of the Queen

"No..." Serena gasped. "It can't be!"  
  
Fader stepped forward to Serena. Placing a hand gently on her face he lifted her chin so she was looking into her eyes. "Serena," was all he said. It was all the convincing she needed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. It didn't matter that their physical connection was only virtual, the emotional connection was as strong as ever. After a few seconds, Fader broke the kiss. "We have to hurry," he told them. "We don't have much time."  
  
"Fader, what is it?" Serena asked him.  
  
Beezy voiced his concerns as well. "Fader what the hell is going on?"  
  
"There's no time to explain now," he replied. "But I will answer your questions. Right now though we have to get out of here."  
  
"What's that noise?" Vega asked. The others looked around as they too heard the noise as it filled the air, echoing and growing louder and louder.  
  
"It's too late," said Fader looking up out of the canyon into the sky. He turned back to the group. "All of you on guard. They're here."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dennis said as he looked around. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Scarabs. Swarms of scarabs. They're headed straight for us." A shadow then cast itself over the valley, blocking out the light of the scorching sun. All five of them looked up to see a cloud of black moving across the sky, twisting too unnatural to be real.  
  
"The scarabs," Vega said.  
  
"Hundreds of them," Serena added.  
  
"Thousands actually," a matter of fact voice echoed through the canyon. The group spun around to the source of the voice from above and behind them. They turned from the cloud of insects and into the six eyes of the Insect Queen. She continued. "My children are beautiful aren't they?" She puased briefly to look over the users. "There are more of you now; not that it matters of course, more of you for my babies to feast on."  
  
"Millia..." Vega said in a low voice.  
  
"What?" asked Fader.  
  
Dennis spoke up. "That's Millia. At least it was."  
  
"Not anymore though," the queen said with pride. "If it makes you feel any better she put up a valiant fight."  
  
"She's dead." Fader said. "It's just a virus now."  
  
"You say that so harshly, and with such contempt," she said to him.  
  
"Shouldn't he?" Beezy shouted.  
  
"Not at all my dear," she replied. "You should be honored to join with me. Your avatars will last hundreds of times longer than your corporeal bodies."  
  
"There's no joining," Vega cried out. "There's nothing of Millia in you, she's gone; if she wasn't then it would be her that we would be talking to now."  
  
"You may be right," laughed the queen. "Not that it's going to matter to you; my children will have devoured you all soon enough. Go my children!" With her last shout the cloud of scarabs dove upon the users.  
  
"Everyone watch out!" Fader shouted. "Pull together!" The group of them pulled them into a tighter formation, thier backs together to face the onslaught of manacing scarabs. Fader lifted his staff and aimed at the mass of attacking insects. Vega mimed his actions and aimed her own staff in tandem with his. Together they launched attacks into the insect mass; destroying only a few of the thousands which drerw closer. Serena launched her sword into the swarm, teraing through the small animals, eventually returning to her as Dennis' fireballs added to the growing number of exterminated bugs.  
  
"It's not doing anything!" Dennis yelled. "There's way too many of them."  
  
"I have an idea," replied Vega. She stopped her attacks and lowered her staff.  
  
"Anytime then," Beezy said as he shifted his attention all around. "Becasue if you don't do something then I'm going to."  
  
"Wait for it Beezy," Fader told him. "I know what's she's planning, just trust her." He looked into Vega's eyes. "It's all yours."  
  
Vega turned from Fader and stared at the bugs as they pulled ever closer to the online warriors. Seconds ticked by like hours and the five of them waited anxiously for the fly death to fall upn them. When they became so close that they could see each scarabs individual wings beating Vega shouted out, "Wall of Flame!" A massive flame jet shot up out of the ground, reaching high into the sky, surrounding the users and separating them from the scarabs. Without anytime to react the massive swarm slammed into the burning threshold and were incinerated instantly. The remaining scarabs pulled away from Vega's barrier and began to circle around the wall, like vultures, waiting.  
  
"It's not going to last," Dennis said.  
  
"Dennis is right," agreed Vega. "The last time we used this it lasted only a few minutes at best; and it's not going to be long before they start coming over the top of the wall."  
  
"That's not the only problem," Serena said. "Up there." The others looked at what she was talking about; still perched on hte cliff shelf overhanging the ravine the Insect Queen was still watchign them. Not only that but she was laying egss, and the eggs were mutating shortly after they left her thorax.  
  
"We have to stop her!" Beezy shouted out. "Those eggs are going to add more soldiers to her army and correct me if I'm wrong but aren't they transforming into Cocoons of Evolution?"  
  
"Which means that soon we're going to have a swarm of Great Moths." Serena finished.  
  
"Not going to happen," said Fader with determination. "We're going to destroy those eggs, and the Queen."  
  
"How?" Vega asked. "If I drop the wall of flame for us to attack the Insect Queen then the scarabs will be on us in seconds."  
  
"You don't have to drop the wall," he explained. He turned to Dennis. "You can fly up over the wall to attack." Dennis nodded and took off up into the air, soaring above the upper boundries of the falming barrier."  
  
"He can't take on the Queen all by himself," Vega complained.  
  
"Don't worry," said Fader. "I'm going to help him." before any of them could ask him what he was planning Fader stepped into hte middle of the circle. "Mystic Box!" Instantly he was surrounded by a familiar rectangular box. As quickly as it had appeared it became skewered by several swords. When it opened again Fader was gone and a Cocoon of Evolution was in his place, run through by the series of swords.  
  
Up on the cliff Fader stepped from the other Mystic Box, emerging right next to the Insect Queen. Simulataneously he and Dennis began to attack the remaining cocoons.  
  
"No!" The Queen cried out. "My children!" You'll pay for that!" She shouted at Fader and as she shouted a blast of energy shot out of her mouth straight at him. fader non-chalantly raised his hand, palm outwards and fired his own blast that colided with the queen's cancelling each other out.  
  
"Fader!" Dennis shouted from where he was in the air above the cliffs and valley. Fader looked up at the Baby Dragon. "Jump!" Fader did as Dennis asked and jumped straihgt into the air, removing himself from the line of Dennis' attack. "Burning Land!" the young dragon cried out and let a powerful stream of fire from its mouth engulfing the cliff shelf. The Insect Queen screamed in pain as the fire surrounded her and immolated her eggs.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" She screamed.  
  
"Not today!" Fader shouted back as he was still in the air. As he began to fall back down he raised his staff over his head and a ball of energy formed and colllected, which he smashed down into the Insect Queen as he landed, destroying her instantly. He was quickly on his feet and swung his staff around ready to attack the scarabs ony to see them dissolving into dust in the wind.  
  
"What happened?" Dennis asked as he landed beside Fader.  
  
Down in the valley Vega's Wall of Flame dissipated and she, Beezy and Serena stepped forward. "They must have been her eggs," Serena said. "When she died her 'children' did as well."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Fader siad. "She's gone. And we've got to move. Out here we're too open to attack and..." He never finished his sentence. He was hit from behind and was sent flying into the far wall of the cliff.  
  
"Far too open to attack," said a massive Berserker Dragon, lumbering forward. "You really should be more careful." 


	54. Belly of the Beast

"Fader, no!" Serena shouted. Anotehr few seconds later Dennis too was struck by the powerful claws of the Berserker Dragon and was thrown to the dirt about a dozen meters from Serena, Vega and Beezy.  
  
"Dennis!" Vega shouted, her words echoing those of Serena. She glared with hatred at the massive beast as it was perched high a top the cliffs. She began to glow ominously orange, changing to red and then finally to bright white. "Star Inferno!" As she yelled this five balls of fire appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the Berserker Dragon. In a flash the five of them linked together by streams of flame and a massive eruption burst forth from the ground enveloping the Berserker inside the sonfining lines of the burning star.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Beezy asked her.  
  
"A rare magic card that I aquired after Battle City," she explained. "It also happens to be my most powerful attack in the DMO universe. That's only the second time I've been able to use it."  
  
"Too bad it didn't work the way you wanted it to," came a reply from the cliff. The flames dissipated and sas they began to clear the Berserker Dragon's head pushed through and roared. It lept off the high cliff and landed immediately infront of Vega. Quickly it spun around and smashed into her with its gigantic tail, knocking her away.  
  
Serena jumped backwards, dodging the next attack of the ominous beast and putting a little distance between them. She then began to glow white as she started to shift her Paladin form into that of the stronger Blue Eyes White Dragon. She underestimated the Berserker's speed though and in the blink of an eye she found herself being crushed in the iron grip of the dragon's giant claws.  
  
"Let go!" Beezy shouted.  
  
The Berserker turned at him and snorted a laugh. "I have what I'm after. You don't need to die today."  
  
Beezy's eyes narows. "I said let go."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Then you won't live to regret it."  
  
"Big talk for such a small man," it roared. "Let's see if you make a big enough meal!" Without further warning the dragon lunged at Beezy with its humungous jaws wide open, planning to swallow the young Sword Hunter.  
  
"Metalmorph!" Beezy shouted. In the amount of time that it took the dragon to lunge forward to snap beezy up, he was covered from head to toe with brgiht and shiny armor. Beezy hadn't been eaten when hte Berserker's jaws had slammed shut. The dragon's jaws had never shut at all, being held open by the newly energized Iron Sword Hunter, and Beezy's own determination. The two of them pushed against each other, pushing their own bodies to the limits as the dragon attempted to crush and swallow Beezy and Beezy held open the beasts mouth, staving off his demise.  
  
"You can't keep this up forever," the dragon choked out, his words muffled by the fact that his mouth was being wedged pen and he had an Iron Sword Hunter on his tongue. "Your armor will fade soon enough."  
  
"Maybe so," Beezy replied. "But whose strength will fade first, yours or mine?"  
  
"My strength won't fade."  
  
"Won't it? Berserkers are very strong monsters," he explained. "But they have a major flaw; they lose power as time goes on. You'll get weaker the longer this struggle lasts." Time ticked by. Drggin on. Each second accompanied by the pounding of Beezy's heart. After feeling the hot breath of the Berserker, and feeling the strain on his body to keep the dragon's mouth open, Beezy realized soemthing. "You know," he said as he struggled. "I think you might be right. I'm not going to last longer than you. So. I'll. Just. Give. Up!" With a final triumphant heave Beezy threw up the Berserker's jaw before it slammed down, chomping the young man.  
  
It was at that moment that Vega had just pushed herself to her feet; just in time to see Beezy lost in the Berserker's maw. She cried out for her young new friend and the dragon twisted around to the Fire Princess. She braced herself for another attack, but it never came.The Berserker Drgaon crashed to the ground and Vega watched in awe as it shattered in a pixelized explosion. When everything had cleared, Serena had been released and Beezy was ther, kneeling on the ground, grasping one of his swords in both his hands, pointing it stright into the air. Right where the Berserker's head had been.  
  
Dumbfounded Vega ran over to Beezy, where she was joined by Serena. "What happened?" she asked him.  
  
"I gave up," he replied.  
  
"What do you mean you gave up?" asked Serena.  
  
"I knew that it was right. Even if it did lose strength over time that my armor would fade before he was too weak."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I had to finish it quickly," continued Beezy. "We were even in strength up until the very moment before I let him bite down. As soon as I felt that I was the slightest bit stronger than he was I pushed all of my strength and the last few seconds of the Metalmorph armor and forced his jaw open just enough that I had enough time to draw one of my swords. When he bit down to swallow me, the sword was driven straight into his brain.  
  
"Good job Beezy," Fader called out. The other whirled around to see the Dark Magician propping himself up agianst the cliff face with one ar,. his other arm clutching at his virtual ribs.  
  
"Fader!" Serena cried out and rushed over to him, taking his arm and draping it over her shoulder to help him keep balance.  
  
"Are you alright?" Beezy asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Fader lied. "Vega you should check on Dennis." Vega dashed off. "I'll be okay."  
  
"You look like hell," Beezy commented with a laugh.  
  
Fader laughed out a reply around the pain, "At least I don't smell like the inside of a dragon's mouth."  
  
"You can hardly stand," Serena scolded.  
  
"Beezy was right. The Berserker Dragon lost its strength as the battle went on," Fader said. "Unfortunately I took a hit when it was still at its peak. But I'll be fine." He took a few shaky steps away from Serena. "Double Magic!" he said into the air. A gentle rain then came over him and washed away the pain and injury. When it was gone, Fader was completely healed.  
  
Serena stood back and stared. "How did you...? That was Rain of Mercy right?"  
  
"I can use my Double Magic support card to copy the support ability of anyone near me. I figured it would be a useful trick."  
  
"To say the least," Dennis said as he and Vega rejoined the group. "Now let's get out of here before anything else comes along."  
  
* * *  
  
Within the hour the group of five had left the Necrovalle and had moved to the next agreed upon stop. fader was eerily silent during the whole journey to hte transit hub and offered up no conversation of opinions on where they should go next. The group had decided without him. They appeared in the new 2world and craned their necks upwards to stare at the skyscrapers that towered over them.  
  
"Not exaclly what you'd expect in a fantasy game," Fader commented.  
  
Serena explained, "Welcome to Dominia. We thought it would be interesting to place some of the Duel Monsters into a real world setting."  
  
"Based on Domino it looks like," Beezy added.  
  
"Yes, but this is Domnio as it was about eighty years ago."  
  
"I still say that we should have split up," argued Dennis. "There were three servers that we still had to search. It would have been faster to split up to cover the most ground. We're wasting time going through them one by one."  
  
"You think we're wasting time," Fader said. "But we're being mart and careful. We've already seen that a lot of your frineds are dead. And four of us were incapacitated by that Berserker Dragon before Beezy defeated it. If we split up we split our resources and reduce our chances of getting out of here alive. We're sticking together."  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Dennis shouted. "You just popped in here and started barking out orders. You don't know this world half as well as Vega or Serena or I do. And on top of that you won't answer any of our questions."  
  
"I don't expect you to respect me Dennis, that's fine; we don't know each other well enough to base that respect on. But what you do have to do is trust me."  
  
"Trust has to be earned."  
  
"fair enough," conceeded Fader. "So just give me a chance to earn that trust."  
  
"We'll see," Dennis replied. "I'm going to take a quick look around." Without wating for any kind of answer from anyone else he took off up into the air and dissappeared behind one of the tall buildings.  
  
Vega walked up to the Dark Magician and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't get mad at him Fader. We've both been in here a long time, too long; and we've lost a lot of frineds." She paused. "We just want to go home."  
  
"I know Vega," he replied. "But I just want to make sure that we all make it out of here." At that moment a large explosiion was heard and a split- second later a burst of white energy blasted the wall of the building right above them. Vega took off around the corner in hte same direction that Dennis had gone, followed closely by Fader, Serena and Beezy. When they whipped around the corner they found something they never expected to see. Serena gasped. they were looking into the eyes of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Surprised Kaiba?" the dragon asked them. "Surprised to see your precious monster?"  
  
"You're not real," Serena shot back. "Not one of the real, true Blue Eyes."  
  
"Real? Real is all relative Kaiba. Reality can be changed, especially here in this world of yours."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Ignorning Serena's question the Blue Eyes reared back and shouted out, "Toon World!" Everything began to twist; the Blue eyes, the buildings, the ground, even the sky itself changed. In a few seconds they were no longer in Dominia, the metropolis server; they were in Toon World now, face to face with the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, its devilish grin and manaical laughter. 


	55. Of Gods and Monsters

"Toon World."  
  
Evo looked up from his computer screen as Jaina entered his office. "What about it?"  
  
"I was reading through my grandfather's journals like you asked," she explained.  
  
He nodded. "And? What did you find?"  
  
"I didn't find any references to The End or Sin or anything like that in any of the entries, but I did find this." She held up a piece of paper.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as his interest peaked.  
  
"A list."  
  
"A list of what?"  
  
"A list of other cards that Industrial Illusions only made one copy of."  
  
"I thought that Toon World was the only card like that."  
  
"So did I." She paused as she looked over the paper. "The references are obscure but my grandfather's journal talks about other cards that he made for Duel Monsters that were based on rare glyphs he found in Egypt."  
  
"What happened to the cards?"  
  
"Well one copy of each was made like I said, but that's not the important part."  
  
"What is then?"  
  
Jaina's expression became grave. "Everyone of the team members on the project died in accidents."  
  
Evo rose from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. "I don't believe in accidents."  
  
"Neither do I," Jaina replied. "But what I do know is that there was only one person that knew about these cards after the disaster."  
  
"Maximillian Pegasus," Evo answered for her. She confirmed this with a nod of her head. "Were these cards as strong as Toon World?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied earestly. "I had to dig for hours through paperwork and dusty stacks of journals and diaries just to get their names; Saint God Dragon Osiris, God Soldier Obelisk and the Winged Dragon of Ra, the God cards." Evo's eyes widen as each name was spoken. "What is it?" Jaina asked him as she saw the look on his face.  
  
"T-those...those names," Evo said with a wavering voice. "I know them."  
  
"You should."  
  
Evo and Jaina both looked to the entrance of Evo's office. "Shadi," Evo said to the robed spirit. "As least you used the door this time. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"  
  
"Dark forces continue to gather and rise," replied Shadi. "And you have just found the key to our success or defeat."  
  
"The God cards."  
  
"Correct," said Shadi. "Those cards will be nessesary for the coming battles."  
  
"We have no records of where they are," Evo told him.  
  
"And I haven't seen anything of them in my visions of the future," Jaina added as she fingered her Millennium Necklace.  
  
"No, you wouldn't be able to. Each card is being protected."  
  
"Protected?"  
  
"The God cards were initially sealed away, with the Millennium items, the same tomb that was attacked. It was at great cost but I was able to save the cards before they could be stolen."  
  
"So where are they now?" Evo asked. "And why do I have vague memories of these cards. It feels like I'm remembering a dream. Or a nitemare."  
  
"Your memories have been affected by whatever power is rising, the same power is clouding the visions of the Millennium Necklace." Shadi paused. "I can only hope that they do not already know where the cards are."  
  
"Where do we have to go to get them?"  
  
"The cards are not together. It's too big a risk to keep them in the same place. I will guide you to America for the first."  
  
"America?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Yes. It is where the God Soldier Obelisk is being kept."  
  
"Kept by who?"  
  
"Mya Wheeler."  
  
"Wheeler? Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Evo.  
  
"She is the granddaughter of two Battle City and Duelist Kingdom fianlists; Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Alright, but why was she trusted with the card?"  
  
"Both Mai and Joey were trusted friends of Yugi Moto; they also proved themselves time and again in several crisises. Mya herself is a prominent underground duelist."  
  
Jaian turned to Evo for an explanation. "Underground duelists?"  
  
"Duelists who operate outside of the league rules and regulations. Many of them act as hired guns, working for poeple who need proxy for Duel Monster matches."  
  
"And she's got one of the God cards. We should leave immediately," Jaina continued.  
  
"Go and get the travel arrangements ready." Jaina left the office and Evo turned back to Shadi. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there old one?"  
  
Shadi walked over to the window and looked out over the city. "You are very perceptive. Jaina was not correct."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Maximillian Pegasus was not the only survivor of the God card project."  
  
"Somebody else worked on it?"  
  
Shadi shook his head. "Not exactly. There was soemone assigned to the project after the disaster. There were many questions surrounding the project and the deaths. Someone was delegated to deal with the issues."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Pegasus ordered the information destroyed."  
  
"Wasn't it? Jaian said that it took forever for her to find what little information that she did."  
  
"The information was not destroyed. It was stolen. The worker assigned to the clean up was never heard from again. It was assumed that he met with a similar fate."  
  
"So what you're saying is that someone else had all the information on the God cards?"  
  
Shadi turned back to Evo and stared him straight in the eye with unwavering sterness. "What I am saying is that someone had all the information required to produce more copies of the God cards." 


	56. Evade and Capture

"Anyone have any ideas they'd like to share?" Beezy said as he, Fader, Serena, Vega and Dennis stared down the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. "Anyone? Fader?"  
  
Fader wished he had an idea. He could only stand at guard, watching the Toon beast and preparing himself for its attack. His eyes darted around the area, surveying it; the entire city had warped itself into the realm of bizarre cartoonish abominations. He looked to Serena and saw the tense expression on her face. Her eyes were locked with hatred at the toon monster, breaking only to shoot Fader a quick glance then back at the dragon. "No don't!" Fader shouted, but it was too late, Serena had already dashed forward and glowing brightly as she transfromed herself into the Blue Eyes White Dragon. In the few steps that it took her to reach the Toon she had completely transformed and slammed the full weight of her new form into the other Blue Eyes, sending the two of them toppling over.  
  
Vega and Beezy both stepped forward, planning to join Serena's attack but Fader held his arms out, blocking them. "Don't," he said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Vega. "Serena needs our help."  
  
"I know," Fader replied. "But not in the way you think. Look up there." Vega and Beezy both looked up and saw a group of shadows bouncing across the rooftops, heading towards them.  
  
"What are they?" asked Beezy.  
  
"Armed Ninjas!" shouted Dennis as he floated above them in the air. He launched a few fireballs at one of them, but missed as the fast moving Ninja dodged his attack.  
  
"Toon Armed Ninjas," corrected Fader, reminding them all that their adversaries would have gone through the same transformations that the Blue Eyes had. "Get ready."  
  
The ninjas landed on the ground surrounding the two clashing titans. Without hesitating both Fader and Vega both attacked with their staves as Beezy rushed forward, slahing with his twin swords. All three of their attackes were futile however, as all three ninjas dissappeared before their eyes.  
  
"They're using a Quick Attack support,"Dennis called down to them. He shifted his position in the air, trying to keep tabs on the roaming attackers. "To the left!"  
  
Fader spun around and saw a Toon Ninja running along the side of one of the buildings and throw something at Serena as she slashed her claws at the Toon Blue Eyes. Ignoring the Toon Ninja as it dissappeared once more in a blur of motion, Fader focused on hte thrown object and opening his palm to it, destroyed it in a flash.  
  
Two more ninjas appeared and dissappeared in similar fashion to thier partner, launching two more objects at Serena. Beezy saw these objects and leaped up, tearing through each object with his swords. As he landed he shouted to Fader and the others. "They're not even paying attention to us. they just keep attacking the Blue Eyes."  
  
"It's Kaiba they wa--," Dennis began to say until he was bashed from behind by one of the Ninjas with a flying kick and was knocked into the ground. Before he could rise the Toon Ninja launched and object at Dennis. The object hit the ground and transformed into a large clay recepticle.  
  
"A Dragon Capture Jar!" exclaimed fader with terrifying realization. The jar began to glow and the glow spread to evelope Dennis, sucking him in. beezy moved to Dennis' aid with unerring speed, dicing the jar to pieces and releasing the Baby Dragon. Vega raised her staff into hte air and called out, "Hinotama!" launching fireballs from hte sky with enveloped the ninja as it fell to the ground, burning it to ashes.  
  
Behind the four of them, the other three Armed Ninjas appeared, each launching another card at Serena. Fader spun around in time to see the three objects flying through the air. "Vega," he shouted to the Fire Princess. She turned, seeing what he was shouting about. Together they attacked once more, but with so little time they were only able to destroy two of the three, and the third cut into the ground right at the feet of Serena's dragon familiar.  
  
Serena didn't even notice as this card changed into another Dragon Capture Jar, she was locked fiercely incombat with the Toon Blue Eyes which twisted and bounced around, evading her attacks. It was just as she managed to strike the Toon with a blacst of white lightning and knock it backwards that she was snared by the grip of the Capture Jar anf dragged inside of its dark depths.  
  
Fader rushed forward and attempted to destroy the jar with a wave fo dark magic, but the bolt from his staff passed right through where the jar had been. The Capture Jar had changed once again, now back into the tiny card projectile it had been before, with Serena now trapped inside. Before Fader could react to the change the three Toon Armed Ninjas appeared beside the card. One bent to pick up the card that held Serena hostage. The other two were facing Fader and launched a flurry of jagged kunai at him.  
  
Just as the Kunai were about to strike him, Fader was hit from behind, knocked to the ground by Dennis; the kunai flying just a few inches above them. Fader looked back to the three ninjas and saw that the one that retrieved the card was moving away down the street, the other two blocking the way.  
  
"We've got to stop that ninja!" Fader said to Dennis.  
  
Dennis took off into the sky flying after the escaping ninja, and the Baby Dragon called back, "I'm on it."  
  
As he watched Dennis fly after the errant ninja Fader noticed something. The ninjas weren't moving with the same speed that they had been before. "Their Quick Attack has worn off," he said to himself. It gave him an idea. As the two remaining ninjas ran forward to attack Fader rose to his feet, standing at ease as they closed in. Just as they swung their swords to strike he shouted out, "Double Magic!" and in the next instant he was gone, and the ninjas connected with nothing.  
  
"Behind you," Fader said to the two toons. They spun around and with his staff aimed at one and a palm open to another Fader setroyed both of them before their virtual eyes could blink.  
  
It was the sound of a roar and crash that snapped Fader back to the moment and he turned to the direction Dennis had flown off to. What he saw was not a Baby dragon in pursuit of a ninja, but instead the ominous Blue eyes Toon Dragon crushing Dennis and laughing manaically. It looked at Fader. "We have Kaiba," it explained. "And not a single one of you can hope to best me in power." it laughed again. "Just give up."  
  
"Maybe not a single one of us," Beezy's voice said. Fader didn't even turn as he heard Beezy and Vega approach and stand on either side of him.  
  
"But you can't beat all of us together," added Vega. the Toon Blue Eyes laughed off the comments and with a scooping motion, tossed Dennis' form towards the other three warriors.  
  
Fader continued staring into the eyes of the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, and Fader stepped forward, slowly taking one step at a time. He closed his eyes as he stepped forward and began to glow with an intense golden energy. "No," he said sternly, opening his eyes with a fierce gaze.  
  
"What?" Beezy and Vega exlaimed together.  
  
"I will take this battle myself." Fader continued walking until he stood only a dozen meters from the beast. "Now tell me, where did you take Kaiba?"  
  
"I'll tell you nothing, you have no power over me." With that the Toon Dragon slashed at Fader, but its claws hit only air.  
  
"One more chance," Fader shouted from thirty meters down the street, behind the the beast. "Where. Is. Kaiba?" The Toon Dragon roared its answer and let loose a huge burst of white lighting that tore up the very street and it headed straight for the stoic Dark Magician. This time, Fader didn't move. The attack was almost upon him before he finally cried out, "Mirror Force!" The white energy slammed into and invisible barrier and shot back the same way it came; straight into the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon.  
  
As the Toon beast was overwhelmed by the attack it did something that no one expected. It laughed. It howled with vicious laughter that echoed through the twisted streets of Toon World. "It doesn't matter! We have Seto Kaiba! And with him as our captive, Mokuba is at our whim! Kaiba Corp is ours!" 


	57. Old Games in a New Way

"Harpy Lady Sisters attack!" shouted a young woman. In front of her the three winged feminine beasts combined their energy and blasted a triangular wave of energy and eradicated the Opticlops on her opponent's side of the field. The woman watched with pride as the opposing Life Points dropped to zero. "Nice try," she said. Without even waiting for a response she stepped down from the Duel Arena as a few cheers rose up from the gathered audience.  
  
"Are you sure that's her?" Jaina asked Evo from where they stood observing high on the catwalks of the abandoned factory that had been transformed by these rag tag duelists into a part of their underground duel league.  
  
"You're the one with the visions of the future," he replied. "You tell me."  
  
"Her victory in the match was assured. She's got skill, that's obvious; but I don't see anything special about her. Nothing that would make her a better protector of Obelisk than any other elite duelist." Jaina closed her eyes and focused on the power of her Millennium Necklace. When she re- opened her eyes she immedietly started looking around the factory.  
  
"What is it?" Evo started to ask but his question for lost in the sounds of an explosive wave. Everyone in the factory turned their attention to the entryway to see a robed figure entering.  
  
"Mya Wheeler?" the stranger's voice called into the room. As she asked this the eyes of all the gathered duelists turned to the young woman who had just stepped down from the arena.  
  
"That's me," Mya called back. "Can I help you?"  
  
"You have something I want."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I challenge you to a duel for it."  
  
Mya scoffed and adjusted the pink bandana and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Not interested, thanks."  
  
"I did not ask."  
  
Up on the catwalks, Evo and Jaina tensed. "Sin..." Evo said under his breath.  
  
"If you want to duel against me," explained Mya. "You have to prove yourself against the rest of these guys first."  
  
There was no warning for what happened next. The robed stranger's shadow, cast by the ambient light bleeding in from outside began to stretch across the entire floor of the factory; reaching out to bizzare lengths, spreading until it was resting underneath all of the other duelists. In the blink of an eye the shadow began reach, crawling up the bodies and dragging the other players down into the darkness like quicksand.  
  
Evo held Jaina back as they heard the victims cry out and get dragged into nothingness. He shook his head. "Don't Jaina," he told her. "There's nothing we can do for them. We have to wait." Jaina stepped back from the edge of the catwalk and continued to watch in horror. In another few seconds the factory was completely empty except for Jaina, Evo, Mya and the stranger who now stepped into the factory completly, approaching Mya slowly.  
  
"Is that sufficient proof of my abilities for you?"  
  
"What they hell did you do? Where are they?" Mya shouted as she backed away.  
  
"You cannot run," the stranger continued. As Mya watched shadows reachede up and streched even further now so that they were covering the doors and windows. The entire factory was pitch black, with only the over hanging fixtures casting a dim light in the room. "I could dispose of you just as easily as I did those others, but as I said, you have something I want and though I may wish to simply take it from you, I can't. I have to defeat you for the right to claim it."  
  
"Obelisk," whispered Mya.  
  
"Obelisk," the stranger echoed.  
  
"How did Sin know where the God Soldier was?" Jaina asked Evo.  
  
"It doesn't really matter," he replied. "He knows."  
  
"We have to step in."  
  
"No. The last time I challenged Sin I was defeated. I'll let him duel this girl for the God card. He will hopefully exhaust enough energy in this endeavor to make him more vulnerable afterwards, then we can claim both Obelisk and his life."  
  
"What about the girl? She'll die."  
  
"Most likely, yes. But if she does then it was meant to happen." Evo looked back down at the young woman. She looked so much like her grandmother. If she was the holder of the God card he believed that her will was stronger than the average person's. He hoped that it would be enough to save her soul."  
  
"Are you ready to accept my challenge or not?"  
  
"You already said that I have no choice," Mya replied. "Step up on the platform and let's do this."  
  
"How quaint," the stranger said as they rose up the lift and locked into place up on the duel platform. "I didn't think anyone still played by these rules any more."  
  
Mya grinned with the thoughts of her advantage. "Welcome to the underground. We like to play by our own rules."  
  
"Your own rules? Your own rules haven't been used in a hundred years."  
  
"If you're worried I can explain them to you."  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"There's one more thing. Enough of this mysterious stranger routine, I want to know who you are."  
  
The stranger pulled back the hood of the robe to reveal not the grey haired features of Sin, but instead the cold beauty and black haired visage of a young leather clad woman. "My name is Discord," she said as she removed the rest of her robe and tossed it to the goround behind her, where it was quickly swallowed by the shadows. Evo and Jaina looked at each other with concern. "Can we begin already or did you have any other questions?" Mya shook her head. "Then let me explain something to you. I may be dueling by your rules, but you'll be dueling by some of mine." Mya hadn't even realized it but the shaodws had continued to spread and were now covering the floor of her dueling platform. Suddenly black chains shot out of the shadows and wrapped themselves around her legs, binding her in place.  
  
"What the hell?" she shouted. "What's going on?"  
  
"My addition to our little game," Discord explained. "As your Life Points drop, the shadows will spread, crawling up your body until it covers you completely in darkness."  
  
"I didn't agree to this; let go of me!"  
  
"The chians will only dissappear if you defeat me. It is part of the burden you must carry for protecting a God card."  
  
"I don't know how you found out about that card, but you'll never get it from me. I swore that I would protect that card."  
  
"Then there's nothing mroe to be said."  
  
Mya: 2000, Discord: 2000  
  
"You made the cahllenge so I'll make the first move," said Mya.  
  
"By all means."  
  
"I set this monster in defense mode. And this card face down. Your turn."  
  
"I summon Shadow Gemini (1900/900) in attack mode, and I'll attack your face down monster."  
  
"You destroyed my Birdface (1600/1600)," Mya told her as the half bird, half man was destroyed by the pitch black elves. "It allows me to search my deck for a Harpy Lady card and add it to my hand."  
  
"Then I'll just lay this card face down and let you make your move."  
  
Mya drew her card. "I don't care who you think you are, but I've never been defeated."  
  
Discord just scoffed. "I'm sure your mother must be very proud of you, except of course that she's dead, isn't she?"  
  
Mya's face went pale and her hands began to tremble. "H-How...How did you know that? Nobody knows that."  
  
"It's the first rule of battle, little girl: know your enemy."  
  
Mya concentrated and tried to shake of her discomfort. "It doesn't matter. knowing about my past isn't going to help you duel. I play the Harpies Feather Duster to destroy your face down card."  
  
"Lucky you. You destroyed my Bekon to the Darkness card."  
  
"Now I'll summon Cyber Harpy (1800/1400) and I'll equip it with the Rose Whip magic card to increase it's attack by 500. Harpy attack Shadow Gemini!"  
  
Mya: 2000, Discord: 1600.  
  
"And I'll lay another card face down," she finished. "Your turn."  
  
"I already know why you think yourself so skilled; you judge yourself based on the pathetic competition you've faced so far. You're in for a rude awakening. I summon the Shadow Skull (2500/1200) and it will attack your Harpy." The black hulking demon spread it's wings and lurched forward with a slashing sweep of its claws to tear apart the Cyber Harpy.  
  
"Mirror Wall!" Mya shouted. The demon's attack was cut short as its claw hit the newly formed wall, and its attack dropped dramatically by half. "No rude awakening yet., I'm still not impressed. "Harpy Lady, rose whip attack!" with a sharp crack of her whip, Mya's Harpy destroyed the Shadow Skull and decimated Discord's Life Points.  
  
Mya: 2000, Discord: 550.  
  
"You're going to have to play harder than this if you want to be in my league," said the over confident girl.  
  
"This match isn't over yet; it has barely begun, and I promise you that when it's over, Obelisk the Tormentor will be mine and your screams will echo through the night for all time." 


	58. Graveyard Memories

"It can't be," Fader said as he recovered from his attack on the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. Toon World melted around him until the metropolis had been restored. "It's impossible."  
  
Beezy, Dennis and Vega came up to him. "What's wrong?" Beezy asked him.  
  
"What was that thing talking about?" Dennis added. "Do you know it?"  
  
"No," Fader replied. "But at the same time, I do."  
  
Vega's expression became puzzled. "You're not making any sense."  
  
"It's not making any sense to me either. It's like recovering from amnesia and deja vu combined, things are familiar I'm just trying to make sense of the new memories." The three gave him quizzical stares. "Sorry, just trying to wrap my head around a few things."  
  
"Understandable," Beezy said. "You were in a coma for a while. That Blue Eyes Toon though, it said something about having Seto Kaiba. And controlling Mokuba?"  
  
"Mokuba was Kaiba's brother, one of the two actually," Fader began to explain. "He was a gamer; at least he tried to be. He was Capsule Monsters champion at one time. A small game that lost following as Duel Monsters gained popularity. He was never that good at Duel Monsters so as his brother became more and more adept at the game Mokuba sort of fell to the background."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"I can't remember....or I don't know; whichever. I know that Mokuba only had a minimal controlling interest in Kaiba Corp. Seto had 49% of the company shares and Mokuba had 2%. The other 49% belonged to a group called the Big Five: Kaiba Corps board of directors...I think," Fader said, not sounding sure of his own voice. "They tried a few times to take control of Kaiba Corp by trying to kill Seto Kaiba. They struck a deal with Maximillian Pegasus at one point, but it fell through when Yugi defeated Pegasus. Then there was Kaiba's virtual world..."  
  
"The one Serena used as a basis for Duel Monsters Online right?" Beezy asked.  
  
Fader nodded. "Not only the basis, she used the code, almost every line of it, she just modified it. Anyway, they trapped Kaiba's mind in the virtual world; they had hoped that with Seto incapacitated that they could control Mokuba's 2% to get controlling interest in the company. Unfortuantely Mokuba escaped." There was a large noise off in the distance. Fader and the others looked around for the source of it. "We've got to get going. We're not going to find Serena just standing around here." They headed in the direction of the system hub, with Vega leading the way.  
  
"What happened with the virtual world?" questioned Dennis as they moved.  
  
"Mokuba ended up escaping from the Big Five's goons. He, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine and I...I mean Yugi, entered the virtual simulation and rescued Kaiba. Just before they could escape though the Big Five appeared, and attacked. It took all of them working together to deafeat their enemies and in the end the Big Five were trapped in the virtual world."  
  
The group finally arrived at the system hub and Vega walked over to the control panel to activate it. "Look at this guys," she called with a wave of her hand. The three joined her and saw what she was pointing at. "Another of the sequences is disabled on that sixth server. That makes three in total." She held out her hand and began to count off. "Serpent Night Dragon, Berserker Dragon and Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. three dragons in three different servers and now three unlocked sequences, it can't be a coincidence."  
  
"Wait a second, " Beezy spoke up. "If The Big Five were trapped in the virtual reality simulation and Serena used that virtual world as a basis for this one, is it possible that the conciousnesses of the Big Five transferred over to the DMO game as well?"  
  
"It shouldn't be possible," Fader argued, shaking his head. "They were removed from the computer and transerred to another one by Noa."  
  
"Who?" the other three asked at the same time.  
  
"Noa Kaiba, Seto and Mokuba's brother, well, step-brother...sort of."  
  
"You're doing that whole confusing thing again Fader," said Vega.  
  
"Noa Kaiba was the blood son of the head of Kaiba corporation. He died when he was very young and his mind was kept in stasis in the Kaiba Corp computer until it could be transferred in to a new host. It was supposed to be Seto. Anyway, this computer mind had vast control over certain Kaiba Corp resources and contructed another virtual world and elisted the trapped minds of the Big Five to try and get revenge on Seto and the others who had helped him. It can't be the Big Five here because Noa took them out of the game."  
  
"But it's a computer program," Dennis stated, looking over the terminal. "Computers have back-ups. A copy of the Big Five must have been saved into the memory of the game and remained even if they were removed."  
  
"If that's true," Beezy added. "Then they have no idea of what's going on. They only have memories up until they were defeated by Yugi and Kaiba and were stuck in memory until Serena brough DMO online for the first time."  
  
"And when they saw Serena as the Blue Eyes White Dragon and recognized her access codes they assumed that she was Seto and are trying still to carry out their original plan," Vega finished.  
  
"The last time, they tried to force their conciousnesses into the bodies of others so that they could leave the virtual world. Serena may be in more danger than we thought," Fader said. "Are we ready to go to the next server Vega?" Vega looked at Dennis and Beezy who both looked at her and the three of them looked at Fader. "What is it?" he asked them.  
  
"Fader," Beezy started. "We don't know what's going on with you. You appeared out of no where and since then you haven't seemed yourself. I mean you were acting like a man possessed when you attacked that Blue Eyes Toon, I thought it was because of Serena, but now you're talking about all theses things that happened a hundred years ago. What's gotten into you?"  
  
"I'm going to explain everything, alright? I just can't right now. I just want to save Serena and get out of here. Will you trust me?"  
  
Beezy paused. Finally saying, "We've come this far together. Let's go."  
  
Fader turned to the two others. "What about you two?" They nodded their agreement after brief pauses of their own. "Good. We've got two more servers left. And if Vega's right then there's going to be two more Dragon's there that we'll have to defeat."  
  
"All set to go," said Vega. "We're headed to the graveyard." She tapped a couple more commands on the console and the gate hummed to life.  
  
"Oh goody," Beezy said as he stepped through the gate. Vega followed right behind him.  
  
Dennis was about to fly through when Fader stopped him. "I have something I want to run by you."  
  
* * *  
  
"I say again, oh goody," Beezy said as they appeared in the foggy graveyard. Around them were rows upon rows of headstones, stretching into the blackness and still of the night.  
  
"Should we even ask what the alternative to this was?" Dennis asked.  
  
"The beach," answered Vega, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Good to see you made the right choice then," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"We'll deal with it," Fader said. "If we find out where we have to go." The group of four looked in all direction in to the vast explanse. The horizon was the same in every direction, with no idication as to where they should head.  
  
"We don't even know where the server hub is here," Vega said, adding to the problems for the group. "At least it can't get much worse." Just then a cold wind began to sweep across the field, whisking around them. Fader, Beezy and Dennis all looked at Vega. "Sorry," she said.  
  
"Anybody see anything?" Fader said, his mind back to the potential threat.  
  
"No," Beezy replied having drawn his swords.  
  
"Nothing this way," added Dennis. "Give a little light Vega?"  
  
"Got it." She sparked her staff adn a small Fireball shot down one one of the rows of gravestones. Nothing was there. She repeated this process a few more times, once in each direction. And each time there was nothing.  
  
"There!" Beezy shouted, pointing with his swords. Vega instantly launch a pair of fireballs in the direction Beezy has gestured to. They just saw the motion of a black cloak moving amungst the graves. Beezy stepped a few paces forward towards where the blur of movement. "What was it?"  
  
"I have an idea, but pull in closer Beezy, it's too dark, we can barely see," Fader cautioned. Beezy turned back to the group to say something when the black cloak sweeped past in an instant, and after it was gone, so was Beezy.  
  
"Where did he go?" shouted Vega.  
  
"I don't know," Dennis said. "He's just gone. Whatever that thing was it's using the darkness to move through the shadows. And we can't even see it coming." He looked at Fader, who just stood there staring into the darkness, focused and unwavering. He was panning the horizon, his sceptre aimed straight ahead, the end glowing a little, but not enough to produce a good source of light.  
  
He finally spoke up after a minute. "How many Hinotama's can you cast Vega?" he asked.  
  
She thought about it for a second. "One, Maybe two. I don't know. I can't remember how long it takes to regenerate."  
  
"Then I'll have to make this count," he continued. "When I tell you to I want you to activate your Hinotama,"  
  
"And launch it where?" she asked.  
  
"If she can't see where she's aiming she'll just be wasting her ability," Dennis chimed in.  
  
"Not if we do it right," explained Fader. When I give the word I want Vega to bring the Hinotama down right on top of us."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Hear me out. When she launches the Hinotama the entire area is going to light up and anything out there in this graveyard is going to light up like the sun, making whatever it is that's out there show itself. I'm betting that it doens't have a strong power rating and relies on the darkness combined with it's speed. When the graveyard lights up we'll have a few seconds to spot it and hit it with a combined attack from the two of us."  
  
"And what about the Hinotama? Those fireballs are going to hit us."  
  
"If we time it right we should have enough time to dive out of the way after we destroy the monster. If we don't, then this may singe us a little. Ready?"  
  
"As we'll ever be," Vega said.  
  
"Ready," Dennis confirmed, flaring his nostrils.  
  
Fader stared back out into the darkness, waiting for the moment. That slight change in the shadows, the signal he needed. "Now!" he called out. Vega cried out and activated her magic card, the sky brightening as the fireballs began to rain down upon them. Fader twisted around as the shaodwy cloak caught his eye again. "There Dennis!" He shouted as he swung he staff out to the side and blasted a dark magic wave at the figure, recognizing it as the Reaper of the Cards. Dennis blasted his own attack at the monster and their combined attack shattered the Reaper in a pixelized explosion. With no time to jump out of the way as he had planned and the fireballs seconds away from smashing into them, Fader raised his free palm at both Dennis and Vega, hitting them with a small fraction of his power, not enough to severely hurt them, but enough to knock them out of the way of the falling fireballs.  
  
Dennis and Vega were both sent sprawling backwards and as they regained their composure they could only watch as the Hinotama fireballs slammed full force into hte gorund disintegrating everything standing where they hit. Exactly where Fader stood. A dull rumble sound from behind them snagged their attention before they could think of their friend's well being. they both looked back to see a massive Pumpking of Ghosts crawling its way along the ground, tendrils whipping back and forth. and in one of the Beezy struggled as he was held above the grond with a tendril coiled tightly around his neck. 


	59. The God Soldier Descends

"Are you done your turn?" asked Mya. "Your Shadow Skull rammed itself straight into my Mirror Wall, and that was your monster for the turn, you can't summon anymore. So as soon as you end your turn I can attack you directly."  
  
"Not so fast whelp," Discord stated. "I'm not out of moves yet. I'll lay these two cards face down. And then play Kiss of the Shadow."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Very simple," she explained. "This card allows me to pay half of my Life Points to special summon a Shadow monster from my deck and special summon it to the field in face down defense mode; and thanks to you it only costs me a sparse 225 Life Points."  
  
Mya: 2000, Discord: 225.  
  
"If that's all you're going to do then you may as well just give up now." Mya drew her card. "I attack your face down monster with my Cyber Harpy!" The Harpy Lady cracked her whip and lashed out to the hidden monster on Discord's field. Before the whip could connect though the monster revealed itself in a dark flash.  
  
"What a shame," Discord said with an air of mock sympathy. "Your poor Cyber Harpy hit my Shield Shadow (0/3000). Such an embarrassment to your grandmother's favorite card, don't you agree?"  
  
"Shut up!" Mya shouted.  
  
"Poor girl," chided Discord. "Still touchy over your grandmother?"  
  
"Just get on with the match!"  
  
"As you wish. You've just lost 700 Life Points from your reckless attack."  
  
Mya: 1300, Discord: 225  
  
"It's still much higher than your Life Points," said Mya. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you so sure? Did you forget about the penalty of this game?" Mya was about to ask, when the dark chains thast were binding her feet began to spread. The shadow continued to spread as it crawled up her legs, ending just before her hips. "Still as fine as you thought? The shadows are much colder than people think, most people can't bare the stress and give up, some just collapse."  
  
"J-just make y-your move," said Mya as she bit back against the numbing sensation of the cold.  
  
Evo and Jaina continued to watch above the match on the catwalks of the near emtpy and dark factory. "She's not going to last much longer," Jaina commented. "You still determined not to help her?"  
  
"We cannot," Evo replied. "This is a contest for the control of a God card. Is she cannot defeat her opponent then she was not worthy of the card in the first place. Only the chosen can weild the power of Obelisk."  
  
"And if she does lose?"  
  
"Do you think that I would let this Discord leave here. Just because I will not interfere in the natural order does not mean that I will sit idly by and let this woman escape with such power."  
  
"Then we watch," Jaina said and turned back to the events on the field.  
  
Discord had just drawn her card and was now examining it and the other cards in her hand. "I'll summon the Shadow Orc (2200/0) in attack mode, and lay this card face down."  
  
"Going to attack?"  
  
"I'm no fool girl. I know the effects of your Mirror are continuous, and I will not lose this match. I'll pass for the rest of my turn."  
  
"Your funeral. You've left your Orc in attack mode and an easy target for my Harpy. I just have to attack once more and this game and your challenge for my Obelisk will be over. Rose Whip attack!"  
  
"Activate face down card! Misdirection!" Ass the rose whip decended upon the Orc it was enveloped by shadows as was the Shield Shadow. They were both pulled down into the field and by the time the whip struck the two monsters had been switched and the whip once again struck the Shadow Shield."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My trap card," Discord explained, holding up the pink coloer card. "By paying half of my Life Points I can change the target of your attack to another monster on my field. Once again your Harpy was outclassed."  
  
Mya: 600, Discord: 112.  
  
Once more the shadowy chains wrapping themselves around Mya began to spread, not stopping until they encompassed all of her legs and much of her chest. She had all but lost the feeling in her legs and the cold was becoming unbearable. "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn."  
  
"You don't have much time left, or Life Points. Not long at all now."  
  
"You have less Life Points then I do," shot back Mya.  
  
"Not for long, though I'll have to make a small sacrifice first. I'll attack your Harpy with my Orc!"  
  
Mya was confused. "What are you doing? Your monster has 100 less attack than mine. Not only that but my Mirror Wall will cut that attack in half. You're commiting suicide."  
  
"Not quite. I activate the trap card Trap Theft to steal your Mirror wall card and move it to myside of the field."  
  
"Trap Theft? That card requires the user to pay 1000 Life Points though."  
  
"Not when I activate my other face down card Unfair Loophole. I simply discard a card from my hand, the Shadow Jar (900/700), and it reduces the Life Point cost of my Trap Theft to 0. Your Mirror Wall is now under my control."  
  
"Your Orc still isn't a match for my Cyber Harpy, it's destroyed."  
  
Mya: 600, Discord: 12.  
  
"My turn isn't over yet. I now play the magic card Oblique Absorbtion!"  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"I can remove as many Shadow monsters as I want from my graveyard from play. For each one that I remove I gain 400 Life Points."  
  
Mya: 600, Discord: 1612.  
  
"Make your move girl. I promise that I'll make your death as fast and painless as I can."  
  
"I'm sure," Mya scoffed. "But I'm going to let you win. I made a promise to my mother to protect Obelisk. My grandmother and grandfather went through a great deal of pain and hardships to get it."  
  
"And all those pain and hardships are about to blinked out and become worthless because you couldn't protect it. Thier sacrifices mean nothing."  
  
Mya's hand rested on her deck. "No. I will not let them down. There's still at least one card in this deck that I know can defeat you." She drew her card. Her expression faltered.  
  
"Not the card is it?" Discord said wickedly.  
  
"No. It wasn't Obelisk, but it will do," Mya said with a smile. "I summon the Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900) in attack mode!"  
  
"Going to annoy me with a little gnat?"  
  
"Hardly. I just need the monster to do this! I activate the Holy Wind Ritual by offering my Harpy Lady and Flying Kamakiri #1 to summon the Devine Harpy (2450/2750)!"  
  
"Impressive monster," complimented Discord. "But you still don't stand a chance against my Shield Shadow, even if I didn't have the power of your Mirror Wall."  
  
"But you're not going to have the power of my Mirror Wall for very much longer."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Play these," she replied, holding up two magic cards. "You're not the only one who can remove monsters to gain life. I first play the White Wind card, and place my Flying Kamakiri in my graveyard and gain Life Points equal to its attack."  
  
Mya: 2000, Discord: 1612.  
  
"And now I play the equip magic card Silver Wings to raise my Harpy's attack to 3150!" Glowing silver wings appears behind the Devine Harpy, extending out to great lengths covering Mya's whole field.  
  
"As high as your attack is you can't beat my Shield Shadow, your attack willl get cut in a heartbeat."  
  
"That's what you think. I forgot to tell you about Devine Harpy's special ability."  
  
"Special ability?"  
  
"I can pay 1500 Life Points to destroy all your Magic and Trap cards, including my Mirror Wall!" The Harpy's wings began to flap out and a whirlwind of feather blew across the field shattering the Mirror Wall and Misdirection trap cards. "Now Devine Harpy attack with Hurricane Force! Your Shield Shadow has been destroyed."  
  
"I must admit," Discord said as she drew her card. "You are proving much more difficut then I imagine you would be. But I finally have the solution. I activate the Magic card Tome of Ancient Knowledge. We both search our decks for a card and add it to our hands." Discord then picked up her deck and began to thumb through her deck, as Mya did the same.  
  
"No need to guess what I'm taking is there." Mya said as she revealed the God Soldier Obelisk (4000/4000).  
  
"I take Autonomous Action Unit." She then rearranged the cards in her hand, looking over them. "This game is over I'm afraid."  
  
"Your not really in a position to be declaring victory, unless you're conceeding."  
  
"I'll remember that smug look on your face. The look you had just before you lost it all. This duel, Obelisk, and even your life. The shadows will finish crawling up the rest of your body and it will cover you completely, locking into a prison of darkness for the rest of your life. And I will walk out of this factory with this image of your smug face and the satisfaction of knowing that you are trapped in an endless void for the rest of time."  
  
"Were you going to talk all night? Or were you going to duel?"  
  
"I will duel, and you will die! I lay this card face down and then play Card Destruction!" Discord and Mya both discarded their cards to the graveyard and drew a new hand. "You have no clue of what's in store for you do you? Not only am I going to destroy you, but I'm going to do it with the very card that so dear to you, the God Soldier Obelisk! I activate the face down Autonomous Action Unit by paying 1500 Life Points I revive your God Soldier and there's nothing you can do to save yourself!" In a crash of thunder and lightning the field began to glow. And with a final burst of energy the giant blue soldier began to rise out of the ground until it dwarfed over the entire field. "Obelisk!" Discord shouted. "God Hand Crusher attack! Send her to the shadows forever!" 


	60. History's Echo

"Beezy?" Vega shouted out to the young Sword Hunter as he hung above the ground, trapped by the vice-like grip of the Pumpking of Ghosts. He wasn't moving at all and she feared the worst. "Beezy!"  
  
"Vega, look out!" Dennis cried. He dove at her in his dragon body, knocking the two of them to the ground as two more of the twisted pumpkin's tendrils whipped over their heads. Getting up off the ground he spat out two fireballs at the giant monstrosity, halting its advance and throwing it off balance. Vega took the cue from Dennis and fired her own attack at the Pumpking.  
  
Beezy coughed as the tendril around his virtual throat loosened slightly. "Dennis!" he sputtered out. "Aim...for...the tendrils..." Dennis nodded his acknowledgment and exhaled fiercely, blasting a steady stream of fire at the tendril that held Beezy fast. The tendril disintegrated under the intensity of the flames, releasing the Pumpking's prisoner, as Vega continued to dodge and blast her own attacks at the zombie.  
  
As the tendril let him go, Beezy dropped to the ground, and rolled clear. Quickly jumping to his feet after his fall, he spun on the Pumpking with a hard gaze and shouted, "Bottomless Trap Hole!" The ground quaked and cracked open as a large hold spread forth from the ground. There was nothing the Pumpking of Ghosts could do as it fell down into the abyss of earth, its tendrils flailing futilely as it tried to secure a grip to crawl its way back out. Beezy stepped back from the hole and dropped to his knee, catching his breath.  
  
Dennis and Vega came over to his side to check on their ally. "how long were you planning on holding on to that little trick." Vega asked him.  
  
"Well you know," he replied with a forced grin. I always figured that we'd be able to handle anything. I mean there we five of us and--" he broke off abruptly. "Where's Fader?"  
  
Realizing suddenly that they had forgotten about Fader in the confusion of the attack, Vega and Dennis both turned back to where the Hinotama fireballs had cascaded into the ground, right on top of Fader. The ground was still smoldering as smoke and a few stray flames had just begun to dissipate. The trio rushed over into the smoke to search for their friend. Dennis flapped his wings furiously as he tried to create a strong enough force of air to push the smoke away. As it cleared they were all shocked. In the middle of the fiery crater, stood four large, silk hats. Three of which were completely untouched and one that was burned to a crisp. In an instant the hats vanished and the Dark Magician stood up and walked over towards them.  
  
"That was too close," he said.  
  
"Looks like I wasn't the only one with one more trick up my sleeve," Beezy said. "I was wondering what your last support card was. I should have guessed."  
  
"It wasn't my support card," Fader corrected. "It was the Dark Magician's natural ability."  
  
"So are you going to tell us what your last card is?"  
  
"A good magician doesn't reveal all his secrets," the smiling Fader said.  
  
"The fog," Vega interrupted. "It's lifting." All around them the dark and eerie fog of the darkened graveyard was dissipating. The group could make out more and more of the headstones littering the ground everywhere.  
  
"Makiu," explained Fader. "The magical mist. It has to be. The Pumpking must have been using it to hide it and its accomplices movements."  
  
"Then we move on," Beezy said. "That should be one more of the locks right? We can head to the last open server."  
  
"No," argued Dennis. "Vega was right. It has to be dragons. Neither the Reaper or the Pumpking were Dragons. So the next lock won't open."  
  
"But how do we know that it has to be Dragons?" continued Beezy. "Maybe it's just infected monsters."  
  
"If it was just infected monsters that door would be open by now," Vega explained. "Think about it. How many monsters have we destroyed. Dennis and I have been trapped in here for a while, and we've battled tons of monsters. You and Serena fought a few before joining up with us, way more than five. No it's dragons."  
  
"I still say we check. We should try and head for the next server."  
  
"Leaving already?" an eerily raspy voice called from the still lifting fog. The voice seems to come from all around them so they began to scan the surrounding expanse, trying to locate the source, but the fog hadn't dissipated enough yet for them to find the source.  
  
"After all the trouble we had in coming here?" added another voice, ominously resonating all around them and yet at a different location then the first voice.  
  
"No very considerate guests at all," the first voice added. There was a resounding crunching from behind them and the four jerked around in that direction and saw the massive, clawed foot lifting off the ground to take another step forward, leaving the destroyed tombstone in pieces where it had stepped. More crashing could be heard on the other side, and they could see another shadowy figure crashing its own way through more of the graves. The second beast roared, and they could make out the glow of its ferocious, red eyes. It stepped towards them again, out of the mist, a small amount of cascading light revealing its features as the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Fader and company watched as it moved closer and as it did the second monster too stepped out of the darkness; the Chaos Emperor Dragon. "No matter, you may not have respect for us, but you soon will," the Emperor Dragon finished.  
  
In a flurry of motion the Emperor and Red Eyed dragons attacked with such a brutal swiftness that there was no warning. In a matter of seconds the Chaos Emperor Dragon had caught Vega with a sweep of its massive claws, tearing into her and sending her limp body flying and crashing into one of the still standing headstones. The Red Eyes moves with an equal unerring motion, caught Beezy in its claw and slammed him into the ground. Beezy too was out cold.  
  
Fader and Dennis having had no time to react to their attacks split off and attacked the twin dragons, Fader firing his Dark Magic Attack at the core of the Emperor Dragon and Dennis blasting the Red Eyes. Their actions surprised the two large dragons, who were not expecting it, but the dragons were only stunned briefly and they counter-attacked with indomitable attacks that Dennis and Fader barely managed to avoid.  
  
"You must have more than that!" the Emperor roared at them. "My compatriot and I were expecting more of a fight out of the two of you. You who bested three of our own. Is this the fight you gave the Serpent Night Dragon, Berserker Dragon and Toon Blue Eyes? Is this all. For if it is I am ashamed of my brethren. I came expecting a fight. But I will settle for a slaughter!"  
  
The Red Eyes looked down at Beezy's form and twisted its claw around, pressing him further and further into the dark earth. "Now this is interesting," it said. "They may not be a total waste after all."  
  
"Oh?" its partner asked, pausing as Fader and Dennis tensed themselves preparing for the inevitable attack.  
  
"Skill Drain!" the Red Eyes roared and it and Beezy soon both began to glow. As the glow faded Beezy was left unchanged but the Red Eyes has been transformed. Its entire body glinted with the luster of metal. It had become the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon. "Not totally useless after all."  
  
"How did you..?" Dennis asked.  
  
"You should know that you do not hold the monopoly on special abilities," the Emperor answered. In the center of the each dragon's head a glowing purple Eye of Anubis appeared. "We each have the Eye of Truth which allows us to see the special support abilities of each of our opponents, as well as seeing how many charges their abilities have left. Just as my ally saw your friend's Metalmorph skill and stole it, I see that you have the power of Mirror Force, Burning Land, Double Magic and Quick Attack. I also see though that you have exhausted all your ability to use those powers. You really aren't a match for us." With another roar the two dragons dove forward to strike Fader and Dennis.  
  
"Graceful Dice!" Dennis shouted almost in tandem with the dragons attack, followed quickly by, "Skull Dice!" As the dragons lurched forward two green die came to a rest in front of both Fader and Dennis, a small number three showing on top of the die before it glowed brightly with the Dark Magician and Baby Dragon, increasing their power threefold. At the same time two purple die struck each of the attacking dragons in the heads, halting their attack. Each dragon looked down to see a number two on the die before they too began to glow and vanish, taking half of the dragons power with them.  
  
"What?" the dragons hissed out in unison.  
  
"Looks, like you're the ones who aren't a match for us," Fader said. "Not anymore." simultaneously he and Dennis each attacked the two dragons again, but this time the dragons were sent reeling backwards, no longer strong enough to shake off the power of their two opponents.  
  
"So there is spirit in your hearts after all," the Emperor said as it rose back to its feet.  
  
"It makes killing you, so much more enjoyable," finished the Red Eyes.  
  
"Your ploy was good, but its effects only temporary. I can already feel my strength returning to me, as you must feel your new strength waning from you."  
  
Fader and Dennis didn't react to the Emperor's comment, but knew that is was true. the power boost they had received from the Graceful Dice was fading fast. Without looking away from the two dragons in front of them, Fader said to Dennis, "You know that plan I had? Now would probably be the best time."  
  
"I hope it works out like you want it to," Dennis offered.  
  
"So do I."  
  
Dennis flapped his wings and took off into the air, hovering above Fader. Both faced the two dragons with stern expressions on their digital faces. "What now?" shouted the Red Eyes. "Are you gong to run away little whelp? Leave your friend behind?" "No. I just needed to give him a little space," answered Dennis. "For this. Time Wizard!" As he called out the small familiar wizard appeared once again, but this time, not near Dennis, but instead by Fader. As the small wizard danced around in front of the stoic Dark Magician its wand began to glow and spin as its time magic took place. A swirling display of color and light followed, blinding the two dragons momentarily. and in a final flash the Time Wizard was gone, and the Dark Magician with it.  
  
"Still feeling powerful?" Fader asked, as his new form as the Dark Sage rose up off the ground and was floating in the air a few feet of the ground.  
  
"Your trick is nothing," the Emperor roared. "Our power is endless! Messenger of Creation attack!" The Chaos Emperor Dragon began to glow and collect energy for its ultimate attack, even as its partner charged for its own Inferno Fire Blast. The two dragons attacked with everything they had, all the power that they could muster punched into their attack. all of it aimed straight at Fader.  
  
"All power has its end. And yours end now!" Fader called out as the combined might of the Emperor and Metal Dragons' attacks approached him. "You should have used your Eye of Truth one last time, you would have seen that when I became the Dark Sage its inherent ability restored one point to each charge of my support abilities. Including this one, Mirror Force!" The attack slammed into the invisible barrier erected around Fader and Dennis. The energy swirled in midair for a spilt second before it fired back on itself, destroying the twin dragons instantly.  
  
Before the Dragons had even been destroyed both Dennis and Fader made a dash for Vega and Beezy to help their friends. Fader helped Beezy to his feet and Beezy managed to stumble along at a few paces before regaining his composure, but Vega was a different situation entirely. she was unconscious and in bad shape, showing no signs of life, save for a wispy breath that escaped her character's lips.  
  
"She's dying," Dennis said gravely. "Her virtual body is already broken beyond repair. It won't be long now before her real world body shuts down for the stress of damage."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Beezy asked.  
  
"She has to get logged out of the game. That's the only way I can think of. As long as her brain thinks that her body is broken reduces her chances of living."  
  
"Then we get her logged out," Fader replied. "Those were the last two dragons. We go to this phantom sixth server and eliminate this virus and go home." He paused and looked at Dennis. "All of us." Dennis nodded.  
  
"Then let's go," Beezy agreed. He began to walk away with Fader, after going about a hundred meters stopped when he realized Dennis wasn't following. He started to head back and say something when Fader stopped him.  
  
"Dennis isn't coming."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Fader looked at Dennis who sat right beside Vega's still form, watching her. Waiting with her. "Because he loves her. And he's not going to leave her or let her down. " Fader turned back. "Let's go. He's got someone he's not going to let down. And I've got someone I'm not going to." Fader and Beezy eventually found the Server Hub, buried inside a crypt on the edge of the graveyard. As Fader had anticipated the last two sequences on the sixth server's lock. They opened up the gate, and together the two of them stepped forward into...  
  
* * *  
  
...Nothing.  
  
They appeared in a void of black. The sky and the horizon were empty and dark. Only the ground beneath their feet was glowing with a dull green as lines of flashing green nodes blinked and hummed. Other than that. There was nothing.  
  
"Well," Beezy said. "Kind of anti-climactic, don't you think?"  
  
"Stay sharp," cautioned Fader. "There's a reason this place was seal. There's something that the program was protecting."  
  
"Nothing we were protecting," Came a chorus of voices, from behind them. Fader and Beezy spun around to see something they never wanted to see. Something that filled them with a strong sense of anxiousness so severe it made the hair of their real world bodies stand on end. Looming over them were the Serpent Night Dragon, Berserker Dragon, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon and Chaos Emperor Dragon. "But something that you were being protected from."  
  
"Then what's that?" Fader said, pointing his staff at the Dragon Capture Jar resting on the ground between the five dragons.  
  
"Well there are maybe a few things that we too are protecting. Nothing you're going to concern yourself with though."  
  
"I think that's the same Capture Jar that you used to capture the girl I love. That's more than enough to make me concerned."  
  
"Oh we didn't say that you have no reason to be concerned," the emperor Dragon said, speaking up for the group. "Just that, you have many more things to worry about. Namely us."  
  
"You are sure this was the right idea, right?" Beezy asked Fader as he drew his swords.  
  
"I don't actually think I ever said that," Fader replied.  
  
"But you have a plan right?"  
  
"I don't think I said that either. But I think I have one now though. It's going to count on us being able to get Serena out of that Jar though."  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard. We just have to fight past five dragons that all nearly defeated us before when they were alone. And there were five of us. No prob."  
  
"You headed into a situation you know nothing about, and it will cost you dearly, Yugi Moto.  
  
"Yugi Moto?" Fader asked.  
  
"Yes," they replied. "You cannot hide the truth, we recognize part of your brain scan and your signature card, the Dark Magician. You may have escaped with Kaiba before, but not this time. when we defeat you, we will take over all of your bodies and exit back into the real world, assuming control of Kaiba Corp."  
  
"We're going to stop you," Fader said sternly.  
  
"We already beat you before!" added Beezy.  
  
"You may have beaten us as individuals," the dragons said together. "But you have yet to face us in our true form! Polymerization!" The five dragons twisted and pulled in to each other, when the process was finished, the individual five dragons were gone and in their place stood the ominous Five God Dragon.  
  
"Oh...kay....," Beezy said. "Now I think we have a problem."  
  
"I think my plan will still work. But I need a distraction to make it work."  
  
"That means I have to distract the giant five headed dragon doesn't it?" Beezy didn't even wait for Fader to give him an answer. he drew his twin swords and raced forwards, shouting to draw the Five God Dragon's attention.  
  
"The bravest are the first to die," the dragon roared. It's five heads all attacked at once, launching five separate bursts of energy all aimed at the Sword Hunter.  
  
"Negate Attack!" Beezy shouted, standing his ground against the furious onslaught. The swirling vortex appeared in front of Beezy to absorb the impact of the Five God's attacks, but the force of their attack was too much for the Negate Attack Barrier to holdup against and it shattered, the blast sending Beezy careening backwards crashing into the ground.  
  
As Beezy launched his attack, Fader took a step backwards to set his plan into motion. "Mystic Box!" he called out, encasing himself in the telltale box to have it get skewered. His target was revealed as the box opened again and the Dragon Capture Jar shattered, freeing Serena from her prison. "Serena!" Fader shouted joining her, and finding her having reverted to her White Dragon Paladin form. He lifted her to her feet.  
  
She clutched her head and looked at him. "Fader...I...what's happening?"  
  
"No time to explain. Can you fight?" She nodded as she steadied herself. "Good. I've got an idea." Just then they heard the sounds of the Five God Dragon's attack overwhelming Beezy. "And we just ran out of time." He looked up as the Five God Dragon turned on them readying another attack. "Quick you have to transform into the Blue Eyes White Dragon," he told her.  
  
"But I'm still not going to be a match for that thing," protested Serena.  
  
"You trust me right?" She nodded once more. "Then transform." She stepped back and transformed into the Blue Eyes White Dragon as she had before, roaring into the dark abyss of nothing.  
  
"The power of the Blue Eyes is nothing compared to what we now yield. You cannot beat us this time."  
  
"History is going to repeat itself!" Fader shouted. "We will beat you the same way that you were defeated before."  
  
"Impossible. You cannot summon the power of the Dragon Master Knight!"  
  
"Are you sure? I activate my final ability, Black Luster Ritual!" Two burning cauldrons appeared on either side of Fader, and the Black Luster Seal, a shield with two swords laying across it rose behind him. In a flash of radiant light, the robes and staff of the Dark Magician were replaced by the armor, sword and shield of the Black Luster Soldier. "Now Serena!" Fader continued. "Use the support card you got in Tropius!"  
  
Serena understood Fader's plan and activated the card that she had been holding since just after she and Beezy had arrived in the virtual world, the seemingly worthless Multiply. In the form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon she split into three, each one a terrifying powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon. All three of them roared triumphantly.  
  
"Still think that it's impossible?" Fader asked.  
  
"We don't see a Dragon Master Knight boy, we see four monsters ready to be destroyed!" The five heads of the dragon roared in defiance of their Blue Eyed counterparts and attacked.  
  
"Double Magic!" Fader called out over the sounds of the roaring dragons. "Polymerization!" Time slowed down. The events of the next few seconds seemed to last forever. As the Five God Dragon attacked Fader and the three Serenas began to merge together combining power and energy to create one of the most dominating forces in all of Duel Monsters; a monster that had been summoned long ago by Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto, who put aside their rivalry to work together in a time of adversity.  
  
The Dragon Master Knight was born once more unto the virtual world. As it had happened a hundred years ago the attack of the Five God Dragon hit the Master of Dragon Knight as it formed and did nothing. And once more the Dragon Master Knight let loose with it's powerful counter attack, the Dragon Sabre Slash.  
  
But history didn't repeat itself.  
  
The Five God Dragon remained in front of them. Standing affront to the power of Fader and Serena's ultimate display of unity and power. "What?" they declared together. "How?"  
  
"We learn from our mistakes, Moto. We will not be caught off guard by your monsters power once again. We had one final play to make in this game. We activated our monsters inherent ability, Dragon Heart, which allowed us to gather the strength of all our separate forms and channel them through this perfect vessel, raising our power to enormous levels. Far beyond the reach of your supreme knight. You will not win this day! Mythic Attack!"  
  
As the dragon reared to launch its attack once more, an attack powered by the separate strength of the Five God Dragon's composite monsters, a single sword came flying through the air and hit the dragon in the chest. All five of it's heads looked down to see the battered form of Beezy, struggling to hold himself upright, smiling at them.  
  
"Forget about me?"  
  
"You should have stayed down, you would have spared yourself a fate worse than death."  
  
"But if I had, I would get to see the Dragon Master Knight wipe you and your minds out of existence," Beezy said, mustering a grin.  
  
"Didn't you hear. We have more power than the Knight could muster, more strength than any monster could ever imagine. nothing can stop us."  
  
Beezy was silent for a moment and then looked at the Five God Dragon, and managed to get out one more word before collapsing, "Riryoku." Waves of energy began to drain out of the Five God Dragon and were absorbed by the Dragon Master Knight.  
  
"You're finished!" Fader and Serena shouted once more. "We too have an ability to draw on. We can channel not only the power of the fallen dragons, but we can draw upon the power of all the monsters that have fallen in your wake; Creation's Finale attack!" The attack power was enormous. Drawing on the power of every fallen ally, every vanquished warrior. All of their souls, gathering like clouds of a swirling tornado into the sword that Fader held in his hand. For a split second the darkness of the Sixth Server's void was replaced by a pure, white light. and then it was gone.  
  
Everything was gone. Save for a collection of heroes.  
  
Fader and Serena found themselves not in the bodies of their virtual familiars but in their own bodies. With Beezy lying as they knew him, unconscious and not far away. They were in a small room of pure white, a harsh contrast to the gaping expanse of black they had been in only seconds before. In the center of the room was a small table with two chairs. One of the chairs were empty. In the other sat a small boy with teal tinted hair.  
  
"You've beaten them once again, you've impressed me beyond all expectations. But now it's time that you and I got to play. It's time to duel," said Noa Kaiba. 


	61. Changing of the God

Mya could only cry out as the power of the God Soldier Obelisk smashed through her Divine Harpy with no effort, shattering the winged lady into an explosion of pixels and energy. Not only had the attack destroyed her only monster on the field but it drained away the last remains of her Life Points and with them, her last hope for victory.  
  
"Do you see how outclassed you were now?" Discord asked her. "You believed that your mediocre dueling skills would be able to help you, but I am not in the same class as the worthless opponent's you've faced before today. I am in a class far beyond even you, and now that I've won, Obelisk is mine and my shadows will finish enveloping you in their dark grasp, trapping you forever!"  
  
As Discord gloated the shadows once again began to move and twist up Mya's body. She struggled to break away, to run, but she couldn't move, she was trapped. She began to scream but her voice was cut off as the shadows crawled up her skin the rest of the way, over her body and arms and face, encasing her in a shadowy prison, where she stood, immobile as a statue.  
  
"Hmpf," said Discord as she picked up her deck, and her new God card and turned to lower herself from the arena platform. before the platform could lower itself to the ground a sharp light radiated from behind her. She turned back to where the girl stood trapped and saw two figures step out of the shadows, a golden aura of energy surrounding them.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Evo asked.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Discord shouted at him.  
  
"I bet you feel good about yourself, don't you?" he continued, ignoring her. "Defeating a teenage girl like that, hardly an impressive test of your supposed limitless power." As he talked the Millennium Ring around his neck and Millennium Necklace around Jaina's glowed even brighter, and in a flash the dark shadows that covered the entire factory were gone. Mya was free from her shadowy prison but was unconscious. Jaina caught her as she fell.  
  
"You," Discord said with a tone of sudden realization.  
  
"Oh," replied Evo, pausing. "You know me."  
  
"I know of you," she answered. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting the Industrial Illusions president myself. I only know what I've read, and what Sin has told me."  
  
"I assumed that you were associated with Sin; it explains why I mistook you for him when you first arrived. You give off the same aura."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Discord. "I have places to be."  
  
"I'm sure you do. But you're not going to leave yet. Not with Obelisk at least. If you had over the card now I'll let you go on your way to attend your...business."  
  
"You'll forgive me if I don't leap at the chance to hand over the God Soldier, but you see I earned the card the rightful way, so you have no claim over it."  
  
"I will when I defeat you."  
  
Discord laughed. "You? You couldn't defeat Sin, what makes you think that you can defeat me?"  
  
Evo gestured to Mya's body in Jaina's arms. "I've already broken your hold over this girl."  
  
"You needed the help of that one," Discord responded, pointing at Jaina. "You can't beat me."  
  
"Then you have nothing to lose by accepting my challenge."  
  
"And nothing to gain. I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny you your challenge." She turned to leave. The platform did not move. She whipped around and glared at Evo. "You dare to try and hold me here?"  
  
Evo smiled. "If you are as powerful as you say then you should be able to leave anytime. But maybe, just maybe, you're not as strong as you claim."  
  
"I'm going to enjoy wiping that arrogant smile off your face. When I defeat you I'm going to relieve your broken body of that worthless trinket." She finished pointing at the Millennium Ring. "How shall we do this then?"  
  
"The stage is already set," Evo said, gesturing down at the playing field.  
  
"Then let's begin."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Evo: 2000, Discord: 2000.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jaina asked Evo.  
  
"You tell me," he replied. "You're the one with the visions."  
  
"The outcome of this match I have already told you, but my visions concerning this individual and her power are clouded. Be careful."  
  
"My dear Jaina, I have no desire to be anything but."  
  
"Stop talking," shouted Discord. "Let's duel."  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Fine." Discord drew her opening hand. "I'll play this card in defense mode. And this card face down with it." Two images came to life on the field. "Your turn."  
  
Evo drew and examined his hand with disappointment. With no monsters in his hand, he wasn't off to a good start. He would have to trust in the vison that Jaina had seen with her necklace. "I'll lay these two cards face down, and end my turn."  
  
"No monster?" Discord laughed. "You're going to make this easier than I thought. I'll summon the Shadow Spirit of Bear (2100/1600) to the field!" A blocky, wooden bear appeared on the field and roared as it stretched its claws out. "You've left yourself completely open to my attack. Shadow Spirit of Bear attack him directly!"  
  
"Activate trap card!" Evo shouted. "Gates of Banishment!"  
  
"What does that do?" asked Discord.  
  
"It allows me to search my deck for a zombie and place that card in my cemetery."  
  
"What good is that going to do?"  
  
"It's going to help me by letting me activate my other trap card, Call of the Haunted, which I activate to bring the monster to the field. Go Zombie King of Lancaster (2200/2200)!" The floor of the field cracked open and a decaying hand shot up and pulled the rest of its body out of the earth to lord over the field. Discord had no time to call back her monster's attack and with a cleave of its giant scepter the Zombie King destroyed the wooden bear.  
  
Evo: 2000, Discord: 1900  
  
"Done your turn?" Evo asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Hardly," she retorted. "I'll lay this card face down and then I will end my turn."  
  
"Fine." He drew his card. It wasn't a monster card either, but it was something just as valuable. "I activate the magic card Heavy Storm, to clear the field of your two face down cards."  
  
"A wasted effort. I'll just activate both of the cards. First I activate the trap card Ebony Duplicate, to create an Ebon token that becomes a copy of your Zombie King of Lancaster. Then I'll activate my other card Thrust from the Grave, which allows me to return my Shadow Spirit of Bear from the graveyard to my hand."  
  
"Hoping your duplicate will protect you for the turn? Now you're the one with the wasted effort. First I'll activate my Zombie King's special ability. By discarding a card from my hand I can special summon a Zombie monster from my deck, and I'll summon the Royal Keeper (1600/1700) in defense mode." The new Zombie crawled to life in hte smae fashion as the last mosnter and flanked the Zombie King. "Next I'll equip the Zombie King with the magic card Necronomicon - Book of the Dead, which not only increases his attack power by 500 but the attack power of every other Zombie on my side of the field by 200. Zombie King, attack her Ebony Token!"  
  
Evo: 2000, Discord: 1400.  
  
"Your move Discord."  
  
"A nice play old thief," she conceeded. "But not a great one." She drew her card. "I lay this card face down, then I summon the Shadow Spirit of Raven (1500/1700) in atatck mode."  
  
"You Raven doesn't look strong enough to challenge my Royal Keeper, let alone my Zombie King."  
  
"Looks can be decieving," she warned. "And my Raven doesn't need to challenge any of your monsters. It's special ability allows it to attack your Life Points directly when you have no Wind monsters on your field. Shadow Spirit of Raven attack!"  
  
Evo: 500, Discord: 1400.  
  
Evo drew his card from the top of the deck and looked at it. He then looked at Discord's field. She had left her weak Raven open to attack. He could attack it with his Zombie King, but if her face down card was a trpa then he'd be losing his strongest mosnter on the field. "I change my Zombie King to defense mode," he declared and his monster on the field changed its posture to match the change in modes it had just gone through. "And I attack your Raven with the Royal Keeper!"  
  
"I activate my trap card, Evil Barrier - Wicked Force! I may lose my Raven, but it destroys any monster that you have in defense mode, namely your Zombie King!" The barrier flashed to life just as the Royal Keeper attacked and bounced the attack right back at the Zombie King, destroying it instantly.  
  
Evo: 500, Discord: 1300.  
  
Evo had lost his monster just like he hadn't wanted, and just like Jaina had seen. She said that at the height of his power in the duel he would lose his strongest card. Now all he had on the field was his weak Royal Keeper, and since he knew she had the Shadow Spirit of Bear in her hand, he knew that she could wip him out with a single attack, and there we no cards in his hand he could use to stop her. He looked over his shoulder at Jaina. She closed her eyes and nodded. Looking back at the field he said, "Your move." The rest of the duel would be up to Jaina's vision, and it would start with Discord's draw. Any card but one that she drew now would mean his defeat.  
  
There was no hiding her emotions as Discord drew her next card. She began to laugh out loud. "You're through now. There's nothing you can do to stop me. You wanted Obelisk so much I'll let you have the honor of being destroyed by it, come forth God Soldier!" once more the powerful form of Obelisk appeared on the field, looming over everything. Evo looked up at the awesomness of the God mosnter. "God Soldier Obelisk, attack!" she shouted out.  
  
Obelisk didn't move.  
  
"What's wrong!" Discrod cried out. "Obelisk attack!" The light blue tint of Obelisk's aromor began to fade, the luster leaving the aror as it slowly faded to gray. As the armor became darker, it began to crack and tear away, falling to the ground. Lightning began to shoot out of the cracks in the armor, tearing the facotry to pieces. "No! it can't be! What's happening?"  
  
"Don't you get it Discord?" Evo shouted over the crashing sounds of discharging lightning and explosions.. "Obelisk isn't like any other card or mosnter you've ever seen. The power of the God cards comes from the very spirits of the monsters. Those spirits choose their controllers, not the otherway around. Obelisk doesn't find you fit to weild his power!"  
  
"But it was mine! I used it to defeat the girl!"  
  
"A means to an end Discord. Obelisk was never meant to be under under Mya's control for the upcoming battles, she was only its keeper. That's why she lost it. Just as it was not meant to be yours. I am the one who is going to control the power of the God Soldier. Royal Keeper attack!" The Royal Keeper rushed forward and struck Obelisk with its spear and causing the God Soldier to explode in a flurry of energy. Discord was struck in the chest by a huge discharge of it sending her flying backwards off the arena platform, skidding across the harsh concrete floor of the factory and into a wall. Evo lowered himself from his platform and approached Discord's, picking up Obelisk from amongst her other cards.  
  
"Do we bring the girl with us?" Jaina asked.  
  
"We'd better. There's nothing for her here. And I wouldn't want to leave her with Discord." Evo turned and headed towards the exit to the building. "I have what I came for. I think it's time we had a little reunion." 


	62. One Last Test

Fader stared at the young man sitting at the table. "Noa," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh you know me," the boy said with surprise. "I'm impressed."  
  
"I'm not," replied Fader stoically. He remained unmoving, near Serena who had bent down, trying to wake up Beezy. "Why hasn't the simulation ended? We beat the Big Five. The game should have ended, freeing us to leave."  
  
"You did beat the Big Five, but they weren't the only thing holding you here. Or did you forget the virus?"  
  
"The virus that infected and killed all those people," Serena added. "Was it you?"  
  
"Just like my grand-neice to think of me as a virus. No, I am not the virus, but I did program it."  
  
"Remove it from my program!" she demanded.  
  
"I will, on one condition. I want a chance to duel him," Noa said pointing at Fader, who didn't flinch. "I know that you aren't Yugi Moto, but I find it odd that your brainwaves share many similarities with his.  
  
"I'm not going to duel you," Fader said, unwavering. "Not until you release everyone trapped in this game. After their minds are freed then you and I can duel."  
  
"I'm afraid that isn't how this is going to work. I am making the rules. Everyone will remain where they are, dying or not and they will stay trapped here in this world until I choose to release them, and I promise you that I will not do that until you defeat me."  
  
Fader gritted his teeth. Noa wasn't going to give up his advantage. Fader had hoped that if he could release everyone else's minds that it wouldn't matter if he won or lost. "Looks like you have an opponent then." Fader walked up to the table and sat down.  
  
"One more thing," Noa continued. He snapped his fingers and in a split second a clear glass tube shot up out of the ground and surrounded Serena where she stood. "There's going to be an extra little penalty for this game. When I win I plan on taking over her body so that I can assume my rightful place as Kaiba corps president elect."  
  
"Let her go!" Fader said, jumping to his feet and rushing to the case, banging against it with his hands in a vain attempt to shatter it. "Now!"  
  
"I've already told you that you are not in a position to make demands," came the calm reply. "Now sit back down so that I can finish." Fader did and glared across the table at Noa. "The match will have a time limit on it. Over the course of the game that tube will fill with water. Virtual water of course, but I assure you that Serena will die all the same. Twenty- five minutes. That's about how long it should take for the tube to fill completely. After that all depends on her. How long do you think she can hold her breath for."  
  
"If she's dead then you can't take over her body."  
  
"On the contrary, at the exact moment her mind ceases to function I will replace her mind with my own and her body will not even notice that her mind is gone. So don't hope that you can hold out long enough to think of a way to break her free. Her only hope rests in you, and whether or not you can defeat me."  
  
"One problem Noa," Fader pointed out. "I have no deck."  
  
As if on cue, rows upon rows of virtual cards appeared in front of Fader, floating in the air and scrolling down. "You can make your deck out of these," Noa replied. "Just touch the card and it will be added to your deck."  
  
Fader hesitated for a second as his hand rested in front of one of the cards he was going to select. He looked over his shoulder at Serena, then back at the cards. He needed her heart to help him win. Determined he selected his cards. When he was finished the rows of cards disappeared and his deck appeared on the table to his left. "Let's dance." A small display counter appeared in front of each duelist set to that standard amount of Life Points as well as a small clock.  
  
Fader: 4000, Noa: 4000, Time Remaining: 25:00  
  
"You may may make the first move," Noa said.  
  
Fader drew his cards and one more for the start of his turn. It felt wierd to play at a tabletop, Fader was used to standind across from his opponents and using Duel Disks. He placed his cards on the white tabletop as he played them. "I'll lay this monster face down, and these two cards with it. Your move Noa."  
  
"Thank you," Noa said politely as he drew his card. "I'll set two cards of my own face down, and then summon Aegir, Ruler of Waves (1800/400)." When he played the card onto the table, a small figure of Aegir appeared on the table, over the card that it represented. "Aegir attack his monster!"  
  
"Sorry Noa, but you just attacked the Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) so you take 100 points of damage." As Fader flipped over his monster, the small image of his Magician appeared just as Noa's had and skillfully deflected Noa's monster's attack. Noa's Life Points however, didn't change.  
  
"Thanks to my monster's ability I take no damge from it being in battle."  
  
"That's not all I'm going to do though," Fader said, unphased by Nao's monster's ability. "I'll use the oppotunity to activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes to let me gain 500 Life Points each time I draw a card."  
  
"Whatever," Noa dismissed with a wave of his hand, and he leaned back in the chair. "Make your move."  
  
"Alright. I'll start by drawing my card and gaining 500 Life Points."  
  
Fader: 4500, Noa: 4000, Time Remaining: 23:56  
  
"Next I'll play the Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode. Now I'll activate the magic card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards and add a counter to each of my magician's. Now any time you or I play a magic card, I add a magic counter to my magicians, when they get three, well let's just say it won't be pleasant for you. But for now I'll just attack, first with the Dark Mage and then the white will attack your Life Points directly.  
  
Fader: 5000, Noa: 2300, Time Remaining: 21:22  
  
"Alright, I'll make my move now. I'll place one monster in defense mode and then end my turn."  
  
Fader looked at the counter and to Serena, who was looking at him with focused eyes. He could see in her eyes that she had faith in his abilities and his determination. There was nothing he wanted to do other than make sure that he didn't let her down."I'll play no cards and just attack your face down monster with Skilled Dark Magician."  
  
"You attacked Freya, Maiden of Dusk (200/1900). No Life Points lost, and no monster destroyed either I'm afraid."  
  
Fader tried not to let it get to him, and glanced at the clock. Noa wasn't worrying about time, all Noa had to do was stall and fend off Fader's attacks and when the time ran out he would win his freedom from his virtual prison, in Serena's body. "I'll activate Card Destruction!" he announced. "I'll discard the four cards from my hand and draw four new ones, increasing my Life Points by 500 and adding a counter to each of my monsters. I end my turn Noa."  
  
Fader: 6000, Noa: 2300, Time Remaining: 19:36  
  
"I'll and my turn without doing anything," Noa answered.  
  
"You won't be able to stall your way out of this Noa," Fader told him. "I'll draw my next card, increasing my Life Points even more and then I'll activate the magic card Change of Heart to take over your monster until the end of the turn. Not only that but now that there are three counters on both of my Skilled Mages I'll sacrifice them both to special summon from my deck the Buster Blader (2600/2300) and Dark Magician (2500/2100). Then I'll attack with all three monster to eliminate the rest of your Life Points."  
  
"I'm afraid not, I'll activate my face down card, Trojan Horse!"  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"It allows me to search my deck for up to three monsters and place them underneath this card, then whenever you attack I can special summon the monsters to my field in either attack or defense mode. And since you're attacking with three mosnters I can special summon all three of the monster's I just summoned to the field. I summon Thor, Warrior of Thunder (2000/1000), Gaea, Breath of Earth (1500/1500) and Njord, Spirit of Wind (1200/1300) to the field to block the attacks of your Buster Blader and Dark Magician and I'll block the attack of my own Freya with Njord, dealing you 1100 points of damage. you destroy two of my monsters but I still end your turn with two remaining as my other monster returns to my control at the end of your turn."  
  
Fader: 5400, Noa: 2300, Time Remaining: 16:05  
  
"Take your turn Noa." Fader looked at the clock, and at the rising water in Serena's tank with anxiousness. The water level had risen to just below her waist and was continuing to rise higher and higher as the seconds ticked by.  
  
"I'll start by activating the magic card Heavy Storm to destroy your Solemn Wishes, and your face down card."  
  
"You destroyed my Mirror Force, but you're destroying your own face down card as well."  
  
"Not at all," corrected Noa, "I'll activate my trap card in response to my Heavy Storm. I activate the trap card Gungnir, Odin's Lance. When this card is activated you are forced to search your deck and put into the graveyard a number of monsters equal to the number of my standby phases that this card was face down."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Right." Fader looked through his deck and selected three monsters without showing them to Noa and tossed them face down into his graveyard. Noa then continued. "I'll now throw a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Fader drew his card. He looked at it and at the score, and at the time as it slipped away from him. He had a move that would potentially end the duel right now, but without knowing what Noa's face down card was he didn't want to risk it. He needed a little more insurance. "I'll lay this card face down he said, setting a hidden card below his Buster Blader. Then I'll attack your two remaining monsters on the field with my Dark Magician and Buster Blader!"  
  
Noa merely closed his eyes and nodded his head as he took both of his monsters and placed them in the graveyard. He didn't show any emotion in his face or gestures, it was like he had ceased being the boy whose mind he possessed and had fully become a machine. No heart, no soul, no humanity left. "Are you finished?" he asked. Fader nodded. "I have no move to make other than setting this monster in defense mode, and ending my turn."  
  
Fader drew his card. The duel was too one sided. Noa was barely offering a struggle, constantly just throwing up defense after defense. Fader knew that Noa was hoping to run out the clock, but he had to realize that as soon as Fader's monsters attacked the match would be over. And there was still just under ten minutes remaining. I'll attack with the Dark Magician," Fader declared and his robed monster fired a powerful wave of energy from its staff.  
  
"You destroyed my Freyr, Peace of the Sun (1300/2000)."  
  
"I'll also attack with my Buster Blader to strike your Life Points directly!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Song of Sirens!"  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"It changes the modes of all monster you have on the field to defense mode and forces them to stay that way until your next turn. Not only that but it drains their defensive power by 500 points, making them easier to defeat."  
  
"A good idea Noa, but what happens when those monsters aren't on hte field next turn for you to attack?"  
  
"I don't understand," Noa said.  
  
"Watch, as I combine the powers of the Dark Magician and Buster Blader together to form the Dark Paladin, using the magic card Polymerization!" On the field the two monsters on Fader's field disappeared and in a few seconds the distortion wave disappeared revealing the Dark Paladin, its massive sword at the ready. "You may have weakened the Dark Magician and Buster Blader seperately but now they're a whole new monster, one that is unaffected by your Siren's song. My turn is over.."  
  
"You are very skilled, you seem to have the same heart as Yugi Moto as well as his brainwaves."  
  
"Just get on with it," Fader barked. "You're wasting time. unless you think the only way you can win is to stall until time runs out?"  
  
"I don't need to stall. I can end this match right now."  
  
"Then just try it."  
  
"i'll do more than try. You've been playing into my hands for this entire match, and now the fruits of my labur are about to come to fruition. I place out of play from my graveyard Gaea, Njord, Freya, Thor, Aegir and Freyr to summon the most powerful monster my deck can create, Odin on the Throne of Midgard (4100/2600). It has enough power to eliminate every monster that you could hope to send against it."  
  
"If you think you're mosnter is so strong then why not attack and finish me off?"  
  
"I'm no fool Fader. I can already see that your Dark Paladin has gained attack strength. I know that it gets powered by the number of dragons in either of our graveyards. When I uses Gungnir you must have discarded three dragons in order to power up your paladin. if I attack now, both of our monster will be destroyed." Noa paused. "No I think I'll just play one card face down and wait, and let you make what ever move that you think will save you."  
  
Fader focused and drew his card. He had what he needed to end this match but it was going to cost him a great deal. "I don't plan on losing this match Noa. I will win. I promise you that."  
  
"Now you're the one stalling, and I don't really think your dear friend has the time."  
  
Fader looked at hte water level which was now just above Serena's next line. Only a few minutes were left for Fader to pull off this last move. "I'm only going to need a few more seconds. I summon the Cyber-Stien (750/500) in attack mode! And I'll activate it's special ability to pay 5000 Life Points and special summon any Fusion monster to the field. And I'll use it's ability to summon hte Powerfully dominating Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!" the Blue eyes Ultimate appeared with a roar that echoed through the small white room, not representing its small stature on the table at all. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Neutron Blast!" The Blue Eyes Did not move. "What happened?" Fader asked, confused.  
  
Noa held up his single trap card he had set at the end of his turn. "I activated this. The Temporal Stasis trap card. Until the end of your next turn one of your monster can attack change position or use any special abilities. And you've left a very weak mosnter all out in the open for me to attack, and only a single card left in your hand."  
  
"My turn isn't over yet Noa. I still have this card," Fader replied, holding out a magic card. "I play the magic card, Last Hope. I can offer a monster on my field as a tribute to draw a number of cards equal to that monsters level. In return for this I skip my draw phase for the rest of the duel, and I offer my Cyber Stein to draw three cards." It all came down to this. There was one final plan that Fader had. His monsters were trapped in temporal flux and unable to do anything, at the mercy of Noa's Odin. he closed he eyes as his hand rested on his deck. Memories flodded to his mind of monents like this, where time stood still, waiting on the next draw. They weren't his memores but he could feel them as though they were yesterday. He drew his three cards. "I'll lay these two cards face down, Noa, and then end my turn."  
  
Fader: 400, Evo: 2300, Time Remaining: 4:49  
  
"You've offered a valiant struggle, this was easily one of my more difficult engagements. But i'm afraid this match is all over. I activate Mosnter Reborn to bring back from hte graveyard your Buster Blader. Then I'll offer it as a tribute to activate Odin's special ability and increase its attack power by 2600 points to an indomitable 5800. Now Odin can attack the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"Not going to happen Noa!" Fader declared. "I activate the trap card Blood Embrace. It stops your attack but also has another bonus. I can discard any number of cards off the top of my deck to decrease the attack power of your monster by 100 points for every card I discard, and since I won't be drawing anymore card for the rest of the duel i can discard all of them, all 29, to decrease your monster's attack power by 2900 points, to a sparse 3900, not enough to destory either of my monsters. Not only that but at the end of your turn the bonus granted to odin by sacrificing my own Buster Blader dissappears and Odin's attack will fall even lower to only 1200."  
  
"I'll just lay this card face down then. Your struggles are futile. You can't beat me. None of your mosnters can attack until the end of your turn and you can't draw any more monsters to take their place. And I can continue to summon and tribute my monsters to increase Odin's attack again and again."  
  
"You're overlooking one problem Noa. Your Temporal Flux doesn't affect mosnters that enter play after it's been activated. I may not have any monsters to draw, but I don't need them. I activate the face down cards I set last turn, De-Fusion! You were right, I did discard three dragons to my graveyard to power up my Dark Paladin, and all three of them were Blue Eyes White Dragons, which allows my De-Fusion card to split the specially summoned Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon into the three still powerful composite monsters. Not only that but I'll activate the other card I had face down, Fork Spell to copy my De-Fusion and allow me to use it a second time this turn to split my Dark Paladin back into the Dark Magician and Buster Blader. Now I have five monsters on the field that are all unaffected by your Temporal Flux trap card."  
  
"You forgot about my final face down card. I activate Shackles of Vulcan reducing the attack power off all your monsters by 1000 and preventing them from attacking as long as this card remains in play."  
  
"Sorry to dissappoint you once again Noa, but I never said that I would be attacking with those monsters. I have one final card in my hand and I'm going to use it now! I summon One to Stand Alone (4000/2000) by offering my three Blue Eyes White Dragon, Buster Blader and Dark Magician. One to Stand Alone attack Odin with Apocalyse attack!" Fader's monster dashed across the table and tore the weakened Odin in two with a swoop of its great broadsword. Noa's Life Points dropped to nothing, and the water in the tank stopped filling.  
  
Fader: 400, Noa: 0, Time Remaining: 0:57  
  
As Fader and Noa stood up, the table and chairs dissappeared and so did the tube that had contianed Serena for the duration of the match, water and all. "You've defeated me completely. The simulation is over I will return you to your bodies now."There was a huge surge of white light that overwhelmed Fader as he looked at Noa.  
  
When the light cleared he found himself staring up from a sitting position, as the DMO interface unit pulled away from him. Straing down at him was Evo, and Jaina was helping Serena out of her own unit as Kaiba Corp's medical teams took Beezy and Vega away.  
  
"You and I need to talk," Evo said as he hoisted Fader up and out of the chair. "About The End." 


	63. Awakenings

Fader got up out of the chair without a word to Evo and walked over to Jaina. He took Serena's arm and put it around his shoulder and hoisted her up into his arms. He made his way with her out of the laboratory to follow Beezy and Vega to the Kaiba Corp medical facilities.  
  
Evo called after him as he walked. "We both have questions Fader. The problem is we each have the answers that the other one needs."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you right now," Fader shouted back. Fader pushed the door open to hallway with his back and glanced down at Serena. She was stirring in his arms which was a good sign. it felt odd to hold her physically in his arms the way he was doing now, his only contact with her since he woke up from his coma had been digital. He heard footsteps behind him, following him.  
  
"The game has changed Fader," he heard Evo saying to him. "But then again, you'd know that if you hadn't been asleep for the past month." At that comment Fader paused briefly. "I'm not your enemy anymore Fader."  
  
Fader continued walking towards the sickbay, and Evo was silent for the last few minutes of the trip. Finally Fader pushed through the double doors and stepped with Serena into the sterile, white room. He ignored the orderlies that approached him and went straight for a table at the side of the room and placed Serena down on to it. At the tables beside her rested the unconscious forms of Beezy and Vega. It was only then that he turned back to address Evo who was flanked by Jaina.  
  
"We are on the same side," he said. With a gesture the Millennium Ring shimmered into view, hanging around his neck. Evo pointed at the Millennium Puzzle that Fader was wearing. "Whether you want to believe it or not."  
  
"Evo, get out of here."  
  
"This is beyond any grudge that you could hold over me. This is about saving people."  
  
"People like you?"  
  
"Yes people like me, and people like her," Evo pointed at Serena, who was being attended by several orderlies. Her eyes still weren't open, but she was breathing normally. "If you don't get past your petty vengeance, a little glitch in a computer program will be the least thing on people's minds."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about The End my boy, the catastrophic events of seventy five years ago are starting to repeat themselves, and it's up to you, me, Jaina, Serena and a few others to stop it."  
  
Fader looked down at Serena, then back at Evo. "The Millennium Rod...." he said, with his voice trailing off. Jaina produced it from behind her back, and placed it into Serena's arms where she lay. It was then that Fader saw the Millennium Necklace hanging around Jaina's collar. "That's why you took such a vested interest in me in Battle City, isn't it? It was because you saw that I was going to assemble the Puzzle." Evo nodded. "And Serena? Did you see that she was intended for the Rod too?"  
  
"Not just that," Jaina explained. "I saw the entire outcome of the tournament. I saw the two of you together in my visions. We knew that you two would come together and unite."  
  
"So you used her to push me forward and pull me in to all of this?"  
  
Evo corrected him, "We didn't pull you anywhere. We saw what was already set to transpire."  
  
Fader stood stoic for a second, contemplating what to do."I want to know," he finally said. "Everything. Everything that I missed while I was in my coma." So Evo did. Told him about the attack on Fader's unconscious form, about Evo's intervention and subsequent rescue of the helpless Fader. About the trip to Egypt to meet with the Ishtar twins and get the Millennium Rod for Serena. And about Sin. "And he looks like me?" Fader asked after Evo had finished most of the story.  
  
"It was almost impossible to tell the difference. Almost. It was Serena who knew. Just by looking at Sin she knew."  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"Sin attacked Edam and killed him. He was intent on taking Serena with him, but took only Edam's body while we were incapacitated. For what reason we do not know. Nor car Jaina deduce through the powers of her necklace. Whoever this Sin is, he is capable of masking himself from the powers of any of the Millennium items. And he seems to not be alone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jaina and I returned to Industrial Illusions to try and find clues as to the nature of Sin and his power. Instead we found out about the God cards."  
  
"Osiris..." Fader whispered, trailing off.  
  
"You know of them?" asked Jaina.  
  
"Just the one. The Saint God Dragon Osiris. A fearsome beast, practically invincible." Fader paused as he reflected back on his duel with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. How he had stared into the cold eyes of the gargantuan dragon and how a feeling of awe had just overwhelmed him as Osiris' final attack had completely enveloped him.  
  
"Well the other two are the Winged Dragon of Ra, and this," Evo held up a blue card in his hand. If Fader hadn't looked closer at it, he would have mistaken it for a normal ritual monster. "God Soldier Obelisk. It was in America, being kept by her." Evo pointed past Fader and it was just then that he realized that it was not just Beezy, Vega and Serena that were in the Kaiba Corp infirmary.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Mya Wheeler. Granddaughter of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. She's also the current Underground Duel League champion."  
  
Fader walked over to the girl's bed. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She was attacked by a woman named Discord. We know that she's affiliated with Sin. And we also know that information on the God cards was recently stolen. It doesn't take a genius to realize what it means."  
  
"Sin, and whoever he works with are after the God cards," called Serena from her bed. Fader wheeled around and rushed to her side as she propped herself up with her arms. "I'm okay," she reassured Fader. "Thank you." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and was going to stand up, but paused, holding her head, her other hand clutching to the Millennium Rod. "I'm just a little woozy."  
  
"That's all we know right now," concluded Evo. "Jaina had a vision about your awakening on our return trip from America and about the current crisis at Kaiba Corp, so we arrived here. Too late it appears however. Now Fader," Evo said with a heavy voice. "We have filled you in on the details of our adventures, but there are still questions that we must ask of you. You were in a coma for one month exactly to the day. From what I understand you burst into Kaiba Corpwith no warning and demanded to be plugged in to the DMO universe where as I can see you saved the day and played hero once more."  
  
"That's not all you did." The group turned it's attention to the source of the voice. A spikey hair young man, resting on the bed beside Vega, her hand in his own. He didn't even look up when he spoke, his gaze still intent on her face. "You knew about that 'Big Five' or whoever the hell they were. And you got that crazy golden aura when you destroyed the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon."  
  
"Dennis?" Fader asked. Seeing the former Baby Dragon for the first time in his human form.  
  
Dennis got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Fader. "I'm sorry to get upset. If you hadn't shown up I doubt either Vega or I would ever have gotten out of that game alive. I'm sorry for the way I talked to you in the DMO world.  
  
"You had every right to," replied Fader. "There's no reason to apologize." Fader looked at Dennis' face and stature for a moment. You. You're Dennis Devlin right?"  
  
"You keep up with Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Not really. It's just...you look a lot like Duke. You even have the stupid die hanging from the earring."  
  
"Gentleman," interrupted Evo. "Forgive me. But My question to Fader still stands; what happened to you after the puzzle was assembled?"  
  
Fader took a deep breath. He could feel every set of eyes in the medical bay staring at him. "I met the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"The Pharoh," Evo and Jaina said together.  
  
"He called himself, Yami. He told me that he had been the one talking in my head, coaching me through some of the more difficult moments of Battle City. We were at the location of the final battle of The End but he lost his memory though. He couldn't remember any details about the event, or who it was against. but he knew that the battle was a tie. That it ended without a resolution and now, seventy-five years later things are coming together as they did then."  
  
"What happened next?" Evo asked, speaking for everyone who was clinging to Fader's words.  
  
"He challenged me to a duel. A...shadow game. He wanted to test my abilities and to give me a taste of what I was in store for. We dueled. He summoned the Saint God Dragon Osiris and I lost. He exacted a penalty game. My coma."  
  
"Why a coma? Most times the penalty for a shadow game is banishment of the mind forever, not a month."  
  
"He didn't want me dead. It was only a test. From what I get from the memories that I share with him, whoever owns the Millennium uzzle becomes bonded to the Spirit, to Yami. But the bonding process takes months, and there are lapses in memory and conciousness as the spirit takes over from time to time. By placing me into a coma, the Spirit was able to integrate faster with me, without having to worry about the memory blackouts. We're still not completely bonded yet. i can't communicate with him, but I can feel him with me, and feel his memories as if they were my own."  
  
The door to the infirmary opened at that moment, drawing the attention all those who were awake. Standing in the entryway were Shadi and Adora, each holding their Millennium items. "The time has finally come," Shadi said. "Forces are shifting and gathering." he looked at Evo. "The first victory was theirs, but with the aquisition of Obelisk, we have struck back." He looked at Fader. "The Pharaoh has rereturned and we are finally ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" Fader asked.  
  
"To meet the last of seven. The holder of the Millennium Eye." 


	64. Temple in the Mountains

Serena walked down the aisle of the aircraft as it flew across the ocean. She moved to where Fader was seated and plopped down beside him, leaning against him as he stared out the window. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
He turned from looking out the window across the vast expanse of water. "I'm fine."  
  
"I know when you're lying."  
  
"I'll have to practice a bit more then," he replied with a fake smile.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't feel right. About leaving Beezy and Vega in the state they were in, or about leaving Dennis there to watch over them." He paused and looked back out the window. "We're heading out across the ocean to who knows where to meet up with some person who holds some Millennium item. I had no idea that I'd be getting into anything like this when I found that single piece of the Puzzle and those five cards in that run down store five months ago."  
  
"Neither of us expected to be where we are. But we have to roll with what life throws at us. Stick things through and believe that it will all work out in the end." She folded over the Millennium Rod in her hands, running her hand gently down the shaft of it. It felt warm to her, like she was still bathed in the golden glow that had hadn't left since she had first touched it in Egypt. "Would you change anything if you had the chance?"  
  
He turned back once again and looked Serena in the eyes. he then took his hand and rested it on her cheek. "Never. I know that I'm going to be able to get through anything, as long as you're right by my side." He clasped her hand in his. They moved in closer to each other and kissed deeply.  
  
"How sweet."  
  
Fader and Serena broke the kiss and looked up from to see Evo looming over the back of their chairs. "What do you want Evo?"  
  
He pointed out the window. "We're coming up on the temple." They all looked out the window. Evo was right, they were over land now, passing quickly over the lush green landscape. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes." Evo turned to walk away back toward his own seat in the rear compartment with Jaina. He paused at the doorway and called back over his shoulder. "You should have enough time. If you know what I mean?"  
  
"Thank you Evo," barked Fader quickly. The door shut and Evo was gone. "We should get ready to land." Fader got up and reached into the overhead compartment to pull down his bag. As he reached into it Serena got up and came up behind him. She placed her hand son his shoulder. "I guess that means that you want to play with your cards instead me?" she asked him with a pout.  
  
He spun and wrapped his arms around her hips and lifted her up. "You know better than that."  
  
"I do, but I can't make things too easy on you."  
  
* * *  
  
There was an imposing staircase looming in front of where the Kaiba Corp hyper-jet had landed. They had landed high in the Tibetan mountain range, led by Shadi's directions to the hidden location of the last Millennium item holder. The six of them walked forward as a group, trudging of the stairs with heavy hearts. Shadi led the way. Right behind him Fader and Serena walked together, holding hands. Evo, Jaina and Adora brought up the rear.  
  
It took them twenty minutes to reach the summit, and when they did the group was in awe once again. Standing in front of them was a large decaying building made of stone. Cracks were evident in the foundation. Had they not been high up in the middle of the mountains Fader almost would have expected to see vines crawling up the walls. There was a huge doorway at the front of the temple and a massive stone doorway blocking the door.  
  
"Any ideas how we're supposed to get in?" Fader asked.  
  
Shadi didn't even turn away from the entrance as he answered. "The temple is sealed with ancient magics. It will only open for those that bear the Millennium Items." Shadi stepped forward and placed his hand on the door. With no effort as all the giant door gave way and separated, leading into the dark chamber. Shadi stepped forward without pausing, or waiting for the others.  
  
"Let's go then already," said Evo, stepping past Fader and Serena. Jaina was right behind him.  
  
Adora stepped up to the door and turned back at the couple. "There is no time to wait." She stepped inside.  
  
"We don't want to be left out do we?" Serena asked as she followed the others inside. Fader took another brief moment to look around at the surrounds of the mountain region before entering the temple as well.  
  
When he entered there was a short period as his eyes adjusted to the change in light where everything was dark. as his vison cleared he saw the looming expanse that was the inside of the temple. Glyphs and symbols littered the walls. Fader could feel a strange energy emanating from the room, a weird power that he never felt before. It made him feel almost...safe. Serena and the others had collected in the rom and were examining the surroundings just as he was.  
  
All of them but Shadi. He stood on the far end of the chamber just in front of another small staircase leading up to another door. The other door was made of stone as well but it was much smaller than the door that had blocked the entrance. Fader walked across the room to Shadi and look up at the door with the dark Egyptian. "What's through there?" he asked.  
  
"The seventh."  
  
"So what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I cannot open it." Shadi pointed and indicated an unmistakable symbol on the doorway. It was the Millennium Puzzle. "Only you can."  
  
Fader cautiously made his way up the steps and examined the door. There was nothing special about it. It looked like every other wall in the decaying building. Chipped, tan stone save for that single symbol of the Millennium Puzzle. There didn't appear to be any handle to pull or button to press to open it, it was a simple flat stone surface outlined as a door. He slowly brought his hand out to touch the symbol. As soon as his fingers came in contact with it, it began to glow with a bright gold aura, and then the door was gone. It hadn't opened. It was just gone.  
  
Serena had moved up a few steps, keeping her distance just a little as Fader examined the door. She held up her arms to block the light as it emanated from the rune. When she brought her arm back down she saw the entryway was now opened, leading into blackness. She didn't even have enough time to speak before Fader stepped through the entryway into nothingness. She dashed up the last few steps to follow him through but was blocked. As soon as Fader had entered the stone doorway had reappeared, as if it had never left.  
  
Fader was gone. 


	65. Seeing Beyond

There was nothing in the room. It wasn't dark, or empty. There was just nothing. A black empty void. Fader found himself standing on nothing, just a black abyss. There was nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to smell, touch or taste. Nothing.  
  
"Be cautious, Fader." To Fader's side the image of Yami appeared. He was as he appeared on the plane of Fader's mind, the same unwavering visage weighed down by thousands of years of pain, his hair spiky red and black, streaked with gold. Once again he was dressed as Fader was, and the Millennium Puzzle still hung from his neck. His arms were folded across his chest as he stood just beside Fader. "We must be prepared for anything."  
  
Fader simply nodded and turned back facing forward. His eyes darted around, looking for anything in the blackness, and still there was no sign of anything at all. But Fader could feel it. There was something....someone there, somewhere. "I know you're there," he called out. "I can feel you. Show yourself."  
  
"There is time for everything, if you have the patience for it," came a whispered reply.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that."  
  
And whoever they were, they were right. "You're the bearer of the last Millennium Item."  
  
"I am. Do you know why you have come?"  
  
Fader thought for a second, and replied in the most obvious way he could think of. "I came for answers."  
  
"A noble ambition."  
  
"Show yourself to me," Fader demanded.  
  
"Is seeing your opponent that important to you?" asked the voice.  
  
"I didn't realize we were enemies."  
  
"Not enemies," corrected the voice. "Opponents."  
  
"What's the difference?" he asked. Fader looked at Yami who seemed to be staring at a point about twenty feet away. Fader tried to look at the same point, but couldn't see anything. He whispered to the spirit, "What is it Yami?" Yami just shook his head.  
  
"The difference is that an ally can be an opponent, but never an enemy." There was a pause as the words sunk into to Fader's brain and he tried to comprehend what was being said. "I can tell that this is confusing you. You cannot see yet, but you will soon. Prepare yourself to duel."  
  
"Duel? But I don't even know where you are. I can't see your cards."  
  
"A disadvantage to say the least. But we are always faced with burdens that we must overcome. A warrior's resolve is shaped by the way they handle the adversity that confronts them."  
  
There was another long pause. "There is another question on your lips. My name is Caecius. Prepare to duel."  
  
Without anything else he could think of to say, Fader shuffled his deck, locked his duel disk into position and drew his opening hand.  
  
Fader: 4000, Caecius: 4000. "You may go first," Caecius spoke up.  
  
Fader drew an extra card and pondered the single question out of a hundred he thought was the most important. How do you fight something you can't see? "We have to be careful, Fader. Caecius isn't going to be the same level as your other adversaries," Yami's voice rang through his head. He selected one card from his hand and placed it onto the Duel Disk. "I'll play this card in defense mode he called out." Better to play it defensively for now, and wait for Caecius to make the first aggressive move. "Your turn Caecius."  
  
"It's a good plan Fader," Caecius called out from nowhere. "To play it safe. You'd like me to make it easy on you and attack your Angel of the Balancing Scales (800/900) wouldn't you?"  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"You underestimate me, and unwise decision in any situation. Even more dangerous . I play the magic card Nobleman of Crossout. This card will remove one face down monster on the field from play. Not only eliminating your defense but preventing you from activating the powers of your Angel. Now I'll summon a monster to the field, and end my turn."  
  
"He didn't attack," Fader though to himself.  
  
"No," Yami replied. "If he did, then you would know the attack power of his monster. This way he keeps you guessing."  
  
"How did he know about my Angel?"  
  
"His Millennium Item. He wields the power of the Millennium Eye. It allows him the power to see into your mind and...." Yami's voice faded out, past even the sound of a whisper.  
  
"What happened?" Fader asked. He felt something missing and looked down. "My Puzzle! What happened to it?"  
  
"It's been removed. It's only purpose was to grant you access to the room. The rest is up to you. Yami is wise and knows about my abilities. His knowledge of the powers of my item would give you an advantage that I'm not willing for you to have just yet.""  
  
"Very fair," bit back Fader with a sarcastic voice. "No sense in having things even."  
  
"Make your next move," was the only reply Caecius had.  
  
"I will. I'll lay this card face down. And then summon a monster of my own to the field in attack mode. Come forth, Aires, the Ram (1600/1800)! Attack his unseen monster with Ram's Horn Blast!" The Ram lowered it's head and charged forward into the darkness, headlong into the unknown. It hadn't moved very far before it was destroyed and Fader's Life Points fell.  
  
Fader: 3600, Caecius; 4000  
  
"A headstrong move. You cost yourself a great deal of life points, and your newly summoned monster."  
  
"That's not all I did though. Aires special ability causing any monster that it attacks to be bounced back to the owner's hand. If I can't see it, I'll just have to settle for removing it from the field. Your turn Caecius."  
  
"You already know that your field is clear of monsters, so you left a single face down card to protect yourself. An interesting strategy. You would use your Mirror Force card to destroy my monster when I summon it back to the field."  
  
Again Fader was caught unaware. "What?"  
  
"I can see very card that you plan on playing. Every strategy that forms in your mind, even as you just devise it. I know that your Mirror Force will not save you. Nor will your Taurus, the Bull (1800/700), Magical Hats, Change of Heart, Cost Down or Ceruvean Phoenix (2200/2400). I will set one monster down on my field and then set two more cards with it, and end my turn."  
  
Fader was awe struck. Caecius had just named off every card in Fader's hand. Yami had said that Caecius could see into his mind, but it couldn't be. It had to be a trick. under the blanket of the black void Caecius must be using some other means of seeing his hand.  
  
"You're thinking now about how I could possibly know what you have in your hand. You're accusing me of cheating or something else that you already know to be untrue. Make your move Fader."  
  
Fader had to focus. He drew his card. Before he even had time to register what he had drawn Caecius called out it's name, Multiply. Fader couldn't let this get to him. It was a disadvantage, but one that he could overcome. Just because this person could see into his hand didn't mean that he could stop everything Fader had planned. "I play the magic card, Change of Heart to take control of your monster!" he called out.  
  
"No, you don't. I activate my trap card, Imperial Order, which negates the effects of your magic card and any others that you might play as long as this card remains on the field."  
  
Fader gritted his teeth. That single card had ruined his idea. he had planned on using Caecius' own monster in combination with his Cost Down card to summon his Phoenix. Then I'll just have to settle for summoning my Taurus, the Bull and attacking your face down monster." Taurus appeared in play and blasted straight ahead on the field bust its blast was cut short as it appeared to be blocked. Neither player's Life Points changed.  
  
"Do not get too excited, my monster remains. Hand of God's (0/2000) defense power was higher than your monster's attack."  
  
"Then why didn't I take damage?"  
  
"That's Hand of God's special ability. When it gets attacked while in defense mode I can negate the battle damage done to my opponent to draw an extra card from the top of my deck. Plus it allows me to keep my monster's defensive power hidden from you. And now if your turn is over then I'll make my move."  
  
Fader nodded, knowing that somehow Caecius would see. "First. I'll discard my Imperial Order from the field. Then I'll re-summon the monster that you sent back to my hand with Aires, Sight of God (2000/0). But before I attack I have one more card to play, the Nobleman of Extermination which will eliminate the Mirror Force and remove it from the game, just as I did your Angel of the Balancing Scales. Now that the way is clear I can attack Taurus with my monster and eliminate it. Unfortunately for my monster to attack I must discard a card from my hand, but that's a small price to pay to destroy your only monster." Fader didn't even see the attack happen, one second Taurus was standing in front of him, and the next, it exploded in a shattering display and Fader's Life Points fell.  
  
Fader: 3400, Caecius: 4000.  
  
Fader drew his card. "Pot of Greed," he announced, slapping it into his duel disk. "I draw two new cards." He drew the extra cards, already knowing that Caecius knew what they were. "I activate my other magic card, Cost Down by discarding Ceruvean Phoenix from my hand, so I can summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)! then I'll equip her with the Axe of Despair to raise her attack by 1000 points. And I'll attack your Sight of God!"  
  
"I don't think so. I will activate my face down card, Stasis Shell, which prevents all monsters from attacking the turn that the turn that they are normal summoned., your Dark Magician Girl is frozen in time."  
  
"I end my turn then."  
  
"And I'll draw my next card. I'll summon another monster that you cannot see in defense mode. Since my monsters can't hope your match your magician for attack, I'll switch Sight end my turn."  
  
It was just then that Fader was struck with an idea. Something that was so obvious he hadn't even seen it until now. "Caecius, there's a flaw in your plan."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"If you are using the powers of your Millennium Eye to see into my hand and strategy it relies on me seeing the cards for you to. But if I don't know what the cards are then you can't tell either."  
  
"But how will you know whether or not they are a monster, magic or trap?"  
  
"By trusting in my cards, and myself." Fader shut his eyes and focused. He didn't have the Millennium Puzzle but he could still feel it and could draw off its power. He knew his deck would help him so he drew, and without looking set the card face down. "Now that my Dark Magician girl is free of the effects of your Stasis Shell it can attack, and my target will be your new face down card!" The Dark Magician Girl shot forward, twisting the Axe of Despair in her hand and slicing through the darkness.  
  
"You destroyed my Skelengel (900/600), which allows me to draw yet another card into my hand."  
  
"My turn is over then."  
  
"And so is this game. You are about to lose."  
  
"I doubt that. In fact I think it's time to shed a little light on this duel, with my face down card, Light of Intervention.!" Fader's trap card flipped up into play, washing over the field. The entire black void was filled from ceiling to floor in light, finally revealing not only the features of the room but the cards on Caecius' field. Not only that but now finally Fader saw his opponent's face; the face of an old man sitting on the ground cross legged. And he would have looked into Caecius' eyes but...  
  
"You're blind!" Fader exclaimed.  
  
"I may not have sight, but I am not so blind to the world around me. But my condition does not matter. The Millennium Eye grants me the only sight that I need. And now that you can see the field you will see the horror that is now in store for you." Caecius drew his card. Now, with the Sight of God and Hand of God on the field I can special summon the Breath of God (2000/2000). And watch as I sacrifice these three monsters to summon the Saint God Dragon Osiris (X000/X000)!"  
  
The room began to shake as Caecius' three monsters disappeared from the field. The roof of the temple chamber tore away. Fader looked up into the sky as it turned pitch black. Lightning bolts began crashing down into the chamber, some only a short distance from Fader. As he watched, Osiris' massive head pushed through the dark swirling mass of clouds.  
  
"With four cards in my hand Osiris has an attack power of 4000 points. Osiris crush his Dark Magician Girl with your Thunder Force!" And with that the great Dragon roared and the girl was gone.  
  
Fader: 2400, Caecius: 4000.  
  
"Still so happy to be able to see?" 


	66. Drawing Last Breath

Fader stood and stared in awe at the great form of the Saint God Dragon Osiris as its long, flowing, crimson body encircled the sky and the dueling field. He had only seen the monster once before, in his shadow game against Yami and he had not managed to defeat the awesome beast. Yami had used the God's power to completely crush every ounce of opposition that Fader could muster and left Fader in a coma for a month. Now he was facing into those same cold amber eyes once again and he could almost feel Osiris's breath on his face.  
  
"Make your move Puzzle holder," Caecius called out in an ironic way. Fader did not have the puzzle at that moment. It had been stripped away in veil of darkness so that Fader could not receive Yami's council.  
  
Fader breathed deeply. Not only did he have to contend with the awesome powers of the God card, but Caecius' Millennium Eye was peering into Fader's mind and allowing him to see every card that Fader drew, every strategy that formed in his mind, everything. That eye would prove to be more of a problem than the Saint God Dragon itself. As long as Caecius knew what was coming then there'd be no hope of Fader winning the duel.  
  
"Concentrate," came a voice in Fader's mind. It was the voice of Yami. "I have to talk quickly. It is difficult to communicate with you right now. The Eye is not as powerful as you think. It can be blocked, by your own internal power." And Yami's voice faded. Fader closed his eyes and thought about what Yami had just said. His own power. His strength of spirit as a duelist. His belief that he can win.  
  
Fader thought about the others he had left behind in the main chamber of the Temple. About Shadi, Jaina and Adora abut the inner strength he felt from them even though he didn't know them that well. About Evo; whose strength of character was indomitable and had threatened once before to overwhelm Fader when they had dueled what seemed like ages ago. And he though of Serena, someone he had only known for a short time, but felt such a connection with, bonded to her by a force he couldn't explain. Within each of them he had felt an energy that was familiar to him. They all had such a strong sense of power.  
  
Finally he thought back to his father, Hartland Fader, who had taught him so much not just about dueling, but about life and facing your own fears and your own demons and overcoming them with a light from inside yourself that never went out. Your own power. Something that no one could take away from you, and no one could see.  
  
Fader drew his card.  
  
"Let's see what you've drawn there."  
  
He could feel Caecius trying to reach out with his Millennium Eye to peer into Fader's mind and see what card it was that Fader had played. Fader concentrated on his own light and pushed against Caecius' intrusion with all the strength he could muster. "Not this time Caecius!" Fader shouted back. "And not again. I don't need the powers of the Millennium Puzzle to beat you. I have myself, and my cards to rely on. I play Card Destruction!"  
  
"An interesting move, but Osiris' attack will stay the same at 4000. You haven't changed a thing."  
  
"Actually, I've changed this whole duel. Before you could see into my hand and my mind and know everything that I had planned for you. But now that I've focused on my own strength and can block you out, you won't know what to expect anymore!"  
  
"Then make your move."  
  
"I summon Sagittarius, the Archer (1400/1800) to defend my Life Points from your attacks." Fader slapped down the card into the duel disk and watched as the mighty centaur appeared in front of him. "Now you can't attack me directly."  
  
"Can you be so sure?" Caecius asked. "Or do you not know about Osiris' other ability?"  
  
"Other ability?" "Watch. Osiris attack with your other mouth!" Seconds later Osiris roared once again and it's second, smaller mouth opened slowly. Then without any other signs of warning it blasted Sagittarius with a powerful blue wave of energy, destroying it instantly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Whenever you summon a monster to the field, Osiris's second mouth will attack it and drain away 2000 points from whatever mode it was in. and as an added bonus, any monsters that are in defense mode and have their defense drop to 0 are immediately destroyed. Since your Archer only had 1800 defense points it was incinerated, leaving you once again completely open to my attack!"  
  
Fader was in shock. He had no idea that Osiris had hidden another power like that within it. Of course he hadn't known about the ability because he hadn't had the time to summon a monster when he faced one before. It had overwhelmed him before he had the chance. Fader took one of the cards from his hand and placed it face down. "I'll set this card face down then. And end my turn."  
  
"I hope for your sake that you know better than to try and destroy a God with a trap card. They are immune to every card effect that attempts to destroy them, other than the effects of another God of course." Caecius drew his card and without looking at it immediately set it into play. "I'll summon this monster in defense mode. Then I'll attack with Osiris!" Osiris' attack blasted straight at Fader, sending him flying back into the far wall of the chamber.  
  
Fader: 2400, Caecius: 4000.  
  
"What happened? Your Life Points were struck directly."  
  
Fader looked up from where he was knocked back to. "I don't think so Caecius. I activated my trap card, Star Shield, which reduces all the damage I take this turn to 0." Fader pulled himself to his feet. The trap he had set may have absorbed the damage and saved him from losing the duel, but it hadn't made the attack hurt any less. It felt like he had actually been hit by the dragon's deadly attack, not by a holographic attack at all.  
  
"Take your turn then."  
  
Fader drew another card. he didn't have any more traps to protect himself with anymore. He had to rely on his monsters. "I'll set this card face down. And summon this monster in defense mode now." Osiris' second mouth opened once again and blasted Fader's newly set monster. This time however it remained on the field. "Sorry Caecius, but my Cancer the Crab (100/2200) had enough to defense points to remain o the field after your God's special ability. And that's going to save my Life Points." "For this turn only," Caecius replied as he drew another card. "You can't keep playing in defense mode forever. And what happens when I summon another monster. Your single defensive card can't protect you."  
  
"Too bad whatever monster you summon can't attack me this turn. Thanks to your own trap card, Stasis Shell."  
  
"That's quite alright. I finally have the cards I need to make Osiris even more powerful!"  
  
"Each one you play though will cost your dragon 1000 attack and defensive points. So they will drop from the 5000 it has now," explained Fader.  
  
"Actually they're going to grow," came the correction. "Just watch. First I summon Gearfreed the Iron Knight (1800/1600). Then I'll change the position of my face down monster into attack mode, revealing the Royal Magical Library (0/2000)."  
  
Fader didn't see the significance. "So what happens now?"  
  
"Do you know Gearfreed's special ability?"  
  
He nodded. "Whenever an equipment magic card is played on Gearfreed he immediately destroys it."  
  
"Very good. And you should also know that whenever a magic card is played, like an equipment, my royal Magical Library charges up. After it charges three times I can draw a card from my deck." Caecius held up one more card from his hand to show Fader. "And this card will make everything clear in just a second. I'll equip Gearfreed with this, the Dagger of Butterflies!" Caecius placed the card into his own duel disk beneath Gearfreed. The card tried to power up Gearfreed but was immediately destroyed.  
  
"What was the point of that? Just to charge up your library by a little?"  
  
"Not at all. the Dagger of Butterflies has a special ability in addition to the 300 point attack boost it would give a monster. Whenever the Dagger is destroyed while equipped to a monster it returns to my hand, free for me to use again and again. I can keep equipping it to Gearfreed again and again to continuously charge up the Royal Magical library and keep drawing cards."  
  
"But you'll only be able to hold six cards in your hand at the end of your turn," Fader said as Caecius continued to draw cards. "All the extra cards you draw will be discarded."  
  
"Hardly. Not with this card, Infinite cards. This card will allow me to hold any number of cards in my hand for as long as it remains on the field." Caecius drew a few more cards. His hand looked huge to Fader. "Twenty," he said. "Seems like a nice number to me. I have to leave a few cards in my deck. I could keep drawing until I have a way to eliminate your monster with a magic card, but I'm wary about wasting cards while you have that ominous face down card. And as you so aptly pointed out my Gearfreed cannot attack you this turn. So my Dragon will eliminate your Crab and you can take your final turn."  
  
Caecius had just managed to up the stakes of the duel once again. And they were stakes that Fader didn't think he could continue to keep up with. He didn't know if there was anything left to do. 


	67. True Power

"You have nothing left to protect your Life Points with," said Caecius.  
  
"Not yet," Fader replied. "But now I'll activate Monster Reborn! And I'll use it to bring back my Ceruvean Phoenix (2200/2400) into defense mode." A glow appeared in front of Fader on the ground, and erupted in a ball of flame that took the shape of his winged beast. "It may lose 2000 defense points from your monster's special ability but it still has 400 left, which means that it stays where it is and can protect me. Your move Caecius."  
  
"A moderate defense at best. It's defense isn't even strong enough to protect it from the attack of my Gearfreed, let alone my God card. I also have an entire hand full of cards that I can use to destroy your monster and then wipe you out with a single attack."  
  
"I'm afraid not Caecius. You forgot about my face down card. I activate the Hand Sealing Spirit! By paying 500 Life Points this trap card forces you to place you hand out of play until the end of the turn. Not only does it mean that you can't play any magic, monster or traps cards, but it also means that the attack power of your dragon drops to 0, making it no kind of threat to me at all."  
  
Fader: 1900, Caecius: 4000.  
  
"Yet another tactic to stall for time that you don't have. I'll just attack and destroy your Phoenix with my Iron Knight and then end my turn, causing the effects fo your trap to end and restoring my god to a now indomitable 21000 attack power. You can continue to stall but you can't hold me back forever."  
  
Fader looked at the two cards he had left in his hand. Neither of them were of any help right now, they wouldn't do anything to protect him from the full force of the Saint God Dragon on Caecius' next turn. He needed to draw something now or the duel was over, and he would have lost to Osiris again. And this time there'd be no telling that would happen to him. He might never wake up. He had to trust in himself and his deck, and he drew.  
  
"You're right Caecius. I can't continue to stall., and I'm running low on options. But not for long. I'll lay these two cards from my hand face down. Then I'll play this. Cards of Sanctity!"  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"This magic card is going to give me the new options that I need. Not only does it replenish my hand to six cards, but it also replenishes your hand to six cards as well."  
  
"I already have more than six cards in my hand."  
  
"Not anymore. Cards of Sanctity forces you to discard those cards to the graveyard in order to give you a new hand, making you lose your Butterfly Dagger." Fader stood proud as he watched Caecius dump twenty-one cards into the card graveyard, and draw only six in their place. Fader then drew his new hand. "Now I think it's time for me to go on the offensive. And I'll start by activating my first face down card, Black Luster Ritual! I'll offer my Leo the Lion (1500/800) and Retrained Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) from my hand to summon the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) to the field, in attack mode!"  
  
"A foolish error. Your ritual summoned monster is no different then any other monster you'd try to summon, it will still lose 2000 from it's attack, making it weaker than my Dragon and even my Knight."  
  
"Who said I was going to attack your Knight or Dragon? You made the mistake Caecius, you got so arrogant that you left your Royal Magical Library in attack mode, and it has no attacking power. And my soldier is very different. Since it was Ritual Summoned its immune to the effects of your Stasis Shell trap card. Even with its attack reduced, it still has more than enough power to wipe out your monster and damage your Life Points." The Black Luster Soldier rushed forward and swept across the field with his blade, tearing Caecius' library in two.  
  
Fader: 1900, Caecius: 3000. "And before I finish this turn I'll lay two more cards face down."  
  
"A desperate move. My Royal Magical Library was nothing. And now you have your Soldier in attack mode and completely vulnerable to my monster's attack."  
  
"If you're so sure of that, then why don't you just attack?"  
  
"You haven't forgotten that any trap cards you've set down will have no effect on my Saint God Dragon, so there's nothing you can do to save you or your monster."  
  
"Wrong Caecius! Activate face down card, Soldier's Final Stand! This card allows me to switch the position of one of my face up attack position Warriors on the field into defense mode. You may destroy the Black Luster Soldier but my Life Points stay right where they are."  
  
"Until I attack with my Knight!" Before the dust had even settled after the Black Luster Soldier had been destroyed Caecius' Gearfreed rushed forward and sliced Fader, damaging his Life Points.  
  
Fader: 100, Caecius: 3000.  
  
"I'm still here Caecius. Even with all your power."  
  
"Something I plan on remedying right now. You may have thought yourself quite smart for getting rid of my Butterfly Dagger and my Royal Magical Library, but both can be returned to me quite easily. First, I'll activate this, Monster Reborn! You used it to bring back your Phoenix and now I'm going to use it to bring back my Library, and this time I'll put it into defense mode."  
  
"Not going to happen! I activate Solemn Judgement! For half of my Life Points I can negate the activation of any card that you try to play, negating your Monster Reborn."  
  
Fader: 50, Caecius: 3000.  
  
Caecius simply laughed. "You walked right into my plan. Monster Reborn was just a decoy. I still have my Premature Burial that I can use to bring back the Library for the cost of 800 Life Points. Now I'll activate Spell Reproducing. I discard two magic cards from my hand to bring back a magic card from my graveyard, The Butterfly Dagger - Eruma. Now I can once again activate my chain of drawing power to keep equipping Gearfreed with the Dagger of Butterflies and charging up my Library to draw new cards."  
  
"But you won't be able to draw as many as you had before," said Fader.  
  
"True enough. With only fifteen cards left in my deck I'll only replenish my hand to ten cards, leaving me with plenty to finish you off with. But let me ask you something Fader, how many cards do you have in your hand?"  
  
"Two," he replied.  
  
"Well you can say goodbye to them now. I'll activate this, the Delinquent Duo. It costs me 1000 Life Points, but forces you to discard one card at random from your hand and then another of your choice. But since you only have the two cards, both are sent to the graveyard. Now you have nothing left other than a single face down card on the field. Make your move."  
  
Fader: 50, Caecius: 1200.  
  
Fader wasn't phased at all. he may not have had any cards left in his hand and only one card left on the field, but he had everything he needed. There was only one card he needed to draw right now. Fader drew his card, looked at it and smiled at Caecius. "This duel is over Caecius!" "You don't have the power to defeat me."  
  
"I don't need the power. I have strategy. You think that you can power up your monsters to impossible amounts and that will let you win. You're wrong. Power is a tool that needs to be used properly in order to secure victory." Fader held up a card. "I have all the power I need with this single card."  
  
"And what card is that?"  
  
"Curtain of Dark Magic! I pay half of my Life Points and special summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my deck." The Curtain appeared and in a flash of dark light, the curtain opened and the Dark Magician stepped through and onto the field. It was struck immediately by Osiris' second mouth, but it stood fast.  
  
Fader: 25, Caecius: 1200.  
  
"You have nothing. Your Dark Magician is no kind of threat to me. It only has 500 attack power right now that my God's effect has taken its toll. You can't possibly expect to win with that monster?"  
  
"Not with this monster, not exactly. I still have my face down card, which I'll activate now. Go Baptism of Light and Darkness!"  
  
"What's happening?" Caecius demanded.  
  
"My Magician is being enveloped by the supreme powers of both the Dark and the Light, allowing his magical energy to soar to new heights. Behold the Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)!"  
  
"That's all? It doesn't have much more power than the regular Dark Magician. It has no power."  
  
"I already told you that Power is only a tool and that I don't nee it to beat you. Not when I activate my monster's special ability."  
  
"What special ability?"  
  
"When the Dark Magician of Chaos is summoned to the field it allows me to return one magic card from my graveyard to my hand. And I chose this one, Card Destruction. I think you remember what it does, you have to discard your hand and draw the same number of cards you had before."  
  
"I had more cards in my hand than in my deck. I won't be able to draw the required amount." Caecius shut down his Duel Disk and lifted his frail body from off the ground. The sky cleared and the images of Osiris and the other monsters disappeared. He walked over to Fader. "You've won. And you learned the lesson that you were supposed to."  
  
"Defeat the duelist, not the God.," completed Fader, knowing what the old man meant.  
  
Caecius nodded. He held the Saint god Dragon Osiris card out to Fader. "Only the one who could know that lesson could truly earn to wield this monster's power. You deserve the title of Puzzle Bearer well. Caecius waved his hand and the Millennium Puzzle once again appeared, hanging by a chain around Fader's neck. "I know now that you will be ready to face what is to come."  
  
"And what is that?" Fader asked.  
  
"The end of our past, present and future." 


	68. Seek Not the Answer but the Question

"My dear," Evo said, with his typical cool and collected voice. "The only thing that you'll succeed in doing by continuing to pound on the door like that is cause injury to your hand. You will not be able to open that door."  
  
Serena stopped her pounding, and turned on Evo with a wicked glance. "Just because you don't care that Fader is trapped in there doing God knows what doesn't mean that I have to stop trying."  
  
"I never said that I do not care. I simply don't see the point in wasting energy on a futile effort. Our dear Mr. Fader is more than capable of handling himself. He is not only the wielder of the Millennium Puzzle, but is a powerful duelist, having overcome both of us in his rise to the championship of the Battle City tournament. Not only that but he managed to overcome near death itself. So my dear, believe me when I say that he is fine."  
  
She stepped down from the entryway and approached Evo. "Speaking of Battle City," she said. "Why? That's the one question that's been on my mind for some time now, why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you decide to host the tournament?"  
  
"I simply wanted to partake in the celebration of the one hundred year anniversary of the first Battle City tournament."  
  
"Don't give me any of that tripe. If anyone should have been doing that it should have been me. It was my grandfather who hosted the very first one. His legacy, not yours! And then you dangled that damned piece of the Millennium Puzzle out there to get duelists all over the world to come out. For what? Did you think that you were going to get them all for yourself?"  
  
"No. I knew before the tournament even started that I would never be the one to hold the Millennium Puzzle. My lovely Jaina was wonderful enough to grant me that particular insight."  
  
"So why?"  
  
"Because while Jaina did not see that I would hold the Millennium Puzzle, she was positive that I would be the holder of a Millennium Item." He gestured to the Millennium ring around his neck. "As you can see, she was right. What she also saw through the powers of insight that the Millennium Necklace gives her were dark clouds forming on the horizon. Clouds that were obscuring the future and looming with a sense of impending doom. Through those dark clouds though, she saw a light break through it, joined by six other beacons. That light was the power of the Millennium Puzzle, joined by the power of the other Millennium items. Dark forces were getting closer and closer, and as things stood we sere not ready to stand against them. My link with the spirit of the Millennium Ring was very faint, linked by a small piece of his spirit he had placed in the Millennium Puzzle. He urged and guided me to create the Battle city tournament as a way of ushering forward the creation of the Puzzle. Speeding it up if you will." Evo pointed over to Shadi. "It was Shadi however that can take most of the credit for my interest in the Millennium Items."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
The deceivingly young Egyptian stepped forward to answer the question. "I found he and Jaina in the desert, searching for answers to questions that had come from his search for the Puzzle pieces. It was then that Jaina received the Millennium Necklace, and was granted insight into the future. They departed Egypt soon after to assimilate this new knowledge. I ventured on my own journey to watch the different pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, to make sure that they would move into position."  
  
"The three extra pieces?"  
  
"Possessed by those who did not accept the invitation to the Battle City tournament."  
  
"The invitations were sent to the Puzzle Piece holders specifically?"  
  
"Correct," answered Evo. "As well as some of the higher ranked duelists in the world of course. With Jaina's visions of the future obscured we couldn't be too certain it wouldn't be someone without any pieces at all. So the Battle City invitations were sent out to all those who had been visioned to have a piece of the Puzzle and then the best duelists in the world. My men were then hired to procure as many of those pieces as they could from the participants. It also served as a good means of testing the competitors. You yourself passed that test, by defeating Jaina in your duel at the warehouse."  
  
"As I recall you kidnaped me and left me hanging from the roof of that same warehouse anyway."  
  
"Something for which I haven't yet apologized for, I'm sorry. Yes you were kidnaped, and I suppose even if I say it was for a purpose that it wouldn't make a difference would it?" Serena's expression was unwavering. "I didn't think so. I need you as incentive for Fader. He had already proved to be an x-factor in the equation early on, when he interrupted my men's attempts to liberate one of the pieces from young Beezy and defeated Potemkin. It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. If he won, I would know the most likely candidate for completing the Puzzle, and if he lost I would gain two more pieces, one from him, and another from Mr. Beezy, who of course turned his piece over to Fader right after that duel. After he defeated a gauntlet of my best duelists I was positive that it would be he who would complete the Puzzle, and I set out to help him do just that."  
  
The doors to the entrance of the temple opened ominously ad two figured stepped forward, silhouetted in light. "You've invested so much time and effort into that endeavor Evo. Was it really worth it, knowing that now it was all worthless?" Two familiar figures stepped completely into the temple, revealing their features as the stone doors closed behind them.  
  
"Sin," Serena said.  
  
Evo added quickly, "Discord."  
  
Sin turned to his companion and he tossed off the grey robe he was wearing. "So nice to be remembered isn't it?"  
  
Adora, who had been silent for hours, changed expressions form one of stoicism to one of pure hatred. "Where is my brother's body?" she shouted.  
  
"Oh, it's the young whelp. She appears to remember me too."  
  
"Tell me!" Shadi had stepped forward now and was blocking Adora, preventing her from rushing forward to what was most likely to be her doom.  
  
"I will do what I please, and will not be yelled at by children like that. You should respect your elders."  
  
"You should take your own advice," Evo advised, stepping to the front fo the group. "I suggest you leave."  
  
"It's funny the way you say that thief. You say it like you actually have the power to stop me from doing as I please. As I remember though, you already tried that and it didn't work."  
  
Serena piped up now, stepping to Evo's side, joined by Jaina. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here."  
  
"Miss Kaiba. How nice to see you again. Still very pretty, though not as pretty as you were when I stood over your unconscious body. How are you?"  
  
Serena said nothing. Evo though spoke up, "Why are you here?"  
  
"We have unfinished business. Or don't you remember that? I told you that I have come for you, Serena Kaiba. I could have easily taken you the last time we met, but instead I opted to spare you for a brief time. Now, however I have come to collect."  
  
"You don't honestly think that she is going anywhere with you?" asked Evo.  
  
"Planning to duel me again thief? Or did the agony of your last match not embarrass you enough. And if you hadn't noticed I have my own associate here with me this time. You are no match for the power the two of us wield together."  
  
"I've already defeated your partner, and the last time we dueled I wasn't wielding the powers of one of the Egyptian God cards." "Yes yes. I was a little disappointed that Discord was unable to acquire the God Soldier Obelisk from the girl in America, but it's power is nothing of extreme significance. Actually it was the second of the Egyptian gods that I was searching for by coming here today, the Saint God Dragon Osiris. It appears though that once again you have beaten us to the punch. the setback is minor though. I'll take both of the God's and Serena with me when I leave here today. Then all that will be left to find is the elusive third, which I have yet to establish the location of. But it doesn't matter."  
  
"No it doesn't. Because you aren't leaving here today." Evo locked his duel disk into position and stepped forward again. "Serena, Jaina get back."  
  
"You don't seriously think you can handle both of us simply alone do you?"  
  
"He won't be dueling alone!" everyone turned and looked back at the entrance at the back of the temple. Fader stood in the now re-opened entry- way with Caecius. He slowly walked down the steps until he stood right next to Evo, looking Sin straight in the eyes. "So you're Sin. I've heard a lot about you." Fader then shuffled his deck and locked it into his own Duel Disk. "If you want Osiris so bad then I'll be more than happy to give you a taste of its power."  
  
"Have it your way then. I'll enjoy taking your Egyptian God card, your girlfriend and your life this day Fader. And after I defeat you, I'll grind your Millennium Puzzle into dust." Sin locked his own duel disk into position and Discord tossed off her own robe and did the same. "Let's duel!"  
  
Fader: 4000, Evo: 4000, Sin: 4000, Discord: 4000. 


	69. Showdown in the Shadows

"Enough talk Sin," Fader shouted. "Let's get this started already."  
  
"I'm more than happy to oblige," replied the vicious tone. "But first we have to make sure that this stays between the four of us." Sin turned to Discord and they nodded and seconds later a dark cloud formed around the duelists, blocking out all signs of the temple and of the other item holders, replacing the image with a spectral void. Shadows of ghosts or other spirits flew along the outskirts of the dueling field, darting around quickly. "I'm sure that the two of you are more than familiar with a Shadow Game?" He seemed to talk right at Evo with his next line. "This time however, there will be no interference. Your Millennium Items may have been able to break the field before, but this time there are two of us to hold it together."  
  
"It makes no difference," barked back Evo. "This duel will be over soon."  
  
"I'm making the first move," Fader said, drawing his cards. "And I start by placing one monster face down and one more card face down. That ends my turn."  
  
"I hope for your sake Fader, that you're dueling skills are better than they are reputed to be." Sin drew his cards. "I'll set a monster of my own. No other cards though."  
  
Evo looked concerned as he drew his sixth card. "I end my turn without doing anything." Fader shot him a look of concern, without any cards on the field Evo was a huge target for an attack from Discord on her turn, since she was the first player to be able to attack.  
  
"With moves like that, this is going to be easier than we thought," Discord said and Sin laughed his agreement. "I'll play this magic card, Spell Economics."  
  
"What does that do?" asked Fader.  
  
"Now whenever I play a magic card I don't have to pay Life Point costs to activate it. And you'll see just how powerful that is right now, when I play Final Countdown." As she played the card a single fireball appeared in the sky on the outskirts of the dueling field. "Normally this card costs 2000 Life Points to activate and for a good reason. Twenty turns after I activate this card it allows me to destroy one opponent completely. And just to clarify this now, each of your turns will count in the resolution of this card. Make your moves wisely. I end my turn."  
  
Fader: 4000, Evo: 4000, Sin: 4000, Discord: 4000, Turns Left: 19  
  
Fader drew his card and looked at the field. He and Sin were the only ones that actually had cards in play. Both Evo and Discord had completely empty fields. The fact that Discord had just played a card that in less than twenty turns would be able to eliminate either himself or Evo without a fight made his next decision very simple. "I summon Leo, the Lion (1500/300) in attack mode. And it will attack Discord right now!"  
  
"I will protect my teammate by blocking with my face down monster," declared Sin. "Or did you forget that I could do that?"  
  
Fader got a smirk on his face. "I didn't forget, but it looks like your monster isn't going to be fast enough to help your ally."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I activate my face down magic card, Riding Tail of the Wind. This allows my newly summoned monster to attack without being blocked. Discord you'll take the full force of the attack."  
  
Fader: 4000, Evo: 4000, Sin: 4000, Discord: 2300, Turns Left: 18  
  
"1700?" Discord exclaimed in shock. "But your monster only has 1500 attack points."  
  
"True, but my monster also has the special ability that increases its attack power for each face up monster I have on the field, including itself, so its attack was boosted by 200 points. I'll set one more card face down and end my turn."  
  
"My move then. And I fell that one good turn deserves another Fader. I'll attack your teammate just as you attacked mine."  
  
"Not so fast Sin. I have a trap to activate that may change your plans. Go, Hand Sealing Spirit, remove his hand from the game until the end of the turn!" Fader's trap turned itself up on to the field and a beam of energy shot forward and washed away Sin's hand. "And all it cost me was 500 Life Points to stop you from doing anything this turn."  
  
Fader: 3500, Evo: 4000, Sin: 4000, Discord: 2300, Turns Left: 17  
  
"Well played Fader," said Evo as he drew his card. "You gave me the extra turn I needed. I'll start by setting this card face down. And Sin since you seemed so eager to have your monster in battle I'll be more than happy to oblige you. I summon the Negative Energy Zombie (1600/1400) to the field. And it will attack your face down monster."  
  
"Fool. You just attack my D.D. Trainer (100/2000). You'll take 400 damage from your reckless action." Evo's Zombie collided with Sin's D.D. Trainer and recoiled looking as most monsters do when they have attacked a monster with a higher attack strength than they do. But instead of his Life Points dropping, they rose. "What?" Sin shouted.  
  
"The effect of my Zombie Sin," came the explanation. "When my monster receives damage in battle, instead of that damage being taken away from my Life Points, this card increases them instead. So I gained Life by battling with your beast. I'll end my turn."  
  
Fader: 3500, Evo: 4400, Sin: 4000, Discord: 2300, Turns Left: 16  
  
"My turn once again, and you have very little time left before I take one of you down to the shadows to stay forever. But we'll take both of you down at the same time. I'll summon the Goblin Shadow Force (2300/0) and attack your Negative Energy Zombie. You may gain your 7600 Life Points but your monster will be gone." The shadowy figures of the goblins rushed forward with dark clubs and struck Evo's zombie all at once but Evo's monster remained exactly where it had been at the start of the turn. "How? It should be dead!"  
  
"A normal monster would have been destroyed, but I should have explained my monster a bit better. It has the added ability that prevents it from being destroyed in battle. Thank you for the 700 Life Points though." Discord growled and it was taken that she ended her turn.  
  
Fader: 3500, Evo: 5100, Sin: 4000, Discord: 2300, Turns Left: 15  
  
Once again it was Fader's turn and he drew his card. "I play the Pot of Greed," he said and drew two more cards from his deck. He was hoping to draw his Egyptian God card soon so that he could summon it, but before that would happen he was going to need a third monster on the field to sacrifice. "I summon the Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700), which is not only a strong monster on it's own but also increases the attack of my Leo by another 200 points. Now both of my monsters have 1900 attack points." Fader turned to look at Discord. "Normally your Shadow Goblins would be stronger than the two of them, but since your monster changes to defense mode after it attacks it has no defense power to stop my attack. Skilled Dark Magician attack her monster now!"  
  
The Skilled Dark Magician raised its staff up into and shot a bolt of energy straight at the Goblins destroying them instantly. It was then that something shocking happened. One of the ghosts that was flying around the shadow realm on the outskirts of battle dove straight at Discord and passed through her. She screamed in agony as this happened and dropped to a knee, before standing back up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Evo and Fader demanded together.  
  
"The penalty for playing this game," Sin told them. "Whenever we lose a monster from our fields, the spirits of the lost souls of the Shadow Realm will exact their penalty upon up by making us feel the pain of death. So make your moves very carefully gentleman."  
  
Fader knew that Discord had no other monster in play and that normally he'd be able to attack he directly, but Sin still had his D.D. Trainer in play which was still stronger than his monsters by 100 points and he knew that Sin wouldn't hesitate to make Fader pay for acting too rashly. "I'll end my turn."  
  
Fader: 3500, Evo: 5100, Sin: 4000, Discord: 2300, Turns Left: 14  
  
"Well Fader," started Sin as he drew his next card. "It appears you have the three requisite monsters on the field needed to sacrifice in order to summon your Egyptian God card, Osiris. Tell me, do you have it in your hand already?" Fader's face was stoic and unchanged. "I didn't think so. But I can help with that. I play the magic card Dark Designator. I name a monster and if it's in your deck you search your deck and add that card to your hand. I'll do you the pleasure of searching for your God."  
  
Fader removed his deck from the duel disk and shuffled through it. Osiris was right near the top, only a few turns away. He added the card to his hand and shuffled the deck once more before replacing it into the Duel Disk. He looked at Sin with concern on his face.  
  
"Wondering why I would give you such a gift Fader?"  
  
"What's the price?" Was all Fader said in response.  
  
"Very astute. Yes of course there is a little price. I would never give you such a powerful card, and I do not plan on allowing you to keep such a card available to you in order to be used against me in this duel. So I have another card to play still, the D.D. Designator. Though it sounds similar to the card that I just played, its effect is radically different. This card allows me to name a card. if that card is in your hand then it is removed from the game for the rest of the duel. I of course am going to name the Saint God Dragon Osiris." Fader placed the card onto the pouch on his belt. "Good, now that has been dealt with, it's time to ensure that the second God card does not make its appearance onto the field. I'll summon the D.D. Warrior (1200/1000) to the field. And it will attack your Zombie now Evo!"  
  
The Warrior dashed forward with a sword at the ready and stabbed Evo's zombie, pointlessly as the Negative Energy monster swiped at the warrior with its claws, destroying it immediately. Before the dust had settled though a vortex appeared around Evo's own monster, focused right around the sword which Sin's monster had stabbed into it. In seconds in was gone, sucked into oblivion.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Simple, my D.D. Warrior's special effect forced any monster that it battles to be removed from the game immediately after damage calculation. I may lose 400 Life Points from my attack, but your monster is now removed from the game entirely. Of course do have another penalty to pay for my attack," Sin said as he pointed to another spirit that was diving towards him. As it passed through him another scream pierced the air, but it was not Sin's. All the duelists turned to look at Fader as he too had a spirit passing through him making him feel the pain of the D.D. Warrior's death. Sin too winced in pain as the spirit passed through him, but now he was more focused on Fader who had dropped to the ground, still reeling from the pain he had just experienced.  
  
It was Sin who spoke. "Very curious..."  
  
Fader: 3500, Evo: 5100, Sin: 3600, Discord: 2300, Turns Left: 13 


	70. Countdown to Destruction

"Fader are you okay?" asked Evo. He was about to rush to the young man's side but he was cut off with harsh words from Sin.  
  
"Stay your hand thief. If he cannot get up and continue this battle under his own power, than he shall forfeit the duel to us, and it will leave you alone to continue the fight."  
  
"What did you do to him Sin," shouted back Evo. "Fader's monster wasn't destroyed, so why did he get a penalty."  
  
"I am as shocked as you are, the very incident brings up new and exciting questions. And a new challenge for Fader if he wants to continue the duel. Of course he could always just back out now."  
  
"I'm still in this," Fader retorted as he got back to his feet. "I don't know what kind of tricks you're playing but I'm not going anywhere until you're defeated. You won't take Serena, or our God cards." Fader steadied himself on his feet. He had seen Discord experience the shadow game penalty earlier when she lost her Shadow Goblins, but he had no idea of how intense the pain was going to be.  
  
"Are you okay?" he heard Yami ask from within his mind.  
  
Fader replied telepathically with the spirit of the Puzzle. "I'll be okay. I just want to get this duel over with."  
  
"It won't be easy now that we've lost Osiris, and considering the pain that you experienced from the attack. It will be very dangerous for us if we don't figure out how or why we're suffering the same pain that Sin feels when the spirits pass through him."  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
"Don't gloss over this so quickly Fader, there must be a reason for this."  
  
"My turn," Evo said. "I'll draw my next card, and then Summon a monster into defense mode. And one more card face down with it. My turn is over."  
  
Fader: 3500, Evo: 5100, Sin: 3600, Discord: 2300, Turns Left: 12  
  
"Stalling will do you no good in this game," Discard said as she began her turn. She pointed up to the sky as an eighth small fireball placed itself in formation with the others, forming the beginnings of a circle. "In only twelve more turns I'll be able to take either of you down forever, leaving the other alone to defend against the combined assault of myself and Sin."  
  
Evo bit back with his own comments, "Don't worry Discord. You won't even last five turns, let alone twelve."  
  
"You're going to pay for your insolence. I still owe you pain from my humiliation in America."  
  
"You're more than welcome to try, if you can."  
  
"I can do more than try. I summon the Shaman of the Shadows (1400/1500), and thanks to it's ability I'll search my deck for Giant Soldier of Shadows (1300/2000) and special summon it to the field in attack mode. Now my Shaman of the Shadows will attack your face down monster."  
  
"Sorry Discord, but you attacked my Draining Hands of the Damned (1100/2000). Not only will you take 600 damage from your attack but my monster will increase my own Life Points by the same amount. Now if you'd care to attack with your other monster too I would love the extra Life Points." Discord's face showed her obvious resentment at having walked straight into Evo's ploy like that. She slapped two cards into her Duel Disk and waved her hand towards Fader, signaling the end of her turn.  
  
Fader: 3500, Evo: 5700, Sin: 3600, Discord: 1700, Turns Left: 11  
  
Fader looked quizzically at Evo. He wasn't playing as ferociously as he normally did. All he was doing was sitting back and gaining Life Points. He was barely attacking, and was leaving most of the offensive work to Fader. There was no way the two of them could beat Sin and Discord if they didn't work together to attack.  
  
"Don't worry about Evo," Yami voice rang once again in Fader's mind. "Evo is an experienced duelist. And he has also dueled both of these opponent's before. he may know something that we do not. Trust him and trust in yourself."  
  
Fader nodded to the wise spirit and drew his next card. he smiled as he realized that Discord had left herself open once again. "Well Discord it looks like you've left your monsters vulnerable again. I'm about to take a chunk out of your Life Points. Leo, attack his Stone Soldier with Crushing Roar!"  
  
"I don't think so, Fader. I activate my face down card, Book of Moon! This card will flip my Giant Soldier of Shadows into defense mode."  
  
"It's too late to call back my attack!" Fader exclaimed as he watched his Lion continue its attack against a now superior defender, and his Life Points dropped. "I'm not done yet. My Skilled Dark Magician can still destroy your Shaman of the Shadows and deal you 500 points of damage." The Skilled Dark obliterated the Shaman and once more Discord's body was passed through by one of the spirits of the Shadow Realm. "My turn is over."  
  
Fader: 3400, Evo: 5700, Sin: 3600, Discord: 1200, Turns Left: 11  
  
"And my turn had just begun," Sin continued. "It's time to take you down a peg Fader. I summon the D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600). She is much superior to her male counterpart that I attacked Evo with last turn, boasting more attack and defense power. She also boasts the same ability to remove monsters that she battles from the game. And her target is going to be your face down monster!"  
  
"Sorry Sin, but you just attacked Aquarius the Water Bearer (300/1900), you lose 400 Life Points."  
  
"Maybe so, but you lose your monster!"  
  
"I don't think so." Fader pointed up and all the duelists looked at what he was pointing at. It was then that the dark void of the Shadow Realm began to become littered with glowing sparkles of light. "Witness the Midnight Sky Sin. This field magic card grants all of my monsters immunity from your monster's special abilities and effects."  
  
"But how did you play it on my turn?"  
  
"You helped me Sin. Whenever my Aquarius is attacked while face down she allows me to search my deck for this card and bringing it immediately into play. Your D.D. Warrior Lady is useless now."  
  
"I'll play this card face down then my turn is over."  
  
Fader: 3400, Evo: 5700, Sin: 3200, Discord: 1200, Turns Left: 10  
  
"This game is going to be over for both of you soon enough Sin," Evo said. "And I'll bring you both down. Starting with this magic card, Destruction of the Great Wall. This card destroys all monsters on the field that have 2000 defense points or higher."  
  
"Are you sure you want to play that card, Evo?" Sin asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well you may destroy my D.D. Trainer and Discord's Giant Soldier of Shadows but you will lose your own Draining Hands of the Damned as well."  
  
"That's a price I am quite willing to pay in order to teach you a lesson in humility."  
  
"But is it a price that your partner is willing to pay? Remember what happened the last time one of my own monsters was destroyed. Both Fader and I shared the pain of death for the monster's destruction. Is that something you're willing to do again?"  
  
Evo didn't even have time to think, Fader burst in with his words immediately. "Do it Evo, don't listen to what he says. I can handle it. You need to do what you have to." Fader braced himself for the pain that was coming. It was trick. Something Sin was put the odds in his favor. Fader was determined not to let some trick of this cheap copy bring him down.  
  
Evo nodded at Fader's words as he turned back to Sin and Discord. "Nice try Sin. Go my magic card, eliminate the monsters!" The ground cracked and burst forth swallowing the monsters with a high defense on the field. As the monsters plummeted to their dooms the spirits of the Shadow Realm attacked all of the duelists together. Once again the cry of pain could be heard across the battle field as Evo, Discord and Fader dropped to the ground. Only Sin remained standing, this time however he appeared less stable and wobbled a bit as he recovered from the loss of his Trainer. Evo was the first of the other three back to his feet, Discord and Fader joined him shortly thereafter.  
  
After he had re-composed himself Evo spoke again, " Now Discord is wide open for a direct attack. I summon the Dancer in the Dark (1700/900) and it will attack Discord directly, eliminating her from the game her from the game as well as her Final Countdown."  
  
"Think again thief. I activate the trap card, Negate Attack. Your monster will do nothing but sit there."  
  
"I end my turn then."  
  
Fader: 3400, Evo: 5700, Sin: 3200, Discord: 1200, Turns Left: 9  
  
Discord pulled a card from her Duel Disk. "I will play a card face down and a monster in defense mode. Eight turns left."  
  
"Those eight turns aren't going to be even close to being enough Discord. Thanks to your help I'm about to turn the tide in this match. Your Book of Moon, my own Midnight Sky and Evo's Destruction of the Great Wall gave my Skilled Dark Magician the three counters that he needed in order to for him to be sacrificed to special summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my deck." In a bright flash Fader's Skilled Dark Magician was gone and the purple clad Dark Magician stepped forward, readying its staff for battle.  
  
"It's my turn to thank you as well Fader," interrupted Sin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've just allowed me to activate my trap card, Reflected Summoning. This card can only be activated when my opponent summons a monster. If I have a monster of the same name in my deck, than I can summon my own to the field. Behold my Dark Magician!" Sin's trap card turned up revealing a large mirror. The mirror turned and the visage of the Dark Magician appeared reflecting on the glass. Then the image of the Dark Magician became dark as the noble purple robes of the Dark Magician turned blood red and it's purple hair became a grey to match its controller's.  
  
"You may have a Dark Magician Sin, but mine is the true master of magic."  
  
"We will see Fader. Bring on your attack!" "I don't think so. I have another target in mind for my attack, your teammate's face down monster. Dark Magician destroy Discord's last defense to clear a path to her Life Points!" The Dark Magician attacked in a massive display of raw magical power but Discord's monster insolently stood its ground."  
  
"Nice try," Discord said with an evil grin. "But the Soul Hunting Specter (300/200) cannot be destroyed in battle. My Life Points are safe."  
  
"That maybe so, but I can still do some damage to your ally. My Leo the Lion now has 2100 attack power and Sin left his D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode. Leo attack his monster!" Leo rushed forward and tore through the D.D. Warrior Lady dropping Sin's Life Points by another 600. The image of the D.D. Warrior Lady didn't leave the field immediately, its faint image still remained as it sliced Leo with it's glowing blade. "What happened?" Fader exclaimed.  
  
"Did you forget my D.D. Warrior Lady's special ability?" Sin asked.  
  
"My monster was immune, thanks to my Midnight Sky card."  
  
"But it's not immune when your magic card is not active," Discord interjected. "I used my face down card, Book of Eclipse to turn your face up Magic card, face down, preventing it from working and preventing you from activating it's effects for the rest of the turn." Fader looked up and Discord was right, the stars that had littered the sky in the Shadow Realm were gone and his field magic card had been turned face down. The only things left in the sky were the twelve lights of Discord's Final Countdown and the spirits of those lost to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"You should be happy," announced Sin. "Since the monsters were removed from the game the spirits have no reason to attack us. I doubt you would have been able to handle the pain of both our monsters being destroyed."  
  
"Your concern is touching but unnecessary. Make your move."  
  
Fader: 3400, Evo: 5700, Sin: 2600, Discord: 1200, Turns Left: 7  
  
"Your Life Points have reached an impressive height thief," Sin said, as a sarcastic compliment to Evo. "I think they've gotten too high though. Allow me to aid you in bringing them back down to a reasonable level. Dark Magician attack his Dancer in the Dark!"  
  
"I activate my trap card, Drain Shield, Sin. It not only negates your attack but increases my Life Points by the amount of your monster's attack power, so I gain 2500 Life Points."  
  
"You get ahead of yourself thief. I too have a trap card to activate for the paltry sum of 1000 Life Points, Trap Theft."  
  
"I thought that only allowed you to move face up traps?" Evo asked.  
  
"That is one of its functions yes, but its other ability allows me to negate your trap and move it to my side of the field to be used on a later turn. Your monster is destroyed and you lose 800 Life Points." The spirits passed through Evo again, dropping him to the ground. he didn't rise right away. "Is the pain too much for you thief?"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"You don't get it do you? We are in hell and this is where you're going to stay for all eternity!"  
  
"Yeah well," Evo replied. "I don't plan on showing up here for a very long time. You can save me a seat while you wait here. I activate my other trap card, Sustaining Replenishment. When you destroy one of my monsters, I can remove it from the game to gain Life Points equal to its level multiplied by 500. So you may have dealt me 800 damage with your attack, but I gained another 2000." "Well then thief. Your field is clear, take your turn and try to save yourself."  
  
Fader: 3400, Evo: 6900, Sin: 1600, Discord: 1200, Turns Left: 6  
  
"I set two cards face down and a monster in defense mode. My turn is over."  
  
"No other fight to put up?" said Discord. "After all of those big words and grand displays of power? All you can do is sit there and gain Life Points. Pathetic. Your partner is doing better than you are, but even he will fall. There's nothing you can do to stop my Final Countdown from taking him into the shadows, and then Sin will destroy you with his Dark Magician. I'll play this, Premature Burial, which would normally force me to pay 800 Life Points to special summon a monster from my graveyard, but thanks to my Spell Economics I don't have to pay anything. My Goblin Shadow Force is back on the field and will attack and destroy your face down monster."  
  
Evo could do nothing as the Goblins appeared on the field and rushed his face down Gravekeeper's Axe Wielder (1900/100) destroying it immediately. Discord made taunts at him as he regained his composure from the spirits attack once again, "If you're lucky you'll get one more turn before you're banished forever to the abyss of darkness, because the next time I take my turn is when dear Fader will be taken by my Final Countdown. And you, you can barely stand, you'll collapse the next time one of your monsters is destroyed."  
  
Fader: 3400, Evo: 6900, Sin: 1600, Discord: 1200, Turns Left: 4  
  
"I don't plan on that happening at all," Fader said with scorn as he drew his card. "I'll start by reactivating my Midnight Sky field magic card. Then I'll have my Dark Magician attack your Goblins Discord and send them to the graveyard once again. How does it feel? Do you think that you can stand up to the pain of death anymore?"  
  
"I'm going to enjoy watching you scream in agony as the Final Countdown tears you away to the darkness forever."  
  
"It hasn't happened yet Discord, I'm still here. And standing proud," he told her as she got back to her feet. "Can you say the same?" He turned to Sin. "Bring it."  
  
"I have no plans to attack you this turn Fader. I too will enjoy watching you suffer the effects of the Final Countdown. My attention is on your partner this turn. First by clearing out his field with this card, The Dark Magic Attack which destroys all the face down cards he had left protecting himself with."  
  
"Unfortunately for you Sin, I can activate both of them. The first is Life Force, which reinforces my Life Points by another 1500 points, and the second, Ghost of the Pot of Greed allows me to search my deck for a card and put it on the top of my deck, by discarding my hand."  
  
"Those 1500 Life Points aren't going to matter when I attack you with the full force of the Dark Magician to take 2500 away from you. Dark Magician attack him directly."  
  
"Not this turn Sin!" shouted Fader. "Aquarius, defend Evo's Life Points!" Fader's monster jumped into the path of the attack that was meant to hit Evo, shattering immediately. In seconds a spirit was on top of Fader and making him experience his monsters last thoughts of pain as it was sent to the graveyard. To everyone's surprise though, anther spirit mirrored it's ally and attacked Sin in the same fashion as its partner attacked Fader. Sin dropped to his knees as the pain washed over him, catching him off guard.  
  
"Very curious," Evo said as he watched Sin fumble back to standing.  
  
"It seems that you and I share the same problem Sin," Fader spat out. "You're going to experience the pain of my monsters dying as I experience yours."  
  
"I can handle the pain. Can you? Was that worth it Fader? To protect an ally who has done nothing to aid you this battle?" "It doesn't matter Sin. Evo is my ally, and he doesn't have to do anything to earn my protection. I will defend him until the end if I have to."  
  
"A foolish notion. He has no field, no cards in his hand. He is useless to you. Let him lose and focus on caring about your own interests. I play one card face down."  
  
"Maybe you see it that way Sin, but I don't." Fader turned to Evo. "Go ahead."  
  
Fader: 3400, Evo: 8400, Sin: 1600, Discord: 1200, Turns Left: 4  
  
Evo drew the single card that he had placed on top of his deck with his trap card into his hand. Whatever card it was Fader had to trust that it was going to help. "I play this card face down and end my turn," he said.  
  
"This duel is approaching it's final end," Discord said. "Fader will fall now and then Sin will crush Evo on the next turn. The Final Countdown has ended!"  
  
"Not yet it hasn't!" shouted Evo. "And it's not going to!"  
  
"How do you plan on stopping me?"  
  
"With this trap card, Joined Gallows Rope!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This trap card can be activated anytime when I have 7000 or more Life Points higher than one of my opponent's. I have 7200 higher than you do Discord. This card immediately drops both of our Life Points to 0, removing us from the game, just before your Final Countdown can claim Fader."  
  
"That's not the way the card works," she argued. "My Life Points are the ones that have to be higher."  
  
"Sorry Discord, but you're thinking about a different card, the Self Destruct Button. This card is similar, but works differently. We're both out of this game, and it's time for Fader to show your partner why he won Battle City!" As his Life Points hit zero Evo collapsed to the ground the look of confidence in Fader still on his face."  
  
Fader: 3400, Sin: 1600  
  
"Nice play Evo," Fader announced with triumph. "See Sin I knew that protecting my ally would be worth it. And now it's my turn. So I'll play the magic card Mage Power and equip it to my Dark Magician raising his attack power by 1500 Points. 500 for the Equip card itself, 500 more for my face down card and another 500 for my Midnight Sky Field magic card. That boosts his power to 4000 points. Dark Magician attack!"  
  
"You're a fool Fader! I still have the Draining Shield that I stole from your partner, you're Dark Magician's attack is negated and I gain 4000 Life Points!"  
  
"I'm not an amateur Sin. Don't think that I forgot about you stealing Evo's trap card. I have no plans to give you a boost of 4000 to your Life Points, so I'll activate my face down card Trap Rebounding. Your trap card is negated and bounced back to your hand. My Dark Magician's attack may drop 500 points but he still has more than enough power to destroy yours."  
  
"I don't think so Fader, I still have one more card on the field and it isn't a trap card. It's the Mystical Space Typhoon and it will destroy your Mage Power card, dropping both of our monsters to the same attack once again, and with no time left to call back your attack they'll both be destroyed."  
  
The two Dark Magicians attacked each other with violent displays of magical energy and true to Sin's word both of them destroyed each other in the assault. This was not the only price to pay as tasting the blood of the fallen monsters in the air the spirits dove once more at the duelists. Two passed through each of the duelists, one for each of the Dark Magicians lost in the combat. Sin stood fast against the attack, staggering briefly before regaining his balance, but the assault was too much on Fader's body and the pain overwhelmed him, causing him to crash to the ground. As he fell one word permeated his lips, "Serena."  
  
Sin recovered from his attack and laughed at he witnessed his only adversary fall unconscious to the ground. He was about to declare his victory, when a bright golden glow burst forth from the Millennium Puzzle. A brilliant bean of light shot up into the dome of Shadowy energy, causing the spirits to scatter as the barrier between worlds collapsed. Standing on the other side of the barrier, holding her Millennium Rod and glowing from head to toe in a golden aura as Shadi, Jaina, Adora and Caecius watched was Serena floating five feet off the ground. The light from the Millennium Rod and Puzzle faded and Serena floated back to the ground. She opened her eyes and glared at Sin.  
  
"How? What?" a shocked Sin blurted out.  
  
Caecius spoke up. "Their love, the bond between the two of them resonated through their Millennium items. Their hearts reached out to each other across the void of the Shadow Realm to bring each other together when the other was in need."  
  
"The duel is over my dear," Sin told her as she walked over to Fader's body. "Your lover has lost."  
  
She looked at his Duel Disk and Fader's Life Point counter. "His Life Points never hit zero," she said.  
  
"A technicality. He cannot continue with the duel so he has lost."  
  
"This duel isn't over," she replied as she switched Duel Disks with Fader, placing his active one on her own wrist. She took her deck out of the pouch on her belt and replaced his deck with her own. She then stepped up to Evo. "You hurt my boyfriend. And now you're going to pay."  
  
Serena: 3400, Sin: 1600. 


	71. The Past Reimagined

The last thing Fader remembered was collapsing to the ground as the spirits of his Shadow game with Evo tore through him. The pain had been too much for him to bear. He didn't even remember screaming. But it didn't matter now. He was no longer in the temple, no longer anywhere that he could recognize.

He was falling. Falling through an abyss. Shapes and colors passed by him, too quickly to identify or comprehend. He kept falling for what seemed like an eternity, faster and faster. the colors became more blinding and greater in intensity. Fader looked down to where he dropped to see a white void where the colors and images seem to originate from. It was only a few more seconds until he fell into the expanse and was completely enveloped by the white light.

When the light dissolved he found himself standing once on a dueling field. Not behind the field, but on it. He had no control over his body and had only a basic understanding of his surroundings, but the situation he was presented with was unmistakable. Standing in front of him roared the powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Fader could do nothing in the face of the abominable beast, except stand there. The Blue Eyes roared once again as it's mouth opened wide, exposing its gaping maw as it charged up energy for an attack. Fader's feet were frozen in place, there was nothing he could do but wait for the attack. Just before the attack could come though the Blue Eyes stopped and roared in pain. It was then that Fader saw the reason. Around the Blue Eyes' neck a disk or brilliant energy had formed. Fader recognized it as the Spellbinding Circle, and it was binding the Blue Eyes in place.

Before he could react to the new information though he felt his right arm raise up in front of him. For the first time he was aware of an object in his hand. A long staff stretched out in his grasp aimed directly at the trapped dragon. A split second later a blast of purple energy shot forth and shattered the Blue Eyes into thousands of digital shards. As the dust cleared standing behind the Blue Eyes, on top of a small tower stood Seto Kaiba.

All Fader saw was Seto Kaiba laugh before transforming into a hideous, fat monstrosity. A few more seconds later, another Blue Eyes rose up out of the ground and roared as the one before it had. Fader watched in horror as this new dragon let loose with a blast of white lightning that completely enveloped Fader. Once again Fader's senses were overwhelmed and he succumbed to the force beyond his control.

-------------

"You're getting in way over your head little girl," Sin told Serena after she had made it clear that she would take her lover's place in the duel.

"If you think you're walking out of here with me in tow, you're the one that's in way over your head," barked back Serena. "I'm not some prize to be won. You're going to have to fight me before I'll do anything for you." She raised the Millennium Rod up and it began to glow. A gold shimmering field appeared as a dome around the playing field. "No games this time though. No spirits or tricks. Just you and me."

"You have a lot to learn girl. But don't think that just because I need you that I won't knock you down. I intend to break you. You will learn respect. And it's my move. And I'll start by activating my face down card, the Return from the Different Dimension."

"What does that do?"

"By paying half of my Life Points I can special summon to the field as many of my monsters that have been removed from the game to the field until the end of the turn. So return to me my D.D. Warrior Lady!" Out of the ground the female warrior rose up and took a battle stance, aiming her vibrant sword straight at Serena. "And now I have the requisite sacrifice I need to summon this, the Guardian of the Different Dimension (2300/1700). And since you have no monsters on the field to block my attack, you're about to lose more than half your Life Points. Guardian attack!"

The hulking guardian shifted the glowing mace that it held in its hand and charged straight at Serena. Before it could strike though a small dragon appeared in front of Serena and blocked the smashing attack of Sin's monster. "Sorry to disappoint you Sin. But it's not that easy."

"What happened?"

"Using the special ability of my Spinel Dragon (1000/1500) I payed 500 Life Points to Special Summon it to the field and protect my Life Points."

"It benefits me either way my dear." Serena didn't have time to reply before she watched Sin's Life Points rise up.

Serena: 2900, Sin: 1700.

"My Guardian has a special ability that I neglected to mention. Whenever it destroys an opponent's monster, that monster is removed from the game and I gain Life Points equal to your monster's level multiplied by 300. So though I lost 800 Life Points when I activated my trap card at the start of my turn I just gained 900 thanks to my own monster." A card back image appeared on the field in front of him. "I'll set this card before ending my turn."

Serena drew her card. She was already at a severe disadvantage. She still had Life Point advantage, but she had no monster and no other cards on the field, and she had already lost a card from her hand to protect her Life Points. "I'll start by playing this card, Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. Then I'll lay these two cards face down and this monster in defense mode. I'm done."

"And so is this game," Sin said as he drew his next card. "I summon the Blood Vors (1900/1200) in attack mode. And he'll attack your face down monster. Leaving you wide open for an attack from my Guardian."

"I don't think so," Serena replied. "Your Blood Vors destroyed my Dragon Egg (0/500) and thanks to its ability when its destroyed in battle I can special summon from my deck a Dragon that has 200 attack points or less. So before your Guardian can attack it will have to contend with my new monster the Pearl Dragon (2000/2900)!"

"You're a fool. My Guardian is still stronger, your new dragon will be destroyed and I'll gain 2100 Life Points from my monster's ability. Guardian attack!" The Guardian leaped up and brought it's mace crashing down on top of Serena's beast only to be thrown back and sent careening into the ground as the Pearl Dragon slammed it with its tail. "What happened?" exclaimed Sin.

"My trap card," she answered with a smile. "The Mirror Wall, which cuts your monsters attack in half. So instead of an impressive 2300 it's reduced to 1150, which couldn't stand up to my monster's power. which means that I've just eliminated your monster's threat to my monsters and my Life Points."

"My turn is over."

Serena: 2900, Sin: 850.

"So much for all your arrogance Sin .You may look like him but you just don't have the flair or dueling ability that Fader does."

"Is that why I'm still standing and he is unconscious?" asked Sin as he gestured to Fader's body.

------------

The light faded again, and Fader once again found himself standing on a field of battle. The adversary in front of him this time was another recognizable character. In front of him, in the same robes as he had seen in his battle with Sin. Dressed in the red and grey and sporting the same evil gaze that Fader had looked into before was the Dark Magician. It was not quite the same. there was something different about the Dark Magician, something familiar.

Sin.

The face of the Dark Magician was Sin's. Fader hadn't noticed it initially but now it was unmistakable. It was the same face that Fader himself stared into in the mirror every morning, but it was warped, twisted with an evil expression that he had seen on Sin's face. he didn't know why, but he sensed a familiarity with the situation, a feeling of deja vu. He had been on this field staring into Sin's face before, under the same circumstances, but he didn't know how.

Behind the Dark Magician stood someone or something that Fader had seen before, but didn't expect to see in this situation. A clown was behind the Dark Magician and was laughing though Fader couldn't hear any sounds or words being said. He saw that the clown was using an antique Duel Disk, the same type as the one Yami had used in their duel before. Suddenly Fader felt chains grab his arms and force them up and Fader found himself bound to a cross, chained and immobile as the Dark Magician and clown continued to stare at him.

It was then that Fader heard the first sounds since the light had cleared. The unmistakable sound of Yami, his unlikely partner in dueling cry out against what had just happened to Fader. Fader was finally beginning to regain his orientation and he realized what was going on, though he didn't know how. He was in the middle of a duel, Yami, or more correctly Yami and Yugi Moto were dueling against this clown and somehow Fader had been dragged into this struggle, not as a duelist, but as a monster. He looked down at himself to confirm his suspicions to find himself clad in the deep purple robes of the Dark Magician that he was more familiar with. He himself was a monster, not just any monster but apparently the monster that was Yugi Moto's personal favorite, a monster that held a significance, a profound bond with that duelist.

Fader continued to watch the duel unfold around him, unable to more or fight back against the crucifix that he found himself chained to. he watched as Yugi summoned a Big Shield Gardna beside him, obviously to protect himself from the Sin-Dark Magician. What happened next though was not anything Fader could have anticipated. He watched as the clown summoned another monster, a puppet with weapons, then the clown played a magic card that Fader didn't recognize. The card glowed as did the puppet and as the puppet collapsed a beam of white radiant energy shot out and passed right through the Gardna and striking Yugi in the chest. Fader tried once again valiantly to break free of the chains, he was overcome with an overwhelming desire to protect Yugi and Yami, a desire he couldn't explain considering he had never known or met the King of Games.

Yugi struggled to recompose himself from the assault and barked out comments to his opponent, words that Fader could neither hear nor understand. What he did understand though was the plans of Yugi's opponent. The clown had sacrificed his monster to strike at Yugi directly and as Fader watched he could tell that the clown was planning on doing the same thing with his remaining monster, the Sin-Dark Magician.

Time seemed to slow as Fader and the opposing Dark Magician stared each other. Neither of them could say anything verbally, but the only things they needed to say were conveyed in that simple glare across the battle field. Fader felt the energy and familiarity of a continued rivalry swell within him. He had been in this moment before.

He watched as Sin's form became limp and collapsed to the ground. The energy of the monsters soul circled around the clown and aimed itself straight for Yugi. Fader was filled with a variety of powerful emotions. His anger at the situation and his desire to protect the King of Games overcame him completely. He knew that in his heart that he had to protect Yugi. As the energy wave that was the Sin-Dark Magician got closer and closer to Yugi, Fader's spirit lifted itself away from his body and he placed himself in the way, blocking the attack on Yugi.

It was in that instant that Fader came to a realization. There was no mistaking it anymore. He was the Dark Magician.


	72. Rebirth

"You're not doing to well Sin," Serena called out across the dueling field. "You've lost the edge you thought you had and you're behind in Life Points."

"A game isn't over until all the Life Points are gone girl," he barked back. "Your dear Fader should have taught you that. I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Fine by me." Serena drew her card and looked at her field. She had to decide whether or not to pay for her Mirror Wall card. 2000 Life Points was a lot to ask, and she did have field advantage at this point. If this had been Duelist Kingdom rules she wouldn't have had to worry as most cards with Life Point costs in that format were ignored, but with the change of rules to the Battle City format came new effects. "I won't pay for my Mirror Wall," she said and the glass barrier between her and Sin vanished. "And I'll summon Amethyst Dragon (1600/1400) to the field in attack mode. Your Blood Vors is wide open to an attack Sin, as are your Life Points. Pearl Dragon attack!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I still have a face down card, the Regulation of Tribe. For this turn no dragon type monsters can attack, leaving both your monsters bound in place." Serena couldn't do a thing now that both her monsters were stuck, and conceded the rest of her turn to Sin. He drew a card and started his own turn. "I too will not pay the hefty cost of my trap card, and instead let the effects of my Regulation of Tribe disappear. But I will summon a monster, the Burglar of the Different Dimension (500/500)."

"And what's that little monster going to do for you?"

"Oh don't be fooled, he may be small, but he's more than a match for your Pearl Dragon, thanks to his special ability."

"What ability?"

"When summoned the Burglar allows me to search my deck for a card that has 'Different Dimension' or 'D.D.' in its name and add it to my hand."

"That still doesn't make it a match to my Pearl Dragon's power."

"It doesn't need to match its power. When I play this card, the Different Dimension Gate. It allows me to select one of your monsters and one of my own and remove both of them from play as long as this card remains on the field. And now that your strong monsters is gone from the field, and my Blood Vors is still in play I'll attack your remaining monster, the weak Amethyst Dragon!"

"The Amethyst Dragon may be weak but it too has a special ability." The Amethyst Dragon disappeared just as the Blood Vors was about to strike it, and in its place rose up a Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500). "By paying 1500 Life Points I can return my weak dragon to my hand and special summon any other dragon from my hand, like my Blue Eyes. And it's too late for you to call back your attack!"

"Maybe so, but it's not too late for this, the quickplay magic card Enemy Controller which will switch your monster into defense mode. I may still lose Life Points, but not the duel, and not my monster. And I can still set this card face down before ending my turn."

Serena: 1400, Sin: 150

"My turn again, and since your Enemy Controller only works for a single turn, I can manually change my dragon back to its attack position. Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Blood Vors with White Lightning attack!" The Blue Eyes powered forward with its attack, intent on eradicating not only the monster but the remainder of Sin's Life Points, just as it attacked though, it began to grow smaller, until the once towering creature was no bigger than Serena herself. She could only stare in awe as the Blood Vors cleaved through the white dragon with its weapon. "What happened?" she exclaimed.

"Another of my quickplay cards," Sin replied holding up another magic card. "This one's name is Shrink, which drops the attack power of one monster on the field by half. I believe your grandfather was quite fond of it. Too bad his Blue Eye's don't share the sentiment."

"I'm not done yet. "I can still set this card onto the field and set a monster in defense mode."

Serena: 1000, Sin: 150

"That's right girl, hide in defense mode. There's no one here to rescue you now. Fader has been defeated and soon you shall share your lover's fate."

---------

"You finally understand who and what you are."

Everything around Fader had gone black. One second he had been on a Duel Monsters field face to face with a Dark Magician that looked like Sin. And now he was in a starry expanse, standing on nothing, floating in the endless stretches of space and the imagination. He turned his gaze back and saw Yami, floating in the abyss with him.

"Who and what I am?" Fader asked.

"Thousands of years ago Duel monsters was fought by ancient priests and sorcerers with real dark magic in shadow games for power. The Pharaoh, that is I was the head of a group charged with protecting the Millennium Items, powerful objects meant to hold back the powers of darkness and protect the intentions of the good and righteous. Of those that served my reign was one named Mahado."

The name was familiar to Fader and he repeated it to himself, "Mahado."

"Mahado drew on the powers of a great spellcaster to wage his battles for him, the Illusionary Magician."

"What happened to him?"

"A great evil rose up in the kingdom, threatening to stretch its dark grasp across the entire planet. A spirit of greed and lust for power, born of the evils of mankind. The spirit force's name was Diabound. through a vessel that it used to control it in shadow games Diabound fought against the Priests of Light. Mahado stood against it with the powers of the Illusionary Magician, but could not withstand the assault. As the finals breaths escaped his lips he said that he would always be the servant to the Pharaoh and he merged his own magics with those of the Illusionary Magician to enhance the monster's power."

"The Dark Magician," Fader said. "Mahado's soul and the Illusionary Magician became the Dark Magician."

"Correct. But not just Mahado's soul, your soul Fader."

"What?"

"You are Mahado."

"That can't be possible."

"It is." Yami paused for a second, looking up into the expanse. "Souls do not simply exist and die, they are part of an ever replenishing life force. Even as a body perishes the soul re-integrates with the life force of all things ready to be born a new. When Mahado died he used his energy to disconnect himself from the life force of all things and instead to remain at my side. Through the ages he would be born not to a body, but to the spirit of the Dark Magician, re-awakened in a card when Duel Monsters was created by Pegasus over 100 years ago. In that form he, no you, served Yugi Moto and I as the Dark Magician, always being there to watch over and protect Yugi and aid him in times of hardship."

"But if my soul was integrated with the Dark Magician card, or spirit, then why do I exist as I am now? Why am I the one that holds the Millennium Puzzle, why isn't Yugi, or his soul reborn here to fight."

"Seventy-five years ago, an epic struggle was fought, The End. I still don't have memory of it but, during that event and the subsequent events that unfolded in its wake Yugi was trapped. His soul did not rejoin to the total force of life. He lost his connection."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that something happened to Yugi that was beyond even the reach of eternal rebirth, his soul is kept in a place beyond life and death, a place I did not even know existed."

"How do you know it exists now?"

"Because you are standing before me. Your soul has been reformed, extracted by your own oath to serve the Pharaoh and Yugi and given back a body so that you may continue on in the King of Games name. To take up arms against whatever darkness now threatens the planet since Yugi himself cannot fight the battle himself. As he once used the card of the Dark Magician to fight in duels for him, you are now an instrument to fight the greatest battle of all, the fight to save all humanity from slipping into the shadows forever."

---------

"My turn," Sin declared as he pulled the top card off his deck and added it to his hand. "And soon this will all be over. I'll set this card face down and then summon a second Blood Vors and will attack your face down monster."

"No, my Topaz Dragon (1800/1400)!"

"Is gone, and can't protect you anymore." Sin paused. "I really was hoping you'd put up more of a struggle than this. But maybe I was hoping that more of Fader had rubbed off on you than it obviously did, you just don't have what it takes to beat the best. Blood Vors finish this girl off!"

"My Blue Eyes would like to disagree with you Sin, and it's not finished with your Blood Vors yet. Soul Resurrection, return the Blue Eyes White Dragon to me!"

"Not this again. Fine have it your way. Take your turn."

"How generous of you Sin. Considering there was nothing you could do to stop me. And my Blue Eyes is now ready to finish what it started, namely taking away the rest of your Life Points!"

"You'd really think you'd learn from your past mistakes, or do you keep forgetting about my face-down cards? This time I'll use the trap that I stole from Evo before he foolishly sacrificed himself to save your love, the Draining Shield. Not only is your attack stopped. But I gain 3000 Life Points, equal to the attack of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and sky-rocketing my Life Points over your own. Is there anything else you'd like to try and do?"

"Just set this card face down," Serena replied.

Serena: 1000, Sin: 3150

Sin drew his card. "I'll simply put these two cards face down and then switch both my monsters into defense mode."

"Who's hiding now Sin?"

"A temporary tactical decision. Until I find a way of eliminating your Blue Eyes from play."

"Then I'll take my turn."

"Not quite. I didn't say that I was ending my turn. I still have this card to activate, Reversal of Fortune."

"What does that do?"

"You may notice that I have only a single card left in my hand while you have four? Reversal of Fortune forces us to exchange our hand sizes. You are forced to discard three cards while I am allowed to draw three more to increase my options. The only trade off is that I must immediately end my turn now."

Serena selected and discarded three cards from her hand, and drew another for the start of her turn. She smiled. "You're not the only one with the ability to replenish their options Sin. I'll set one card face down and then activate this, Trade Your Left Hand, which allows me to draw until my hand has five cards in it, but five turns from now I must discard my entire hand."

"So ready to attack me with your Blue Eyes again?"

"Not this time Sin, I'm not falling for your tricks a third time, and so I'm moving my Blue Eyes to defense mode. But I will summon this, the Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode. I have another plan for my Blue Eyes, the card I set face down at the start of my turn, Burst Stream of Destruction. My Blue Eyes White Dragon can use this card to destroy your monsters without having to attack and risk your traps. And my Spear Dragon is in the perfect position to play clean up and attack you directly for 1900 Life Points, unless of course you have some way of stopping me?"

Sin shook his head. "No, not this time. Your attack freely damages my Life Points."

"Good, and now I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

Serena: 1000, Sin: 1250"

Sin drew his card, and a frown permeated his lips. "I can only lay a card face down in defense and end my turn," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Looks like you used up all your tricks against Fader," chided Serena. "You've got nothing left. I'll switch my Blue Eyes White Dragon back into attack mode. And my Spear Dragon will start by attacking your face down monster."

"Just the move I was waiting for!" Sin exclaimed. As the spear Dragon lashed out with a vicious wind attack its bombardment was blocked in mid-air and immediately shot back and hit both itself and the Blue Eyes White Dragon destroying both. "I waited to activate my Mirror Force card until you became over confident and left both your monsters open, and now they're both destroyed and you have no monsters left in play."

Serena hated herself. She made another amateur mistake. She was letting Sin play her like a fool, and she kept falling for his traps, walking her monsters straight into them. "I'll play a monster in defense and end my turn."

There was no mistaking Sin's face for disappointment as he drew his next card. He began to laugh out loud, "Oh this is too good. Not only did I defeat Fader with the Dark Magician, his own prized monster, but now I get to defeat his would be rescuer with her own precious beast. Monster Reborn, revive the Blue Eyes White Dragon and put it under my control!"

"No, you can't!"

"You don't have any say in the matter girl." Sin watched as Serena looked down at her hand. "Looking for options, a way out? I don't think I can let you do that my dear. Card Destruction should take card of any options you thought you had available to you in your hand. I can flip my face down Dimensional Warrior (1200/1000). When it attacks it will remove your monster and mine from the game without a fight. And now, Blue Eyes White Dragon attack her Life Points and end this pathetic excuse for a contest."

"Not going to happen. I can't stop you from taking away my monster or removing my defense from play but I can stop you from damaging my Life Points, with this," she explained as she held up a trap card. "The Holy Life Barrier, which will reduce any damage I take from you this turn to zero. Leaving my Life Points intact."

"You have a knack for staying alive girl I will give you that. But there isn't a card in your pathetic deck that you could draw right now that could ever hope to defeat me. Fader had Osiris, Evo had Obelisk and neither of them had the power to defeat me. Do you honestly think that any of your pitiable dragons could even stand a chance?"

"I. Will. Beat. You. Down." Serena bit back at him a fierce determination. As she spoke the Millennium Rod began to glow just as fiercely, blinding both Sin and Serena for a split second.

"Just draw your card."

Serena pulled a card from the top of her deck and looked at it. "What?" she exclaimed as she looked at it. "That can't be. How did..?" she was cut off as her eyes began to glow gold with the power of the Millennium Rod resonating in her hands.

"What's happening?" shouted Sin.

"It's over Sin."

"Impossible."

"Impossible is a word that I used far too often, but after meeting Fader I've learned that nothing is impossible. I activate my face down card the Dust Tornado and use it to eliminate your Different Dimension Gate, restoring my Pearl Dragon and your Burglar of the Different Dimension to the field."

"An interesting strategy. But if you think that you'll simply attack my Burglar with your Dragon and end this game think again. I still have a face down card of my own, Collected Power. I sacrifice my Burglar and add his attack to that of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, raising its power to 3500, much higher than your Pearl Dragon's."

"It doesn't matter. Watch as I activate the Pearl Dragon's special ability, allowing me to sacrifice it to summon up to three level four dragons from my graveyard, so I summon the Spear Dragon, Topaz Dragon and Amethyst Dragon back to the field."

"What are you trying to do? Trading one weak monster for three even weaker monsters is nothing to me. Just give up already. Your dragons are nothing to me."

"Wrong Sin. There's one dragon that you forgot about. Just watch!" Serena three dragons disappeared from the field and Sin watched as a glowing orb of gold rose out of the ground in their place.

"No!"

Serena closed her eyes as a golden aura of energy washed over her from the Millennium Rod she held in her hand. Sin listened as she spoke in a tongue that was not her own, possessed by forces neither could comprehend. "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this battle as I call your name...The Winged Dragon of Ra!" As she spoke the Orb began to open up as great golden wings spread out from their metal casing, unfolding into a mammoth beast. Bolts of golden energy spewed forth from the beast as it molded itself to its true form, that of the great sun god, in all its glory.

"Drawing on the powers of the monsters used to summon it the Winged Dragon of Ra boasts the attack power of 5300 Sin. Far greater than your stolen beast," Serena paused for a brief second. "Forgive me Blue Eyes. Winged Dragon of Ra attack with the power of the sun, Solar Beam Immolation!"

As the great winged god let loose the fury of light and solar energy unbridled and unrivaled by anything in all of Duel Monsters, Sin was thrown back crashing through the golden barrier that Serena had erected around the two of them as they began their struggle. Evo, Jaina, Shadi, Caecius, and Adora watched as Sin was thrown into a wall of the temple, and saw Ra as it faded from the field, the duel complete.

Before she collapsed two words came from Serena's lips, "I did it."


	73. Gift of the Phoenix

With Yami's words still ringing in his head, Fader didn't notice as once again his surroundings swirled away from him like a morning fog, lifting away to reveal another tortured landscape. The sky ebbed in a crimson wash of a river that ran free with blood. The ground, broken and torn apart lay in ruins all around him. Devoid of any and all life, no signs of plants, animals, people. No signs that anything bust the dust and the rock ever lived save for the stench of death that permeated the air.

"Quite a little spit-fire you've got there," a voice said. Fader wheeled around. Sin was standing there, staring up into the sky. "She is definitely ripe for the picking."

"Serena," Fader whispered. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I regret to say." He averted his gaze from the sky and locked eyes with Fader. "With a courageous spirit she picked up exactly where you left off. Defending whatever sense of love or courage you've seemed to have instilled in each other these past months."

Fader smiled. "She beat you. I'm so sorry Sin."

"Save your sarcastic blather. It is a temporary setback. We underestimated her power. You were wise to keep it secret that she had the Winged Dragon of Ra, I must say it took me completely by surprise."

"Ra? Serena has Ra?"

It was Sin's turn to smile, "Well, it seems it was a secret she hid from you as well. Interesting. It doesn't matter though, you have to know that right? Your Egyptian God cards are baubles compared to the real power my colleagues and I possess."

"If that's true then why were they so important to you? Why did you want them so badly?"

"For the same reason you swat at a mosquito as it encircles your head. To eliminate a minor irritation."

Fader paused for a second. He looked up into the heavens, searching for the answer to the question that rested on the tip of his tongue, hoping he wouldn't have to ask it. Resigned he turned back to Sin. "Sin," he started. "I know. What you are, what I am. We're the same. You have to feel it too, don't you? The power of the Dark Magician?"

Sin tilted his head, intrigued. "Yes. I did feel something as we dueled. Something that I felt when I looked into your eyes. I feel it even now as we talk here in the realm of shadows. I hadn't even dreamed until now that you could be Mahado. But that you are standing before me proves it." Sin walked over to Fader and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We are brothers Fader, kindred spirits, two sides of the same coin. Whatever you want to call it we are connected. You should be fighting with me, not against me, clinging to these misguided notions of good and honor. We are above those things, as far above those around us as they are above the mosquitos they swat at. Now that you know the truth about who you are, about who we are, how can you say no?"

Fader stepped back, removing Sin's hand. "Simple. I don't want the things you're dreaming of. I want nothing to do with your quest for power or domination or whatever over-dramatic cliched attempts at global control you think you can achieve. I don't want any of that. All I wanted when I started this journey was get answers, find out why my father died, to find out what I'm supposed to be doing with my life."

"And you think you can find that with the girl?"

"All I know is that she fits," he answered, placing a hand on his chest. "In here."

"How tiredly sentimental. It's pathetic."

"You know what it's like to fight for the right cause Sin. I know it. I remember that you stood by me and Yugi. You fought with us to defeat Pandora."

"He was a fool. Not worthy of the power that I could have helped him to attain. He was a weak minded fool who allowed him to be controlled like a puppet over the same foolish concept of love that you now cling to. And I refuse to be a slave to anyone but myself anymore."

"Then there's nothing between us Sin," Fader said sharply. "This bond you spoke of is non-existent. I won't let you hurt anyone, you can believe that."

"Then it seems the battle has just begun. And the winner will wear the crown of the king, and reign forever over this kingdom." With his last words lighting crashed down fro the sky, splicing the ground between the two, thunder roaring around them as everything faded once again.

----------

Fader opened his eyes, regaining his composure as his senses regained their composure. he felt the cold stone of the temple beneath his. The smells of the ancient ruins and dusting wafted into his nostrils. And then he heard them. The voices.

"He's awake."

Shadows immediately cast over him, blocking out the light from above. The voices became clearer as he began to come around. he heard Evo among the confusion.

"Are you alright Fader?"

He tried to sit up and as he did he felt set of hands aid in lifting himself back up to a sitting position. "I'm alright," he replied as he brought his hand up, reaching out for something or someone to rest against for balance. "Just a bit of a headache."

"I sympathize," Evo continued. "That duel took its toll on me as well."

"The consequences could have been much worse," Caecius said, speaking up from where he sat on the staircase.

"I agree," added Shadi. "The penalties for losing a Shadow Game are quite severe."

"Fortunately for us then that we didn't lose," Evo said. "The Lady Kaiba is quite remarkable."

"Serena!" Fader exclaimed, jumping to his feet and immediately regretting it as the swirling feeling of vertigo overcame him and he began to stumble. Shadi was there to catch him from falling back to the ground.

"Relax my friend," the ancient Egyptian spirit said with his soothing voice. "She is alive. The energy she used during her struggle with Sin have left her body drained. She is resting right now, Jaina and Adora are watching over her."

"I need to see her."

"Calm down, boy, or you may end up in another coma. And I don't think we can afford to lose you for another day much less another month."

Caecius got up from where he was sitting and hobbled over to Fader, leaning heavily on his cane as he walked. "Evo is correct. You must take care not to over-exert yourself. Sin and Discord have disappeared, so for the moment we have peace, a moment that would be wise to use."

"I'll rest when Serena is in my arms and I know she is safe," Fader bit back.

"Very well. Follow me." Caecius turned and led the impetuous youth to a small room adjoining the central chamber. In an ornate and intricate bed, Serena lay, comfortably sleeping on sheets. As Fader approached the bed Jaina and Adora stepped back to allow the young man access. He bent down and kissed he gently on the lips, and as he stood back up a smile spread across his face as her eyes began to open.

"Hi," she said meekly. "Did you bring me breakfast in bed?"

Fader laughed quietly. "Not this time. But we'll have time for that tomorrow, I promise." He took her hand and helped her up and out of the bed. For the first time in over fifty years all of the Millennium items and their holders stood together, in a circle of unity.

Serena looked at Caecius and was taken aback. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Fader asked.

"You...You're...the blind man."

"Serena!" Fader said, shocked.

"That's not what the lady meant Fader," said Caecius. "She knows me."

"How is that possible?" Jaina asked. "None of us have ever been here before and you haven't left here in her life time."

"That is true, but as the same time, not true. My body may not have left this sanctuary, but the limitations of walls do not close in so easily an open mind."

Serena spoke up again. "He was in Egypt, when Evo and I went there to meet with Adora. I thought that I had hallucinated the whole thing. That it was a dream. The blind man, the children, the..."

"The what?" Fader wanted to know.

"In my dream, or vision, or whatever. I was attacked, by myself. Or someone who was in my body. She stabbed me. And then Evo snapped me out of it."

"It was no dream dear girl. I will attempt to explain. I felt it necessary to attempt to contact you through the realm of thoughts, the astral plane. What I did not know was that their influence had spread so far already. Whoever Sin and Discord are working with, their power has stretched out beyond our realm and the shadow world into the other layers of reality. When I tried to contact Serena, they intercepted us and attempted to kill us in our minds. It took a great deal of effort to severe the connection I had established with Serena. I dared not make it again for fear that the same thing would happen. I was fortunate though that I was able to give her my gift."

Serena was confused. "What gift?"

"In your vision you encountered a young boy in the streets. A fan of yours, and of duel monsters."

"I remember the boy," she said.

"He was mearly as persona that I took on to interact with you. I used him to deliver to you the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"What? How?"

"Do you also remember the stone tablet he showed you? Of the monster you did not recognize?" Serena nodded. "I used the guise of the tablet to mask the gift of the Egyptian God card. You placed the tablet with your deck and Ra entered it. It would awaken when the power of your heart called for it."

"But it was just a dream, it wasn't real. How could I have gotten a real card from a dream?"

"The mind will make the vision a reality. Your desire to protect those children was real even if the dream itself was not. That desire was reawakened inside you when you fought to protect Fader and the love you two share. That is how."

As Serena and the rest of the group reeled from this information Fader turned to Evo. "When you were unconscious," he asked. "Did you have any visions?"

"No," replied the older man as he thumbed the Millennium ring. "I will assume from your question though that you did?"

Fader nodded. He told them of all he had experienced in his mind; his visions of the Dark Magician, his conversation with Yami, and finally of the conflict with Sin right before he woke up on the floor of the temple. Everyone listen carefully to Fader's tale and it was Evo who spoke up first.

"He mentioned 'the crown of the king' to you? Are you sure?" he asked Fader.

"Yes, why?"

" I know where they are heading next then." Evo looked at Jaina. "We need to get ready to leave immediately. We'll make a brief stop at the Fader estate in Haven and Kaiba Corp, but I want to be back at Industrial Illusions in less than twelve hours." Jaina nodded and then left.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Fader demanded.

"Do you know about the tournament that they hold in America every ten years?"

"I think I've heard of it before. My father was supposed to compete in it just before he died."

"I do," Serena said. "Kaiba Corp is of the tournament sponsors. It's held every ten years for the past half century to honor the passing of Yugi Moto."

"Exactly. Every ten years this tournament is held so that they can celebrate Yugi Moto's passing in the way befitting his life, and to celebrate the passing of his title. Do you remember the tournament name?"

"Of course it's..." Serena paused and immediately knew what Evo was talking about.

"What?" Fader asked.

Evo completed Serena's thought. "It's called the King's Crown tournament."

"So Sin and Discord and whoever else they're working with are going to compete in this tournament. And by winning they're going to eliminate all of the best of the best in the world. Then no one would be able to stop them."

"Eliminate or recruit," Evo added as a grim thought. "We got what we came here to get. We''re leaving." With that he walked out of the temple, Shadi and Adora following behind him.

Serena and Fader were just walking out when Caecius called after them. "Fader please wait," he said. "I must speak to you alone." Fader nodded to Serena and released her hand. She exited the main doors leaving Caecius and Fader standing alone in the huge chamber of the temple. "I will not be going with you," he said. "I cannot leave this temple. My fate is here. I did not ask you to stay so I could debate this however. I have one final gift that I wish to give you."

"Gift?"

"Yes please." Caecius held out his hand. "Can I please see one of your cards. The Ceruvean Phoenix." Fader didn't understand but flipped through his deck and produced the card, placing it in the old man's hands. Caecius began to chant a few verses in a language Fader couldn't understand and the card began to glow. There was a bright flash and Fader watched as the phoenix image lifted itself off of the card tearing away for the constraints of its small prison and began to fly freely, encircling around Fader. Another flash and the bird was gone.

"My gift has been given," Caecius said. he handed the card back to Fader.

Fader took the card from Caecius and was shocked. The card was blank. No image, no text, nothing to indicate it had been anything more than a blank card. "What? Where did the Phoenix go?"

"It is always with you now," came the reply and the old man pointed to Fader's exposed shoulder. Fader looked and saw a tattoo had appeared on his skin, a simple image of a red bird, its wings spread. "It will be more useful to you in this form than as a card. Be well Fader. Take great care, there are many trials ahead of you and you must be willing to win no matter what the cost is, everything depends on your final choice. The past, present and future are yours to shape." Caecius then turned and walked back up the stairs entering his resting chamber, the stones closing behind him, leaving Fader alone.


	74. Symphony of Interlude

Serena was gazing out the window as the Industrial Illusions jet rocketed across th sky, intent on returning to its home berth in Japan. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Fader approach from behind until she felt his kiss on the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she turned from the cloudy visage to face him.

She smiled. "A little sense of deja vu don't you think? I asked you that before we left, and now even more has been piled on our plate," she replied. "You've been through so much recently; your duel with Caecius, then the battle against Sin and Discord. You barely had time to catch your breath, and now this," she added pointing at the new tattoo he was sporting on his right shoulder.

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry? You said that the Phoenix from your card just rose up and then grafted itself on to your shoulder and you don't want me to worry?"

"Of all the things we've seen over the past half a year, and a tattoo is what causes you to become concerned? If I had known you felt that way about body art..." He stopped when Serena playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Sorry. Sorry, I know. It's just that whatever it is we've found ourselves in we have no choice but to see it through to the end. And we're not doing it alone," Fader paused, taking Serena's hand in his. "We have each other."

"Don't forget about me," Evo said, entering from the cockpit of the craft.

"We never could, whether we'd like to or not." Fader said.

Evo feigned being hurt, placing both hands over his heart. "You cut me to the quick Fader. I would have thought that after everything we'd been through it would mean something."

Fader stood up and walked over to where Evo was standing in the entryway. "It does mean something Evo." He stuck out his hand to the older man. "And I have never thanked you properly for it, so I offer my thanks now." As Evo accepted the younger man's handshake Fader pulled him in close and in a lower voice added, "But I won't be led to blind trust. I will be watching you."

"I would expect nothing less."

"Good," finished Fader, breaking off the handshake. "Now was there something important you wanted to tell us?"

"We're touching down in a just about half an hour. I would suggest that we convene in the Illusions board room to discuss the King's Crown tournament in more detail."

Fader nodded. "Agreed. I'd like you to patch us in to Kaiba Corp so we can talk to Beezy, I want to check in on Vega and Dennis."

"I'll have it ready by the time we land." With that Evo disappeared back into the cockpit. Fader went back to Serena to talk to her again, but she was asleep against the window. He picked up a blanket and draped it over her before taking a seat himself. He pulled his deck out and flipped through it until he found the Saint God Dragon Osiris. He stared at it for a few minutes before a familiar voice rung in his head.

"We must be cautious with that card, as will our friends have to be with their god cards," Yami warned.

Fader turned and across from him the faint silhouette of Yami appeared seated. "I can see you? This is new."

"Our bond grows stronger as time passes, and with it we can draw from each other's strengths. When with Yugi I was able to use our bond to assert my mind in his body and aid him in our duels."

"I don't know how I'd feel about you taking over my body."

"The process is completely voluntary, and not harmful. It is a show of trust though, and I should expect that you would not show blind trust in me anymore than you would with Evo."

"You were listening to that, eh?"

"Always."

"I'll keep that in mind."

----------

An hour later, after their arrival and touchdown at Industrial Illusions, the board room was occupied with Fader, Serena, Evo, Jaina, Adora and Shadi all seated around a table, listening to Jaina as she briefed them on the details of the King's Crown tournament.

"It started shortly after the death of the King of Games. There was much chaos," Jaina explained. "With the title of King of Games now up in the air, the competitive nature of duelists of the era were even more motivated to claim the title for themselves, but with no solid format with which to test themselves the arguments couldn't be resolved. At least not with the small area tournaments that were being held at the time. So in response the Duel Monsters Players Association crafted the idea of the King's Crown tournament to be held every ten years to offer duelists everywhere the chance to compete for a legitimate claim to the title." Jaina got up and started to walk around the room as she continued, "Now a days the requirements for entry are a little more strict, not just anyone can enter."

"So how do we get in?" Fader asked.

"You already have your entry Mr. Fader. Battle City was officially sanctioned by the DMPA and your victory qualified you for entry. As it did for anyone in the top eight in Battle City. The problem is not how to get in however."

Serena piped up, "So what is the problem then?"

"The problem will of course be to make it through the tournament. There are hundreds of duelists competing and there will be several rounds to push through to make it to the highest levels."

"But we're not trying to win the tournament," Fader pointed out. "Our purpose there is to stop Sin and his partners from whatever it is that they're planning."

"To do so," Evo added, "Will more than likely require us to reach the plateaus of the tournament. We know that Sin and Discord are not your average duelists, and it stands to reason that their associates too will be among the very best. We should be prepared to have to rise up in the ranks before we will find them."

"Which means that we going to need our own team." Fader smiled. "I think it's time we did some drafting. Is that line to Kaiba Corp. open?"

Jaina shook her head. "We tried to get a hold of Beezy, but it seems that he as well as Vega and Dennis have left Kaiba Corp."

"Any idea where they could be?"

"Word is that there was a problem at Dimension Systems head office."

"The Dungeon Dice Monsters company?" Serena asked.

"Dennis Devlin is the chief executive officer of the company," Evo answered. "He's also been out of commission for a little while. I'm sure there are duties he has to see too."

Fader seemed concerned. "Can we try and get a hold of them there then?"

"I'll do my best," Jaina said as she left the room.

"I would like to say something," Adora said from her seat. "I would like to go with you. My brother and I grew up learning the life of the Tomb-Keepers and I am proud to follow you Fader as the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle, but I also wish to see that my brother's murder does not go unpunished."

"I know how you feel Adora," Fader replied. "Though the rules for the tournament state that you have to be a previous winner in a sanctioned event on the tour."

"I should be able to help there," added Evo. "there should be one more event before the King's Crown. If Miss Adora can win, she will have her entry requirement."

"That's settled then," now all we have to do is get in touch with Beezy and let him know about..."

Fader was cut off as Jaina entered the room. "We have a problem," she said.

"What is it?"

"Dimensions Systems has had a hostile takeover. Dennis has been deposed as CEO, and no one at the company will let us speak with him, or anyone else there."

Fader stood up. "Then we're just going to go out there."

"What?" Serena said with amazement.

"We're going to go out to the Dimension System corporation and figure out what the hell is going on."

"I'm going with you," Serena told him, standing up beside him. "It was my game, my program that caused him to get trapped and if there's anything I can do to help I want to try."

"Alright then." Fader turned to Evo. "We still have a week before the King's Crown starts right? Can you take care of our registration as well as Beezy's and help Adora with getting in if you can. We'll go out and be back before the week is out."

"Alright," Evo replied. "Well take care of it. Are you going to need anything else?"

"We should be fine."

"See you in a few days then."

Fader and Serena got up to leave but were stopped by Shadi before they could reach the door. "What is it?" Fader asked.

"I regret to inform you that I will not be here when you return. I am no duelist Pharaoh. My path does not lie with you. I will return to the deserts of Egypt and attempt to uncover more about our clandestine adversaries and what it is that they may be trying to achieve." Fader looked into the man's eyes and nodded. He walked out the door, not noticing the Egyptian spirit phasing out, returning to places and realms unknown.

----------

"Sir you can't go in there! Sir!"

Fader didn't listen as he pushed his way through the large oak double doors of the CEO's office with Serena a frazzled receptionist close behind. "I'm not taking anymore run arounds."

At a large deck a grey haired man, with a grey well trimmed beard sitting a large black leather chair turned from a computer screen to Fader. "What the hell are you doing in my office?" he asked Fader.

"I'm here to find out where Dennis Devlin is," Fader bit back. "You should know him, he runs this company."

"I do know him," the older man replied. "But he is not the chief of this company. Not anymore at least. When he disappeared his company succeeded to the head of his board of Directors. Me." He stood up at this point as a show of strength and adjusted his jacket. "Now if you'll be so kind, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dennis' friend, that's all you need to know."

The secretary, still hanging in the entryway nervously spoke up, "Should I alert security Mr. Russo?"

"Please do, they can escort this gentleman and this girl out of my office. I have work to do."

"Girl?" Serena balked at the statement. Fader stepped aside and let her approach the older man. "I am no girl. The name is Kaiba, Serena Kaiba. As in Kaiba Corp. I assume you've heard of us. And as Chief Executive officer of that corporation I am here to conduct a meeting with the 'official' head of Dimension Systems Incorporated, Dennis Devlin. And if he is not made available for a meeting right now, then the future of business relations between this company and Kaiba Corp will be placed in extreme jeopardy, such jeopardy that we may decide that it is not worth dealing with a middle man and that we would just purchase the company and liquidate its assets." Her tone and face did not waver through her whole speech.

"An impressive speech," Russo replied. "I bet you practice that face in front of the mirror to look intimidating when you're with the adults."

Serena stepped forward and her stern expression turned fierce but she was stopped by Fader. "Don't Serena. This isn't' how we're going to do this." Serena backed down and Fader once again turned to Russo. "You must have been so thrilled when Dennis went missing. Someone like you has probably toiled away in this company for years only to have it given to a kid instead of someone like you who really deserved it."

"You're Fader aren't you? I've seen you on the newscast after Battle City," the elderly man answered sitting back into his seat. "You do understand what I've gone through don't you?"

"Only too well. It never changes. People like you will always lurk, waiting for your chance to steal that which isn't yours."

"You don't know me. Don't presume to judge me."

"I don't need to know you specifically Russo, I just know your type."

Russo pressed looked to the door. "My security men will be pouring through that door in another minute so if you're quite done with your speechifying boy then I would suggest you try and leave before they get here."

"I'm not going anywhere." The Millennium Puzzle began to glow bright gold and the doors to the office slammed shut, before the glow faded. A few seconds later the sounds of the guards banging on the door could be heard. "Not until we settle this."

"I don't know what it is that you hope to accomplish with this stunt of yours. My take over of this company is perfectly legal, as is backed by the highest authorities, which is more than I can say for the insurrection you have just attempted. Mr. Devlin is being held pending the official turnover of the company and his share to me tomorrow morning. I did not need him trying to intercede now that I am so close. Nor do I need any 'friends' of his showing up. By this time tomorrow I will be the official owner of this company with a fifty-one percent controlling interest in this company. There is nothing you can do to help him. You rolled the dice and you came up snake eyes. You have no leverage."

"Is this just a game to you?" Fader asked.

"Life is a game boy, you have to realize that. Pieces get moved, you position them according to your strategy and when each one is in their proper place you strike." He sat back in his seat and opened his arms. "Look at this company. It produced games. Do you really think that I would be a part of something like that without understanding the fundamental rules of the game? I spent my entire childhood playing games and becoming the best and learning how games can apply to the real world. Now I am the top position and am about to be crowned a king."

"Until a knight swoops in to mate you."

"Is that a challenge boy?"

"If everything you understand is in terms of game, then yes. I challenge you for the control of this company. If I win then you quit and Dennis re-claims his company."

"And what is in it for me?"

"Name your stakes," replied Fader confidently.

"Your Millennium Puzzle is a much sought after item Mr. Fader. I sure it was grant me much esteem and prestige if I were to possess the former trophy of the King of Games." He paused. "And one more condition. I name the game."

"Deal."

"Good. In one hour you and I are going to battle in a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters."

Serena grabbed a Fader's shoulder as he continued to stare down Russo. "Do you even know how to play Dice Monsters?"

Fader shook his head. The Millennium Puzzle once again shone brightly. Both Serena and Russo had to cover their eyes to protect them from the blinding light. When they looked back Fader was standing there still with the Puzzle glowing around his neck. his posture was different and the wings of his hair and risen up a little. In a voice not quite his own he answered, "But I do."


	75. Delve into the Dungeon

The elevator descended quickly down the shaft, plummeting into the lower depths of the Dimension Systems building, and the first basement. Below the offices and cubicles of the floors above the hidden surprises and treasures not fit for the corporate world. Research and development for the new tricks of the trade, as well as the largest Dungeon Dice Monsters colosseum were buried beneath the light for the privacy of those in the company's elite.

Serena and Fader were alone in the elevator as it dropped, though alone may not have been the correct observation from Serena's perspective. She had seen Fader's temper flare in the office of the current CEO of Dimension Systems, Thadeus Russo, whose position as company head was the point of dispute. Serena was worried at one point that it may have come to blows between the two men, and looking back at it now she may have been more relaxed had that very thing happened. Instead she now found herself in an elevator with a boyfriend who was not himself at all.

"Is Fader, um, okay?" She asked to the young man standing stoically beside her. She didn't know exactly how the powers of his Millennium Puzzle worked, not understanding how the powers of her own Rod worked, but she knew that they were capable of unleashing great potential and providing benefits for the user. She herself probably wouldn't have won her duel against Sin if the Rod hadn't activated and granted her the knowledge of how to use her newest car, the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Without looking at her the stranger behind familiar eyes replied, "He's perfectly fine Serena. The mind transfer of my consciousness and his own is not harmful, it merely allows me to better interact with our environment. Instead of coaching Fader I can make the actions myself. Had Fader wanted he could have stopped the transfer had he wanted, but he knew, as I did, that my experience in this factor would prove more useful against Russo."

"I was just a little concerned, I've never seen anything like this after all." It was odd to Serena, she looked at him, and aside from the subtle changes to his long hair she would not have seen anyone but Fader. But it was the eyes, when she looked into his eyes and heard him speak it wasn't the young man she loved. Someone completely different, but the tone of his voice, soothing in it's tone provided a calming effect that allayed her fears. "I don't know what to call you though."

"Pharaoh is a more traditional title I held at one point. Though a moniker I picked up from Yugi and his friends was 'Yami'. I supposed that will do." Before any other words could be exchanged between the two the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to an ominously dark arena. The two of them stepped out of the elevator which swiftly closed behind them. Neon lights shimmered around them, exposing the arena floor where the duel would take place, as well as Russo hovering on a platform above the field. He didn't say a word but instead gestured to another platform at the other end of the field.

Yami nodded respectfully to his opponent and moved to his indicated position. Despite what his or Fader's feelings for his opponent may be, there was still an unspoken amount of respect Yami gave all of his opponents; despite whatever actions they may make off the field. His feet stepped onto the platform and with a mechanical click the platform raised to equal ground with Russo. In front of Yami was a familiar gaming console that Yami had seen years ago when he dueled with Duke Devlin over his title as King of Games. To his right was again the help computer there to assist players during the game by providing them with information about monsters and abilities, but to the left was a device Yami had never seen before. It appeared to have a thin horizontal slot and a glass column beside it.

"What's this?" he asked indicated the device.

"That is a relatively new device," answered Russo. "I'm not surprised you're not familiar with it, it hasn't quite hit mainstream yet. It's a device for players coming to us from Duel Monsters. When the player places one of their cards in the slot the computer scans it and provides them with the Dungeon Dice Monsters version of that same monster. Go ahead and use it. I'm sure you'd be more comfortable using monsters you're comfortable with. "I'll give you a few moments to prepare," he finished crossing his arms over his chest.

Yami pulled his deck out of his belt, flipping through it and the side deck for cards that he could use, remembering that he could only choose fifteen dice to make his dice pool. After a few minutes he had collected his dice and indicated to Russo that he was ready to begin.

"Alright then, since it was you who challenged me to this contest then I will make the first move."

"Go ahead," Yami replied.

Russo placed his collection of dice into the machine, as did Yami. The machines hummed to life, illuminating the field as well as the three glowing red hearts that represented the players' lives. Russo pressed a button and three dice shot out of the machine into his hand. Taking them into his hand he tossed them across the grid mapped board in front of him. He was looking for two numbered stars that matched so that he could summon a monster to the playing field, the higher the value of the star, the stronger the monster, but also the more difficult it would be to summon. "No matched stars," he said dejected. "But I'll add some crests to my Crest Pool."

"Fine," Yami said. He knew that even if a player failed to summon a monster into the dungeon any crests that the dice showed after the roll would be added to the player's Crest Pool to be used later. "My turn." Yami took his dice into hand and looked at the quickly. the dice he held showed level three stars, a fairly high level monster. He tossed the dice in front of him, trusting that he would not be let down. The dice came through for him showing a pair of level three stars as well as a Magic crest.

"I matched crests Russo." Yami then placed his chosen die into the grid to dimension the dice into the holographic monster. "So now I summon to the field the Millennium Shield (00 Atk :40 Def :3 HP). I may not be able to move this monster, but it's high defense will prevent you from easily getting to my Heart Points. Take your turn Russo."

Yami: 3, Russo: 3.

"A excellent beginning. I can see that I shouldn't underestimate you Fader."

"Be sure that you don't."

"Now it's my turn to roll. Go!" he exclaimed as he let the dice fly from his hand. "The Witch of the Iron Cauldron (10:10:1). Not a very powerful monster, but it extends my dungeon path towards your Heart Points."

"I never underestimate any monster Russo. Nor the one who controls them."

"Sound philosophy, but if you worry about my lone witch, then you won't be able to stand the strength of my more powerful monsters as they hit the field."

Yami smiled. "Don't' worry about me. Now if you're done your turn?"

"Go ahead. We're just getting started."

"Indeed," Yami said taking his next set of dice into hand. They clattered to the table unmatched. "No dimension this time, but I will add the movement and attack crests to my pool for later."

"As you should, but if you aren't able to summon more creatures to field soon then you won't be able to stop me from spreading over to your heart points." Russo gathered another three dice into his hand and rolled them out onto the field. "Another matched set of summon crests. This time it's the level two summon, the Vanishing Ghost (20:10:2)."

"Deceptively weak Russo. It hides a powerful effect no doubt."

"I will reveal nothing, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself. For now I'm finished."

Yami tossed his next set of die. "Excellent. I have another summon of my own, the Z-Metal Tank (10:10:1), and I'll use the pair of movement crests I got as well to move it ahead two spaces, closer to you and your monsters." The tank rolled forward to the edge of the path that extended out from the point of Yami's heart points. The paths extended five squares at a time in varying patterns with each monster summoned to the dungeon. Moving your monsters from one end to the other was the goal of both players, but there would come a point when their two dungeon paths would inevitably meet prevent the other from extending any further towards their opponent and forcing them to build outwards if they wanted to continue to summon monsters.

"Two monsters for each of us, but still a long way to go before our dungeon paths meet. There's much left before this battle reaches a climax, but already I can tell that it will be one I remember for a long time."

Yami smiled and nodded. "I'll give you this, you have the heart of a duelist, despite the soul of a villain. I will not hold back though, I will bring this fight to you to protect my friends."


End file.
